At the Crossroads of Destiny and Time: The Hunted
by Gwendolyn Rogan
Summary: Part I Her next job was supposed to be easy: smash, grab, five million credits. Neither the Jedi nor Boba Fett could stop her. But then her emotions got in the way and her web of lies entangled her.
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: All characters that belong to George Lucas still belong to him for I am not trying to steal his genius. However, all characters who DO NOT appear in any of the books or movies are mine.  
  
  
  
**At the Crossroads of Destiny and Time Part One:  
The Hunted  
**

  
  
  
Prologue  


  
Time setting: Between _Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back_ and _Episode VI: The Return of the Jedi._  
  
The lower recesses of Coruscant were like a cave. A deep, dark cave with many tunnels and passages that were easy to get lost in. These were tunnels full of seedy bars and those bars were full of seedy people. Most of these people lived out their entire lives in the cave of Lower Coruscant and were but pale ghosts of people. These people held secrets, just as the walls of the tunnels did. They knew of crimes and murders that would become rumours and words of the mouth. It was here where lowly, desperate bounty hunters and smugglers find jobs that will catch them a quick credit. Here a notorious bounty hunter would be a rare sighting.  
  
Boba Fett was after a sly bounty who had thus far led him on a wild goose chase around the galaxy and back again before finally moving into the caverns of Lower Coruscant. This was a place the bounty hunter knew well. Fett was not in a particularly good mood, which was not uncommon. On one hand, he had promised this bounty on a day that had passed by many days ago, and in the other, he was just in a foul mood. Though he was familiar with the lower parts of Coruscant, they did not bring back good or pleasant memories or thoughts. Many of them had to do with his father. A bitterness her had not felt in a long time burned through Fett's body as he grudged on, giving him a new strength.  
  
In his right hand, he was holding a hand blaster, and a smaller model at that. This was not his weapon of choice, but a weapon all the same and was ready to kill anything that got in his way, human, non-human, or animal alike. This prey of his was taking far to long to catch and a much longer time than he had promised his employer. Three days he had said. Shaking his head, that was something else Fett decided that he would never do again. Never again would he promise a set amount of days, for three days had come and gone and all of the other dead lines had passed as well.  
  
His line of thought ended abruptly, however, when he sensed movement in the dark off to his left. He heard the soft breathing of a living thing and saw the outline of a figure. It was not until he had started to move that way that he noticed how slender the figure was. Fett knew that this could not be the man he hunted, for that man was on the larger side and definitely not graceful. For these reasons, Fett pushed the presence out of his mind.  
  
"Probably no more than some whore who's lost her way," he grumbled to himself. He knew the likes of people who lived in these parts of cities and he knew what they wanted and how much he could get out of them.  
  
Rather than stopping to investigate, since it would waste even more time than he had already wasted, Fett pushed on through the streets.  
  
  
  
After what had seemed like several hours later, Fett still had not found the man he hunted and he was mentally beating himself up. Swearing under his breath, Fett did not notice the sounds coming from behind him at first. Then, as a heavy object was pushed over, spilling it's contents and clattering around, even echoing off the walls of the buildings, Fett was jarred from his thoughts. Turning on his heel and scanning the surround his area, his fingers groping for his blaster rifle, Fett noticed shadows moving and then a distinct shape. The fleeting figure from before ducked quickly behind the corner of a building and fell silent. Fed-up with being followed, and cursing more under his breath for allowing such a thing to happen, Fett holstered his pistol, brought up his blaster rifle, and fired a shot through the air. When it disappeared down the long, straight street behind him, he cursed again and stepped closer.  
  
"Who's there," Fett growled. He gripped his blaster a bit tighter and stood waiting for an answer. When an answer was not returned, Fett took several steps closer to the building. Peering through the dark night, his eyes enhanced through genetic manipulation, Fett continued, unhappy about speaking out loud. If his bounty was near, he had certainly scared him off by now. "I know you're there. If you just stay hidden, you will die a more painful death than otherwise."  
  
He watched as the figure moved in front of him, slowly coming closer.  
  
"Please, don't shoot," a female voice answered back. Fett mentally stumbled as he recognised it from somewhere. He started to search through his memory to try and figure out the voice, but he stopped quickly, thinking it useless. Not being in the mood at the moment for games, Fett was ready to shoot the woman if she stepped any closer, familiar or not.  
  
Fett grunted something indiscernible, but the woman somehow picked up on it.  
  
"I have a child in my arms, Fett. The woman stepped into the light of a nearby dimming street lamp and Fett's eyes opened up wide beneath his helmet. He knew this human woman before him. He had touched her once before. He had smelled her hair and tasted her skin. These memories were forced from his mind as he stared straight at her.  
  
She was tall, nearly his height and had long straight blonde hair which was pulled tightly back behind her head. Moving his eyes up her body quickly, he noticed just how thin she was through her hips and shoulders. Despite the clothes she wore, he could tell the birth of her child had not been long ago for the slight swell of her stomach still remained. Two pale and almost unnaturally clear green eyes shone out from beneath a pair of delicate blonde eyebrows which were furrowed in slight anger. She was clad in tightly fit pants of black and a tight tunic of the same colour. There was a great shawl wrapped and fastened around her shoulders and tall black boots that reached her knees. Around her hips there hung a utility belt full of tools and weapons of various shapes and sizes. Fett also knew that she had a surprising amount of other weapons concealed on her body despite her formfitting outfit for he had removed everyone of them once.  
  
The woman looked at Fett, her eyes glowing in the light and an eerie, amused smile playing across her lips. "She belongs to you."  
  
Fett did not quite register the words for he was occupied thinking of other things. "How did you find me, Aena?"  
  
"I have my secrets," she smiled, risking a step forward. Fett moved his blaster slightly and stared straight at her. Aena stopped, but her eyes wandered up and down Fett's body. "My, you have not changed one bit, at least not your armour. Tell me, do you still smell the same? Do you still have the same habits and the same scars? Have touched other women you've bedded since me with the same raw need and desire you had for me? or do you just play them the fools most prostitutes are. They are not like us bounty hunters, tough and ready for what life might throw us, all they need is the knowledge that a man lusts after them and that they are wanted for at least s few hours."  
  
"Just answer the question," he growled again.  
  
"Your ship. It was in a docking bay," she shrugged, chancing a step closer. "It's really one of a kind. I can honestly say that I've never seen another like it." Aena started to walk closer, not seeming to care about Fett's threat. He let her come closer, though he did not know why and he even dropped his blaster to his side. She was no threat for there was something she obviously wanted from him. What ever it was, he decided right then and there, he was not giving it to her.  
  
Aena moved closer to Fett until she was but a foot away. He did not raise his gun again even though every part of him was yelling and screaming to do so.  
  
"Here," Aena shoved the sleeping child toward Fett. He looked down for a moment and then back at Aena. "Take her." Fett did not move to take the child, rather, he clutched his blaster rifle tighter, unable to figure out why he had not killed her already. Of course he had some amount of respect for the woman in front of him, but he had never trusted her. Aena was obviously growing impatient and moved the child closer. "Take her, dammit! Take her!"  
  
Fett reached out more to touch the bundle than to take it, but Aena took this as a sign to let go. Fett quickly caught the child before she could fall to far and held her in his free arm, looking from child to mother.  
  
"I can't take her," Fett said, taken completely off his guard. "My life is not a life for a child. I have no time to care for her. He couldn't believe the tone he was taking. It was almost as if he were going soft. "I won't take her."  
  
"Oh, but you will."  
  
"No, I won't." Again Fett kicked himself. This was a childish fight. It was not something he should be fighting over. There was a great urge deep inside of him to shoot both the child and Aena now just to rid himself of them, but he could not. He did not know why, it was just something he could not do.  
  
When Fett tried to make his voice harsh, it came out as a cheap imitation of the real emotion. "You know the life I live. You even live the same life. You hunt too."  
  
"Yes, but there is a difference between you and me. You're careful, Fett. You don't make mistakes," Aena glared at him.  
  
_ Oh, but I do and the biggest one was taking you_, he snorted.  
  
"You can hide in a way I can't," Aena continued. "You have skill and a real passion and dedication to this job. I don't. Instead, I have a death mark on my head and will be dead within the week." Aena started to back away. She looked at the child in Fett's arms one last time before turning away.  
  
"I would rather shoot you both where you stand than take her with me," Fett snarled bitterly.  
  
"You don't mean that, I can hear it in your voice. Besides," Aena's voice and tone was straining to get these words out, "I don't want her. I never wanted her. She ruined my life. The little bitch ruined my God dammed life. It's your turn now." She turned her head to the bounty hunter and child one last time. Blinking back great tears threatening to escape, Aena bit her lip and turned away for what she hoped would be the last time. And so, Aena started to walk away. Then, just as she was nearly out of sight, she remembered something. She turned back to the stunned man and smirked. "Her name is Keilana and she was born nine months ago yesterday.  
  
Aena then turned for the final time and disappeared into the dark night, never to be seen again by Fett. He could hear the sounds of running feet and falling items for many moments, but they too faded into the night.  
  
"Keilana?" Fett touched the pale cheek of the child he held with a gloved finger. She turned into his chest and reached out to grab at a piece of his armour. Fett looked around in to the dark streets around him and shook his head. "Shit."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. A Reunion of Sorts

A Reunion of Sorts  


  
  
Time Setting: 25 years after _Episode IV: A New Hope_  
  
  
  
A young, dark haired and pale skinned woman moved silently through a dark room. She was gathering things together in a small satchel as she got dressed. The woman had already pulled on her tight black pants, a pair of knee-high lace up boots, a blasterless holster that wrapped around her hips and left thigh and was currently looking for her shirt and the blaster. She finally spotted them both on the other side of the room, on the other side of the bed. She tried to move by the bed holding the sleeping figure of a man as silently as possible but because of her lack of concentration, she tripped over a chair. The man started and, sitting up, he looked at the woman before him.  
  
Leaving so soon, Key? The man said, swatting at her. She tried to back away, but the man was quicker and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her onto the bed. I'm not done with you yet, Keilana.  
  
Keilana laughed nervously and glanced up at the man's face. His reddish hair was falling into his eyes which looked at her greedily. He placed one hand on her hard abdomen and started to move up, plucking at the lace on her black bra. Keilana moved her right hand slowly toward her boot, gripping the small blaster holstered there. Really, Haun. I didn't know you cared.  
  
Yes, you enchanted me last night, Haun stroked her cheek and smiled, his dark eyes shining.  
  
Oh, how sweet. If only I could say likewise, Keilana brought up her right hand fast, clipping Haun in the forehead with the butt of her blaster. She then stood up and grabbed her shirt, pulling it over her head. While pulling her short hair out of her shirt, Keilana took two steps to the night stand and picked up two utility belts both of which she fastened low around her hips. You won't be needing these anymore, Haun, she snarled and laughed. She then picked up the blaster she was looking for and placed it in it's holster.  
  
  
  
After some time, Keilana had gathered everything into her waiting ship and was preparing the lift-off sequence. She was mumbling and bumbling about something else that was wrong with her ship as she ran around, trying to fix it all.   
  
Damned ship, she muttered, kicking the inside of the hull. I should have thrown you into that trash heap back on Corellia when I had the chance!  
  
Keilana's head whipped around when she heard Haun calling for her. She walked quickly though the hallways and into the cargo room she had converted on the YT-1300 into her holding cells. Key...why...what did you do to me?  
  
Shut up, you fool, she spat, crossing her arms and looking at him through the transparisteel. You know full well you have a large bounty on your head, so I wouldn't be a fool to turn you in. Maybe with the money I earn from you I can replace this ol' girl for a new ship.  
  
But, I thought you cared.  
  
I may have screamed your name last night, but I was emotionless. I used my body to get you to trust me and foolish man that you are took the bait, Keilana paced in front of him before leaving the cold cargo room, shutting off the lights on her way out. She made her way quickly to the cockpit where she settled into the captain's chair.   
  
Keilana sighed as she looked across the control panel and up to the window directly ahead of her. Outside, the Nabooian sun was starting to rise, setting the sky and world aglow. Keilana let a smile spread across her face as she lifted her ship off the ground and into the atmosphere, blasting out into space. As soon as she was far enough away, Keilana set a course for Nal Hutta and eased her ship into lightspeed.  
  
  
  


***  
  
  
  


You said you'd give me three million, Keilana said, staring straight into the large Hutt's eyes. I brought him quicker than you expected. I do what you want, you give me what I want.  
  
The Hutt laughed a great laugh and shook his fat head. You are so young.  
  
What the hell does that have to do with this, Keilana furrowed her eyebrows and crossed her arms.  
  
You gave yourself to this man who must be twice your age for this bounty. You are foolish to trust a Hutt as much as you do. Two million, and that's all, the Hutt said, beckoning his guard to bring him Haun. Keilana drew her blaster and pointed it at the guard without looking.  
  
So, you assume I trust you, she barked. You get this man as soon as I get my money. If not, I know other people who want him just as much as you and they would gladly pay me what I asked. That, or I could kill him myself.  
  
You wouldn't dare, the Hutt said, his eyes opening up wider.  
  
Watch me, Keilana strode over to Haun and put her gun up to his temple. Haun looked down at her, frightened at what she might do. She started to pull the trigger when the Hutt cried out.  
  
No, I want to kill him myself. Here, he threw three million credits across the floor to Keilana. She immediately bent over to scoop them up and, upon straightening, she smiled at the Hutt, replacing her blaster in it's holster.  
  
It was a pleasure doing business with you, Brindao. Keilana bowed swiftly and left through the tall doors.   
  
As she walked down the hall, she could hear the screams of Haun behind her, but she moved on. He had meant nothing to her except these three million credits she had in her pouch.  
  
As Keilana stepped out into the broad day light, she was taken aback by the ship landing.  
  
she said under her breath, looking up as her father's ship slowly descended. It was the same ship she had been raised on and she knew it quite well, even if she had left at the age of sixteen to make her own way in the world. Now, at the age of twenty-one, Keilana had established herself quite well.  
  
When the _Slave 1 _landed, Keilana could feel her heart flutter. She had not seen her father since she left and had figured him dead since she had not seen him or heard about him in the last five years. As the hatch opened and Boba Fett started to move down the hatchway, Keilana looked around for some place to hide. She did not want to be seen gawking at her father and his ship for she would look like the immature child who had run away years ago. She managed to find a bush to duck behind while Fett moved into the great house of the Hutt. Once gone, Keilana moved toward her father's ship, hoping there was some way she could get aboard.   
  
Before, she had only been able to board with her father for the ship had special weapons to kill anyone who neared it. She knew there was some way to disarm them, but could not remember how exactly.  
  
Keilana stood just outside of the known perimeter and stared at the ship, deep in concentration. In the back of her mind, she could sense her father and his return to the ship, but she pushed it out of her mind, figuring it was some paranoid fear.  
  
As Keilana continued to think about how to enter the ship, she didn't notice Fett creeping up behind her until she felt the nozzle of his blaster poke hard into her back. She froze immediately and started to turn her head.  
  
Don't move a muscle, Fett snarled, shoving the blaster hard against her back. Keilana bit her lip, her instincts telling her to follow his directions. However, Keilana wasn't the best at trusting her instincts.  
  
Honestly, Father, do we have to go through this again, Keilana crossed her arms. She could feel the nozzle back away from her back, but it was soon pressing in to her just as hard as before.  
  
Get on the ship, girl, Fett growled in her ear. Keilana stepped toward the ship, her father's blaster pressed to her back the entire way. Once inside, Fett closed the hatch and reholstered the blaster. He then walked around to look at Keilana. He tore away the loose cloth that covered the lower part of her face and stared at her, Keilana nervously smiling back.  
  
Hi Dad, Keilana's voice was trembling. Fett just stood there and Keilana couldn't tell whether he was ready to kill her or not. Slowly, he moved his hand to press the button that would release his helmet from it's seal. He then lifted the helmet from his head and held it under his arm, looking at his daughter.  
  
By the Gods, he muttered, placing his helmet on a shelf next to the hatch. Keilana laughed nervously and smiled at her father, unsure of what to do. He seemed older to her. His hair was still dark, the same colour as hers and, despite his age, there was no grey to be seen.  
  
You look good, Dad, Keilana shrugged, trying to get some conversation going. Her father just continued to look at her. She began to fidget under his gaze and looked around the hallway they were in. Fett suddenly shook his head and stepped closer to his daughter.  
  
What are you doing here, he growled, his face close to hers. She blinked, not expecting these words and looked at him.  
  
Keilana's mind suddenly went blank. I was---uh---bringing in a bounty. Yes, that's right. I was bringing in a bounty for Brindao.  
  
What did I teach you about working with Hutts, Fett said, not moving his face one bit.  
  
Uh---not to trust them?  
  
  
  
What does that have to do with this? Keilana stepped back, but her father grabbed her arm.  
  
  
  
Keilana looked at her father, incredibly confused.  
  
I got all my money, she shrugged as if it would make everything okay. Much to her surprise, it seemed to work.  
  
You are still young, Key, Fett let go of his daughter's arm and stepped back. I'm just looking out for your well being.  
  
Right, Dad, Keilana bent over to pick up her face covering. Why do you do things like that?  
  
Like what? Fett stepped around his daughter and headed toward the cockpit.  
  
Scare me like you do. I mean, I try to be what you taught me and it seems as if I can never make you proud of me. I go and catch a three million credit bounty and you are still not happy with my work. Why? Keilana turned and followed her father.  
  
I am proud of you, he admitted under his breath, hoping his daughter wouldn't hear. Keilana perked up and skipped like a young child to his side.  
  
What was that? She smiled, reaching out to touch her father's shoulder. He immediately spun around and glared at Keilana. Sorry, Dad, I forgot you don't like being touched.   
  
Fett grunted and climbed into his chair, Keilana climbing into the co-pilots chair.  
Where's you ship. He said, looking straight ahead.  
  
Over on platform eight, Keilana pointed south. Fett ran his hand over the panel in front of him several times before lifting into the air. He spun the ship around and headed to where his daughter had told him.  
  
So, Dad, what brings you to Nal Hutta? Keilana said, sitting back in the chair.  
  
he answered shortly. Keilana shrugged and stayed silent. Her father had never been very talkative, unless he was teaching her something. Even then he used as little words as he could to get his point across.  
  
Keilana watched as her father flew his ship slowly around Brindao's house. It was obvious he knew how particular the Hutt was, otherwise he would have dropped her off by now. Her father had always been fast. Whether it was his job, the lessons he taught Keilana or the women he took to bed, it was always quick and precise. Keilana could remember women coming in and out of the ship and the sounds she tried to block out when she was small. Fett hadn't sheltered his daughter from anything.  
  
By the Gods, Fett muttered again as he flew over platform eight. He then glanced at his daughter quickly. Does that piece of shit still fly?  
  
Yes, actually, she flies quiet nicely, Keilana looked lovingly down at her ship, the _Scrimshaw_, and smiled. Almost as quick as the _Falcon_, if I do say so myself.  
  
Don't mention that name, Fett growled again. He turned and looked at his daughter. I have things to do.  
  
Well good-bye to you too, Dad, Keilana said as he punched the release for the hatch. Keilana stood up and was just about to leave the cockpit when she turned around and looked at the back of her father head. She then shook her head and turned.  
  
_He wouldn't care if I said I love you', the old bastard,_ she snorted.  
  
Once at the hatch, she jumped the ten feet to the ground, landing skilfully and softly. Just as she touched the ground, her father's ship roared off into the sky and was soon a speck on the horizon. Keilana shook her head as she punched in the code to open the hatch to her ship. She climbed up the ramp and headed for the cockpit, ready to leave this planet behind.


	3. Enter the Jedi

  


  
  


Enter the Jedi  


  


  
  
  
Everywhere the eye could see there were humans and non-humans alike. Soft music floated through the midnight air, sharps laughter and idle chatting filling the room. Men courted woman and women looked upon the men in power, greed in their eyes, but this party was no different than any other among the senators and the upper class. They were used to gold-diggers and woman who wanted power. They knew the secrets of others and just what buttons to push when and where. They were all very good politicians with deception in every word and a lie hidden in each phrase.  
  
Though such were the lives and parties of the politicians, they still could not get used to the fact of their guards. Of course there had always been guards at such functions, they had never been Jedi. At least, they were never Jedi before the Yuuzhan Vong invaded, back when the bad guy was obvious. And so, because of this, not all chatting was idle, though it sounded as such. There were silent insults and outright cruelty when it came to the topic of the Jedi guards for the politicians were not all that fond of those risking their lives to save the galaxy. Again.  
  
Senator Afron Jian was one such politician who held no great love for the Jedi and, unlike others, he was not afraid to talk on his opinion, especially when a Jedi was present to hear his words. Glancing over at one hooded Jedi in the corner, Jian smiled widely and rose his voice.  
  
The Vong don't even know about this planet I'm sure,he said to his young counterpart, his glance flickering back to the large Jedi. The damned Jedi should just go back to their Temple to pray and practice their ancient religion in silence. There is no need for them to shove their nose into our business. We have specially trained guards who aren't freaks to protect us.  
  
They're probably spying on us, Afron, the young woman said. Jian looked down at her and nodded once.  
  
Spying and up to no good. I hear the Jedi are quite good at infiltration and the like. They can wipe people's minds clear as well, did you know that?  
  
I've heard the story of Kyp Durron since the time I was a child. The young woman shivered. I've never had the desire to meet a Jedi because of him.  
  
And you shouldn't have such a desire, my child, Jian said, patting the girl's hand affectionately. The Jedi are bad news, they really are.  
  
And you do not stand alone, Councillor. An older woman said, butting into the conversation. Jian looked up, momentarily taken aback, before bowing deeply, urging the girl to do the same.  
  
I did not see you there, m'Lady, he said as he straightened.  
  
Hmm, I can see that, she said, raising her brow. Anyhow, my court, along with much of the Senate, holds your opinion.  
  
Yes, I know the Senate holds such an opinion. Even the Head of State thinks so   
  
And that was just about as much as Ganner Rhysode could take. He clenched his fists and attempted to control the anger rolling off of him.  
  
Calm yourself, Ganner, Luke Skywalker said, putting a hand on the larger man's shoulder.  
  
Do you hear what they are saying, Master?  
  
Yes, Ganner, Luke said, pulling his hand from Ganner's shoulder. Do not let it bother you.  
  
But Master. They are saying— Ganner sighed, the anger subsiding. They are saying that we should just leave the Vong to them.  
  
I know full well what they are saying, Ganner. Much of the galaxy holds that opinion now. As long as we don't let it bother us, things should be peaceful.  
  
I have half a mind to just leave them the Vong. I'd like to see the look on their fat, spoiled little faces when _they_ come face to face with an amphistaff. I'm sure they'll live out the rest of their lives without feeling the burn of an amphistaff cutting through _their_ flesh. Ganner unconsciously scratched at the long scar on his cheek as he looked back at the senator.  
  
Yes, I'm sure you're right—about them never being cut by an amphistaff blade that is—but their job is not to fight to Yuuzhan Vong, at least not face to face. They have their jobs and we have ours.  
  
Yes, Master, Ganner glanced across the room, snarling, before turning back to Luke.  
  
Good man, Luke nodded. He then turned back to the party and clasped his hands at the small of his back. Ganner snarled silently and walked off.  
  
  
  
  
A Jedi? Keilana exclaimed. Several creatures in the bar in which she sat looked up at her. She just leaned in closer to the man in on the other side of the table. You want me to bring you a Jedi.  
  
The man nodded, his greasy brown locks falling into his eyes. But just not any Jedi. I want you to bring me Luke Skywalker—alive, he said, leaning closer to Keilana. She backed away a bit and took in a quick breath.  
  
You've gotta be crazy. Even Boba Fett couldn't bring him in and I don't have half this skill, Keilana sat back and looked at the man in front of her. Besides, only the crazies would go after Skywalker these days, seeing as he's in the public eye more than ever with the invasion and all.  
  
Are you turning me down? Too bad. I guess I'll just have to take my money elsewhere. Leaning back, he put his feet on the table and crossed his legs at the ankle.  
  
How much are we talking about?  
  
More than you have ever made. The man shrugged as he put his hands behind his head.  
  
I don't know, Keilana said, raising her brow, I've made quite a bit in the past.  
  
Well then, three million would be nothing to a great bounty hunter such as yourself.  
  
Keilana took in a quick breath and looked at the man. You've got my attention now. On second thoughts, I think I'll get Skywalker for you.  
  
That's good to hear. I'll need him within the next two standard weeks. The man smiled as Keilana dropped her jaw. She quickly recovered, picked up her glass and started swirling the thick liquid inside.  
  
I'll need a little extra to motivate me. I mean a live capture, Keilana lifted her drink up to her mouth, took a sip and set it back on the table, it's gonna be a bit more difficult than bringing him in dead.  
  
How much, the man gave her a sceptical look.  
  
One million up front, four million when I bring him in. If I bring him in within a week, then you give me an extra two.  
  
I don't have that— the man started.  
  
If you want the Jedi that quickly, Keilana laughed, then I'll need my money.  
  
Seven million credits? The man put his feet back on the ground and leaned in close the Keilana. The other customers were starting to get a little nosy. Are you crazy? _No one_ has that kind of money.  
  
If you want the Jedi than you better be willing to give that much up.  
  
The man ran a hand through his hair and sighed. Okay, look. I can't offer you any more than five. I'm only the messenger here and my boss would not be pleased if I offered you that much.  
  
Keilana said. But I want my million up front.  
  
I'll just have to go get it for you, the man said as he stood. Keilana pulled her blaster out of it's holster and placed it on the table, holding it firm.  
  
I'll be needing it before you leave, Keilana sipped her drink again and licked her lips, fingering the blaster in front of her. The man sat back down, obviously uncomfortable and put several credits down on the table.  
  
I'll give you half— Keilana slid the blaster along the table until it was aimed at the man. I—ah—I think I guess I can give you the whole million now. The boss said you might be like this. The man nodded as he took out some more money.   
  
Oh did he really? Keilana smiled as she picked it up with her free hand and inspected it. Then someone knows me a bit more than is comfortable. Once she determined that it was real, she slipped her hand between her breasts and to a secure pocket there. The man's eyes followed. Where can I find you to deliver him? Keilana sat back, her blaster still in hand.   
  
The man stood up and tossed a small card to Keilana before walking away. She caught it quickly and looked at it. It had an address on it. Keilana gulped when she recognized the sector. Lower Corusant, she muttered as she stuffed the card into a pouch on her belt. Of all the places he could be, he has to be in Lower Corusant.  
  
Keilana shook her head as she downed the rest of her drink. She then threw a couple of small credits onto the table and walked out of the bar. Once outside, she leaned against the cold concrete of the building and let the wind blow around her. Crossing her arms, she sighed and turned her mind to the job.  
  
Dad sure would get a kick out of this, Keilana smiled to herself. She unattached one side of her face cloth from her helmet and breathed deeply. The air down in these levels was foul, but not as foul as Lower Corusant. Keilana took one last look around her surroundings before walking the short distance to her ship.  
  
Keilana stopped suddenly once she reached the platform her ship was located on. She had a feeling someone unfriendly had been snooping around and that he was still there. She took her blaster in her left hand and crept silently along. Sliding around the corner and peering through the dark, she cursed to herself for she could not see a thing on the platform except for the looming shadow that was the _Scrimshaw._ Of course there was nothing that she could do about it short of enhancing her vision. After a minute or so, when her eyes became accustomed to the dark on the platform, Keilana saw a figure lurking on the other side of her ship. She moved quickly and silently across the platform and ducked under her ship, keeping the figure in sight. The figure, however, seemed to notice Keilana and scrambled to the side of the platform. It looked back at Keilana before jumping over the edge and out of sight. Keilana ran after the figure and looked over to the street below.   
  
The ground was at least three stories below where Keilana stood and the figure was no where in sight.  
  
Shit, shit, shit, Keilana cursed as she walked back to her ship, all feelings of danger out of her mind. Now I have to check the entire damned hull before I can leave.  
  
  
  
It took Keilana about four hours to check over the entirety of her ship and the sun was just beginning to rise. She had scrambled here and there, had checked every nook and cranny just to be sure. When she was finally done, Keilana walked in to her ship and locked the hatch behind her as she grumbled horrible curses in Mandalorian under her breath. She carried her bad mood into the cockpit and it sat with her when she sat in the captain's chair.  
  
She started mumbling to herself, still speaking in the tongue of the Mandalore, as she started up her ship. She kicked it fiercely when it stalled and, with a whine, the _Scrimshaw_ started right back up.  
  
Now I have to move the ship, find a more secure place to hide it and go looking for this Jedi, she mumbled, now speaking in Basic. What else could go wrong?  
  
Keilana started to grumble in Mandalorian once again as she lifted off the platform and into the air to find another docking bay. She actually flew into space and sat there amongst the heavy traffic while calling around to different places to see if they had room for a ship her size. When she finally found one, Keilana eased the _Scrimshaw _into the atmosphere and into the docking bay in a sector near to the one she was recently in.  
  
Standing up, Keilana walked swiftly through the hall and down the ramp. When she stepped on to the duracrete floor, she looked around and eventually spotted the smiling face of the owner. She moved quickly to his side and pulled a thousand credits out of a pouch on her belt. The Bothan eyed her as she did this, but Keilana paid no attention to him.  
  
Here, I'll pay you twice as much as you want if you make sure nobody knows this ship is here, understand? The Bothan nodded and held out his hand. Keilana kept hold of the credits and looked at the Bothan. I need to make sure you will do what I ask before I pay you.  
  
Why yes of course—pardon me, but I didn't catch your name? The Bothan moved a little closer to Keilana, his cream fur ruffling to show attraction. She stepped back and started to move away.  
  
That's because I didn't give you my name and that's the way it's gonna stay. Now, convince me I can trust you and you will have your money.  
  
The Bothan brushed quickly by Keilana and stopped by the inner wall. Once there, he punched out several codes into a control panel and Keilana watched as a great door closed over the top of the docking bay. The Bothan grinned a toothy grin at Keilana. Have I won your trust now?  
  
No, but I'll keep her here, for now, Keilana threw the credits at the Bothan which landed right in front of him.   
  
You know, he said as he stooped over to retrieve the credits. I will need to know the name of your ship just for the records.  
  
Keilana smile and pulled another five hundred credits out of a different pouch. How about I give you another round of payment and we forget about her name and mine?  
  
But for the records—  
  
Keilana sighed and she returned the extra credits to her pouch. How about we call her _None of Your Fuckin' Damn Business_ and forget about the payment? Deal? Good.  
  
With a quick smile, Keilana turned her back on the Bothan and walked back to her ship. Walking up the entrance ramp and closing it behind her, Keilana set about getting her things together. She gathered many different tools, instruments, and weapons and concealed them in her tight clothing. This was an ability she seemed to have inherited from her mother, though she had never met the woman.  
  
Once done, Keilana stole off her ship and out of the docking yard. She had not seen the Bothan owner and figured he was off somewhere counting his money. So, as she passed through the main office, she looked around and, despite the rather large security camera in the corner, Keilana made off with what credits had been carelessly left in the till. The camera never saw a thing.  
  
Once out in the streets, Keilana moved into the shadows and started her was down the streets. She strolled along casually, fitting in with the spacers around her in a leather duster and bantha leather pants. She was wearing a helmet, one that looked much more like a swoop pilot's helmet than anything else, with the piece of fabric hanging loose over her chest. Shoving her hands in her pockets, no one seemed to mind the number of weapons she carried, for she blended right into the crowd.  
  
Rounding a corner, Keilana allowed a small smile cross her face as she strolled on, the Jedi Temple looming in the distance.


	4. Memories of a Childhood Whisked Away

Memories of a Childhood Whisked Away  


  
  
  
  
  
  
Though out the day, Keilana moved continuously through the streets of Corusant. The docking bay that held her ship was quite far away from the Jedi Temple and Keilana had already cursed herself many times over for not thinking ahead. She knew she would have to move the _Scrimshaw_ eventually, when she was closer to capturing her bounty but, for now, the ship was safe. At least Keilana sure hoped her beloved ship was safe. If not, the Bothan would find himself in deep shit and probably be taking a tour of space---without a suit.  
  
Keilana chuckled to herself as she thought of the many terrible things she could do to the Bothan if one scratch came to her ship. She knew she had a sick and twisted mind. She knew it and she would definitely _not_ blame it on herself. No, she would blame it one her father for he was sick also. He had brought up his daughter to follow in his path as a bounty hunter. He did not care, and had even scolded her, when she took interest in something that didn't have to do with her training.  
  
All of Keilana's childhood had been a preparation for her life now. Nearly every waking moment was spent in training. Rarely was Boba Fett a father rather than an instructor.  
  
  
  
  
_ An_ _eight-year-old Keilana giggled softly as she chased her father through a large, open field. It was one of the rare opportunities she had as a child when her father was really a dad. This was not another one of his endless training's. This was not a strengthened endurance test. No, this was Boba Fett being a father to his child.  
  
Keilana laughed out loud this time as she caught up to her father. He did a quick turn and picked her up, holding her in his arms. He still wasn't smiling, but there was something in his eyes that normally wasn't.  
  
Boba Fett stopped quickly and sat on the ground, still holding his daughter. He put her down next to him and laid back, looking up at the sky as she plucked at the tall grass she was sitting in. He then turned his head slightly to look at the girl next to him. She had pale, pale skin just like her mother and dark hair like his. She had a feminine version of his nose and the full lips of her mother. This was a beautiful little child and Fett could not believe how he could have helped create something like this.  
  
He reached out to touch her cheek and she shied away, not used to being touched. She looked at her father and gave him a crooked smile when she noticed a small smile spread across his face.  
  
What's wrong, Dad? Keilana said, pulling apart yet another piece of grass.  
  
What do you mean, Key?  
  
I mean, you never smile, never. Not even when you bring women to the ship, Keilana answered, not looking her father in the eye. The last time I can remember you smiling was when I was six, maybe, and you had brought back a rather large bounty. Other than that, you really don't do much smiling.  
  
I've had a hard life, Love, he said, sitting up and leaning back on his hands. Keilana looked at her father in surprise. Love' was something else he rarely called her. In fact, the word love' rarely escaped his lips, and it was certainly never used to express his feelings for his daughter.  
_  
  
  
  
Keilana shook her head as she moved through the streets, memories of her childhood flowing back into her mind. She could still remember the first blaster her father had given her. She could still hear his voice the few times he actually said I love you' and the way his lips formed the words. Keilana could remember laying in his bed while he was gone, the way the bed smelled like him and the way the sheets felt rough against her cheek.  
  
Keilana squinted, trying to keep her tears from spilling over. _You were a rotten father, Dad, a damned bloody rotten father.  
  
  
  
_  
  
Late that night, after a day of moving over Corusant, Keilana found herself on the top of a tall building. She was kneeling on the edge, the knuckles of her right hand planted securely between her feet to hold her balance. She was looking over the cityscape of Corusant in her brief moments of rest. Though Keilana was looking over the city planet, she wasn't seeing it. Instead, she was deep within the caverns of her mind playing over more memories of her young life.  
  
  
  
  
_Key, come here, girl, her father growled in his show of affection. The six-year-old Keilana walked through the halls of _Slave I_ to her father's side and looked up at him. He was gazing back down at his daughter through the T-shaped visor of his helmet.  
  
Dad, can't you take that helmet off. I don't like it, Keilana begged her father, pulling on his gloved hand. He moved away from the touch of his young daughter and Keilana turned away feeling rejected.  
  
Key, I need you to go and be quiet in your room for a little while, Fett bent over on one knee. He reached out to touch his daughter's shoulder but she shrugged his hand off. Fett firmly turned his daughter around forced her to look at him. When she fought against him, Fett sighed and removed his helmet, placing it beside him. Is that better?  
  
Keilana nodded and looked at her father, arms crossed and bottom lip pouty. Fett smirked at the young girl and, removing the glove from his right hand, he wiped a single tear away from her soft cheek.  
  
Key, I've been hired again. I need you to go into your room and stay as quiet as you possibly can. Keilana nodded as her father spoke. You know where the blaster in your room is, right?  
  
Keilana said, looking at the ground.  
  
And you remember what I told you about it?  
  
Keilana nodded again. You said set the blaster on stun in case I walk in.'  
  
Good girl, Fett nodded. He slowly reached out and pulled his daughter toward him, planting a kiss on her hairline. Keilana could sense that her father was uncomfortable, so she wiggled out from his grip and stepped back. Now, get going, he growled again, sending Keilana away.  
  
  
  
  
  
_ Keilana breathed. You loved me so much and yet, she sighed, it was so hard for you to show it. She smirked as she looked at the bright lights glowing around her. In front of her, Keilana could see the Jedi Temple. It stood out from the rest of the buildings for it had smooth, rounded sides rather than the sharp, angular buildings that surrounded it. It seemed peaceful.  
  
Keilana smiled and shook her head. This is too easy, she said under her breath. There has to be some kind of catch.  
  
Keilana sighed as she stood, stretching out her muscles and bones. She started to pace back and forth on the narrow ledge of the building as if she where a hunting feline, her eyes glued on the Jedi Temple. She then glanced down over the side of the building on which she stood and sighed. Keilana knew that if she brought this bounty in, she could be sitting pretty for a little while. She knew that if she succeeded, she would not have to hunt for quite sometime.   
  
This thought made Keilana a little sad. She loved the thrill of the hunt. She loved to chase someone across the galaxy and get paid for doing it. It was one of the only things her father ever really taught her _how _to love. That and a love for her training. Her training would never abandon her, even if everything else did.   
  
Keilana even found that she had a hard time having feelings for another being for her father had suffered from that problem too. He even had problems admitting feelings for and to his daughter, even though they had always been there. Even though they consumed him in every aspect of his life.  
  
_Shit, Dad. What the hell did you do to warp my mind when I was young,_ Keilana thought as she jumped over the edge.  
  
  
  
  
  
_ Keilana ran to the edge of the building and gazed over the edge at her father. She could see him wiping himself off as he looked up to his twelve-year-old daughter, beckoning her to follow. Keilana firmly shook her head, refusing to jump the two stories to the ground. Boba Fett gave his daughter a stern look and made a hand gesture that said you better get you ass down here right now.'   
  
Keilana sighed and, hopping up to the side of the building, she prayed quickly to the Gods above and leaped. Time seemed to slow down as she felt the cool air rush around her as she fell. Her father had taught her how to jump and land, but it all seemed to leave her head as soon as she was in the air.   
  
Keilana's hair blew around her face as it slipped out of it's ponytail, covering her eyes so she could not see. She quickly moved it away and looked down to see the ground rushing up at her. Keilana frantically raked her brain to remember just what to do but she could not.  
  
She could feel panic take over when she suddenly felt the ground under her feet and the cold cement with her hands. She let out a breath of air, not realizing that she had held her breath, as her father patted her on the back.  
  
That'll do, Keilana, that'll do. Keilana wasn't sure whether her father was happy or not but, seeing as he hadn't started yelling, she felt pretty good about her performance.   
  
As she stood up, Fett turned back to his daughter.   
  
Next time, Keilana, try to breathe, okay? Keilana's face turned bright red as she wiped the dirt from her hands._  
  
  
_  
  
  
  
_As Keilana landed, she winced as pain flared through her legs and hips. She grumbled to herself about stupid acts such as this as she tucked her head to her chest and clenched her teeth together. She tried to push the pain from her mind and was surprised to feel it ease up a little. Despite the pain from her five story jump, and all the unwanted attention she had suddenly gained, Keilana stood quickly and moved through the dark, crowded streets, avoiding contact with those around her.   
  
She had to fight her way for she was going against the flow of traffic. Keilana heard many curses coming her way in several different languages, but she pushed on.   
  
As she pushed through the crowd, she kept her eyes sharp for any passage that might lead her to another street, and closer to the Temple. She eventually found what she was looking for and moved through it silently until she found a street heading in the right direction.   
  
As soon as she was heading the right way, Keilana felt as if she could relax, but only slightly. She had to stay on top of things and never let her guard down. She actually took time to look around at the street as she moved along it. Everywhere she looked there were bright, neon signs that marked the sleazy part of this sector. Every other establishment was a bar or night club and, in between those, there were casinos.  
  
Though Keilana longed to stop into one of the bars for a quick drink, she knew she had to get to the Jedi Temple. She also knew that she had to shake the feeling growing in her gut that something about this job was wrong. Terribly wrong.


	5. The Devil at Heaven's Gate

**Blah, sorry it took so bloody long to post this chapter. I have been so busy lately and have had no time to write at all. Please forgive me? Oh and thank you for the reviews, those of you who have been reviewing, and you know who you are.  


  
  
  
  
The Devil at Heaven's Gate  


  
  
  
  
After many hours of travel, Keilana decided to stop into a club quickly. She knew she shouldn't be taking a break, but felt as if she desperately needed one to perform at her best. She took a quick look around and stepped quickly into the nearest club.  
  
Once inside, she was surprised to find herself in a more refined club rather than the type she was used too. She just shrugged and wandered to the bar. Once there, she pushed her way through the crowd and leaned on the counter, looking at those who protested her force. The men around her quickly closed their mouths when she stretched her body out and put a slight arch in her back, continuing to gaze in their direction.   
  
Keilana turned her head to the bartender and wasn't surprised when he was staring straight at her. He was a young man with blonde hair and dark eyes. He had a white towel over one shoulder and was wearing nice pants and a nice tunic.  
  
I'll take a she trailed off and looked at the list of drinks. She removed her helmet and ran a gloved finger over her lips, hooking her left leg behind her right and jiggling her left foot in the air. Hmm, it's just so hard to decide. She looked at the bar tender and smiled. What do you suggest?  
  
The bartender seemed surprised and looked at Keilana. He then leaned on the bar himself and brought his face close to Keilana's. Keilana was actually quite disgusted, but she kept the mask of a teasing smile on her face.  
  
Our wines are quite good, he smiled. Keilana shook her head, her dark hair falling out of it's ponytail and into her face.  
  
No good. I'm looking for a good time here, not some politicians party, Keilana smirked, her finger now making circles on the bar counter.  
  
We have a variety of mixed drinks too.  
  
Good, give me _you're_ speciality, Keilana winked and touched the bartender's nose with her still gloved finger. She stood up and leaned on her hands on the bar and the bartender turned around and started to make Keilana something to drink.   
  
While waiting, Keilana scanned the club with her eyes. She was looking for anyone who could help her with the bounty. A Jedi, perhaps. Just as that thought entered into her mind, her eyes fell upon a man on the other side of the room. He was dressed in black with several layers of tunics on and pants that tucked into knee high black boots. He was sitting by the dance floor absently sipping at his drink. The man was not much older than Keilana, his black hair slicked back on his head. He turned as he felt Keilana's eyes on him and she turned quickly, but not before she spotted the lightsaber hanging from his belt. She grinned to herself as the bartender handed her the drink.  
  
Here you go, the most exotic drink for the most beautiful girl here tonight, he slid a tall glass with light pink liquid inside across the bar toward Keilana. She smiled as she picked it up and sipped.  
  
Very good, thank you, she smiled and slid several credit's to the man. She grabbed her helmet, turned and headed for the other side of the club and the Jedi who stood there.  
  
  
  
Ganner Rhysode looked up as a woman, Keilana, slid in to the seat across from him. She smiled at him as she set her drink down on the table, followed by a helmet with a cloth mask attached. She slowly turned her head to look at the dancers and then back at Ganner.  
  
You looked lonely, she smiled, her voice soft, but loud enough to be heard over the music, so I thought I might join you for I am lonely too.  
  
Looks can be deceiving, Ganner smiled back, sipping his drink. The woman picked up her light coloured drink and sipped also, her eyes never leaving Ganner. Ganner was taken aback by the stranger's presence in the Force but shook his head at the thought. _That's probably the drink thinking, Ganner ol' boy_.  
  
Yes, I know, she put her drink back down and started to scoot her chair closer to Ganner. Sorry, but I just couldn't hear you over the noise, she lied as she moved as close as she could.  
  
_Then again,_ Ganner shook his head a second time, still trying to convince himself that there was nothing out of the ordinary with this woman.  
  
Keilana said, her voice quiet enough to force Ganner to strain his ears to listen. She started to run one gloved hand up and done the fabric of his right sleeve as she took another sip of her drink. Why are you here all alone? I'm sure there are dozen's of girls who would love to go out with you.  
  
Ganner coughed and looked at the small hand that was rubbing his arm and then back at the face of it's owner. He swallowed and took another sip of his drink.  
  
Oh, shy are we? She smiled and turned her body a little to look Ganner in the eye. She smiled and stopped her stroking. Ganner almost cried out and Keilana grew a smug grin on her face. Ganner quickly recovered and took another sip of his drink.  
  
First off, I really must know your name, please, Ganner looked at the woman and glanced at the dark hair falling into her eyes. Keilana sat back a bit and pushed one of the stray locks out of her face.  
  
Yours first, Keilana said, looking the Jedi up and down.  
  
Oh but please, I asked first, Ganner smirked and turned a little to regard the woman. She was smaller than him, about half his size, but nearly as tall as he, and very slender. Her pale skin was a stark contrast to her dark brown hair. Her sharp eyes looked to be taking in every detail of everything around them and they were just as dark, if not darker, than her hair.   
  
Keilana tried not to sound irritated, though she was becoming so. She looked around the room quickly for any inspiration and then back at Ganner. Most people call me Key.  
  
Key. What aninteresting name. I'm Ganner, he smiled holding out a hand.  
  
And you said my name was interesting, she grinned, taking his hand. When she touched him, a weird sensation shot through her body, but she ignored it. She just pulled her hand back and crossed her legs. She suddenly stood up and decided she wasn't doing a very good job at gaining the trust of this Jedi. Let's dance. We're both young and you look bored.  
  
But I really can't, Ganner shook his head.  
  
Everybody can dance, granted it might not be good, but everybody can, she removed her gloves and, folding them, she stuck them in her belt. Ganner's eyes quickly travelled to the belt and was surprised at the number of tools and other items she kept on it. Keilana noticed him looking at her belt and, lifting his chin with her hand, she bent over and put her head close to his face, her lips next to his ear. Frisky, are we? Just wait until later and perhaps we can have some more fun.  
  
Keilana laughed as she pulled the shocked Ganner out of his chair and out onto the floor. They were quickly surrounded by other dancers while they just stood there.  
  
This really isn't a good idea, Ganner said, looking down at Keilana.  
  
Keilana pressed her body against Ganner, her breasts pressing against his chest through the many layers of clothing they both wore. He wanted to push her away and leave the floor until, that is, she started to move with the music. C'mon, Ganner, don't spoil my fun.  
  
Like I said, I can't dance, Ganner said, but he didn't move away. Keilana grew a wicked little smile on her face and put her hands on Ganner's back. She could feel the toned muscles, even through all of the clothing he wore and smiled.  
  
_Hmm, a worthy specimen,_ she grinned to herself. Ganner moved closer to her she she touched his back, pressing their bodies closer together. He took in a sharp breath and looked at the laughing woman in front of him.   
  
What are you doing?  
  
If you won't dance on your own, then I will just have to help you, she grinned, moving her hands slowly down Ganner's back. When she reached the small of his back, she brought her hands to his hips and smiled as he jumped. Don't worry, I'll save that until we are alone, she laughed again as she caught the look on Ganner's face. She started to move his hips slightly with the music. See, there's nothing hard about dancing.  
  
Ganner gave her a brief smile and Keilana shook her head. What? Why are you shaking you're head.  
  
Can't Jedi have a little fun, or is that forbidden, Keilana leaned her face close to Ganner's as she let go of his hips. He looked surprised but the emotion quickly melted off his face. Keilana smiled and shrugged. She then grabbed one of Ganner's arms, which was rigid at his side and set his hand on her hip. She smiled again as he seemed surprised, but was happy he seemed to be picking up on the rhythm of the music. She nodded as he started to dance, even if it was timid. Keilana took this moment to turn her back to Ganner. He pulled his hand back as his fingers swept over her stomach. Keilana sighed and pulled Ganner away from the dancers and back to their seat.  
  
Well then, Ganner said, sitting down. He looked at Keilana as she gingerly sat at the edge of her chair.  
  
That was great fun, she said, her tone dripping with sarcasm. Ganner laughed as he reached for his drink, which wasn't there. Keilana noticed her drink too was gone. She looked up, frantic, but noticed her helmet still on the table. She picked it up and put it in her lap. Thank the Gods I didn't lose this.  
  
Ganner looked at her with some interest and then stood up. I really should be getting back.  
  
Oh really, where do you live? Keilana stood up also, holding the helmet in one hand at her side.  
  
Right now I'm staying at the Jedi Temple. You? He asked, starting toward the door.  
  
I don't actually have a place to stay. My ship is in the shop and I was just going to rent some room at the nearest place available, Keilana said, flanking Ganner immediately. It'll probably be some shit hole with my current money situation, but I can live with that.  
  
I could take you back to the Temple to see if there is a room you could stay in, Ganner offers as they step out into the night, now early morning.  
  
Really? Could you actually do that? Keilana said, acting surprised. Inwardly, however, she was smirking. _All too easy.  
_  
I'm sure I can find something for you, Ganner smiled, looking down at Keilana. She wanted to put her helmet back on, but was afraid he might recognize her as the bounty hunter she was.  
  
Oh, Ganner, that would be absolutely wonderful, Keilana was almost giddy. However, there was still the feeling that something was wrong.  
  
No problem, he shrugged as they started down the street.   
  
Keilana danced around at Ganner's side as they walked down the street. He glanced at her and laughed. He couldn't read anything coming off her mind, for she had put up a mental wall, but he could try and pick up on her emotions from her actions.   
  
Why are you so giddy? He smiled as they continued to walk.  
  
Giddy? Me? She giggled. _Quite an act you're putting on, girl, _she told herself. _He's sure to think of you as some airhead. Well, better an airhead than a bounty hunter and the truth.  
  
_Yes you, Ganner laughed. Do you not notice?  
  
Perhaps it's the drink, Keilana shrugged.  
  
Ganner looked back at her before turning a corner and stopping. There it is, he smiled. Keilana stopped next to him and gasped.  
  
It's beautiful. I've never seen it this close up, she kicked herself for saying that. I mean, I saw it through the cockpit while landing, but that's about it.  
  
Don't come to Coruscant much, I take it, Ganner glanced at her as they continued forward once again.  
  
Well, not this hemisphere, Keilana shrugged. I visit the other side of the planet often enough, but not the political district. I tend to steer away from here on purpose. Can't stand politicians, she shook her head.  
  
Ganner shook his head and chuckled. I don't like politicians either and they don't like me, or Jedi as a whole, rather.  
  
Yes, so I have heard, Keilana nodded as they scaled the steps that bring them to the entrance. They entered through the grand front doors and stopped in the front hall. She looked up and was surprised to see the ceiling very far above her. She smiled as she looked around at the different art and then back at Ganner.  
  
It's beautiful, she admited. He nodded and started to turn away.  
  
Please, I will be back in one moment, Ganner said as he started down a hall to Keilana's left. She nodded as he walked away and silently moved to one of the statues. She touched the nameplate of one and was about to lean over to read it when Ganner returned.  
  
Keilana stood up to look at him. With him there was a tall, blonde man with black robes billowing about him.  
  
Keilana smiled to herself as she stepped forward. _Perfect.  
_  
Ganner smiled and took a step in front of the other man. Let me present to you my Master, Master Luke Skywalker.  
  
Keilana moved forward, her arm extended and a genuine smile on her face. Luke took her hand in his and shook it, a smile on his own face.  
  
It is my pleasure to be meeting you, Master Skywalker.  



	6. The Power Within

The Power Within  
  


  
  
  
Keilana woke the next morning with a start. She sat up quickly and looked around the small room she was in, taking in each sight. She was sitting on a double bed on the left side of the room. There was a chair next to a large wardrobe directly across from her and a door to a refresher unit on the same wall as her bed. She looked behind her and could see a window. Heavy curtains were drawn to stop the morning's light and the lights of the surrounding buildings from flowing into the room.  
  
It took her a moment to realize where she was and why. Once she did, Keilana swung her legs over the side of the bed. She had slept on top of the blankets the night before with her blaster under her pillow.   
  
Keilana stood up and, bending over, she picked up both her belt from the night stand and the blaster from under the pillow. She quickly put the blaster in it's holster, which she had worn through the night, and hooked the belt around her hips. She picked up her helmet from the chair and quickly put it on, attaching the fabric across her face. Keilana stole out of her room as quietly as she could and started down the hall.  
  
Within a few minutes, Keilana found herself at a turbolift. She reached up to punch the call button when someone stepped into the room. She pulled her helmet off quickly and spun around. She could see a figure standing in the shadows and moved a hand over her blaster as the figure started to move forward. As the person stepped into the light, Keilana recognised Ganner. His black hair was neat and his chin was covered in stubble he hadn't bothered to shave. A long scar cut down his cheek and Keilana smirked to herself.  
  
Good morning, Ganner, she nodded as she pulled her hand away from the blaster. _Looks better this morning than he did last night, _she smiles inwardly.  
  
You are up rather early, he smiled as he walked a little closer.  
  
You should speak for yourself, Keilana raised her eyebrows and looked up at Ganner as he stepped very close. Besides, I don't need much sleep.  
  
What brings you out of your room so early? Ganner asked. He reached up and around Keilana, his hand brushing her shoulder as he reached for the call button. Keilana could feel Ganner's eyes on her and she just smiled at him.  
  
Why do you want to know?  
  
Just curious, Ganner smiled back as the lift doors opened. Going down?  
  
Yeah, sure, Keilana stepped into the lift. Ganner followed and stood quite close to her. She gave him a disgusted look, one which he did not catch, and then looked back at the doors.  
  
The rest of the ride down was silent, for the most part. Ganner would try to start a conversation, but each time Keilana gave him some look or comment that would shut him up. Ganner eventually gave up.   
  
As soon as the doors opened, Keilana stepped out, Ganner right behind her. She started for the front doors, but Ganner caught her arm and turned her around.  
  
My master would like to speak with you sometime this morning, Ganner said, letting go of Keilana as she buckled under his touch.   
  
I guess I could make time for that, Keilana stepped away from Ganner and closer to the doors. but first, I have to go check on my ship.  
  
Need a lift?  
  
she answered quickly. Ganner looked at Keilana as a wave of anxiety washed off of her. He was surprised how quickly she blocked up her emotions and gave a little nod. Keilana eyed him but shook her head and took another step towards the doors. Though, if you have a speeder, I could speak to your master all the sooner. It would really be a bother walking a sector to the repair shop and back again.  
  
Right this way, Ganner pointed in the opposite direction of the doors and Keilana followed hesitantly. Ganner led her as quickly as he could to the hanger where Keilana jumped into the closest speeder.  
  
Thank you and I should be back in a couple of hours. You can tell your master that I shan't be too long, Keilana nodded to Ganner before backing up and speeding out of the hanger.  
  
Keilana looked back at the Jedi Temple momentarily and then at the stream of traffic in front of her. A grin spread across her lips as she reached for her helmet and put it back on her head.  
  
Keilana flew over an industrial section of Coruscant and past hundreds of skyscrapers. She could see, far below her, the city as it began to come to life. More and more creatures filled the streets and more speeders filled the air. Keilana started to grumble as traffic slowed down as the morning commute hit it's maximum point. Despite the traffic conditions, Keilana reached her destination in a fraction of the time it would have taken her otherwise.  
  
Keilana parked the speeder in front of the docking bay that held her ship and walked in.  
  
Ah, good morning, the Bothan looked up at Keilana as she entered.  
  
I need to pick up my ship. Now, she snarled. And I need that speeder out there brought to my ship as quickly as possible.  
  
Yes, of course, the Bothan stood up. Keilana threw him a couple of credits and started moving to the docking bay that held her ship.  
  
Once there, Keilana walked up to the _Scrimshaw_ and started to look her over. She looked up quickly as the ceiling above her head started to open and the speeder was landed behind the ship. The Bothan owner stepped out and looked at Keilana.  
  
I trust you find your ship in good condition? He asked, walking over to stand at her side.   
  
Yes, it is in very good condition. Thank you. Keilana glanced at the Bothan and went to the back of her ship. As she approached, she opened a small control panel and punched in a code. A small door opened and a cable was exposed. Keilana reached in, pulled the cable out and went to the nearby speeder, attaching the cable to the front of it. She then went back to the control panel, punched in another code and the cable was pulled taut.   
  
Keilana moved to the Bothan once again, after closing the control panel, and gave him a few more credits. He smiled and moved back into the building as Keilana walked up her hatchway. She checked the inside of her ship for any sign of a tracking device and then moved to the cockpit.   
  
Keilana sat down in the captain's chair, punched several buttons and pulled several levers to get the ship started. She quickly lifted up into the air and flew to the sector that held the Jedi Temple. Once there, she hovered in the air and started calling around for an available docking bay. Once she found one, she flew her ship to it, locked her up and detached the speeder.  
  
On her way to pay the owner, Keilana was pulled into a side hall, an arm wrapped around her neck. She started to reach for her blaster, but when she felt the cold steel of another blaster press into her hand, she stopped. She looked as far as she could to her left, without moving her head, and could barely make out the form of a helmet.  
  
She choked out. Keilana was quickly spun around and was looking into the T-shaped visor of her father's helmet.  
  
he growled. Keilana rubbed at her neck and shook her head.  
  
Are you following me or something? I mean, shit, you disappear for five years and all of a sudden you show up as soon as I finish a job. As if that wasn't enough, you show up again and stick another blaster on me. I didn't think you cared enough to follow me around the galaxy.  
  
Why do you think I would follow you. I have a job and wouldn't sink to levels such as following someone whom I couldn't get a profit from, Boba Fett took a step toward Keilana and moved his helmet close to her face. Don't let your imagination run away with you, girl. You just happened to be here too. Funny how fate works sometimes.  
  
Don't worry about me, Dad, Keilana growled back. I am big enough to take care of myself.  
  
  
  
What do you mean by that? Keilana stepped back and glanced over her shoulder. And why the hell did you pull me into this hall?  
  
I hear you have a job that will pay you off quite nicely, Boba put his helmet in Keilana's face once again and grabbed her left arm right, just above the elbow, and pulled her closer.  
  
Your fall into the Saarlac was due to that fool Solo. With him grieving over the death of his pet, I'll have a big advantage over you, Keilana spat and tried to pull her arm away but Fett's grip on her was strong.   
  
I'll be sure to shed a tear when I hear of your death, Keilana, she could feel his glare, though she could not see it through the visor. She just stared right back at her father, her eyes just as hard as his.  
  
I would be surprised beyond belief, Dad, if you let yourself cry over the death of your child, Keilana growled back. Fett let go quickly and Keilana stepped back and out of the side hall. She glanced back at her father once more before walking to the front office. When she returned, her father was nowhere in sight. Keilana shook her head and climbed into the speeder to return to the Temple.  
  
  
  
Ganner turned after watching Keilana leave the hanger and went back inside the temple. He walked slowly through the halls, greeting Jedi as they started to wake. He first went to the front hall where Keilana had met his master the night before and looked around. He closed his eyes and opened himself to the Force to see if he could figure out who this woman was. She was an outsider, that much was clear. She was an outsider who knew what to use to get what she wanted.  
  
_But is she a threat?_ Ganner asked himself as he opened his eyes. _Is there something about her I should be worried about? _Ganner shook his head and moved from the front hall and started walking up a grand staircase to his right.  
  
Once he reached the top, Ganner moved quickly to a training arena. He peered inside through the translucent walls and was surprised to see several young Jedi already starting their morning training. He opened the door, which quietly hissed, and stepped inside, his eyes on the younger Jedi. They looked up momentarily at the newcomer but quickly went back to their activities.  
  
The man Ganner was looking for was on the other side of the arena. He quickly stole around the outer edge and bowed his head as he approached.  
  
Good morning, Master, Ganner smiled at the man. Luke looked up at Ganner and motioned for him to join him on the ground. Ganner nodded and sat next to Luke, his legs crossed and his hands on his knees.  
  
Have you spoken to our guest yet this morning, Ganner? Luke looked at the younger Jedi and then moved his head slowly back to the training Jedi before him.  
  
Yes, Master, I have.  
  
And I trust she is doing all right?  
  
Yes, Master, Ganner nodded again as he too watched the younger Jedi. She left earlier to check on her ship. She seemed quite concerned, so I let her go.  
  
You just let her leave? Luke looked at Ganner, snapping his head over quickly.  
  
She said she was coming back, Master. Perhaps I shouldn't have trusted her, but it seemed the right thing to do at the time, Ganner continued looking at the Jedi in front of him, avoiding eye contact with his master. He could hear Luke sigh and assumed he also shook his head.  
  
Did she take anything with her?  
  
I let her borrow a speeder. Was that wrong?  
  
We'll see, Luke sighed again. Does she know I would like to meet with her?  
  
Yes, Master, I told her that you would like to speak with her and she said she would fit it in her schedule, Ganner nodded once. She seemed quite honest. I couldn't pick up much emotion rolling off of her, but as far as I could tell, she told the truth about coming back.  
  
It would be a disappointment letting her go, Luke sighed as he looked at Ganner once more. She has quite a presence in the Force and I would like to see if I could tap into her Force potential.  
  
Yes, I thought there was something about her, Ganner said.  
  
When you introduced her to me, I was surprised by the power she could potentially tap into, Luke looked at Ganner, who glanced at his master. She could even hold more power than you, Ganner.  
  
Which means she could become a dangerous foe or a powerful ally, a small smile crept across Ganner's lips as he looked back out at the people on the floor.  
  
Yes, yes she could, Luke nodded before standing. Ganner stayed where he was and watched his master walk out to the center of the floor and call the younger Jedi to him. Ganner smiled to himself and looked out of the transparisteel ceiling at the traffic above.  
  
_More potential than me, Master? _Ganner smirked. _We'll just have to wait and see about that._


	7. Shades of Grey

Wow, I've been neglecting my writing duties. *shakes head* Anyway, here's some more to my little story. Oh yeah, thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story. I appreciate all you have to say and I have a feeling this isn't flowing very well. Oh well, I'm tired, I'm in a creative dip, and, as long as the story flows, this little blurb doesn't matter too much. Yeah, anyway, keep up the reading and reviews and perhaps this will actually become rated Rsomeday. Mwahahahahaaa  


--------  


  
  
  


Shades of Grey  
  
  
_You can't change a stubborn mind   
You can't see the world if your eyes are blind   
What does it matter anyway   
In our darkest hour we're all just shades of grey  
-Amanda Marshall  
_

  
  
  
  
  
_She could even hold more power than you, Ganner.  
  
_These words circled around and around in Ganner's head as he made his way back to his room. They resounded again and again with each step. Ganner tried to shake these words out of his mind, but they kept coming back.  
  
_more power than you  
  
_Ganner sighed as he entered his dark room and walked across the floor. He glanced at the full length mirror to his left and sighed again as he turned to face it. He took several steps closer and reached up to his face and ran a finger slowly down the long, crooked scar on his cheek. He then ran a hand through his black hair and furrowed his brow, shaking his head yet again.  
  
More power than you, he smirked to himself as he dropped his hand. She must be amazing then. Ganner turned from the mirror and walked over to his bed. Dark covers were thrown back and bunched up at the bottom of the small bed and a pillow was slouching against the wall. A pair of loose pants lay forgotten near the head as did a small datapad.  
  
Ganner shed his cloak and pulled his tunic over his head and dropped them both on the bed. He scratched his chest and glanced out the single small window in his room. Outside, the sun was still low in the sky and the traffic was thick and slow. Ganner could feel the waves of anger and frustration flow off of those caught in the traffic and a small smirk drifted across his face. He turned from the window, closed the heavy curtains, and pulled his lightsaber from his belt, activating it.  
  
The sulfer-yellow glow of the saber filled the darkened room and fell over Ganner's lean, powerful body. He took a slow step forward and brought the saber to his right side, the blade pointing straight to the floor and his hands placed near his hip. He closed his eyes and slowly blew out the air in his lungs. He opened himself up to the Force and started to draw breaths slowly and evenly, the Force flowing about him and through him. Ganner slowly moved his saber into the on guard position and could hear the low hum of it's energy beam.   
  
As if fighting an invisible foe, Ganner started to parry and lunge around his small room. Within no time, his tanned skin started to glisten with sweat but he persisted with his precise movements, his pace never slackening. The dark walls of his room lit up with the light of the saber's blade as he drew closer to them, darkening once again as he drew away. The blade sizzled and cracked as it arched through the cool air.  
  
After several minutes of parries and lunges, Ganner shut off his lightsaber and opened his eyes slowly. He hooked the lightsaber back onto his belt and wiped perspiration from his forehead. He then wrinkled his nose and glanced at the window, which was now on his right due to his position in the room. He took two steps to it and threw open the curtains. The sun was sitting a bit higher in the sky now and the traffic was a little lighter. Ganner half smiled as he turned from the window, leaving the curtains open, and walked into the refresher, not even bothering to close the door behind him. He shed the rest of his clothing quickly and stepped into the shower, turning it on and letting the hot water run over his body. Ganner reached to a small shelf and picked up a bottle of soap. He put some in his hands and, rubbing them together, he started to wash his hair and skin.  
  
After letting the soap sit for a little while, Ganner rinsed himself off and stepped out of the shower. He reached back in to turn it off and then for a towel, which he wrapped around his waist. He then stepped out of the steamy refresher and into his still dark room. Ganner started to close the curtains when he noticed a storm had started to brew in the skies above. A flash of concern for Keilana crossed through Ganner's mind just as a bolt of lightening lit up the sky. He shook his head, surprised by the thought, and turned away from the window. The curtain half closed behind him as he went to a small closet and pulled out clean clothing. He quickly dropped the towel and stepped into the black pants. He fastened a belt around his waist, to which he attached his lightsaber. He then pulled on a black tunic and walked back to the refresher.  
  
There, he looked at his reflection in the small mirror and ran a hand through his longish, black hair. Ganner then ran the same hand over the dark stubble on his chin and poked a perfectly dry razor on the sink, shrugging and smiling at his reflection. He turned away from the mirror and back into the main room, picking up his abandoned clothes on the way. He dumped them in a pile in his closet and picked up his cloak from the bed, putting it on as he left the room.   
  
As he stepped out into the hallway, Ganner looked at the large windows directly across from him and moved to them, leaning on the window sill. The rain out side was pelting down on the streets far below and soaked everything in it's path. The clouds were a dark grey and covered the entire sky, bolts of lighting coursing through them. A thick fog had built up and was hiding the tops of the tall buildings. Ganner watched the rain for several minutes longer before turning and making his way down the dim hall. The windows, which he glanced out of every few moments, continued to his right.  
  
Ganner eventually found himself in the hanger. He did not know what brought him there nor why he would even want to be there. Just as he was about to turn to leave, however, he could see a speeder flying through the storm towards him. It was Keilana. A cold, wet and miserable Keilana.   
  
Ganner watched as Keilana flew into the hanger and parked the speeder. She jumped out and glanced over at Ganner as she did. There was a rather large scowl on her face, which Ganner caught as she turned her head to look for her helmet. She reached back into the speeder, bending across the seat to reach the helmet on the other side. When she turned back around, the scowl was gone and, in it's place, there was a slight smile.  
  
Eagerly awaiting my return, Ganner? Tell me, have you moved from that spot since I left? Keilana started to move towards Ganner, her left hand swinging her helmet and her right wringing out her hair. As she approached him, Keilana left a little trail of puddles and Ganner watched with slight interest.  
  
he answered simply, turning around and heading back into the building. Keilana took several large steps to catch up to him and then matched his pace as he walked down the hall.  
  
Yes, as I can see, Keilana mumbled as she noticed his damp hair. Ganner glanced at her quickly and Keilana did not notice the movement. Instead, she was concentrating on keeping up with his pace. It was not too difficult, but the muscles in her legs were taut from the cold and wet. So, where is this Master of yours? Keilana asked as she started to wring out her tunic. Ganner gave her an annoyed glance, which again, she didn't catch.  
  
First, you are going to change into something dry, Ganner said as he turned suddenly to the left. Keilana had to take several more large steps to catch back up to him, seeing as she didn't anticipate the direction change and looked at Ganner.  
  
In case you haven't noticed, I brought no baggage. I have nothing but the soggy clothes I'm wearing. Keilana snorted as Ganner took yet another sudden turn.  
  
There is plenty of spare clothing floating around the Temple so I am sure we can find something for you to wear, Ganner slowed as they approached the lift and turned to Keilana, punching the call button. We do help those who need it.  
  
Keilana was taken aback by the statement. She had not said anything about Jedi being selfish, nor had he.  
  
Never said you were, love, she smiled, a slight accent slipping in to her speech. Keilana noticeably grimaced as she leaned a bit closer to Ganner. _Dammit. So many years of hiding the dammed accent and it slips back now._  
  
Ganner seemed confused about Keilana's grimace and could feel a small wave of discomfort roll off of her. He didn't understand what she was uncomfortable about and looked at her with slight concern in his eyes.  
  
Are you all right?  
  
Perfectly fine, Keilana smiled. There was no hint of the accent in Keilana's speech anymore and she seemed satisfied. Ganner could no longer read anything coming off of her and became even more confused. He just shook his head as the lift appeared and stepped back. He stepped into lift, Keilana directly behind him, and neither of them immediately noticing the other passenger. Keilana, surprisingly enough, was the first to notice the company. It was a woman about her own height with brilliant red-gold hair. Her skin was pale, almost sickly, but her green eyes were full of life. Ganner noticed the woman an instant after Keilana and smiled.  
  
Good morning, Mara, Ganner nodded to the woman.  
  
Mara Jade Skywalker smiled back. Dreadful day, isn't it?  
  
Yes, yes it is, Ganner sighed. Hasn't rained like this in quite some time. And the sky, I don't think it was been that deep of a grey in an even longer time.  
  
Mara just nodded as she noticed the third passenger. She looked from Ganner to Keilana and back to Ganner. Who's this?  
  
My name is Key, Keilana answered shortly. Mara was a little taken aback and Ganner glanced at Keilana, a little surprised himself.  
  
Hello, Key, Mara offered her hand. My name is Mara.  
  
Keilana took Mara's hand and shook it once before dropping it. Keilana glanced at Mara once more and then turned to look out at the rain and lightning on the other side of the window. It's a pleasure.  
  
Yes, it is, Mara answered as she looked up at Ganner, her brow furrowed. As if reading her thoughts, Ganner shook his head briskly and shrugged. Mara bit her lower lip and looked back at the other woman. Keilana was standing with her legs shoulder width apart and her hands clasped on her helmet in front of her. Her back was facing the other two as she looked out the window, her wet and dark hair falling about her shoulders. Mara glanced at Keilana's belt and looked back at Ganner. He shook his head, and once again shrugged. Mara nodded slowly and, looking past Keilana, looking out at the storm also.  
  
Keilana could feel Mara's eyes on her back and just stood still, looking out at the rain. She moved her left hand to finger to brush the butt of her blaster quickly before turning back to the other two.  
  
You say I can get some dry clothing? She asked, glancing back at forth between the two Jedi.  
  
Ganner nodded slowly. I'm sure there is something that would fit you.  
  
You can have some of my clothing, dear, Mara cut in quickly. Keilana snapped her head to look at the other woman and Mara flinched a little under her glare. Sorry, I just assumed you were younger than me.  
  
You should never assume things, Keilana said as she flicked a piece of hair out of her face. In this case, however, you are probably right, though you certainly don't look it. Keilana threw in. No emotion played across Mara's face, but Keilana could tell she was a little peeved.  
  
Yes, I am sure I have something that would fit you, Mara said as the lift slowed to a stop. Mara started to exit when she turned back to Keilana. If you want to try something on, I suggest you follow me.  
  
Keilana nodded and stepped out of the lift, Ganner right behind her. Mara started to lead the other two through the halls and stopped in front of a large door in under a minute. She opened it and stepped inside, the other two following.   
  
Keilana looked around at the room and was surprised by it's simple beauty. Everything was neat and in perfect order. Most of the furniture was light grey and large windows lit up the room. Mara disappeared into a door to their left and came back with several pieces of clothing in her arms.  
  
she said, handing them to Keilana. Keilana took the clothing offered to her and looked at Mara. Mara then pointed at a door across the room. You can change through that door.  
  
Thank you, Keilana nodded and gave Mara a quick smile before leaving to change.   
  
As soon as the door shut behind Keilana, Mara turned to Ganner and frowned. Where'd you find this one?   
  
In a club a couple of streets down, Ganner threw a thumb over his shoulder. She didn't have a place to stay so I said she could stay here for the night. It was supposed to be quick, you know one night and then she's on her way.  
  
What happened to that plan? Mara turned from Ganner and sat down in a chair, offering him one across from her. Ganner smiled and sat down. Decided you liked her too much?  
  
What? No, no, Ganner shook his head. She stayed in a separate room. Besides, Master Skywalker met her and now wants to speak with her. He thinks she could possibly have Force potential, Ganner smirked. He even suggested that she could be more powerful than me.  
  
Mara raised her eyebrows at Ganner's statement. Mara was quite surprised, but not so much that Keilana could have a strong Force presence. It was the way Ganner had put it. _  
  
Mara nodded.  
  
Yes. I mean, how could a girl coming off of the streets have near as much power as me? Ganner sat back in his chair and looked at Mara.  
  
she sat up a little and leaned forward. It's not where or how a person grew up that determines their potential in the Force. It's who they are and who their parents are or were. Sometimes, rarely, the parents don't need to be strong in the Force, or have any potential in the Force what-so-ever. Mara shook her head and sighed. Just because you found Key in some club doesn't mean she isn't Force strong, Ganner. And yes, it is possible that she could be more powerful than you.  
__  
  
  
  
_As Keilana walked through the door, she looked around at the room she had entered. It was a large refresher and everything in it was white. The floor was white, as were the walls, the ceiling, the shower, and everything else. Keilana nodded a little as she dumped the clothes on the sink. She scowled at them, slightly, before shedding her own clothing.   
  
After drying herself off with a one of the soft, white towels, Keilana picked up the pants and stepped into them, happy that they were tight and would allow her full movement. She then pulled the tight tunic over her head and looked in the full length mirror on the back of the door. She gave herself a little smile, pleased with the fit of the borrowed clothing.   
  
She then bent over to grab her boots, which where laying on the floor. She pulled them on quickly and, while straightening up, she grabbed her belt from the counter where she had placed it. She looked back in the mirror to fasten the belt around her waist and hips. She straightened out a couple of the tools and weapons before reaching behind her and grabbing her holster. She first attached this to her belt and then strapped it around her left thigh. She made sure the blaster was locked in place before picking up her black leather gloves from the sink also. She looked at them and, rather than putting them on her hands, she tucked them into her belt and glanced back into the mirror. She sighed and regarded herself once more.  
  
The white clothing that now clung to her body was in stark contrast to the dark hair falling about her shoulders. The pants were formfitting and clung to her legs perfectly allowing for any movement she might need. The tunic was tight and formfitting as well and reached halfway down her thighs. There were slits on either side of the tunic that cut up to her hips, stopping just below them. The neck scooped low, allowing for some cleavage, and the sleeves were long with slits near the bottom for her thumbs. To be truthful, the outfit actually ended up flushing her skin out a little. Besides that, her dark eyes shone in the dim light of the refresher and her black boots also contrasted with the white, as did her belt, gloves, holster and blaster.  
  
I can't hide in the shadows in this. Damn, Keilana scowled and crossed her arms, trying to think of something she could do. When nothing immediately popped into her head, she sighed began concealing several other weapons and tools in her clothing. Once she was finished, Keilana picked up her helmet and wet clothing and stepped through the door. She silently walked across the room to the two Jedi and they both looked up at her as she approached, Ganner smiling.   
  
I trust you are feeling better, Ganner said as he stood up and walked over to Keilana. She just nodded and looked over at Mara who was not quite glaring back. Keilana furrowed her brow and turned back to Ganner.  
  
Perhaps I should meet with your master now, Ganner, she said softly, not quite meeting his gaze. Ganner nodded slowly after glancing at Mara.  
  
Yes, perhaps that is the best idea, Ganner agreed as he turned to Mara. She nodded and Ganner turned to leave, Keilana right behind him.   
  
As they walked down the hall, Keilana hugged her wet clothes to her stomach and sighed. _I wonder if Mara suspects anything,_ Keilana thought. _That or she just doesn't like me._ Keilana shook her head slightly, emptying her mind of such thoughts. _Those are useless thoughts, Keilana. Why should you care about whether or not some Jedi likes you, you won't see her again as soon as you get Skywalker. _Keilana let a small smirk play across her face for a few seconds and had to stop herself from laughing out loud. _Five million. My Gods, I will be sitting pretty once I complete this job.  
  
_Ganner stopped at the lift and pushed the call button. Keilana stopped also and turned to a window to look at the storm outside. She brushed her blaster once again, her fingers lingering on the lock of the holster. _I will go down in history as the bounty hunter able to bring in the great Rebel hero, Luke Skywalker. _Keilana shook her head as she looked back at Ganner. He was leaning against the wall outside the lift, looking at his right hand and facing Keilana. He stroked the stubble on his chin and lifted his head a little, picking up Keilana's gaze. He smiled at her and she gave him a little smile back before turning to look out at the storm once again. _Maybe then, Dad, you will be proud of me.  
  
Genuinely proud.  
  
  
  
  
_


	8. The Sound of Rain

Yay! *happy dance* I feel creative again and was able to turn out a chapter in a week. Go me. Anyway, thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews and actually reading this thing. Perhaps it's about time I get to that meeting between Luke and Keilanaor maybe some other things will happen first, either way, here's a little more.  


--------  
  
  
The Sound of Rain  
  
  


  
  
_You have to be smart to get far in this trade, _Keilana could hear her father's voice in her head. _You can't make stupid mistakes and unwise decisions. That is, after all, what killed your mother. You are better than her. I know you are. Now you just have to prove it. _Boba Fett had told her these words many times, but only once did he mention her mother. It was that time, and that time only, the words stuck. She didn't know much about her mother for Fett had never really mentioned anything about her. Keilana knew that her mother's name was Aena Lytio and that she was a talented bounty hunter who had had a death mark on her head, but that was all. Perhaps it was because Fett knew nothing more than that, he didn't even know if his daughter's mother was truly dead as he assumed.  
  
Keilana often thought about her mother and what she was like. She wanted to know what she looked like and how she sounded. She wanted to know where her mother had come from and what she smelled like. Keilana wanted to know as much as she could about the woman who had given her life, but the search seemed pointless. Any time Keilana had tried to look up her mother in this database or that one, the search had come up negative. It was almost as if her mother never existed.   
  
_Or someone wanted my mother to disappear from all knowledge. _Keilana furrowed her brow as she continued to follow Ganner through the halls of the Jedi Temple. He was leading her somewhere, but Keilana had no idea where. As much as she hated to admit it, Keilana had become completely lost with all of the twists and turns that Ganner had taken. She just followed him like some lost dog, her wet clothes still clutched to her stomach. The white shirt she had borrowed was becoming quite wet itself but Keilana did not notice. She was trying to concentrate on where she was in the Temple, but was starting to give up.  
  
_You are loosing yourself in this place, _Keilana growled to herself. _You need to concentrate on your training. Don't let these Jedi get to you! You can never let _anyone _get to you._  
  
Ganner paused and looked back at Keilana. She did not notice, however, and walked right into him.  
  
_What is with you, Keilana? Get hold of yourself and CONCENTRATE. _Keilana snorted. _You are a bounty hunter and better than this. You don't walk into people. You avoid them and hide from them. In the shadows, Keilana, but that outfit isn't going to work very well, is it? _Keilana could almost hear her father's voice in her head as she looked out the window. She could hear Ganner as he tried to apologise, but she wasn't listening to him.   
  
_Get those thoughts of your mother out of your head. She was nothing more than a whore who didn't love you. _Keilana furrowed her brow once again, this time fighting off tears of hate and anger. _She gave you up and you owe absolutely nothing to her, not even a thought. _Keilana enunciated these last words perfectly to herself and she seemed to calm down but only slightly.  
  
Is there something wrong, Key? Ganner turned his body completely to her and stepped a little closer. Keilana took a step back and looked at Ganner, her eyes hard.  
  
_Perhaps if you continue with this act of insecurity, they won't suspect the real reason you are here, _Keilana tried to reassure herself. Yes, I am just fine, Ganner, just thinking. No harm can come from that now can it?  
  
No, I don't suppose, Ganner eyed her before turning his head to gaze at the storm just as Keilana did.  
  
I mean, thoughts are just thoughts, nothing more. They can't alter the universe or anything.  
  
Unless those thoughts become actions, Ganner looked back at Keilana. A piece of her hair was falling into her face but she did not notice for she was intently watching the storm. Have you encountered the Yuuzan Vong, Key?  
  
Not directly, why? Keilana turned her head slightly to look at Ganner out of the corner of her eye.  
  
Their thoughts, their beliefs, if you will, have become actions. They are devastating the galaxy. Ganner put his hands into the opposite sleeves of his robe and spread his legs a little.  
  
Yes, I am quite aware of the currant situation in the galaxy. Ganner opened his mouth to say something but Keilana put up her hand to stop him. I am not as apathetic as I may seem. To you I might appear to be some party girl who doesn't care about the galaxy but this is my home too, Ganner. I have to live with the constant threat of the Yuuzan Vong, so don't think that only the Jedi, politicians and the military are concerned. You do share the galaxy with the rest of us and we have to deal with the pain and the killing also. We may not witness it, directly, but it is there. Constantly there.  
  
Ganner looked at Keilana and stayed silent as she looked back out at the storm. He did not know what to say in response and was actually a little afraid of saying the wrong thing. He finally sighed and gazed out of the windows at the storm.  
  
We are trying to keep the people of the galaxy safe, Key, Ganner said finally. We are trying to protect you.  
  
Sometimes, Ganner, we don't need protecting, Keilana said as she concentrated on the bolts of lightening. Ganner made no movement or sound to show that he heard Keilana but he understood her words perfectly.   
  
Ganner and Keilana stood at the window for several minutes, the only sound being the patter of rain and the crash of thunder. Keilana finally stirred and moved her hand to push the rogue strand of hair from her face. Ganner watched her movements out of the corner of his eye and looked back at the storm as she turned her head to look at him.  
  
Why does Master Skywalker want to meet with me? Keilana asked, hoping she sounded innocent enough. She believed that she had gained the trust of at least this Jedi and hoped she could quickly gain the trust of her prey.  
  
I guess he thinks you could have potential in the Force, Ganner said casually. However, the statement hit Keilana like a brick wall. I don't doubt him, personally. He has never been wrong before.  
  
Keilana mumbled more to herself than to Ganner. _No, this can't be happening. The Force? They must know something. I should get out and hunt from a distance. _Keilana glanced at Ganner and then quickly away. _But it is all just so perfect. The predator able to gain the trust of the prey is the perfect situation, but what if they know why I'm here? It's too dangerous. _Keilana could hear warning bells go off in her head as she played over everything in her mind. She closed her eyes and bowed her head, her chin touching her chest. Ganner looked at Keilana and turned his body to her.  
  
Are you okay?  
  
Yes, yes, don't mind me, Keilana lied. It's just, shit, I'm twenty-one and am just being told I could tap into some extraordinary power. To be truthful, I never really believed in the Force, not until I came here to this Temple. Still, I haven't seen anyone use this Force. I haven't seen anyone lift something with their mind or sword fight as I've heard Jedi do.  
  
Ganner nodded, understanding, and turned back to the window. He looked around the hallway they were in and was slightly disappointed to see that it was, for the most part, empty. He wanted to show this woman something for some unknown reason. He wanted to prove to her that the Force really did exist and that it was all around them. He was about to give up when an idea struck him.   
  
Come with me, he reached out and grabbed Keilana around the wrist. She jerked back quickly and stepped away from Ganner.  
  
Please, don't touch me, Keilana said. Her expression was hard and she was nearly glaring at Ganner. He too stepped back, surprised by her initial reaction and then nodded as if he understood.  
  
Sorry, I didn't know, Ganner shrugged.  
  
There is no way you could have known, Keilana stated simply. Ganner nodded once again and gestured in the way he had started to move.  
  
Anyway, I would like to show you something. He started to walk down the hallway and Keilana followed slowly behind him. This time Ganner kept a moderately slower pace than before and allowed for Keilana to walk several paces behind him, moving at her own speed.  
  
Keilana watched Ganner out of the corner of one eye as she took in the surroundings. Paintings dotted the hallway, portraits, actually, but other than that, it was bare of all decorations. Keilana took in everything around her and started to memorise it. She became a little more pleased with herself as she started to concentrate on what she was doing. _Yes, this is how you are supposed to be acting, or at least it is a bit closer than before. _She smiled to herself and caught up with Ganner.  
  
So, where are you bringing me, Ganner? Keilana looked at the carpeted floor and then up into Ganner's face.  
  
You'll see, a sly smile spread across Ganner's face as he looked down at Keilana. She just shook her head and started to look around once again.  
  
After several minutes of walking down the same hall, Ganner turned to their left and they walked into a dark hallway. The darkness, however, was quickly dissipated as they rounded a corner and the wall became tranparisteel. Inside a room to their right was a large training arena. Inside there were several of the more advanced students duelling in different areas on the padded floor. Keilana stopped short in her path, truly amazed by what she was witnessing.   
  
In the middle of the mats, there were two shirtless young men. Each of them held a lightsaber in front of them, one azure and the other a deep blue. They were slowly circling each other, their eyes locked on the other. The boy with the saber of azure attacked first and the boy with the deep coloured blade parried the attack by his left knee, the blades crackling as they met. Keilana could see sparks fly as the blades were held together for the next short moment before the blue blade was spun by it's dark-skinned wielder. The azure bladed boy was forced to take a step back and parry the attack of his opponent. They continued this dance for a little while longer before the dark-skinned boy deactivated his lightsaber and ducked under the high attack of the other boy, causing him to loose his balance.  
  
Keilana watched for a little while longer in amazement and then turned to Ganner who was shaking his head.  
  
I have never seen anything like it before, Keilana breathed. Ganner smiled and stepped a little closer.  
  
Did you see the move the dark-skinned boy did as he turned off his blade? Ganner pointed at the two students who were now laughing and walking toward the wall, their skin glistening with sweat.  
  
Keilana nodded.  
  
That was a move I'm sure he stole from Corran Horn, but you won't be seeing him around here anytime soon, Ganner stepped around Keilana and towards a door in the transparisteel. Keilana followed him closely and looked slightly concerned.  
  
Was he killed by the Vong? Keilana asked as she followed Ganner into the arena. Many of the occupants watched the two with interest as they stopped just inside the door.  
  
Ganner smiled and shook his head. No, Horn is still alive, somewhere. His kids might be around though. No, they're on Yavin Four, I think. Oh, I don't know, it's too hard to keep track of one Horn let alone three, Ganner chuckled slightly and glanced at Keilana. You can drop your wet clothes here by the door, if you want too, no one will take them.  
  
Thank you, but no. I would rather keep them with me, Keilana shook her head firmly.  
  
Whatever suits you, Ganner shrugged. Keilana nodded and stuffed her clothes into her helmet. Ganner looked down in interest as the clothes compacted perfectly but didn't say a word. Keilana caught his gaze and gave him a slight smile, shrugging at the same time.  
  
I've found ways to adapt, she said as she looked across the room.   
  
As I can see, Ganner nodded as he followed her gaze. In front of them, on the other side of the room, was Luke Skywalker. Ganner glanced at Keilana and noticed a grin start to spread across her lips. The grin disappeared, however, when she noticed Ganner looking at her.   
  
Well, are you going to bring me to him or not? Keilana smirked as she looked directly at Ganner. Ganner nodded and started to lead her around the edge of the arena.  
  
  
  
  
Luke Skywalker looked up from the boy he was speaking with as Ganner approached. He quickly recognised the woman at his side and smiled at Keilana.  
  
Ah, good day Ganner, Key, Luke smiled. He then turned back to the boy and dismissed him. The boy bowed to his master and walked quickly away, joining other apprentices as he went. Luke then turned to the other Jedi and clasped his hands in front of him.  
  
Good day to you, Master, Ganner bowed. Keilana, however, stood silently at Ganner's side with her helmet grasped in her right hand. She looked at Luke with an intense gaze, her eyes meeting his. He nodded to her in greeting and she nodded her own head back, her dark hair bouncing freely about her shoulder's.  
  
It is once again a pleasure to be meeting you, Master Skywalker, Keilana said carefully. She allowed herself to smile and forced her scrutinising stare to stop.  
  
The pleasure is all mine, Luke responded as he smiled back. He then looked at Ganner who had straightened up and back to Keilana. I trust you have had a good stay here at the Temple?  
  
Everything has been absolutely wonderful, Master Skywalker, and I could not have asked for more, Keilana pushed a piece of silky hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. Luke glanced quickly at her outfit, recognising it as one of his wife's and then at the helmet containing the wet clothes. The Jedi have shown me nothing but kindness since I arrived.  
  
That is very good to hear, Luke unclasped his hands as he looked Keilana in the eye once again. Keilana forced her mental wall to grow stronger as she became aware of Luke's intense gaze. I assume you have heard that I wanted to talk to you, he looked at Ganner for a moment,   
  
Keilana's cheek twitched as she watched Luke. She had to ball up her let hand to control the itching of her fingers to wrap themselves around her blaster then and there. _Patience, girl, you'll get your chance, _she tried to reassure herself. After a moment, Keilana was able to relax her hand and, unintentionally, a wave of gratefulness rolled off of her. Both Jedi snapped their gazes around to her and she cut off the emotion quickly, the mental wall growing stronger yet again.  
  
If you'll excuse us, Ganner, Luke nodded to the other Jedi.  
  
Yes, Master, of course, Ganner turned to Key and gave her a crooked smile. I'll see you a later. Ganner turned and headed toward a group of young apprentices huddled in a small group. Keilana allowed her eyes to follow him for a moment before she looked back at Luke. He motioned with his hand for her to walk with him before clasping them both behind his back. They walked out of the arena and started down the hallway to their left.  
  
The two walked in silence for a little while longer until they came to a great room with large windows on every wall and on the rounded ceiling. The storm outside had started to slow and the rain was now a light shower. The lightning had ceased as had the thunder and the clouds were a much lighter colour grey. Luke led Keilana to the center of the room and stopped, turning to face her.  
  
Tell me a little about yourself, Key, Luke said slowly. Who were your parents? Where did you grow up?  
  
Keilana swallowed hard as she listened to the Jedi. She kept her gaze on his as she tried to think of what she could possibly use as an answer. When an idea finally trickled into her mind she sighed and attempted to change her mood.  
  
A little about myself, you say? Well, there isn't much to tell, I'm afraid. I grew up with my father but he never paid any attention to me. He was to involved in his whores to spare a moment for me, Keilana looked into Luke's eyes and furrowed her brow. I had to raise myself and I left his house as soon as I was able too and I have never looked back. She couldn't tell whether or not the Jedi Master had bought her story. Luke's face was like stone, the emotion set on it not changing one bit. That is as much as there is to tell, I'm afraid. It's not much of a life, but it's mine.  
  
Luke nodded slowly and glanced at the slowing storm. He slowly shook his head and turned to look back at Keilana. I myself grew up as an orphan on the backwater planet of Tatootine.  
  
Yes, so I have heard from the many tales that about you in the galaxy, Keilana nodded as she met his gaze once again.  
  
I see my reputation proceeds me as far as your knowledge goes, Luke said as he turned back to the storm. However, I did not bring you here to talk of our pasts. The future is more of a concern of the moment.  
  
I don't follow you, Master Skywalker, Keilana said, playing dumb.  
  
Hopefully that won't last for long, Luke gave a quick chuckle before he turned back to Keilana, his face serious once again. It is possible, Key, that you could tap into the Force. I do not know how much power you could draw from it but there is a possibility, nay, a great potential that lies in one of your paths, if you choose to follow where it will lead.  
  
Keilana looked at him, her eyes showing disbelief. She even forced the same emotion to roll off of her, as she knew he could pick up on it.  
  
Yes, it is a hard thing to believe, Luke nodded. Keilana smiled inwardly, pleased with his response to the forced emotion and once again set up her mental wall. We may have to conduct some tests to see if you are truly Force sensitive, but I very strongly believe that you are. Do you have anything to say about this?  
  
It is a hard thing to respond to, Master Jedi, at my age, Keilana said, choosing her words carefully. Luke rose his eyebrows a little and continued to look at Keilana. I mean, the Force is a children's tale, almost, and the Jedi sound like something out of a faerie story. I would overhear mothers telling their children about super-humans with laser swords who saved the galaxy. I always thought that they were simply stories made up for entertainment and truly didn't believe the Jedi actually existed. When I first witnessed a Jedi in action it was still so hard to believe they actually existed. Keilana turned to look at the windows. And then the Yuuzan Vong came and I heard of the amazing things the Jedi did to save thousands of people and, for the first time, I genuinely believed in them.  
I'm twenty-one, Master Skywalker, not too old, but not young at the same time. Do you not think that I am too old to begin an entirely new way of life?  
  
Twenty-one, you say? Luke looked her up and down. She was quite lean and the white outfit accentuated her gentle curves against the grey sky. A black belt fit snugly around her lower waist, the many items on it arranged neatly and not cluttered, despite their number. Her holster wrapped around her left thigh and held an impressive black blaster. Keilana's black boots reached her knees and appeared to be made of a dull leather, the dim light barely reflecting in them. You certainly don't look that old.  
  
Are you saying that I am old? Keilana frowned as she looked at the Jedi Master.   
  
Of course not, Luke stammered and Keilana smiled widely.  
  
Do not take offence, Master Jedi, for I was merely joking around but yes, I am twenty-one years of age. Keilana turned and took several steps toward Luke. She looked up into the tall man's face and a small smile crept across her face.   
  
None taken, Luke's eyes met Keilana's once again and let out a nervous laugh. Keilana stepped in front of him, the curve of her breasts barely inches away from his chest. Luke put his hands on her shoulders and stepped back about a foot, pushing her back a little in the process. Keilana frowned, but did not fight back. Yes, if you have the time I would like to test your potential and take you in as an apprentice.  
  
I have all the time in the universe, Keilana lowered her voice and looked into Luke's stunningly blue eyes, her own dark one's shining in the dim light. Teach me what you know, Master Skywalker.  
  
  
  
  



	9. In the Velvet of the Darkness

Here's a disclaimer since I haven't had one in awhile: Star Wars was created by the God known as George Lucas and I wouldn't dream of trying to take it from him. Well, maybe in a dream, but I would much rather live in the universe than own it. Anyway, the characters, technology, names and places that can be found in any one of the many Star Wars books do not belong to me and I am not trying to make a profit by using them. Ummm, oh yes, the names that aren't recognisable, like Keilana and her mother, are mine, my own and my precious.  
  
Here's something to be mindful of: Keilana shows her true self later in this chapter and she's not as sweet and sticky as she sometimes appears. Our favorite little bad girl turns absolutely hateful by the end of this thing, heh heh heh. Anyway, it's about time I skip off to mess with another character's life while maniacal laughing rings from my lips. *rubs hands together in a sinister manner and prances away*  


--------  
  
  
In the Velvet of the Darkness  
  


  
  
  
Keilana clasped her hands near the small of her back as she walked slowly down a high catwalk. Below the walkway there were many Jedi and students walking from one place to another but none seemed to be in a hurry to reach their destination. Everything was peaceful in the Jedi Temple. There was little haste to be found within the walls despite the war that was tearing apart their galaxy. Keilana found herself quite amazed at how the Jedi could keep such an incredible calm in the wake of horrible destruction. Their calmness actually made her restless and slightly nervous. Her life was all about being quick and precise, her line of work demanding speed and precision. Here, in the Jedi temple, there seemed to be little of that.  
  
The stillness of the air and the lack of vocal sound was almost breathtaking and became more so as the students disappeared into classrooms and training arenas. In no time at all it seemed as if Keilana was the only one left in the great and open room she was in. She took one step to her left and looked down to the floor far beneath her. There was no handrail to keep her from falling but that did not keep Keilana from standing on the very edge of the catwalk with the tips of her boots hanging over the edge.  
  
The main floor was at least thirty feet below where Keilana stood and the shadows of late afternoon made it seem even further away. With a quick motion, Keilana was sitting on the edge of the catwalk with her feet hanging in mid-air. She ran a hand through her now dry hair to get it out of her face and, clasping the edge, she leaned forward as far as she dare. It was, by far, further than any sane or normal person would lean, but Keilana had no fear of falling and, if she did tumble over the edge, she trusted her training enough to land safely. Her hair fell slowly from where she had placed it and quickly shielded her face from any who would happen to find her.   
  
After a few minutes, Keilana stood up slowly and continued down the catwalk. With silent steps, Keilana quickly made her way to the other side of the great room and out on to the balcony on the other side. The ground was still wet from the morning's storm and the sky was still covered in clouds. The clouds, however, were starting to break up and the clear blue sky was peeking through.   
  
Keilana let a small smile creep across her face as she walked along the balcony. Her hand trailed along the railing and made little paths in the water that had collected there. There were small puddles scattered on the long and encircling balcony and the filtered sunlight reflected brightly in them.   
  
Upon rounding a small corner, Keilana stopped and craned her neck a little as she spotted someone else on the balcony. The other person was sitting on an apparently dry mat, about four meters in front of her, with his tunic and robes sitting next to him. Tanned skin that stretched over lean muscles appeared smooth in the late afternoon sun and longish black hair was pushed back from the man's face. His long legs were crossed in front of him, his hands palm down resting on his knees and his eyes closed. Keilana shook her head as she recognised him as Ganner and cocked her head in wonder. She furrowed her brow momentarily and bit her lower lip, contemplating whether or not to interrupt him.   
  
Don't worry about interrupting me, Key, Ganner said without turning around, his eyes still closed. Keilana narrowed her eyes in slight surprise but didn't bother to strengthen her mental block for she had nothing to hide. For the moment at least. I have become quite apt at multitasking.  
  
Not surprising, Keilana nodded once as she started to move forward. You are a Jedi after all.  
  
And what exactly is that supposed to mean? Ganner asked. He continued to sit still even though his meditative state was starting to diminish.  
  
If the stories I have heard are correct, then Jedi can fight with their laser swords and throw things across the room with their mind at the same time.  
  
Some Jedi, but it takes a great deal of concentration to do those sorts of things, Ganner blinked and started to stand. Keilana tried to conceal a small smile as the muscles in Ganner's back moved under his skin as he straightened up. She managed to control her facial muscles and, bringing her hand up to her mouth, she bit down on her thumb hard. She winced in pain and dropped her hand as Ganner turned to regard her. She narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips in efforts to prevent her acknowledgement of his attractiveness. So, is Master Luke going to allow you to train in the ways of the Force?  
  
Yes, he did say he would like me to train to become a Jedi, or at least knowledgeable in the ways of the Force. Now I just have to decide if I want to twist my life around enough to become part of your Order. Keilana turned her back to Ganner and allowed her face to relax. She stared out over the cityscape and watched the speeders as they flew around the tall buildings. The clouds had parted enough for the buildings to be bathed in a soft glow and to show just how late in the day it truly was. The sun was starting to dip toward the horizon and the late afternoon was becoming early evening. Ganner stepped past Keilana and leaned on the balcony about a meter in front of her. She had to force her eyes away from his toned muscles and back at the buildings.   
  
After several moments of relative silence, Keilana's stomach made a loud gurgling sound and Ganner turned to look at her.  
  
Was that you? He pointed and Keilana glanced quickly at him, nodding in response.  
  
Yeah, I don't think I've had anything to eat since sometime yesterday, she shrugged as if it were no big deal. Ganner's eyes, on the other hand, widened and he walked over to her.  
  
That's incredibly unhealthy, you know, he said as he caught her gaze. Keilana shrugged again and looked back at the buildings.  
  
It's not that uncommon. I eat maybe one or two meals a day, but that's it. Keilana stepped back from Ganner and turned toward a staircase she assumed would lead inside eventually. However, if you have some food around that is convenient, I wouldn't mind having some.   
  
Ganner quickly gathered up his things and grabbed Keilana by the arm. He spun her around and shook his head. That's possibly the longest way I know to food.  
  
Then lead the way, Keilana smirked. She watched in slight annoyance as Ganner dropped the mat and his robe in able to put his arms through the sleeves of his tunic. He then started to button up the front just as Keilana's stomach rumbled again. He looked at her and, gathering up his things once again, he started back down the balcony at a quick pace. Narrowing her eyes, Keilana had to take large steps to catch up to him and then quick steps to remain by his side. You know, you don't have to walk so fast.  
  
Ganner slowed his pace immediately and looked down at Keilana, his cheeks turning a pale red.   
  
You don't have to be embarrassed, Keilana smirked. Just more aware of the leg lengths of those around you, Keilana indicated her legs and then pointed to Ganner's. Although her legs were long, Ganner's hips were still higher than hers.   
  
I don't look at legs very often, Ganner said as he did the opposite and looked at Keilana's legs.  
  
Well then maybe you should, Keilana lowered her head slightly with her eyes still locked on Ganner. A small smile spread across her lips and Ganner looked back at her face. He just shrugged and continued moving down the balcony.   
  
By the time they reached the doors Keilana had used, the sun had dipped below the horizon. There was still a faint glow where the sun had fallen but the rest of the sky was a dark blue. The buildings around the Jedi Temple were hidden in the darkness and the sound of speeders seemed to intensify. Keilana found herself quite surprised by the darkness. There should have been lights in each and every window around her for Coruscant was always aglow. She furrowed her brow and looked at Ganner.  
  
What's with the lights, she gestured with her head at the buildings around them. Ganner shrugged and punched the button to open the door but the door didn't open. Ganner hit the button again and cursed under his breath when the door stayed shut.  
  
Don't tell me you broke it, Keilana crossed her arms and looked at Ganner. Are you just as bad at mechanical things as the poster boy you look like?  
  
I didn't do a thing. It just doesn't work, Ganner hit the button again and looked at Keilana. She laughed and shook her head.  
  
I know you didn't break it, poster boy, I was just poking fun. Move, let me see what I can do, Keilana put a hand on Ganner's shoulder as he moved out of the way for her to look at the control panel. She quickly knelt down next to it and, pulling a tool off of her belt, she removed the front panel. Replacing the tool and slipping her hands into her gloves, Keilana went to work trying to hot-wire the door. Ganner started to say something but Keilana held up a hand to silence him. Ganner shut his mouth quickly and Keilana continued to work, the tip of her pink tongue sticking out between her lips.   
  
A pinch must have gone off or something, Keilana muttered as she got the doors to open. She turned to grin at Ganner just as a blaster bolt hit the wall next to her. She jumped up in surprised and pulled her own blaster out in an instant. She squinted her eyes as she tried to find the attacker in the dark and slowly walked forward. Once she reached the edge of the balcony, Keilana looked over the balcony to see if the attacker had run below them. Another blaster bolt hit directly below Keilana and blew away several pieces of the railing. She quickly fired a procession of shots in the direction of the shooter and followed them with her eyes. The three bolts hit a near building and momentarily lit up that area. Keilana squinted to the place the other gunman should have been and dove out of the way of five shots coming from a completely different direction. Keilana rolled up onto her left knee and planted her right foot on the ground while firing several shots in the new direction but they only hit another building.  
  
Where the hell is this guy, Keilana growled as she stood up and looked around. After several moments of standing still, she turned quickly and fired off a single shot above Ganner's head. She heard a faint _oof_ as the bolt hit a living being and the _thud_ as that being hit the balcony. Keilana replaced the blaster in her holster as she jogged to the place where the person had fallen. Ganner looked after her, amazed by her actions. After Keilana disappeared around the corner, Ganner heard the sounds of struggling and quickly walked after her. As he rounded to corner, he could just make out her kneeling form about three meters in front of him. The struggle had obviously been short and Ganner could not tell what the outcome was or even what it had been about.  
  
As Ganner approached, he could see that Keilana was kneeling next to a fallen human male. The man had his hand over a blaster hole in his stomach and his chest was raising and falling with staggering breaths. Ganner could not see Keilana's face, but he could hear her words as she spoke to the man.  
  
Who are you? Keilana asked in a harsh tone. The man started to laugh but it quickly turned into a ragged cough.  
  
It doesn't matter who I am, just who you are, the man said. Ganner moved to his right a little and the man's face came into view. He was bleeding from his nose and blood trickled from his mouth. His light hair was long and dreadlocked and his skin was of an olive tone.  
  
Who sent you? Keilana growled. Ganner assumed that her eyes were narrowed and her brow furrowed but from his angle he could not tell.  
  
No one sent me.  
  
You son of a bitch, if you don't tell me, I'll find out on my own and both you _and _your employer will be sorry, Keilana lowered her voice for the last half with hopes that Ganner wouldn't catch her words. In fact, Ganner hadn't caught the last part of the conversation and was straining his ears hear them.  
  
The man took in a harsh breath and a steady flow of blood started from between his lips. I wasn't sent directly but the man paused and tried to spit out a mouthful of blood, if anyone sent me he paused again and Keilana grabbed the front of his jacket and lifted his torso off the ground. If anyone sent me it was he took in a staggering breath and continued at barely a whisper, it was your father, Fett. It was him and the things he did to me years upon years ago. The man coughed and Keilana's eyes narrowed into the little dark slits that her father's eyes had often become. He killed my family and now I'm going to kill his. Good-bye, Fett. The man lifted his gun to Keilana's stomach and, before he could pull the trigger, his eyes rolled back into his head and his body fell limp. Keilana threw the dead man to the ground and stood up. As Keilana turned to Ganner, she grimaced slightly but quickly changed her expression to one of pure disgust. She started to rub her hands together and tore the gloves off, tucking them into her belt and glanced back at the man. She crossed her arms over her stomach and dropped her head for a moment and sighed.  
  
You didn't hear what he said, right? Keilana looked at Ganner, the disgusted look replaced with one to show how serious she was.  
  
Not a word after you lowered your voice, Key, Ganner replied truthfully. Keilana, however, grabbed him by the collar of his tunic and looked him in the eye.  
  
You had better be telling me the truth, poster boy, Keilana spat before she let go of Ganner and walked toward the door with her arms wrapped around her stomach. Ganner looked from Keilana to the dead man and back.  
  
What are you going to do with him?  
  
If this were an alley way I would just leave him, but it's not, Keilana turned to Ganner and shrugged. I don't know. Why don't you take care of him cause I really don't know my way around here. Besides, my stomach is killing me and I really need to eat something.  
  
Ganner just gaped at Keilana, not believing his ears. You mean to tell me that you don't care that you just killed someone?  
  
He fired the first shot, Keilana's eyes narrowed as she placed her right hand on her hips, her left arm still wrapped around her stomach. Ganner glanced down to her side but could not see a thing. I'm sure you have killed plenty of people and have just left them where they died and never gave them a second thought.  
  
That is different, Ganner walked toward Keilana and stopped about a meter in front of her.  
  
So it is okay to kill a Yuuzan Vong because they are an alien species but it's not okay for me to kill a human? Keilana lifted her chin into the air and glared at Ganner.  
  
Now I didn't say a thing about him being human. Now tell me what that was all about, Key, Ganner put his own hands on his hips and glared right back at Keilana. why was that man after you?  
  
That is part of my life and you don't need to know about it, Keilana turned away from Ganner and started walking to the door once again. Ganner started after her and grabbed her shoulder to stop her. However, he could not get his words out before Keilana turned around and pushed him with strength enough to throw him to the ground. Don't. Touch. Me. she growled. And don't pry into my life. We all have secrets, Rhysode. You don't have to keep yours but I am most certainly going to keep mine. This time when Keilana turned away from Ganner, he didn't do a thing to stop her. In fact, Ganner stayed sitting on the ground where Keilana had pushed him until she was well out of sight.   
  
Ganner stood up slowly and rubbed his back end as he did so. He looked around in the dark and slowly walked to the place the dead man still lay. He searched his body quickly for any identification and, when he couldn't find any, he figured Keilana must have got to it first. Either that or the man wasn't carrying any and Ganner could not tell by merely looking at the man which was true. The only weapon the dead man was carrying was the blaster still clutched in his clammy hand and he was wearing the clothes of a civilian. Ganner flipped the man over with the toe of his boot and was surprised when he didn't find a jet pack.   
  
There must have been more then one after her, Ganner said out loud to no one but himself. either that or this man had some amazing abilities.  
  
  
  
  
As the door shut behind Keilana, she leaned back onto it and slid down slowly until she was sitting on the floor.  
  
Lights forty percent, she muttered. Taking in a deep breath of air, Keilana pulled her hand away from her stomach and grimaced. The hand was a deep crimson and covered with her own blood. She replaced her hand on her right side and took in another painful breath as she pulled something out of a pouch. The light of the room reflected off the plastic that covered the identification badge Keilana was holding in her hand as she flipped it to look at the front. A water-worn picture of the man Keilana had killed was staring back at her with cold green eyes. I told them I would get you, Alt Gurqui and they didn't believe me. I said I would kill you for continuously sabotaging my father and I did, you son of a bitch, I did.  
  
Keilana threw the ID badge across the room with a flick of her wrist and placed her now free hand on the ground. She grimaced once again as she bent forward and attempted to stand. After three attempts, Keilana was able to stand up and she started to hobble her way across the floor. Stumbling into the dark fresher, Keilana caught herself on the sink and closed her eyes as she tried to regain her balance. Light spots circled the darkness behind her eyelids and when she opened them the spots were even worse. A salty, sour taste filled Keilana's mouth and, bending closer to the sink, Keilana spat out a mouthful of blood. She turned on the water and watched the blood slowly disappear down the drain which did not help her dizziness. She slumped further over the sink and spat out another mouthful of blood.  
  
she laughed to herself as she wiped away the blood trickling from the corner of her mouth. Looking at the shower, she stumbled that way and caught herself on the door before toppling over. Keilana regained her balance quickly and pulled the door open and stepped inside. Before turning on the water she unfastened her belt and tossed it to the floor outside. She pulled off her boots as well and turned on the water, not even bothering to close the door. Without much effort Keilana slid to the floor and let the warm water run over her fully clothed body. She closed her eyes against the pain and tried to force herself breath at regular intervals.   
  
When Keilana managed to open her eyes to examine the wound, she found even the slightest movement difficult. Despite the incredible desire to just sleep away the injury, she knew she would have to face it eventually. When she got her head to fall in the general direction of the right side of her stomach, Keilana had to blink several times to make sure she wasn't seeing things. Where she thought was a small knife wound there was actually a long and obviously very deep gash in her stomach. Blood was flowing freely from the large opening in her skin and her white outfit was bloodstained and ruined.   
  
Keilana put her hand back over the wound and closed her eyes while tilting her head back. The water seemed to be fluctuating between very hot and very cold as a soothing darkness started to take over Keilana's body. Within a very short amount of time, Keilana's eyes rolled back in her head and she lost conscienceless. Her left hand slid from her wound, across her stomach and fell against the wet tiles on the bottom of the shower. Her right leg remained propped up with her left leg tucked neatly beneath it. Keilana's chest continued to rise and fall in uneven intervals and the water that washed around Keilana's body was dyed red from her blood as the it continued to fall over her body. The right leg of her pants was dyed pink with her blood and the tunic was starting to appear paper thin while it too took on a pink colour.  
  
With an unconscious sigh, Keilana's body slumped forward and her wet hair fell over her face. Her eyes fluttered open for a brief second and then she fell into a deeper comatose state. Her breathing was staggering and almost too shallow and her skin started to turn cold as the bloody water pooled around her body.  
  
  



	10. The Banshee's Cry

Quick note: The title of the previous chapter in a line from a Loreena McKennitt song. The lyrics belong to her and not me.  
  
My, my, my, what have I done to our dear little bounty hunter? Have I come off as incredibly sadistic yet or what? Wow. I knew I was able to kill entire families in a prologue (The Shieldmaiden), but this? Well, I guess I am. What an evil little deity I truly am. Anyway, a quick note about the poem below: I wrote this for Keilana so don't go thinking that I am suicidal or anything. Yeah, anyway, on to the next depressing chapter.  


  
--------  
  
  
The Banshee's Cry  
  
  
  
_O sharp pangs of death come unto me now,  
Come quickly and I will lower my brow.  
I shall not fight if you promise me thee,  
For from this universe I must be free.  
The rhyme of pain has let itself be heard,  
And by that rhyme I care not to be cured.  
I can forsake this life if death will come,  
I'll fall into the depths for my freedom.  
This life I have is not worthy to live,  
Come to take me and I shall surely give.  
Come and take me away, for this I plea,  
I shan't cry at the wail of the banshee.  
Darkness will come and I shall fall away,  
And darkness will come, let it come today.  
  
-The Banshee's Cry; Gwendolyn Rogan_  
  
  
  


As he stalked through the recesses of Lower Coruscant, Boba Fett could not help but think about his daughter. He stopped momentarily at an intersection and looked at a single street lamp. It was the only one on the street that was lit and he half expected some woman carrying a baby to step out of it.  
  
Grow up, Fett, he muttered to himself as he continued his way through the streets. At the moment he was not on the hunt and was actually on the way back to his ship after delivering a bounty. He was quite pleased with himself, but the nagging thought of Keilana kept reappearing in his mind. He would never be able to forgive himself if she ended up bringing in Skywalker. He had been unable, even after multiple attempts, to bring the Jedi Master in and he knew that his daughter was far closer than than he had ever technically been. It was true that he had Skywalker captured once, but the Jedi had escaped. It was one of the few things that bothered the bounty hunter, but now that his daughter was most likely gaining the trust of Skywalker, it was almost unbearable.   
  
Without further thought, Fett quickly made it to his ship and, upon entering, he made his way directly to the cockpit. There, he shed his helmet and laid his blaster in the co-pilots seat. He quickly ran through the pre-takeoff sequence and was in the air within minutes. Earlier that week, he had received a call from another likely client across the galaxy and was actually supposed to be there two days prior. He was annoyed to be running late, but the client had not appeared too upset when he had contacted her earlier that day.  
  
Fett was just emerging from the top levels of Coruscant when he caught sight of blaster fire with the corner of his eye. Despite everything that was screaming inside of him, he turned his ship around. _It's not everyday one sees a blaster fight taking place over the span of several buildings,_ he told himself as if it would make things just fine. He piloted his ship a little closer and, through his altered vision, Boba could just make out the figures. There were three men, each on on a different building, and one woman standing on a balcony attached to the Jedi Temple. He lowered his ship just out of view and landed, despite the screaming once again, before he realised that the Jedi did not carry blasters.  
  
_Keilana?_ He wondered and, grabbing his helmet and blaster, he rushed outside to get a better view. As soon as he reached the edge of the building, he witnessed his daughter as she shot a forth man behind her. A swell of pride rose in his chest as he watch the man fall and Keilana go after her attacker and prey. A smirk danced across his concealed lips as he watched his daughter do many of the things he had taught her. Fett's pride, however, was shot when the injured man stood up and stabbed Keilana deep in the gut with a vibroblade before he collapsed once again. Keilana doubled over and pulled the blade out of her stomach before kneeling next to the fallen man.  
  
Fett was about the rocket to his daughter's side when a man in dark robes jogged around the corner. Fett swallowed his pain as he watched the Jedi and turned away from his daughter and back to his ship. Walking in through the hatch, he hit a button to close and lock the door behind him. After slowly making his way to the cockpit, he sat down without removing his helmet and ran through the pre-takeoff sequence quicker than he ever had before.   
  
Watching the sky rush toward him was almost as painful as forcing himself to watch the fight had been. Blinking, Fett tried to control the tears that stung his eyes and he furrowed his brow under the helmet. He quickly got his emotions under control and started plotting a course to Tattooine as soon as he was in open space.  
  
As the _Slave 1_ eased into hyperspace, Fett stepped out of his chair and exited the cockpit. The lights in the hall were completely out, but Fett knew his ship well enough to find his small quarters without them. As soon as he stepped in the door, he tore off his helmet and threw it with all his strength across the room. He heard the dull thud of the helmet making contact with the wall on the other side of the room, but he didn't care. A scream of pure rage, pain, and hate escaped his lips as he sank to his knees with his head thrown back. The thick gloves covering Fett's fingers were the next thing to go and they too were flung across the room.  
  
Forcing his head forward, Fett gathered his face in his hands and let tears fall. As far as the bounty hunter knew he had never cried, not even when he was a young child. What brought about this sudden burst of emotion was unknown to Fett and he tried with all his might to stop the drops of salty water from escaping his eyes. Each time he tried to stop, however, more memories of his daughter popped up in his mind and another tear began it's journey down the rough and scarred cheek. His lips started to move with unspoken curses and at first, his muttering was incomprehensible to even himself. However, his voice soon rose as he tried to force his pain to disappear.  
  
Damn you Aena. Damn you for ever letting yourself have her and damn you for giving her to me! He roared for no one's ears but his own as he stood up. Damn that whore and damn that motherfucker who took the child! He kicked the wall, leaving a sizeable dent, and started stalking around the cabin. Damn you for raising that child, Fett and damn you for becoming attached to her. All she managed to do was turn you into some sick, overgrown baby who can't control it's feelings. He kicked the wall again, causing the dent to grow even larger. You are sick and twisted, Fett.  
  
Fuck you to hell for loving her.  
  
Fett slowly sank to the floor once again as he broke down to the point where no words could do anything for him any longer. He wasn't sure what he was going to do now that the only thing he had been able to love since his father had been ripped from him. Bounty hunting was a dangerous business, but Keilana had skill and accuracy that was rare. She had been one of the few that could have lived long and retired with a considerable sum beneath her. _But she is dead now and there is nothing you can do, you sick bastard. There is nothing you can do but cry like a baby or move on with your life and I suggest the latter.  
  
_Fett stood up as he nodded to himself and looked around the dark cabin. Pulling his armor and then his undershirt over his head, he fell on to his bed face first and landed painfully on his nose. With only a slight twist of his head, Fett removed himself from much of the pain and blinked several times. He closed his eyes and it didn't take him long to fall into a fitful sleep full of images of his father, his daughter, and the deaths of them both._  
_  
  
  
  
  
Key! Key, are you okay? Key! Ganner was banging on the door to Keilana's room with his right fist. He had rushed to her room, leaving the droids to clean up the dead body, when he felt something through the Force. He wasn't sure what he had felt, but he knew something was wrong.  
  
After several minutes of banging on the door with no avail, Ganner stepped back and pushed the button to see if, by chance, Keilana had not locked the door. When the white door slid open in front of him, he knew something was seriously wrong, especially when he noticed the blood stains on the carpet. He stepped into the dimly light room and squinted to peer through the dark.  
  
Lights one hundred percent, he said and the lights obediently turned to maximum. Ganner looked around the room and, when his eyes grazed over the opened door to the refresher, he walked that way figuring that's where she would go. As he stepped closer, he heard the shower running and furrowed his brow. he asked cautiously before stepping inside. Once inside, Ganner looked at the shower and his eyes opened as wide as they could. Keilana was sitting slumped over on the floor with a dark red puddle of blood and water forming around her body. The puddle had started to leak out onto the floor for she was sitting on top of the drain.   
  
Ganner took one step to cross the tiny room, turned off the water and knelt next to the shower as he slowly eased Keilana back. A small moan escaped her lips as her back hit the shower wall but Ganner ignored the vocalisation as his eyes focused on the wound. He reached out about to touch it when he came to his senses. Looking up and around, Ganner spotted a low shelf full of white towels. He grabbed one and covered the still bleeding wound. Then, lifting Keilana in his arms, he stood up and realised just how injured she was. Her normally glowing skin had turned cold, clammy, and pale and her breathing was short. He took a step back and sat Keilana on the toilet. With one hand supporting her, Ganner wrapped the towel around her body and closed it with a loose knot. He lifted her again with his right arm under her knees and his left below her shoulders. Keilana moaned as her head rolled and landed against Ganner's left shoulder and forward. He looked down into her face and sighed lightly.  
  
What have you gotten yourself into, Key? Ganner shook his head as he exited the refresher. He moved across the room and out into the hall when Keilana started to roll into a fetal position. Ganner knew he would have to hurry to get her to the hospital ward if there was any chance of saving her.  
  
Several minutes later, and after many questions and staring, Ganner walked into the hospital.  
  
Is there anybody here who could help me? He bellowed as he stood just inside the doorway. Several young Jedi rushed to Ganner's side and led him to a place where he could lie Keilana. As soon as he let go of her, Keilana's body rolled into a fettle position around her wound and she started to shake. Ganner put a hand to her clammy forehead and gently wiped a chunk of hair from her face. With his other hand he tried to stop her from shaking but it only became worse. The young healers shooed Ganner away as one removed the towel wrapped around Keilana's waist and two more held her still until she stopped shaking.   
  
They started to mutter amongst themselves as they looked at the cut in Keilana's smooth skin. One of the Jedi took hold of Keilana's tunic and ripped it away from the wound. Ganner winced as the swelling around the cut became more apparent and the injury more obvious. Keilana coughed in her comatose and a trickle of blood started to flow at a constant rate from her mouth.  
  
I'm sorry, a young woman put a hand on Ganner's shoulder and he turned to look at her, but you will have to wait outside. She pointed toward the door and Ganner followed her finger with his eyes. He then looked back at the round-faced woman and nodded.  
  
I have to go, actually. Can you call me if anything happens? Ganner wrung his hands together behind his back and shifted slightly from foot to foot.  
  
Yes, I will try to keep you updated, the woman nodded. However, I can't make any promises. The cut is deep and it will take time to heal completely.  
  
How deep?  
  
It pierces clear through the muscle and, luckily, it missed any major organs as far as we can tell but the bleeding from her mouth might indicate something more serious. The cut it clean too which will make it easier to heal, but she has lost an awful amount of blood, the woman pushed a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear and sighed. If we don't find blood that is proper for an infusion, she might not make it. Now, please, we have a lot of work to do.   
  
Ganner swallowed visibly and nodded. He lowered his head as he started to walk away and put his hands in the opposite sleeves of his cloak. He sighed and started heading for the door. Before leaving, he heard Jedi Healer Cilghal's voice as she began to examine Keilana.  
  
she said slowly. We will need to find some blood for her as soon as possible and then put her in the bacta tank. This injury is deep, but it should heal quickly. Now The door slid shut behind Ganner as he left the ward and cut off the rest of the Jedi's words. He stopped just outside the door and leaned his right shoulder against the wall, sighing once again as Luke Skywalker approached from behind.   
  
It's Key, Ganner answered Luke's unspoken question.  
  
Luke stepped in front of Ganner and spread his legs shoulder width apart. What trouble could she have possibly gotten herself into.  
  
Ganner said shortly as he looked at his master. In the stomach.  
  
Luke furrowed his brow.   
  
A man, or several, attacked us while we were on the second balcony. She shot one of them and he stabbed her when I was around the corner. Ganner leaned his back against the wall and slumped down a little. Had I only followed Key directly around the corner rather than gaping after her.  
  
What did she do to?  
  
The man who was shot was came from behind. It was almost as if she _felt_ his presence before turning and shooting with deadly accuracy and she wasn't the least bit surprised by the accuracy as far as I know. A muscle in Ganner's cheek twitched as he met his master's gaze. I would say she's been relaying on the Force for quite some time.  
  
So the man is dead, Luke nodded, ignoring Ganner's last statement.  
  
The man is dead, yes.  
  
And the girl?  
  
Ganner did not speak for a long while before he sighed and looked his master directly in the eyes. The girl is dying.  
  
  
  
  
That night, Ganner could not sleep. Instead, he sat on his bed, bare chested and barefooted, with his head in his hands. He replayed that evening's events over and over in his mind trying to figure out some way he could have saved Keilana from her wound. However, try as he might, he could not get over the great feeling of guilt that welling up inside his body.   
  
I could have stopped it, Ganner said as he pulled his hands away from his face. Had I only followed her right around the corner.  
  
_It's not your fault, Ganner.  
  
_Ganner sat up straight and peered through the dark room. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. Grabbing the tunic laying on a chair, he pulled it over his head and looked around the room once more. There was no one there besides himself. Despite the fact that he could not see anyone in the room, he could not _feel_ anyone around either.  
  
Something touched his mind again and he swirled around, caught completely off guard. The presence disappeared as quickly as it had come and Ganner turned around, this time facing the door. He shook his head clear and, walking to the door, he exited and started down the hall, his bare feet making soft sounds as they hit the floor. Ganner wasn't exactly sure where he was heading but was not very surprised when he found himself at the door to the medical ward. He reached out to open it but his hand fell back to his side. He stood there and looked at the door for awhile longer before actually opening it.  
  
When he stepped inside the ward was completely dark except for the glow of a single bacta tank hidden in the back of the room. After looking around for any healers, Ganner started toward the back and to where he assumed Keilana was. He passed empty bed upon empty bed and quickly realised that Keilana was currently the only patient. All of the beds were neatly made and the curtains were all pulled back, all, that is, except for one. The sheets around the bed on which he had laid Keilana were pulled taut.  
  
Upon approaching the back of the room, Ganner was bathed in the soft glow of the bacta tank. He looked up from the floor and looked at the girl floating in the thick and translucent fluid. Keilana was wearing shorts and a short tank top with a breathing mask over her mouth and nose. Her shoulder-length, dark brown hair floated about her head almost like a halo and her long eyelashes brushed lightly against her cheeks. Her knees were slightly bent as she floated and her fingers moved with the gentle current from the filter system. A large tattoo was printed on the skin of Keilana's right arm from her shoulder to her wrist. The tattoo was black and consisted of many thin swirls, arcs, and circles and covered a little less than half of the skin on her arm. It was only on the outer side of her arm with a few tendrils reaching the sensitive skin on the inside. Ganner cocked his head as he first looked at the tattoo and found himself intrigued by it. It seemed masculine but when he looked at Keilana and the tattoo as a whole he found her even more attractive than he previously had. He shook the thought out of his head as soon as he realised they were there and continued to look around the tank for any implication of how good, or bad, she was doing.  
  
Upon further investigation, Ganner noticed a long needle stuck the back of Keilana's left hand that was, in turn, attached to a long, clear tube. The tube was filled with red liquid which he could only assume to be blood. From her left arm, Ganner moved his eyes lower and across her body until they fell upon the wound. A two inch slash was low on the right side of Keilana's abdomen and was stitched up. The skin around it was no longer red from swelling and all of the bleeding had stopped. Ganner glanced at a medical droid quickly and then back at Keilana. Her chest was rising and falling in a steady motion now and the beeping sound of a machine indicated that her heartbeat had returned to normal.  
  
How is she doing? He asked the medical droid without looking at it. The droid turned to him and appeared to be cocking his head.  
  
You should not be in here, sir. This area is closed at night. The visiting hours are  
  
Could you just tell me how she is doing? Ganner said, his patience with the droid already failing.  
  
Well, uh, the droid looked at Ganner and would have furrowed his brow had he been able to. I really must insist  
  
Will you just tell me.  
  
Her vitals have stabilised, sir, the droid answered and was obviously uncomfortable in doing so. She is receiving blood, as you can see, and the wound in her stomach is cleaned and sealed. She should be out by tomorrow evening.  
  
Ganner looked again at the now closed gash in her stomach and unconsciously touched the scar on his face. He sighed slightly and turned once again to the droid.  
  
She doesn't feel any pain, correct? As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Ganner flinched. He knew the answer perfectly well and could not figure out what had made him ask the question.  
  
That is correct, sir, the patient is in no pain what-so-ever, the droid said as he punched a code into the bacta tank. After a few seconds, the bacta around Keilana started to swirl and she was lost in the cloudy liquid. Ganner took it as a sign to leave and, looking at the tank once more, he turned around. He walked swiftly across the floor and out the door. Once outside, Ganner stopped for a moment and then proceeded to the left and away from his room. He shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his loose black pants and wandered into the dark with no place in mind.  
  
  
  
  
She was floating. Warmth wrapped around her body and was the only feeling there was to feel, besides that of floating, of course. There was no searing pain in her stomach nor was there there any other ache or ailment. She was floating. She felt free.  
  
After several minutes, Keilana managed to crack her eyes open. She had to blink for several moments before realising that she was in a tank of bacta. She tried to open her eyes wider, but it was to no avail. Working with what she had, Keilana moved her eyes painfully slow to the right and noticed two figures standing outside the tank. The one on the far right was obviously a medical droid and the other appeared human but it was hard to tell through the bacta. She continued to gaze at the two beings for a little while longer until the bacta that surrounded her started to swirl. She lost sight of the beings and all she could see was the darkening swirls of bacta around her. With a sigh that resounded through the respirator, Keilana's eyes rolled back in her head and she fell unconscious once again.  
  
When Keilana next opened her eyes, the bacta had settled down and was once again calm. There were two figures standing outside the bacta tank who were looking in on her. She could tell, even though she couldn't see their faces, that they were regarding her. Even with her ears full of bacta, Keilana was able to pick up bits and pieces of the conversation.  
  
How is A distinctly male voice asked. Keilana squinted her eyes to see through the thick liquid and glass, but to no avail.  
  
She isdoing fine, Another male voice answered. The voice sounded mechanical and Keilana figured it was the medical droid from the night before.  
  
The first man asked and Keilana matched the voice with the person who moved his head to look into her face.   
  
are open. Shestable andthis morning.  
  
One of the other figures turned to regard Keilana and a voice echoed through the tank. There is a microphone attached to the breathing mask.  
  
Keilana moved her head as if to acknowledge what the droid had said and blinked.   
  
Laughter sounded from outside the tank and Keilana blinked again.   
  
Good morning, Key, the first male voice answered. It took Keilana a moment to recognise the voice as Luke Skywalker's and, as soon as she did, she had to hide the smug look threatening to cross her face.  
  
Master Skywalker, she said softly, not even recognising her own voice.   
  
You gave us quite a scare last night, Luke nodded, or at least Keilana assumed he was the one nodding.  
  
Keilana attempted to laugh but a flash of pain that pulsed through her body made her stop. It's just a small wound, nothing major. I'll be up and out of here before you know it.  
  
That's what we are all hoping for, Key, Luke answered, his voice friendly and surprisingly assuring.  
  
Keilana started to thank Luke when her eyes suddenly rolled back in her head and her body fell limp in the bacta.  
  
  
  
  
Luke spun around to look at the monitors as they started blaring. Cilghal walked over and stood next to the droid as it tried to figure out the problem. It looked at the Mon Calamari who in turn looked at Luke.  
  
What's wrong? He asked as he looked at Keilana's body, which was hanging in the bacta.  
  
Her body is refusing the transfusion we completed several hours ago, Cilghal said calmly. We will have to find a more compatible source of blood for her now.  
  
Do you have any? Luke turned to look at the droid and the healer. The blaring alarms had stopped and Cilghal had called a younger healer to her side. She talked quickly with the red haired boy and sent him away.   
  
Gil is going to look right now, Cilghal answered calmly once again. Do calm down, Master Skywalker, the patient will be quite all right.   
  
Luke turned to look at Keilana as her head lolled from side to side with the soft current of the bacta. The beeping of the heart monitor started to slow as time wore on and Keilana's breathing was growing shorter. Luke was actually quite surprised to find himself so concerned about this woman he had met the day before, but there was something special about Keilana. He wanted to learn more about her and find out just how strong she was in the Force. This girl was different from other's he had taught. She was already strong in so many ways and so young. Luke did not want to see someone as young and strong as Keilana die from an injury that was so simple. In a way it did not seem fair, but to a Jedi, there was no fair. Everything happened for a reason whether that reason was liked or not.  
  
The boy Cilghal had sent away to look for blood came back within a few minutes and waited to catch Cilghal's attention. When she turned to him, the boy nodded with respect and started to talk.  
  
There is enough blood of type B for five full transfusions and enough type O for two, Gil reported as he glanced down at the datapad in his hand.  
  
What does she have now? Cilghal asked the medical droid.  
  
She is receiving type O at the moment, the droid answered. Cilghal looked at the droid and back at Gil.  
  
Type O should work, I don't know why her body is refusing it, Cilghal shook her head. She looked at the limp Keilana again and then at Gil. Did you check the midichlorian count?  
  
I'm not the one who gave her the transfusion, ma'am, but I can go find the blood she needs, Gil offered as he ran off. Cilghal yelled after him to hurry and then turned to Luke.  
  
Midichlorian count?  
  
The receiver of the transfusion, if Force-sensitive, must receive blood with either the exact same midichlorian count or a count that is very close. If Key received a transfusion with significantly more or less, her body would react in ways such as this. No clotting is involved, which is odd, and the body supposedly just starts to shut down. However, I have never seen something such as this and have only heard of it through word of the mouth, Cilghal turned to look at Keilana. It is very rare indeed.  
  
How close does the count have to be? Luke stepped next to the healer and looked at Keilana as well.  
  
Within a hundred, Cilghal answered quickly.  
  
What is Key's midichlorian count?  
  
  
  
Luke looked at her. Did I here you right? 13,600? That's a higher count than most of the Jedi here.  
  
Yes, that is right. Cilghal punched a button on the console and turned to look at Luke.  
  
What was she receiving?  
  
Cilghal nodded. Whoever gave her that will be out of here as soon as I find them. Every one of the healers has to be aware of what they are doing and I have drilled it into their heads about the Force-sensitive and blood transfusions, she shook her head. But that is not something I will worry you about. The Mon Calamari turned as Gil approached with the blood that was needed. He handed it to Cilghal who read the labelling before telling him to start the procedure. The Healer then turned to Luke and nodded. Everything should be just fine now, but Key will take longer to heal than originally expected.  
  
How long? Luke asked as he visibly relaxed.  
  
About two or three days, Cilghal answered, nodding her great head. But she will be back on her feet quickly after that and ready to start whatever training you wish to throw at her.  
  
  
  


--------  


  
I guess I will comment down here too. It's fun making up medical stuff. To those of you who are in medicine or are majoring in it, I am sorry if I got any facts wrong. I am simply going off the things I learned in a few science classes. I did look some stuff up, though. Research *shakes head* who would have thought I'd have to do research for a fanfic? Anyway, just in case none of the midichlorian stuff made sense and you are all completely lost, here is a website (and the one I used) that will help you put Keilana into the perspective of things as far as midichlorians go:   
  


http://www.supershadow.com/starwars/midi.html  


  
Anyway, after looking at the chart it might seem as if Keilana has a particularly high count, but it will all fall into place, my faithful readers, it will all fall into place and make sense in the end. Well, it will make sence a little later at least.  
  
  
  



	11. Gale Force

Look, I'm going to spoil you by getting another chapter out semi-quickly. I don't know where I found the time to write this one, perhaps it was when I was slacking off while I should have been doing other things. Anywho, I promise not to hurt Keilana for a little while after what I did to her in the last two chapters.  


--------  


  
  


Gale Force  
  


  
  
After several days of wandering mindlessly around the Jedi Temple, Ganner decided to visit the hospital ward once more. His guilt over Keilana's injury had subsided in that time to only a mere bother and annoyance. With black hair slicked back and out of his face, Ganner entered the hospital and looked around. There was talking coming from the back of the room and Ganner assumed it was associated with Keilana. He started to make his way towards the bacta tanks and hoped that something else had not gone wrong.  
  
After navigating through the maze of beds, the bacta tanks finally came into Ganner's view. There were several young Jedi Healers around Keilana's tank, two on top and a single medical droid. The droid signalled something to the Healers above the tank and punched a button. Keilana's conscious body started to float toward the top of the tank and, with the help of a male healer, Keilana was pulled free of the healing solution. Gil laid her gently below a shower head and removed the breathing mask from her face. Keilana mumbled something to him that made the red head laugh as he turned on the shower to rinse her off.  
  
A female Healer approached Keilana next and with the help of Gil, she wrapped a soft towel around Keilana as she stood. Keilana made some other remark to the two helping her as they slowly moved down the steps. Once they reached to bottom, Keilana looked up and directly at Ganner.  
  
Well, of all the people who could possibly be here at the moment, she started to laugh. The laugh, however, quickly turned into a cough and Keilana nearly doubled over before she stopped. When she looked back up at Ganner, he was nearly by her side. She looked around her and, when she could not figure out what time of the day it was, she glanced back at the Jedi. day, Ganner.  
  
Good day to you too, Key, Ganner nodded as the Healers lead her away. After several minutes, Keilana was back in the main room, this time only leaning on Gil for support. She was now dressed in a pair of light coloured pants and a tank top that fit her curves of the same beige colour. Ganner bit the inside of his lower lip as he watched Gil help Keilana into her bed, his arms tingling as he remembered holding her a few nights past. Shaking his head, Ganner couldn't figure out what had come over him.   
  
Gil made her lay down and quickly piled several pillows under her head and shoulders. Keilana whimpered slightly in pain and closed her eyes while taking in a deep and stuttering breath. After finishing with his task of trying to make Keilana comfortable, Gil picked up her right arm and quickly put an IV needle into the back of her hand, taping it in place.  
  
Thank you, she muttered as the pain killer quickly spread through her aching body. Gil nodded back and finished up with what he was doing. As soon as the Healer left, Ganner approached the bed and stood silently next to it. Keilana's right eye cracked open and was quickly followed by her left eye as she noticed Ganner. Hello again.  
  
How are you feeling this morning? Ganner said as he looked over Keilana. She grunted and wriggled under the tight sheets.  
  
Trapped and like shit.  
  
An interesting combination, Ganner nodded.  
  
Hey, you would feel the same way if you were just stabbed and as near to death as I was, Keilana snorted as she scratched her nose. But I don't want to talk about that. Everybody is too bloody concerned about me and I don't know, or care, why. I'm am just a normal person who was stabbed. There is nothing special about me in the least bit.  
  
I beg to differ, Ganner cut in quickly. Keilana turned her head to look at him, her left eyebrow arched.  
  
Do you now?  
  
You have a rather high midichlorian count, Key, Ganner said as he pulled up a chair to sit down. Keilana's face went blank as she shook her head slowly. Higher than most in the Temple.  
  
That means absolutely nothing to me, Ganner. Look, she held up her hand as Ganner was about to speak, you don't need to explain it to me. I'm sure in time I will understand, but right now I am just a confused little girl who happened to stumble into something far bigger than imaginable. Like I told your master, I never truly believed the Jedi existed until the Yuuzhan Vong invaded and to find myself possibly beginning the training to become onethere are no words for it. My mind is pulling me in so many directions I don't know what to do or which path to follow.  
  
Your path will let itself be known eventually, Key. Ganner turned to look at an approaching Healer and stood up. I really must be going. It's good to see you doing much better than you were, Key.  
  
Uh, thanks, Keilana half-smiled as she watched Ganner leave.  
  
Anytime, Key, anytime, Ganner responded over his shoulder just before the door shut behind him. Outside the hospital there were several young apprentices. One of them looked up at Ganner in amazement, his eyes sparkling with respect. Ganner smiled at the children and stopped in front of them. Don't you all have classes to get to?  
  
Yes, but a blonde girl answered as she peered around Ganner. She was disappointed to see the door behind the tall man shut and it reflected in her eyes. Is it true there is a powerful Jedi in the hospital?  
  
Powerful, yes, but a Jedi, no, Ganner kneeled down on one knee and looked directly into the children's faces. I would have to say that she is far less trained than any one of you three. The children giggled and looked at each other. Don't laugh, young ones, for it is very true. She showed up two days ago with no training and a great amount of potential. Now, run along to your classes before your masters become upset. Ganner stood up as he watched the children run off to their morning class. A smile crept across his face as he took off in the opposite direction and headed toward the large arena. The pure innocence of young childhood had always amazed him, more so now that he spent time around them everyday. These young children were so opened and attuned to the Force and the evil's of the Dark Side had not yet the chance to set in.  
  
  
  
  
  
Back in the hospital, Keilana looked around at her white environment completely bored out of her mind. She had never been able to sit still for as long as she could remember and now was certainly not an exception. Delicate and slightly calloused fingers were drumming against both the sheets on her bed and the railing next to her. Her dark eyes were shifting constantly and her head was bobbing back and forth to some tune in her head. Healers would constantly look in on her and the only view she had was up for thick, white sheets surrounded her bed, restricting her view to the sides. The ceiling above her was even less interesting and she had already counted the beams and panels several times over. She had started to count the holes that were in the ceiling but was interrupted by a Healer who had come to feed her a bowl of mush that was an indescribable colour of green. Keilana had considered going hungry rather than eat the stuff in the bowl, but hunger eventually won. The mush had not tasted half as bad as it looked, but her stomach still turned.  
  
After some time, Keilana could feel her eyes start to droop. She sighed softly as sleep finally took over and fell into a deep, but not quite restful, sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tattooine was a bright orb that seemed to just hang in space. The day side of the planet had taken on it's normal tan colour while the night side of the planet was covered in shadow. Memories flooded back into Fett's head as he gazed done over the planet. This was the planet on which he should have died and was miraculously saved.  
  
_It doesn't seem quite as bad from this distance_, Fett shook his head as he walked into the cockpit. He was already fully dressed as he slid into the captain's chair, helmet and all. With little thought, Fett piloted his ship to the far side of the planet where night was just falling. He managed to land without anyone bothering him and quickly exited and locked up his ship. With blaster rifle in hand, Fett crossed a great expanse of cooling sand and pushed through a pair of gates. The guards looked at him warily, but they had been expecting this certain bounty hunter for quite some time so none of them stepped forward. Fett walked through the tall, old-fashioned doors and into a tall and wide receiving room. On the other side of the hall sat a woman draped in thin silks and clothes. Her black hair was done up in an intricate bun and makeup had been artfully smeared across her eyelids. She turned to regard Fett and straightened out in her chair as he approached.  
  
Boba Fett, she said as a small smile danced across her full lips. I expected you sometime ago, but at least you have come. Holding out a single delicate hand, she beckoned Fett to draw nearer and help her out of her throne. With an inaudible sigh he took her hand and watched the small woman stand. Her outfit covered most of her body but left little to the imagination in the process. The light purple of the silk clung to her body and had a high enough thread count to cover her, but only barely. The woman looked at Fett and blinked, her thick eyelashes brushing her cheeks. Walk with me and we will discuss the job I have for you.  
  
Of course, Fett replied while his hidden eyes watched the woman closely.  
  
They walked in silence for several minutes before Añaa turned to her guest. This job is a private one that I have reserved just for you I know you can bring this bounty in because you are the best, despite your growing years, Añaa looked over her shoulder at the bounty hunter who was following her closely. Fett narrowed his eyes as he recognised the look she was giving him and pursed his lips. The woman turned her head back around to watch where she was going and continued. This bounty is placed on the head of another bounty hunter. This other hunter was one I had hired not to long ago who proceeded to bring the bounty, once captured, to someone else when I wouldn't pay a high enough sum. I do not care for that sort of business and believe that she should not live long enough to make the same decision and mistake again. If you bring this bounty in, I will give you the amount I would have paid herplus double. That would be a grand total of four million credits.  
  
Fett had to hold back the whistle threatening to escape his lips as he and Añaa stopped on a balcony. And who, Lady, has earned such hate from you?  
  
she handed the bounty hunter a holoprojector. I'll give you this so you can remember what she looks like. Go ahead, turn it on. Añaa turned to lean on the balcony and look out at the emerging stars. Fett flipped the switch and his eyes opened wide as the holo shown clear in the dark night. In his hand was a tiny picture of his daughter. Her name is Keilana.  
  
Yes, I recognise her from somewhere, though I never knew her name. Fett said as he continued to look at the holo. Keilana was wearing her normal black tight-fitting flightsuit with tall, black leather boots and gloves that left the tips of her fingers free. The multitude of weapons she carried was concealed, however, by a long and very dark brown leather jacket he barely recognised. The woman turned to look at Fett and narrowed her eyes.  
  
It seems as if you know her a little more than merely recognising her, Añaa suggested. Fett turned off the holoprojector and stuck it in a pouch as he looked up at Añaa. What is she? An old lover? or perhaps she's a hunter who stalks the streets at night.  
  
Fett bit back his disgust as he regarded the woman in front of him.  
  
Then where do you know her from. The sentence was more of a statement than a question as Añaa crossed her arms over her breasts.   
  
She was one of many hunters hired for a job some years ago, Fett lied outright knowing that he would be unable to leave until he gave her an answer. Añaa seemed satisfied and turned back to look at the sky. A slight breeze picked up and her thin outfit started to blow around her legs as her skin goosepimpled. Fett, on the other hand, was quiet unaffected by the chill of the night and did nothing to help the obviously freezing Añaa. he started again after several minutes. Añaa turned to look at him with furrowed brows.  
  
However what? she spat. I want this girl's head in front of my throne so don't you go howevering' me, Fett.  
  
Fett continued as if she had never cut in, the girl is dead. She was killed three nights ago on Coruscant after a stand-off.  
  
Añaa screeched. Fett flinched behind his helmet but made no movement otherwise. Dead, how can you be sure? Did you witness it? Fett nodded slowly and spread his legs shoulder width apart as he crossed his arms in front of him. And you did nothing to stop it?  
  
Why would I stop it? She meant nothing. All she was to me was competition and one less bounty hunter to compete against the better, Fett leaned over Añaa's tiny frame slightly and narrowed his eyes behind his helmet even though she couldn't see them. Añaa's face screwed up for a moment before she let a frustrated scream escape. Fett stepped back a little and let Añaa continue on with her fit.   
  
Añaa looked up at Fett after several minutes and seemed slightly surprised to see him. Her hair was all array and the make-up on her eyes was smeared from tears of rage. You're still here? Go. I have no other job for you. She turned away from Fett and started into the house. She turned as if in afterthought and scratched her chin. If you find her body, bring it to me and perhaps I'll give you a fraction of the pay. She turned back around and started into the house once more. At least the worthless bitch is dead.  
  
After Añaa had left, Fett stood on the balcony for several minute longer before entering the house himself. He was flexing his left hand as his right fingers tightened on the trigger. Thoughts of hate were running through his mind as he exited the grand house and walked toward his ship. Once out of view of the guards, Fett slowed his pace and looked at the stars above him. He had never realised before Añaa's words of hate how much he truly cared for his daughter. A hole had opened up in what soul he had and a piece had crumbled from his heart. There were no true words to express his grief over his daughter's death and only his distant ship would truly know his pain. Not even the wind that now whipped around him would be let in on the pain and rage he felt inside.  
  
As he continued over the sand to his ship, a desert storm started to whip around the two solitary objects in the area. The house was now far behind Fett and his ship was still a good distance in front of him. Sand started to find its way into his armour and under his helmet even though it was tightly sealed. The sand had grown so thick that he could barely make out the arm he was holding up in front of his face. After several more tired and trudging steps, Fett collapsed in the sand and could not move any longer.  
  
Sand started to pile up around the man as he lay still in the middle of the desert. Within minutes Fett was merely a small dune among many in the unforgiving sand storm. He could feel the sand start to compress his lungs and his breathing become short.  
  
_This is not how I'm going to die_, he kept repeating to himself. However, despite what his mind was telling him, Fett's limbs would not move to obey his commands. He tried again and was actually surprised when he was able to move his left foot. With the great amount of strength he possessed in his old but still fit muscles, Fett got his arms and hands beneath his body and pushed up. He felt the sand as it fell away from his body and could almost feel the pull of the wind. With another attempt to get up, Fett found himself only half buried, his waist and legs still covered in sand. His knees were bent and started to shoot pain through his body as he quickly realised they were twisted to their extremes. With one last push, Fett stood quickly and collapsed next to the grave that would have been his.   
  
Fett continued to move around enough to keep himself from being buried once again, but he could not stand. Pain was pulsing in his knees and started to leak up and down his legs. When it was obvious the storm was not going to let up, and that his strength was not going to hold, Fett forced himself to his feet. He bit back a cry of pain as he managed to stand and take several steps forward. The wind almost pushed him back to the sand, but Fett pushed on and eventually bumped into a large mound of sand. It took Fett several minutes to realised that the large mound had his ship buried somewhere underneath and he started to curse as he dug through the sand. After digging around for awhile, Fett found the button that would open the hatch and punched it. The hatch door opened swiftly and Fett, along with a large pile of sand, fell inside and landed on the ground. He released his helmet and pushed it off as he closed his eyes.  
  
Knowing that the storm would only bury his ship further, Fett pushed himself off the floor and made his way to the cockpit. He looked out the window in dismay when all he could see was sand and a string of curses started up. Sitting down, and placing his helmet next to him, Fett started up the ship. The engines groaned in protest, indicating that they were full of sand. Fett punched the wall next to him in frustration and furrowed his brow. While pulling several levers and pushing a couple of buttons, the engines finally emptied themselves, much to the surprise of the bounty hunter, and roared to life. The _Slave 1_ started to shake as she tried to punch through the sand that covered her. It took awhile, but the ship eventually emerged from the sand and into the gritty gale. Fett grabbed the controls firmly and narrowed his eyes as he tried to peer through the sand. Giving up, the hunter started to fly blindly through the storm, relying only on his sensors and displays to get him through.  
  
Once out in open space, Fett pulled the holoprojecter out of his pouch and set it on the control board. He hit the button to turn it on and watched as the holo of Keilana appeared. He sighed and reached out to touch it, forgetting that his finger would pass right through. When it did, Fett pulled back and rubbed his cheek. Even through the thick fingers of his glove, he could feel the thick stubble starting to grow there. He had not bothered shaving since he left Coruscant and did not actually plan on doing it anytime in the near future. Sighing, Fett turned to his nav computer and chose a non-Yuuzhan Vong inhabited system. He did not really pay attention to where he was going and ended up setting a course to Corusant. After his jump into hyperspace, Fett picked up the still glowing holo of Keilana and wandered off into his ship in order to find some way to kill the pain in his knees.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. This Light at Midnight Glows

This story is getting pretty long and I still haven't gotten _close_ the climax. I know it seems to be creeping by slowly and that this injury has taking up a great deal of time, but be patient and stick with me. Once I hit anything near the climax the story's pace will quicken, I promise. Truths will be revealed and trust will go down the drain like water after a shower. Who's trust will die? Well, you'll just have to read on to see. And just what is this romance thing? I may have to remove that if that part of the story doesn't mature and have another story about Keilana and love. Anywho, here's another chapter I found time to write and, enjoy.  


--------  
  
  
This Light at Midnight Glows  


  
  
  
  
Keilana muttered as her eyes snapped open. She was not sure what she had dreamed about, but she was less rested now than she had been before. After several attempts, Keilana managed to get herself upright. She looked around at the white sheets and, by both the lack of sound and the lack of light, Keilana figured it was late at night. She searched with her eyes for the small chrono that had been left by her bed and quickly found it. The little green lights glowed through the night and told Keilana that it was well past midnight. With pursed lips, Keilana looked around once again and then back up at the ceiling. Great. There is even less to do now than there was _before_ I went to sleep. She sighed as she flopped back down.  
  
The bounty hunter laid on her back and stared at the rather bland ceiling for a couple of minutes and was surprised, after he looked at the chrono, that several hours had not passed by. Sighing, Keilana pushed herself back up into the sitting position. With slow movements, Keilana tested her legs and found that they no longer hurt, nor were they hard to move. A great smile spread across her lips and, after giving her surroundings a quick glance, Keilana eased her legs over the side of the bed. Standing slowly, so as not to collapse, she eventually shifted all of her weight off the bed. Her grin turned smug as she removed the IV needle from the back of her hand and took her first step.  
  
The ground was cold beneath her bare feet as she pushed the curtains apart to look into the medical ward. They was no one in sight, not even a medical droid. All of the lights were off and even the bacta tank no longer glowed. With a cautious step, Keilana exited her little room' and moved to find the door. With silent foot falls, Keilana stole across the tiled floor and came quickly to the door. She slipped through and stopped in the hallway.  
  
Across the hall, and through the panoramic windows, the city was bathed in soft moonlight. The buildings were illuminated by the full moon and many appeared almost as clear as they did in the day. Every light in the sector, including those along ground level, was off and not a soul was in sight. Soft wind whistled around the buildings, but that sound was not heard inside the Jedi Temple. Within those walls it was silent. Not even Keilana's soft breathing made a sound in the still air. This was one of the rare instances on a planet such as Coruscant when everything seemed to be sleeping. It was the dead hour of the night, for this side of the planet at least, and all was calm.  
  
Keilana walked slowly across the hall and leaned against the window sill. For the first time that night, Keilana saw another being awake, but from a great distance. Several buildings away, a speeder flew by and was only visible for half a second. Other than that one sole being, Keilana was the only person, or creature, around.  
  
After several minutes of looking out over the cityscape, Keilana turned and walked silently down the expansive and otherwise abandoned hall. She moved at a slow pace with a single purpose in mind. Skywalker. At this hour of the night there would be no one else awake and it would be one of the few opportunities Keilana would receive to move at will around the grand Temple. The minor fact of actually locating Luke's chambers did not bother the bounty hunter in the least bit for, if she did not find the room tonight, she would explore the next night and the night after that until she did come upon the room for which she searched. This was also the opportunity she needed to become more aquatinted with the Temple as a whole. She needed to know every exit and entrance. Each corridor had to be searched and memorised and for this, she had a week and a half to do. Less than that if she actually planned on bringing her bounty in with little struggle.  
  
Keilana quickly came to a drop shaft and a splitting of passages. With silent stealth, Keilana explored the beginnings of the two hallways in front of her only to decide on the drop shaft. Down was her best option at the moment and, if it meant searching the Jedi Temple from the ground up, so be it. Keilana slid forward as soon as she decided to use the drop shaft and lightly touched the button for the door to open. With a soft hiss, and one much to loud for Keilana's liking, she was able to step into the car and noted the level she was on before the car began it's rapid descent.  
  
Once she reached the bottom floor, Keilana stepped out of the car and looked around at her surroundings. She did not recognise this portion of the Temple and could not place were she was exactly. The hall was dark, with no windows to allow the moonlight to flow in and the walls were bare of any decorations. The carpet beneath her feet was rough to walk upon and the covered floorboards squeaked far to often for Keilana's liking. After several steps down the hallway, the lights flickered on, forcing Keilana to stop in her tracks. Looking through squinted eyelids, for the lights were on maximum, Keilana spun around to see if she had been spotted. After several minutes of standing still, the lights died and the hall was once again bathed in darkness.  
  
Lights that can detect motion, great, Keilana snorted. It's not enough that the floorboards squeak, eh Jedi? You have to have motion detectors too. Keilana pursed her lips and slowly moved her head to one side to see how much motion she could get away with. When the lights did not turn on, she took a single step forward. The lights remained dark. With two more slow steps forward, the lights remained off, so Keilana tried several faster steps. Sure enough, the lights flickered on and Keilana had to close her eyes against the sudden brightness.   
  
Rather than giving up, Keilana moved at a slow pace through the hall and the lights eventually went back out. Thinking the motion sensors completely useless for not noticing her movements, but at the same time very thankful for the flaw, Keilana continued through the hall until it split in to three different passages. She stood where she was for several minutes before choosing the path on her far left. Much to her liking, Keilana was able to move at a quicker pace for this hallway did not have any motion detectors. Also to Keilana's liking, she had chosen the path that led to a very large and open room.  
  
The room reached very far above Keilana's head and must have been at least five stories tall. The ceiling was domed and windows stretched the great expanse of the room and dome. Intricately designed columns created a walkway between the inner part of the room and the outer perimeter. The walls, which were bathed in the soft moonlight, appeared to be painted in rosy hues with soft gold leaf as highlights. The air in the room was stiff and stale and it was obvious this room had not been visited in quite awhile.   
  
As Keilana stepped forward, a bolt of pain shot through her injured side, which she ignored. With another step into the room, a cloud of dust rose into the air and tickled Keilana's nose. Attempting to halt the sneeze that threatened to break the perfect silence, Keilana lifted her hand to her face and covered both her nose and her mouth. After another step that disrupted even more dust, Keilana looked to the ground to find the once dark rose and gold marble covered in a thick layer of dust. The dust expanded out into the very middle of the room and, upon closer inspection, it appeared to cover the columns and walls as well. Keilana furrowed her brows as she continued to stir up more dust with each further step. When she looked at the ground once more, Keilana was surprised to find another set of footsteps that appeared relatively fresh. They appeared to belong to a human male and were far larger than her own. Dust had not yet had time to form in the footprints and a sudden feeling that she was not alone hit Keilana. Internally damning herself for not carrying any weapons, Keilana spun around, but all she could see through the dusty air was the looming shapes of the columns that rose far above her head. Squinting to keep the dust from drying out her eyes, Keilana spotted a quick movement in the dust, which disappeared as quickly as it had come.  
  
Keilana, unable to see well through the dust, could feel her muscles tense as if they knew a fight was coming. Another quick movement flashed through the dust and the sound of footfall echoed from the domed ceiling. Turning slowly to her left, Keilana followed the soft footfall with her eyes and ears until it disappeared. Standing still a little while longer, Keilana snorted the dust out of her nose and blinked her eyes free of dust. As if sensing something behind her, Keilana spun with a single smooth and swift round house kick and could feel her foot come in contact with flesh. The soft _thud_ of a body hitting the floor bounced off the walls and a puff of dust rose into the air were the other person had landed. A grunt of pain escaped the fallen one's lips and Keilana grimaced as another bolt of pain raced through her side. Grasping her stomach, Keilana moved through the dust and looked at the man she had kicked.   
  
The victim was more of a teenager or boy than a man and had dark brown hair that was covered in dust. He was wearing a pair of sleeping pants and a light tunic with bare feet. The boy was coughing because of the dust he had inhaled and did not expect Keilana's next action. Rubbing his jaw, which was actually covered in a very thin layer of stubble, the boy looked up at Keilana through squinted eyelids. He was handsome, she did admit that, but young. With an impossibly swift motion, Keilana grabbed the front of the boy's shirt and forced him to look at her while she crouch by his side.  
  
Who are you, boy, she spat.  
  
I belong in this Temple, he said with an incredibly calm voice. The real question is: who are you?  
  
Keilana arched an eyebrow at the person she held and growled. Why do you think that I don't belong here either? And why were you following me?  
  
Me? Following you? I would say you feel rather guilty, the boy smirked. Besides, your emotions are being broadcasted for any Jedi in this Temple to read, so you cannot be one of us.  
  
In response, Keilana threw up her mental block, infuriated that she had let it down, and glared at the boy. You are a Jedi then, Keilana said in response to his first words. The boy nodded slowly. What's your name.  
  
Tell me yours and I will tell you mine.  
  
Keilana rolled her eyes and looked the boy up and down. You are all the same, you Jedi. You seem the have this name game going on where you will only give out your name if the other person gives out theirs first. The boy shrugged and Keilana let out a frustrated sigh. And I thought it was just Ganner being flirty. Can't expect to much out of a Jedi, I suppose. Keilana let go of the boy and rocked back on the balls of her feet.  
  
You know Ganner? The boy sat up and crossed his legs. No more dust seemed to be floating around him, which irritated Keilana all the more for she was still gagging on it.  
  
Yeah, I know him. He's the one who brought me here, Keilana sneered as she attempted to wave the dust out of her face. Saved my life too. Had it not been for him I would have bled out in a shower.  
  
So you're this Key' everyone is talking about. The boy's eyes wandered up and down Keilana's body and then back to her eyes. I see rumours have even started up among the young ones on how you look. According to them you aren't human, are about seven feet tall and an incredibly beautiful creature, whatever species you may be. I'd have to say they were quite wrong about some of those assumptions.  
  
Which ones? Keilana asked before thinking about it. She blinked once, realising what exactly she had said and growled to herself. I mean---uh---tell your name, now that you know mine, she stated.  
  
Jacen. Jacen Solo, the boy shrugged as if it were no big deal. Keilana blinked once in her disbelief of who she was speaking with before shaking her head slightly and bringing herself back to reality.  
  
So your one of the Solo kids. Jacen nodded in response and Keilana bit her lower lip. She was not nervous, just unsure of how to act around the son of the man her father hated above most. How's Solo's pet---er---how's your father after the whole Wookie thing on Serpindal?  
  
If you see him why don't you ask, Jacen replied. He raised his brows as he put his hands on his knees. I'm surprised you haven't heard about him.  
  
I've been out of the loop as far as your---the war goes. Keilana furrowed her brow in her anger at letting her speech slip.  
  
So, what did you do before you came to the Temple? Jacen asked simply. Keilana did everything she could from allowing her jaw to drop and her eyes to widen in her horror.  
  
_Of all the questions he could have asked, it had to be the one I've been dreading,_ Keilana thought as she looked around the now settling dust.  
  
Jacen guided her slightly. She could feel a slight tug in her mind and her eyes snapped back to the Jedi.  
  
Stay out of my mind, Jedi, she growled lightly. You want to know what I did previously to coming here? I jumped here and there around the galaxy. I didn't do much, just bounced around taking on odd jobs.  
  
A mercenary then?  
  
You could say that. Keilana nodded. Jacen gave a look of slight surprise and Keilana grimaced. _This is _not_ good._ I mean, I never really called myself a mercenary, because I did a bit of smuggling on the side, but yeah, I guess am a mercenary. Keilana flinched internally as she deepened the lie but hugged the truth at the same time.  
  
So you are a freelance citizen?  
  
Why the interview, Solo? Keilana hissed. Did your uncle put you up to it?  
  
No, just interested in you. I mean, you do supposedly hold a great amount of power and potential in the Force and it would be nice to learn who you are, since you are a great source of mystery to us.  
  
And you all are a great source of mystery to me and you don't see me prying into your personal life, do you? Don't argue that you live in the public eye, boy, Keilana held up her hand as Jacen opened his mouth to speak, because I am quite aware of that, but you do do things that the public doesn't see, don't you? Like your bedroom habits. The galaxy doesn't know what you do when you are alone at night, but we really don't want to know either. Well, not the normal ones at least. So you see, you are just as much of a mystery to me as I am to you.  
  
Why are you fighting this so much, Key? Why do you fight friendly questions? Jacen put out a hand in question and furrowed his own brow slightly.  
  
Because I grew up in a world that didn't allow friendly encounters. I lived with a father who didn't care about me and tried to make be be like him. I inherited his ability to disconnect myself from others and I learned from him how _not _to care about other people. You may see these as harmful questions, Keilana leaned forward and held Jacen's gaze with her eyes, but the man I grew up with would beat me if I asked about such things as the ones you inquire about. I learned quickly to keep my mouth shut and not to ask, or answer, things that pried too deeply into the life of another.  
  
Jacen dropped his hand and pursed his lips. Wait, shouldn't you be in the medical ward?  
  
I should be, but I couldn't stand just sitting there anymore. I had nothing to do and I couldn't sleep, so I decided to go for a little walk and, well, I ended up here. Keilana shrugged as she lowered herself into a cross-legged position. What are you doing awake in the middle of the night? You are defiantly not any older than me and I would have to say you aren't even out of your teenage years.  
  
So are you accusing me of being to young to roam around my home at night? Jacen fought back in more of a playful tone than anything else. You can't be any older than me, I would have to say.  
  
Oh really? Try me, Keilana's mouth widened in a grin and her eyes sparkled in the moonlight. How old am I, Jacen?  
  
  
  
Why, is that how old you are? Keilana raised her brow slightly. When Jacen nodded, Keilana nodded in her surprise for she certainly did not think him that old. Nope. Go higher.  
  
Jacen scooted a bit closer to Key and she could see his eyes sparkle in determination. Pointed up with one finger and Jacen looked surprised.   
  
Higher still, Keilana grinned.  
  
You can't be any older than twenty-one cause you certainly don't look that old, Jacen leaned back a little as Keilana touched her nose.  
  
Twenty-one I am, Solo. Surprised? Do I look to young to be the age I truly am? Keilana laughed slightly as Jacen nodded. I guess that's what space travel does to someone.  
  
What do you mean by that? Jacen turned his head slightly and looked out a window before looking back at Keilana.  
  
I'm not exposed to the harmful fumes of city life or the rays of the sun as much as most beings are. I live my life out among the stars and prefer my ship far more than I do any planet, Keilana shrugged. She found herself comfortable giving this information out for it did not give away any of her private life or anything more about who she truly was. Leaning back, Keilana leaned on one hand as she looked down at the nails of the other. Her nails had grown longer than her preference and she made a mental note to ask about getting a nail clip. _While I'm at it,_ she told herself, _I might as well ask for some clothes or permission to go to my ship to receive some of my own._  
  
What kind of ship do you fly? Jacen turned his body a little and straightened out his legs while he too leaned back on his hands.  
  
A YT-1300, like your father's ship, Keilana shrugged. She figured that there were hundreds, if not thousands, flying around the galaxy, so she felt perfectly safe, once again, giving away this information. After thinking on it for a little while, however, Keilana figured her father would give her quiet a tongue lashing if he knew exactly what she was doing. Not only was she living in the same building as her bounty and gaining his trust, she was also conversing with his nephew as if she had nothing to hide. Keilana figured, rather, that if she beat around the bush, she would be safe.  
  
Jacen eyes opened up wide in surprise. How did you ever manage to get hold of one of those? It is a vintage model and hard to come about these days.  
  
I found her in a junkyard and fixed her up when I was about your age, Keilana shrugged. She was in bad shape when I bought her, but now she could give the _Falcon_ a run for her money.  
  
How'd you afford a YT-1300? Jacen was still obviously in disbelief and it made Keilana all the more happy.  
  
Like I said, she was a junker. The owner would have _paid_ me to get rid of her cause she was taking up to much damn room. She honestly was a piece of shit when I bought her and sometime I wonder if she's changed much, Keilana spoke about her ship in a way any parent would talk about their child. But I love her and wouldn't dream of sending her back to some junk yard.  
  
You should talk to Dad. He loves the _Falcon _just as much as you love your ship, or so it sounds. Jacen nodded. He looked around the room and up at the domed ceiling for a little while before turning back to Keilana. So, how do you feel about becoming a Jedi?  
  
I'm a little apprehensive about it, to say the least. I really haven't seen Jedi do what they do and I know even less than probably a five year old child does. I guess I'm not the best person to pick to become a Jedi, Keilana nodded as she turned to look out the window.  
  
Nah, I'm sure you'll do just fine. Besides, it's better that you don't know much because you will able to absorb more quicker, Jacen shrugged as he crossed his legs once more. He pulled a small orb out of his pocket and set it on the ground in between the two of them. Keilana first looked at the boy in front of her and then the orb.  
  
What's that? Keilana pointed at the orb.  
  
This is actually a jewel I was giving and am considering putting in a lightsaber, but it will do for the purposes I'll be using, Jacen leaned forward and looked at Keilana. Would you like your first lesson in how to use the Force? Uncle Luke would absolutely kill me if he knew I was doing this, so can you keep it a secret?  
  
Yeah, I can keep a secret, Keilana leaned forward also and looked at the jewel as it picked up the light of the moon. What are you going to show me how to do?  
  
First, you have to be patient. That is a very important rule of being a Jedi.  
  
And one I have learned quite well, Keilana cut in. Jacen leaned back a little an gave her a look. What? I know how to be patient. Keilana pointed at herself.  
  
Calm down, Key, that's what you need to really do first. Calm down and be patient, Jacen leaned forward once again and broke eye contact with Keilana. The bounty hunter took in a deep breath and allowed her mind to clear. Jacen looked very pleased with what she had done and gave a little nod of approval. Keilana just shrugged and watch the Jedi as he put his hand over the orb. Okay, what I am going to attempt to teach you is how to call an object to your hand. Now remember, you have to keep this a secret and actually pretend that you don't know anything I have taught you when my uncle tries to teach you how to do this, understand? Keilana nodded her head slowly and pushed her hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ears. Okay, first thing you need to do is clear your mind of any thoughts that might be distracting and open yourself up to the Force. Once you do that, _imagine_ the object in your hand. See whatever you want to call to you in your hand and it should come. After Jacen explained that to Keilana, she watched in amazement as the orb rose slowly from the ground and floated into Jacen's waiting hand. He curled his fingers around it and, turning his hand over, he showed Keilana.  
  
Hmm, perhaps first you should teach me how to open up to the Force, Keilana suggested as she took the smooth jewel out of Jacen's hand.  
  
Yes, I guess that could be a useful thing, Jacen laughed at his mistake.  
  
  
  
  
After several hours of learning how to open herself up to the Force, and attempting to move something with her mind, Keilana sighed in her frustration.  
  
You must have patience, Key, Jacen said, again. It doesn't come quite as quick as we might hope, especially for adults who are just learning to use their abilities.  
  
Yes, I understand, Keilana nodded. She moved her aching neck and happened to look out the window. Her eyes opened up wide as she noticed that the sky had taken on a rosy hue and jumped up. she muttered as she held her side and doubled over in pain. Jacen stood up quickly and walked to her side.  
  
Are you okay, Key? Jacen asked, putting a hand on her back. Keilana moaned once and started to straighten up.  
  
Perhaps I should have gone back to bed hours ago, Keilana sighed as she turned to look out the window once again. The healers will be all over me if they knew I had snuck out in the middle of the night.  
  
Not to mention Ganner and Uncle Luke, Jacen put in as he stepped back.  
  
I can deal with whatever the fuck they come up with, but the wrath of a healer is what I'm afraid of, Keilana turned in time to see Jacen flinch at her language. I've never in my life been the ideal patient and have always done exactly what I wasn't supposed to do. I break my leg and I go walking around with out crutches or support. I break my arm and jump out of a two story window. I get stabbed so I go wandering around a Jedi temple and beat up a Jedi in the middle of the night, Keilana shrugged. I really should learn how to sit still, I guess.  
  
Let's get you back to the hospital before any of the healers wake up, shall we? Jacen started walking away and Keilana followed, each step more painful that the last.  
  
By the time they reach the medical ward, Keilana was barely able to walk from her pain, but she was able to hide her pain from Jacen. He opened the door for her and helped her to her bed. With a sigh of relief, Keilana slipped in between the sheets and looked at Jacen. Do you know how to put in an IV?  
  
No buthere comes a healer. Jacen said just as the healer stuck his head through the curtain. It was Gil, the red head from the other day. He looked confused by Jacen's presence and looked at him for a moment. Ah, healer, can you help us for a moment?  
  
Uh, sure, I guess, Gill answered as he stepped inside. He looked at the IV needle and was about the say something when Jacen cut him off.  
  
Ah, I see you have identified the source of the problem. You see, I was helping Key here to the refresher unit and, well, the IV got bumped and came loose. I was unsure of how to put it back in and was just about to come looking for a healer when you happened by, Jacen explained quickly. The healer looked at Jacen and it was obvious her did not believe the story but, rather than asking any questions, Gil moved around the other side of Jacen. He found a fresh needle and, after some fiddling around, Gil slid the needle into Keilana's hand and she sighed.  
  
Thank you, Gods, she muttered as her eyelids slid shut. Jacen smiled at Keilana after Gil left and patted the hand that did not have the needle in it. Keilana moved the hand away from Jacen's touch and laid both of them over her chest, her brow furrowing. With a final sigh, Keilana fell asleep and her body relaxed.  
  
In the light of the new morning, Jacen noticed how dusty Keilana's hair was and he frowned. With a a slight movement of his hand, Jacen called on the Force to whisk away the dust that covered Keilana. With a last, and satisfied smile, Jacen left the medical ward and walked to his own room for a quick shower before a short period of meditation to make up for the rest he had lost the night before.


	13. There is a Man Behind the Mask

A/N: Well then, it has been an awful long time since I have updated this. I have had such a writers block and I guess it was my depressing music and _Hamlet_ that got me out of it., which is interesting, if you ask me. Well, I hope you can enjoy this little bit and, come to think of it, I think Keilana's story is going to become a little series because there is so much I plan for her.  


--------  
  
There is a Man Behind the Mask  
  
  


_Two days later:  
_  
She is amazing, Jaina, absolutely amazing, Jacen Solo smiled as he turned his head to look at his sister. Jaina was sitting cross-legged on her brother's bed and playing with the lace on her left boot as he attended to a young and orphaned thhurr mouse. The tiny brown creature poked it's head out of a small shelter to sniff at some food with it's long, whiskered nose before wrapping a prehensile tail around a wooden perch to swing across the cage.  
  
And who is this again, Jacen? Jaina arched her right brow. The younger of the two turned completely around to look at his twin as he wiped his hands on the front of his flight suit.  
  
Like I said, she's that new student Uncle Luke took in. You know, the one Ganner met in a night club and then saved? Jacen shrugged as if it were no big deal before turning back to the thhurr mouse.   
  
Ganner met her in a night club? Sounds like he's making excuses for trying to bring a whore to the Temple. Jaina looked at her brother's back and furrowed her brow. Dropping the lace, se swung her legs over the side of the bed but did not stand up.  
  
Ganner, hiring a whore? Jacen laughed. Well, it does sound like something he might do. However, whore or not, she still has an amazing potential in the Force.  
  
So he got lucky in his excuses. Jaina chewed on her lower lip for a moment while thinking. However, I have not met her, so I cannot necessarily go about deciding who she is.  
  
Jacen nodded slowly as he watched the thhurr mouse start to chew on the food he had offered it. The tiny creature cooed softly as it swallowed and a soft smiled played across Jacen's lips. These creature's truly are amazing, Jaina, he started, going off on a tangent, for they endure so much abuse in their existence. Their parent's do not seem to care for them and most leave the nest before they are truly ready to go. However, they have an amazing ability to adapt to whatever life throws at them and can settle in perfectly to a new way of living.  
  
Yeah, sure, Jaina nodded, obviously not interested in the small creature. Standing up, Jaina moved slowly across the dimly lit room to stand next to her brother. But tell me how you met her again, I didn't understand you the first time. And do tell me how you acquired this nasty bruise. Jaina took her twin's jaw gently in her hand and turned his face to inspect the bruise that had grown slightly yellow around the edges with age.  
  
Pulling away from his twin, Jacen closed the door to the transparisteel cage and locked it before walking to the small window between the bed and the armoire, which were on opposite walls. I was in one of the old formal meeting halls, two nights back. I was there because I have been inflicted with insomnia and I thought it would be the perfect place to meditate because of the way the moonlight hits the walls. I had been in there for about three hours and was about to leave when I sensed another presence in the room. I was up on the walkway that surrounds the room, about twenty feet up from the ground level, and the other person was on the ground level. I was actually surprised by another presence being there, for the room had been forgotten and abandoned, as far as I could tell for there is, and was, a think layer of dust covering just about everything. Jacen paused as he looked out at the early afternoon sky and traffic. So, being the curious and nosy boy that I am, I went down to investigate.  
  
By the time I had reached the ground level, the other person had stirred up a good deal of dust and it was hard to see anything through it, so I had to relay on my senses. However, the other person had this amazing wall up in their mind, so i could not tell what they wanted and, at times, which way they were facing and looking. I could tell that I the other person knew that I was there as well and just when I was about to call out to them, I was knocked to the ground and my jaw cracked. It was quite painful actually.  
  
Jaina just shook her head in disbelief. How could you have let yourself get kicked, Jacen? You are better trained than that and to be beaten up by a non-Jedi? How embarrassing.  
  
It was dusty. Jacen winced at his lame excuse. Besides, she is skilled, even without any Jedi training. It seems as if she has been trained in the art of hand-to-hand fighting and among other things I'm sure. Ganner said that she was able to dodge blaster fire that night she was stabbed and kill someone who was sneaking up from behind. She's quick, Jaina, quicker than she ought to be. I'm sure she is already dependent on her Force powers without even knowing it and that makes her potentially very dangerous indeed.  
  
To me it sounds as if you have a little crush on dear little what's-her-face, Jaina smiled wide as she joined her brother at the window.   
  
Jacen's ears turned a light shade of red as he bit the inside of his cheek. Her name is Key and no I do not have a crush on her. She's intriguing, that's all.  
  
Of course, Jacen, of course, Jaina shook her head as she patted her brother on the shoulder.  
  
Do you not believe me? Jacen turned to look at his sister. His ears had returned back to normal, but there was something in his eyes that he did not seem aware of.  
  
No, brother, I do not believe you. I can tell when a woman or girl catches your interest. You were in the same denial about Danni Quee and it was quite obvious she attracted your interests. You really must stop trying to gain the attentions of older women, Jacen, Jaina smiled and shrugged. Jacen's jaw dropped slightly and the look in his eyes changed to great disbelief.  
  
Excuse me? You shouldn't be the one talking about liking older people, Jaina. Don't think I haven't noticed the way you look at Jagged Fel when he is around. Wedge's nephew is older than you, if I am not mistaken. Jacen grinned as he playfully hit his sister in the shoulder. Jaina returned the gesture, but hit her brother with a little more force.  
  
He's not that much older than me, dork, Jaina pursed her lips as her cheeks turned pink.  
  
And who says that Key is far older than me?  
  
There are rumors around the temple, Jacen. The young ones say that she is possibly not even human and that she is far older than she appears, Jaina turned to look out the window once again and Jacen laughed.  
  
And you actually believe what the children have to say? Jacen chuckled for a moment longer before continuing. She is very much human, as far as I can tell and yes she is older than she looks, but not by much. She does look about our age, but she has seen far more than us, that much is obvious in the way that she moves and speaks. Her eyes dart around as if always watching and never quite comfortable in one position for long. But despite her experiences, she is not very old. Look at me Jaina. Jacen waited until his sister turned her head to look up at him. She's only twenty-one.  
  
That's still four years older than you, Jacen. And to me, it sounds as if she has some sort of an agenda or an ulterior motive for being here. Perhaps she is a whore who happened to be lucky, or maybe she is here looking for something or someone, Jaina crossed her arms once again and sighed. But she might just be a normal civilian who Ganner did actually offer a place to stay for the night. The point is, Jacen, that you don't know who she is or why she is truly here. Just be careful, okay?  
  
Before Jacen could answer, a knock sounded at his door. I know, Jaina. You don't have to become like Mom and warn me about everything. Whoever was at the door knocked again and Jacen started to moved to answer it.  
  
I know, Jacen, I just don't want to see you hurt. Besides, I am the oldest and therefore I have to look after you.  
  
Two minutes, Jaina, two minutes, Jacen smiled back at his sister before turning around and pushing the release for the door. On the other side was Keilana. Her hand was posed to knock once again but when she saw Jacen, she smiled and dropped her hand. _Well, speaking of the devil_, Jacen thought behind his smile.  
  
Guess what, So Keilana smiled as she leaned on the doorjamb. The bounty hunter was wearing another outfit given to her by the Temple and, despite the fact that it did not belong to her, it still managed to flatter her curves. The dark blue tunic dipped low in a scoop neck to show off her cleavage and a pair of pants of the same colour clung to her body. The belt that held all of her tools and such was wrapped around her waist and a pair of black cloth boots reached her knees. Jacen's eyes opened up a bit wider, though not noticeably so, and he rocked slightly back on his heels as his stomach seemed to tighten. You have been given the task of baby sitting me while I visit my ship to get my clothes.  
  
Jacen looked at her, obviously confused, before stepping back and motioning for her to step inside.  
  
LIke I said, you are going to come with me Keilana trailed off as she noticed Jaina. Well, hello, who's this? Turning to look at Jacen, who was several inches taller than herself, she arched one perfectly shaped eyebrow. Well, aren't you going to introduce me? Or are you going to be rude by leaving us both in the dark?  
  
Oh, yes, of course. Key, this is my sister, Jaina, Jacen pointed at his twin. And Jaina, this is Key, Uncle Luke's new student.  
  
Keilana held out her hand which Jaina took, though she was obviously not to happy to do so. It's a pleasure, Key.  
  
Of course, Keilana half-smiled back. _Not going to trust me, Solo? Perhaps you are the smartest out of this lot as it is sometimes said. _ Keilana said once she dropped Jaina's hand. Turning back to Jacen, she flashed him a brilliant smile and shrugged. Are you going to accompany me to my ship or will I have to tell your uncle that you don't want to.  
  
Of course I'll come, Jacen responded. He caught Jaina's look a moment after he said these words as she rolled her eyes and turned around.  
  
Keilana said, smiling widely. It would be nice to return these clothes to Mara, though, one of her outfits is already ruined. Hmm, oh well, I'll give her something of mine to make up for it, or maybe some money so that she can buy more clothes. Anyway, she paused for a split second, sorry about my rambling. Jacen, I'll meet you in the hanger in about ten minutes, okay? I'll go tell your uncle that you will be accompanying me on my little trip and that it should to take too long. Keilana flashed Jacen another perfect smile as she moved to the door and pushed the button to open it. I'll see you down there, Jacen. Keilana waggled her fingers as the door shut and, once she was out of sight, Jaina turned to look at her brother, her eyes wide open.   
  
_That_ is the woman Ganner brought here? I think I'm going to go back to my original thought of her being some kind of whore. She has a ship, but who knows, that could just be her base of operations.' Jaina fumed for a moment longer before turning to look out the window once again. I wouldn't trust her if I were you, Jacen.  
  
Who said I trust her, Jaina? You just assume that I do. Jacen put a hand on his sister's shoulder and sighed. I'm still going to go with her to her ship and, if I am in any trouble, you'll be able to tell.  
  
If she's a whore than I'm sure you will have no trouble at her ship, Jacen, Jaina all but growled in response.  
  
Oh, come off it, Jaina. Yes, perhaps that first impression was not the best, but she's okay, Jaina. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to bring her to her ship for I am sure Uncle Luke will be quit made if I do not.  
  
Whatever, Jacen, Jaina snorted. Jacen just sighed and shook his head as he turned to leave his room.  
  
In less then ten minutes, Jacen was down in the hanger. He was surprised, when he stepped through the door, to find Keilana already there and standing next to a ship.  
  
I was wondering when you would show up, Jacen, Keilana smiled. However, she quickly added in, not that I have been here for long. Anyway, while waiting, I picked out a speeder that will hopefully get us around the quickest.  
  
There are speed laws you know, Jacen said as he moved across the floor to the speeder Keilana was climbing into.  
  
Speed laws have never stopped me before, Jacen, she smiled as she settled herself behind the controls. Well, are you coming or not.?  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah. Jacen pursed his lips as soon as soon as Keilana turned to look at the controls and climbed into the speeder. As soon as he was in, the engine roared and Keilana backed out of the spot quickly, causing Jacen to fly forward in his seat. As if to compensate for the sudden backwards movement, Keilana tore out of the hanger and into the correct flow of traffic, sending Jacen to the back of his seat.  
  
You really should wear your seat belt, Jacen, Keilana said as she looked at him. Looking back in front of her, Keilana had just enough time to drop below a slower moving vehicle in front of them. Jacen could feel his stomach jump to his throat as Keilana dived once again to avoid back-ending another vehicle before swerving to the right. With the smile on her face, it was quite obvious she was enjoying the ride. She was enjoying it, that is, until a siren started behind them. Keilana looked back and started to grumble as she pulled off to the side and set the speeder in hover.  
  
While waiting for the officer to approach them, Keilana tugged at the neck of her tunic and Jacen looked at her in surprise. He could not believe that she was actually going to attempt to get out of a ticket. When the officer did pull up along side the speeder, Keilana stuck her left hand pinkie in her mouth and started to chew on her nail while blinking her eyes at the Sullustian officer.  
  
I'm sorry, officer, was I speeding? Keilana blinked her eyes again, her long eyelashes brushing her cheeks.  
  
Just a little ma'am, the sauage-lipped alien said as he pulled a ticket book out of his pocket.  
  
Oh, you're not going to give me a ticket, are you? Keilana's voice hit a falsetto as her eyes started to water. I didn't mean to speed, my friend here is late for his shift down at the diner and his job is already in danger. Unbuckling her seat belt and leaning out of the cab, Keilana put her elbows on the door and started to chew on her forefinger. If he doesn't keep this job than we will be out on the street cause I have to take care of his kids. You wouldn't want two more little children out on the streets and begging for scraps of food, would you?  
  
Well, no, the officer stuttered for a moment. Keilana batted her eyes and leaned forward a bit further. Jacen shifted his gaze away from Keilana and back to the front of the speeder as Keilana put her knees on the seat to lean even closer to the officer. With a sigh, the Sullust put his pad back into it's pocket and looked at Keilana. This is a warning, ma'am. Slow it down or the next time I catch you, you are going to be hit hard.  
  
Oh, thank you, officer. I'll be sure to tell my kids about this, Keilana waved after the officer as she settled back in the seat. Looking over at Jacen, she smiled widely as she punched the speeder back up to speed to merge once again with the traffic.  
  
You didn't just do that. Jacen looked at Keilana with a wide-eyed stare.   
  
Yes I did and I got out of paying a ticket. Keilana shrugged. I figure that, if you've got it, flaunt it, even if it means lying to get out of something such as a ticket.  
  
But you didn't just lie about yourself, Key, you lied about me as well. You said that  
  
I know perfectly well what I said. Yes, it was a dirty little lie, but officer's hearts soften if you tell them that the ticket will make you and your children homeless. Keilana looked at Jacen. This time, though they were going faster than most of the traffic, Keilana was not weaving in and out of the other drivers nor was she being a danger to those around her.  
  
That still doesn't make it right, Key, Jacen commented as he put an arm on his door. Today, the sky was clear and the sun bright. There was no threat of rain in the forecast and most of the other drivers were driving with their hoods down.  
  
I never said that it made it right, Jacen, I just said that it worked. Keilana looked out of the speeder and down to see where they were. A small smile spread across her face as the docking bay came into view and she dropped the speeder quickly from the flow of traffic. In wide but quick circles, Keilana made her way down to the front door of the main office and parked the speeder.  
  
Stepping out of the cab, Keilana turned to Jacen. You can stay here if you want. Either that or follow close behind me.  
  
I think I'll stay here, just don't get hurt, okay? Jacen smiled as Keilana burst out into soft giggles.  
  
I don't think I'm in any danger around here, Jacen, Keilana said with a wide grin. But if I scream, make sure you come and help me, okay?  
  
Of course, Key. Uncle Luke entrusted your safety in my hands and I will keep you that.  
  
Okay, Jacen, Keilana nodded as she disappeared into the main office.  
  
  
  
With a scowl on her face caused by the Bothan owner, Keilana walked out into the bay her ship was located in. However, the moment she stepped into it, she stopped. There was someone else around. Pulling her blaster out of it's thigh holster, Keilana held it up by her shoulder as she started to creep around the large YT-1300.  
  
As she reached the other side, Keilana stopped once again as she noticed the hatch open and the walkway down.  
  
Who the fuck Keilana muttered as she stepped slowly forward. Moving up the ramp with great caution, Keilana entered the familiar hallway and she did not have to turn on the lights to tell who the other person was. Putting her blaster away, Keilana started toward the back of her ship and the cages. The screeching and bumping of moving boxes came to her ears as she made her way around the exterior hallway and an amused smile spread across her face. So, Dad, I guess you were there to witness my downfall, I thought I sensed you. Too bad for you I didn't fall all the way, I'm sure.  
  
It didn't take long for Keilana to find her father who was hard at work moving boxes about the main sitting room. Because of her silent approach, Boba Fett did not notice her. Rather, he continued on with his work, his helmet sitting in one of the large chairs Keilana had outfitted her ship with. Leaning on the door frame, Keilana watched her father work for a few more minutes, her arms crossed across her chest, before speaking up.  
  
Hello, Dad. Boba Fett stood up straight, his blaster rifle in hand, as he turned to look at Keilana. Even through the dimly lit room, Keilana could see that there was moister on her father's face. Assuming that they were not tears, Keilana stood up straight and continued. I see that it didn't take you long to start cleaning out my ship.  
  
But, you died, Fett said, stumbling over his words. Keilana clicked her tongue and shook her head in response.  
  
Nearly died, Dad. Despite my best to throw them off, one of the Jedi knew something was wrong and he saved my life. I'm not sure if I am grateful or not, but here I am, alive and well.  
  
Dropping his blaster into the same chair as his helmet, Fett moved forward to stand directly in front of his daughter. He put two gloved hands on her shoulders and looking down at her in disbelief before pulling her into a tight hug.  
  
Keilana coughed as she tried to push her father off of her. Dad, stop, this isn't comfortable.  
  
Boba Fett stepped back after a moment longer and wiped the back of his hand across his cheek before turning around. I just assumed you were dead and it's lucky for you that I did.  
  
What do you mean? Keilana stepped forward and flicked a switch for lights to turn on. Both of the rooms occupants blinked as the lights turned to maximum and Fett growled.  
  
There is a price on your head, girl, and I was hired to hunt you down. However, he paused for a moment when Keilana gasped. However, it's lucky for you that I thought you had died because I would have had to take it. Now that the employer thinks that you are dead as well, I'm sure she has lifted the bounty, but I am not sure about that.  
  
So that's why he was after me, Keilana muttered as she crossed her arms. Dropping into one of the large chairs, Keilana criss-crossed her legs and sat back. But how did he find out about it if you were hired?  
  
I have no idea what you're talking about, Keilana, Fett shook his head as he walked to his daughter's side.  
  
Alt Gurqui, Father.  
  
That son of a bitch? What did he do?  
  
He came after me with intentions of killing me, though, now that I know of this bounty, I'm sure he was after the money. Bastard, she muttered. I killed hi, so I don't have to worry about him coming back after me but, oh, Keilana stuck her forefinger into her mouth and started chewing on the nail. Who is after me?  
  
Añaa Geiv.  
  
Keilana spun her chair to look at Boba Fett. She is the one who put a bounty on my head. Why that bitch. I told her that if she wouldn't give me more money I would bring Haun to the Hutts. Putting her finger to her lips in thought, Keilana bit the inside of her lower lip. I never thought she would actually go through with that threat of placing a bounty on my head, she's just not the type.  
  
You mean you _knew_ she might put a price on your head and you still brought the bounty somewhere else? Fett looked down at Keilana in disbelief.  
  
Dad, it was a great deal of money I could have gotten from the Hutts if I brought Haun to them, and I received that money. It was either one million from Añaa or three million from the Hutts. I may be greedy, but I went for the three million. Besides, there are ways to make sure the bounty is no longer around.  
  
You wouldn't just kill her, Fett looked at his daughter, his eyes wide as he was caught completely off guard.  
  
Oh, no, I wouldn't do that, but I could place a bounty on her head and hire some of the best hunters out there for the job, or just let it be a free for all.  
  
That's unreasonable, Keilana, Fett crossed his arms across his chest and stared at his daughter. Looking up at her father, Keilana narrowed her eyes and stood up to look him in the face. She had to stand on her tiptoes to do this, but once she was eye to eye with him, she pursed her lips and crossed her own arms.  
  
And who said the world of bounty hunting was reasonable, Father? We are murders for hire, if you really get down to it. If we are told to kill, than we kill. If we are told to kidnap so that others can kill, than we do so. It may be a form of organised crime, but it is by no means reasonable. Keilana stepped back from her father and turned around. However, I am not going to let myself get captured and killed like my mother did. You taught me good skills, Dad, and I will stick with them to keep myself alive. However, she turned back around, if it comes down to it, than I might have to use any means possible to get the bounty off of my head short of turning myself in.  
  
Fett looked at his daughter is surprised before turning around quickly in hopes that she had not caught his expression. To change the subject, Fett kicked slightly at one of the boxes before turning back to Keilana. Why are you here?  
  
Despite the fact that this is my ship? Keilana laughed lightly. I'm here to get clothes. They are going to train me up at the Temple, Dad. They say I have an amazing ability in the Force and that they need me to help them control the Yuuzhan Vong problem.  
  
Fett laughed. They say you have potential in the Force? Fett had to control his laughter as he looked at his daughter. And who did you get this power from, Key? I don't have it and your mother certainly didn't. Are you sure they aren't just fucking with you?  
  
Maybe they are, Father, and maybe they aren't. But you know what, at least they make me feel wanted, Keilana gave her father a hard look before walking out of the room. Now if you excuse me, I would rather like it if you left so that I can go about collecting my things.  
  
I just don't want to see you hurt, Keilana, or even worse, discovered, Fett called after his daughter.  
  
Gee, thanks for your support, Dad, I love you too. Keilana said even though she wasn't sure if her father would hear her. Back in the sitting room Boba Fett pursed his lips and, putting on his helmet and grabbing his blaster rifle, he walked out of the ship, through the halls of the docking bay, and past a very surprised Jacen Solo.  
  
  
  
Another thirty minutes passed before Keilana emerged from the docking bay. She was carrying an overly stuffed bag of clothes and was wearing a different outfit. Rather than the tight blue cloth she was wearing before, Keilana was now wearing a tight black leather cat suit with a pair of mid-shin high lace up boots. Her hands were covered with gloves that left the top half of her fingers uncovered and her belt was fastened low on her waist. Over the entire outfit, Keilana wore a long and dark brown leather jacket. Jacen's brows shot skyward, surprised by the transformation.  
  
Do you like, Jacen? Keilana arched an eyebrow and grinned. I thought I might as well change into something of mine since I have my own clothes once again.  
  
Well, it certainly is different than what you have been wearing, Jacen nodded slowly.  
  
That's because it's mine, Keilana said shortly. After approaching the speeder, Keilana swung her bag into the back and climbed into the drivers seat. There was silence in the speeder a Keilana started it up and moved to join a flow of traffic.  
  
Well, you won't believe who walked out of the docking bay today, Jacen started.  
  
Boba Fett.  
  
How'd you know? Jacen looked at Keilana.  
  
A lucky guess, Keilana said, biting her lower lip. Nah, it's just that he is so secretive and shit that he is really the last person I would have guessed to see just strolling out of a docking bay in the middle of Coruscant.  
  
How do you know that? Jacen said, turning in his chair to look at Keilana.  
  
How often does he make his presence known? I mean, come on, Jacen, he is the last person I would expect to show up in the middle of the day, right?  
  
Yeah, I guess that's true. Jacen settled back in his seat and looked straight ahead. But it's still strange. He hasn't been around for the last five years or so and he just pop up one day.  
  
Yes, very odd, Keilana comments. _Dammit, Fett, losing our ability to think rationally at times, aren't we? You might've well just walked out of there with your helmet off so that everybody could see your face and therefore know that there is a man behind the mask. Though, there is a difference between men and beast's. Which one are you, Fett? Which one are you?  
_  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. Beautiful

A/N - Hmm, I've decided that I suck at writing summaries. I tried to write a new one and I think I failed miserably. Maybe I should just stick with writing the story and one day when I am rich and famous (if that ever happens) I can hire someone else to write the summaries for my books. My chapters also seem rather short, as observed by someone I know in the real world. Oh well, one section of the story at a time, be it short or long. Anyway, there is a random thought for you and here is some more of Keilana's story. Watch as the plot thickens and things happens. *rolls eyes* How eloquent. Anywho, here is more. Read [please].   
  
Oh yes, here is a quick disclaimer as well. is owned by Creed and not me. Their lyrics, not mine.  


--------  
  
  
  
Beautiful  


  
  
  
  
Standing at the front of a room full of Jedi, it was Luke Skywalker who first voiced the question on most everybody's mind, Where is my nephew Jacen Solo?  
  
The room broke out into soft murmurs as the question was finally asked and everybody seemed to have a different thought on where the young Jedi might have been.   
  
He could be asleep  
  
No, he wouldn't do that  
  
In the shower  
  
He could be meditating  
  
Joy riding  
  
It took Luke several minutes to quite the room down and, folding his hands together behind his back, he looked out over the room with those piercing blue eyes of his. Seriously, does anybody _actually_ know where Jacen is?  
  
With an indignant snort, Jaina rose and looked up at her uncle. I have an idea.  
  
Go ahead.  
  
He's with your new and precious student, Uncle. Or, at least he was last time I checked. Jaina's voice reached the corners of the room and it was obvious to all that she was not happy in the least bit. She came to his room earlier today and whisked him off under the now obvious lie that you said he would accompany her.  
  
More murmurs started the moment Jaina paused and new theories started to circulate through the room. Most of the ideas escaping the lips of Jacen's young, and male, comrades were of the indecent sort and a mild chuckling started from many. Jaina rose her brow as the nearest young man voiced one of these thoughts before realising she was near. However, she did not move to stop the conversation of the two young men just in front of her. Rather, Jaina started to eavesdrop slightly as Luke attempted to regain order.  
  
You've seen Key, haven't you, Zekk? Jaina recognized the voice, and face, as Raynar Thul's.  
  
Damn straight I have, Zekk replied with a slight laugh. And if I were Jacen, I'd disappear with her too. Quite a piece of eye candy, that one is.  
  
Jaina could almost sense the grin that spread across Raynar's face as strongly as she saw it with her eyes. Eye candy? Shit, I'd say she's a bit more than that.  
  
I know what you mean. Zekk began to laugh and Jaina did not quite understand the implication. However, after thinking it through for half a moment, she was not quite sure she actually wanted to know what they were talking about.   
  
I hear Ganner's the real lucky one, though, Zekk continued.  
  
Oh? How so?  
  
You know when he saved her, correct?  
  
Raynar's eyebrows shot up as he leaned a bit closer to Zekk.  
  
Word is she was wearing a ripped up white outfit.  
  
  
  
He found her in her shower, dumbass. Zekk smacked Rayner on the side of the head a bit harder than he meant to.  
  
Raynar's grin and eyes widened as Luke was finally able to gain order once again. Turning to Jaina he gestured with his hand for her to continue.  
  
Nodding her thanks, and kicking Zekk's chair to show she had heard what he had said, Jaina continued.   
  
I know many of you think that there are other reason's behind his disappearance, she paused to glare at Zekk and Rayner, who both blushed slightly, before continuing. But it is hard to believe Jacen would give in to that sort of a thing. Like I said earlier, she showed up with a request and false permission that he could accompany her.  
  
Accompany her where, Jaina? Luke raised his brow.  
  
To her ship to get her clothes. This provoked several more chuckles from the young men before a glare from the older Jedi could silence them. She said that she would tell you that he was available to go and then disappeared down the hall. She supposedly went off to tell you that Jacen agreed to go along with her. Jaina did all she could to not sneer in disgust. I haven't seen either of them since he left me in his room.  
  
The Jedi Master nodded slowly.   
  
Yes, I did see her and she said she was going to make a quick run to her ship. I didn't see any fault in it so I let her go, though her continuous disappearances are starting to become slightly peculiar. He paused. When she ran into me, Key did not say a thing about bringing Jacen along, however. Pausing for a moment longer to look at Jaina, Luke continued. I would have liked someone to go with Key to at least watch over her, but I did not voice my opinion. It's almost seems as if she anticipated a request I never actually made, which is quite odd indeed.  
  
So you did see her? Jaina rose her brow slightly. And she never mentioned a thing about bringing my brother along? Well, at least she is smart enough to not lie to you, Uncle.  
  
Did she actually, openly lie to you? Luke pushed slightly and Jaina could not believe her ears. Was her uncle _actually_ standing up for Keilana? Jaina pursed her lips as she attempted to control her anger and disbelief.  
  
She did, Uncle Luke.  
  
And Jacen followed her?  
  
Without a second thought.  
  
This came from Ganner Rhysode who was located on the opposite side of the room. The Jedi between the handsome man and Jaina parted as Ganner started to walk forward, his black robes swirling around his feet as he moved. With one hand stroking the stubble on his chin, the older Jedi looked down at Jaina with a slightly raised brow. Because it doesn't sound like a thing she would do.  
  
'Doesn't sound like a thing she would do'? Both of Jaina's eyebrows rose as did her voice. You don't know who, or what, that woman is, Ganner. You found her in a bar for the god's sake. For all you know she could be a whore or even an assassin here to collect a bounty on one of us. The Jedi have many enemies, Ganner, and I'm sure the Peace Brigade would be very happy to turn us over to the Yuuzhan Vong.  
  
A stern look from her uncle quieted Jaina down but her disgust rolled off of her in a single, heavy wave before she could get control over her emotions. Ganner did not have any words to counter those of Jaina, for her knew them to be true. However, not wanting to lose, Ganner continued.  
  
Yes, she could be those things, Jaina, but what has she done to make us think her untrustworthy? Nothing. Ganner let the words hang in the air for a moment before continuing. Several other Jedi nodded even though they had never met Keilana. Luke's face remained stoic as he watched on and Jaina was in absolute disbelief over the actions of her Uncle. When he did continue, Ganner leaned very close to Jaina so only she could hear his next words. I sense jealousy in you, Jaina. You do not want to lose your brother to a woman you do not know or trust. He is taken by her, that much is clear just in the way you speak of them both. You cannot hold on to your brother forever, Jaina.  
  
But I can protect him from scum, Jaina snarled back, her voice just as low as Ganner's. And it is obvious that somebody _else_ is taken by Key as well.  
  
Ganner continued as if he had not heard what Jaina had said about him. He is a big boy now, Jaina, and you cannot keep him on a leash forever.  
  
Before Jaina could respond, Luke held up a hand and began to speak. That still does not answer the question.  
  
You want an answer, Uncle? Jaina turned to Luke. Pressing her lips together for a moment, Jaina sighed. I don't know where he is except that he is with _her_.  
  
  
  
  
Hey, Kid, take the controls for a moment, will ya? Keilana looked over at Jacen and ducked beneath the speeder in front of them. Tearing his eyes from the passing buildings, Jacen gave Keilana a wide-eyed stare.  
  
Excuse me?  
  
Like I said, take the controls for a moment, Keilana said as she lifted her hands from the twin sticks. Jacen reached across her quickly as the speeder started into a nose dive and steadied them out.   
  
With a wide smile across her face, Keilana reached into the one of many pockets on her left sleeve and pulled forth a piece of string. Jacen could not turn to watch her and did not truly realize how close they actually were until she rose her arms behind her head and started to pull her hair back. Something soft hit Jacen in the back of the head and it took him a moment to realize what it was. Once he did, however, his cheeks and ears turned a deep red as he bit down on his lower lip. Laughing, Keilana looked down at him as she started to tie most of her short hair into a tail high on the back of her skull.  
  
Don't get very close to women, do we, Solo?  
  
No, not usually, Jacen said, his cheeks still red, as Keilana took the controls once more. Risking a quick glance at Keilana, his stomach tightened once again and he forced himself to look away. If Keilana noticed the new wide-eyed stare, she did not say a thing about it.  
  
After several moments of silence, Keilana pulled out of the main traffic flow and started to slow down as she approached a tall and glimmering building. Jacen glanced at Keilana as if asking her what she was doing. However, he did not have to verbalize his question because she quickly stopped and parked in a tiny parking lot outside a tiny business about fifty stories up. A small sign in the window identified the business as Typhera's Caf Bar.  
  
Jacen leapt out of the speeder and caught up to Keilana as she entered the nearly overcrowded bar. He did not notice, at first, how people seemed to move out of Keilana's way as she walked toward the front of the bar. Not able to sense any use of the Force from Keilana, Jacen looked after her with interest. Even the small Chadra-Fan behind the counter seemed to slightly cower from Keilana.  
  
What can I get you, Ma'am? The Chadra-Fan's nose twittered about as Keilana leaned forward. The leather jacket Keilana wore settled around her calf muscles and Jacen watched the others in the bar. As far as he could tell, Keilana visited this place often enough to cause these people to recognize her. It was also obvious that she was a person they had come to fear slightly, if not more.  
  
This made Jacen think, and he did so very quietly.  
  
I'll have a large caf with chocolate, cream, and four shots. Keilana said as she pulled out a few credits from some hidden pouch. Jacen noticed a sign on the counter that warned customers that they could not order more than three shots in a single drink. However, the small alien behind the counter quickly started to make Keilana's drink exactly as requested, four shots and all.  
  
More questions rose to Jacen's mind, but they were quickly chased away when Keilana looked back at him with her large, dark eyes.  
  
Would you like anything, Jacen? My treat.  
  
His voice hit a falsetto and Keilana chuckled. Blushing once again, Jacen cleared his throat and shook his head. No. Thank you.  
  
Are you sure? Keilana seemed to be pleading Jacen, which he found odd.  
  
Yes, I'm sure.  
  
Okay, your choice, Keilana shrugged as she turned back to the server. Pointing at a case full of different pastries and breads, Keilana said something to the Chadra-Fan that Jacen could not catch. The small alien nodded and pulled out two sugary rolls and a muffin. Smiling, Keilana paid for her food. The Chadra-Fan tried to give Keilana her change, which was a considerable amount of money, but Keilana just shook her head and told her to keep it. With a wide and gracious smile, the small female pocketed the money and turned to the next in line.  
  
How much did you give her? Jacen asked as Keilana flanked him.  
  
Keilana looked at the taller young man over the top of her cup. Oh, twenty credits or so.  
  
Twenty? Why give her so much? Jacen opened the door for Keilana who nodded her thanks and walked directly to the speeder.   
  
Keilana opened the door and climbed in before answering Jacen and it almost seemed as if she were trying to think of an appropriate answer. After another moment, Keilana looked up at Jacen, who was still standing outside the speeder and she shrugged. I've got plenty of money and she did me a favor.  
  
You mean by giving you an extra shot?  
  
So you noticed? Keilana put the bag of food next to her as she strapped herself in. Jacen nodded as he climbed in next to her and fastened his own crash webbing.  
  
Yeah, I did. Jacen looked at Keilana. Four shots?  
  
What's it to you? Keilana's cheek twitched as she looked behind her to pull the speeder away from the building.  
  
Isn't it a little much?  
  
Not really. It just gives an extra little jolt to the drink, Keilana paused as she accelerated to join the flow of traffic once again. But the reason it's illegal is because people believe more than three shots give off an effect much like certain drugs.  
  
Jacen's question was drowned out as music suddenly blared out of the speakers. Keilana pulled back her hand from the button and looked at Jacen and furrowed her brow in question.  
  
Shaking his head, Jacen looked forward and crossed his arms across his chest. He did not like how Keilana was acting for it started to raise suspicions in his mind. However, he quickly chased the thoughts away because they just did not seem to make any sense.  
  
_It's not like she's a hardened criminal, Jacen,_ he told himself. _You'd be able to sense that in her if she was. Then again, she could be very good at disguising who she is  
  
_ Jacen's thought were cut off as Keilana suddenly turned up the music to nearly ear splitting levels. Surprised once again, and cursing himself for possibly thinking too loud, Jacen turned to look at Keilana. A large grin appeared on her face and it was obvious she liked the song.  
  
_She wears a coat of color  
  
Loved by some, feared by others  
  
She's immortalized in young man's eyes.  
  
Lust she breeds in the eyes of brothers...  
  
_Keilana was moving her head in time with the music that seemed to speed up her pace with the speeder. Jacen put one hand over his left ear and turned to look out over the city they were quickly passing through. Despite his attempt to block out the music, the shear level of it continued to pound the lyrics into his head.  
  
_In your mind she's your companion  
  
Vile instincts often candid  
  
Your regret is all that's left.  
  
  
  
  
_As the song ended, Jacen noticed Keilana turn the music down a few notches. He breathed a quick sigh of relief to be able to hear again, despite the ringing in his ears. Keilana, on the other hand, was all grins as she glanced over at Jacen.  
  
Not your preference of music, I take it? Keilana laughed as she pulled out of the traffic and toward the Jedi Temple.  
  
No, not really. Jacen replied. He did not quite understand how people could listen to music that assaulted the ears as much as that song had his.  
  
Ahh, c'mon, Jacen. That song wasn't that bad. It was actually mild compared to some of the music I listen too. Keilana looked at Jacen with raised brows.  
  
  
  
Yeah, mild, Keilana nodded once as she parked the speeder in the Temple's hanger. Well, we're back and Holy shit.  
  
Jacen looked at Keilana, only slightly surprised with her language and then to where her gaze was locked. At the door of the hanger stood Luke Skywalker, Jaina Solo, and Ganner Rhysode. Jaina was obviously upset about something and the other two seemed to have impartial looks on their faces. It took Jacen a moment to figure out why Keilana seemed so uncomfortable.  
  
Turning back to the woman, Jacen poised his mouth to say something but never got the chance for Keilana brushed right past him. He looked after her in slight disbelief and stared for a moment longer than he intended. Was she _intentionally_ jutting her hips this way and that? Jacen blinked and shook his head as he started after the bounty hunter.  
  
Good day, Master Skywalker, Ganner, Keilana turned to Jaina and rose her brow slightly.   
  
Jaina scowled back and gave Keilana a leery expression. She opened her mouth to say something, as her brother had, but Keilana was quicker.  
  
For what reason do I have the pleasure of this greeting party? Keilana turned her gaze to the scarred and undeniably handsome Jedi. Ganner motioned with his head to Luke and Keilana instantly looked that way.  
  
Because you lied, Jaina got in before her uncle could start talking. Because you told my brother and me that you were going to talk to Uncle Luke, and that you got his permission, about bringing Jacen along with you.  
  
Keilana pursed her lips and shot a laser bolt glance at Jaina. Opening her mouth to put Jaina in her place, Keilana changed her mind at the last moment and turned to the Jedi Master.  
  
I am sorry if you find me at fault, Master Skywalker. Keilana batted her eyes for a moment even though she knew it would not get her anywhere with the Rebellion hero. But I figured that if I got my own clothes I could stop using your wife's clothing. In fact, Keilana paused for a moment and turned to look at the speeder. In fact, I was going to present one of my own outfits, along with enough credits to buy more clothes, to your wife as an apology for ruining one of her outfits.  
  
That doesn't explain the lie you used, Luke said as soon as Keilana stopped talking.  
  
Oh, the lie, that's right, Keilana laughed. Yes, the lie. I knew you wouldn't let me out of the Temple without an escort, seeing as there are obviously people after me. I also wanted to get my clothes and more credits from the ship for a present and apology for Mara Jade. However, I guess I can no longer surprise everybody because I was forced to explain myself.  
  
But why lie, Key? Ganner piped in. Keilana widened her eyes in annoyance as she turned to the handsome young Knight.  
  
Did I not just explain myself, Ganner? I wanted to show a token of my good faith to a woman who so kindly let me borrow her clothes which I ended up ruining. I'm also sorry if I wanted to keep it a secret, kinda like a surprise party, ya know? Keilana's voice slipped into a slight accent which caused her to shut her mouth instantly. Only Jaina seemed to notice the change of her pronunciation, or at least, Jaina was the only one who cared enough to noticeably react. Ganner nodded slowly, his brow slightly raised nonetheless.  
  
Jacen started.  
  
Besides, at least one good thing came out of this, Keilana said, instantly changing the subject. Jacen appeared annoyed by being cut off and was about to start again when Keilana happened to continue talking. Guess who Jacen found out is still alive?  
  
All eyes turned to Jacen and he was forced to answer. Boba Fett.  
  
Boba Fett is still alive? He must be ancient by now, Jaina's mind was completely cleared by the thought of the famous bounty hunter being alive. She did not recognize the smile that blossomed on Keilana's face as the fatal sort of delight at her manipulation, just as the other three did not. Luke gave her a momentary look of wariness, but it too quickly vanished at the thought of his one time foe still breathing and hunting.  
  
Not really, Keilana found herself saying before she could stop herself. All eyes turned to her in shock. Biting the inside of her lower lip, Keilana continued. I mean, if he's too old than he wouldn't be hunting, I'm sure. Just think about it logically. Besides, as I hear it, bounty hunting can be quite a wealth making career Despite it's horridness.  
  
That makes sense, Ganner nodded slowly and Keilana was able to let go of the breath she did not realized she had been holding. Was he hunting, Jacen?  
  
I don't know. The boy shrugged. I just saw him stalk out of the same docking business Key's ship is in.  
  
All eyes turned to Keilana once again and she shrugged. I didn't see him. I was gathering things from my ship. Besides, it's a big docking bay and who knows if he is still flying the same ship I hear he was back during the Empire. Well, she knew.  
  
No, I didn't expect you to know, Luke nodded slowly. It's just interesting.  
  
Very. I personally thought he was dead. _The old bastard._ But with the Yuuzhan Vong around, people tend to forget the old enemies and menaces.  
  
And what do you mean by that? Jaina shot a hard glance at Keilana. The woman caught it and chose to ignore it.  
  
Not only your family has been effected by bounties and bounty hunters, Jaina. Keilana hardened her voice and forced the emotion of pain to roll off her body. She did not know if the Jedi in front of her could pick apart these forced emotions, but she could hope not.  
  
Jaina said, seeming to believe the forced emotion. She quickly regained herself and stood up a bit straighter. She was shorter than Keilana, so she was forced to tip her chin to look the woman in the eye. I know my family is not the only one to be effected by such things.  
  
You should sympathize with her, Jaina, Ganner said, putting one large hand on Jaina's shoulder. She glared at him for a moment before turning to her uncle.  
  
Uncle Luke, I just remembered some business I have to see to. Sorry about leaving so abruptly. Jaina turned to leave without another word and the remaining four watched after her for until she disappeared. As soon as Jaina was out of sight, Luke said that he had to leave as well and Jacen followed close after him, leaving just Keilana and Ganner in the hanger.  
  
Slowly, Ganner turned to Keilana and caught her gaze. It seems as if you've had a hard day.  
  
You can say that again, Keilana muttered. She held Ganner's blue eyed gaze for a moment longer before turning to back to the speeder and crossing the floor. Reaching inside, Keilana grabbed her clothes bag and the bag of food in one hand and the cup of caf in the other. Sipping the still steaming drink, Keilana walked back to Ganner and dropped her clothes.   
  
Would you like a sticky bun? Keilana asked suddenly, offering the bag to Ganner.  
  
  
  
A sticky bun. You know, bread with berries and coated in sugar. Keilana held the bag a bit higher and rose her brow. She sipped her caf again and start to drop her hand, taking the hint that Ganner did not want anything. However, before she could move to far, Ganner reached up and into the bag, pulling forth one of the two buns. Ah, so you are hungry.  
  
More like in the mood for a snack, Ganner corrected as he held up the bun. It's going to go directly to my thighs, he joked, but I'll eat it anyway.  
  
Keilana giggled as she picked up her bag of clothes and started into the Temple proper. With your workout schedule, it's going no where. As for me, the other bun and the muffin _are_ going to go to my thighs.  
  
Not with the training schedule you will pick up in the next couple of weeks, Ganner said as he flanked Keilana. Her only response was a nod that did not involve eye contact.  
  
  
  
  
Later that night, Keilana entered her small room and walked directly to the window. She ached from the first lessons Luke had put her through after her return to the Temple. He had wanted to test her skills and agility before starting her into the basic training.   
  
_First things first, _he had told her. _You must learn to be patient with your learning's for they won't always come as quickly as you might hope. And, with learning patience in your learning, you will, in turn, learn to be patient with life and those around you.   
  
_The rest of the day had been spent in lectures from Luke with minor interjections from other Jedi who passed by. She had learned methods of basic meditation and things such as that. Throughout the rest of the day, Keilana had become more aware with those around her and was even able to pick up on feelings of uneasiness from Luke Skywalker. She could also feel the cockiness that rolled from Ganner and the leeriness in each glance from Jaina.  
  
Though she wanted Luke to trust her completely, his reaction to her had been the most pleasing. It had shown that she would have to work to gain his trust and therefore he proved a worthy target.   
  
And a worthy target meant a great deal of money from her employer.  
  
Pushing aside the thick curtain, Keilana looked out at the planet that teemed with life and light. Her room also held a view of the buildings that once been the center of the Old Republic's government.  
  
Of all the rooms I could possibly get, she snorted softly, it had to be one looking directly down Old Politician Row.  
  
Despite the observation, Keilana did not pull back from the window. She wondered where in the city her father had gone off to and if he was thinking about her. He had obviously been torn up about her death. So, what were his thoughts now that Keilana had apparently come back to life? Was he shocked? she wondered. Was he grateful? Or, was he his old, stubborn self who did not seem to give a thought to his only child.  
  
Keilana shook her head free of the whirlwind of thoughts and walked slowly to the fresher. She baulked at the door, images of her wound and the pain coming back to her. Standing in the door for several minutes, it took her that long to force herself inside.  
  
_Dammit. Don't go growing soft now._ Keilana muttered to herself as she took off the long leather jacket. After hanging it up, she bent to remove the boots from her feet. _You have to concentrate and find a way to bring down the all-powerful' Luke Skywalker._ She quickly peeled of the cat suit and let her hair down before turning the water in the shower on. Again, Keilana halted. The shower brought back even greater memories of pain. Taking in a deep breath and pushing the fear away, Keilana stepped into the steaming water and proceeded to wash all of the sweat and grime from her lean, fit body.


	15. The Players of the Play

Heh heh, sorry about the false alarm if anybody was around to catch it. I had updated the story 4/5 but, alas, Ganner and Keilana moved a little out of character for my liking, so I took it away. Now that I am reposting this chapter, I hope I did a good enough job with putting them back how they should be. I know they are still evolving right before your very eyes, but I was not satisfied. Also, it took me nearly two weeks to come up with a proper ending and I am currently avoiding finishing this chapter while writing this little thing. Well, I hope I satisfy all you out there in readingland. Enjoy   
--------  
  
  
  


The Players of the Play  


  
  
  
  
_The water below her feet was dark, darker than anything else she had ever seen. Except for maybe her father's eyes. She could tell that the water was very deep indeed and how a people could build an entire city here was far beyond her. How they could build any stable thing that was not a boat here She could not even begin to comprehend it. And the ability to clone? No, there was nothing her eight-year-old mind could understand.  
  
Keilana looked up from the water as lightning streaked across the sky. A storm was coming. She had heard about storms from her father and had read about them on the HoloNet, but never in her life had she actually witnessed one in full force. Never had rain bit painfully into her skin nor a sharp wind nearly wipe her off her feet. Sprinkles and a summer's shower she had felt, but nothing compared to what was coming.  
  
Another bolt danced across the sky, followed closely by a loud clap of thunder, and Keilana jumped to her feet. Part of her was amazed and the other part terrified. Another clap of thunder and Keilana's mouth formed a definite _O_ and her eyes widened before scurrying to her father's side.  
  
Boba Fett had just walked off the ship, still in full armour, and his arms were full of crates of some sort. When Keilana bumped into his leg in her fright, Fett's arm load nearly tumbled to the docking platform.  
  
Whoa there, Key, Fett said in a tone that surprised his child. It was almost soft. Placing the crates next to him, Boba Fett kneeled next to Keilana and cocked his brow under the helmet. We aren't afraid of a little thunder and lightning, are we?  
  
Keilana nodded her head fiercely and trembled as another clap sounded right over head. She even almost buried herself into her father's arms. The child was truly frightened. And, as if the thunder were not enough, at that exact moment the rain started. This was no summer's rain of Corellia, nor was it the acidic rain of Nal Hutta. This rain bit and this rain tore. This rain found it's way to the skin within seconds and threatened to never allow bones to warm again.  
  
There's no reason to be afraid, Keilana, Fett said in that awful soft tone. He lowered his chin to look at his child. The lightning won't hurt you, unless you happened to get struck by it, of course.  
  
Keilana could not tell whether her father was joking or not for the helmet covered all his features. It also prevented him from getting wet, which was more than Keilana could say about herself. She pushed a piece of her nearly black, long and unruly hair out of her face and nodded slowly as she wrapped her arms about her thin frame.   
  
I'm not afraid, Dad, Keilana smirked just as another bolt streaked across the sky. Jumping forward and about the cower against her father's metal chest, Keilana's trembling intensified. I'm just a little cold.  
  
Perhaps we should get you inside, he laughed lightly. The Kaminoans are expecting us and I would not like to delay them, for it has been a fucking long time since I've been home. Obviously not caring about his language around the child, Fett stood up and turned toward the transparisteel doors. Keilana too started to move toward the doors, purposefully hanging back behind her father. She did not know what to expect, nor did she know what to say once she met the alien who had helped to raise her father. She had never met a Kaminian before. In fact, she never really talked to anybody besides her father and the occasional prostitute.  
_  
_Keilana did not notice the doors as they slid open, nor did she see the tall, lithe female who stepped out just short of the rain. The young child was too engrossed with the new sensations of the storm – and indeed the odd sensation of pure terror – to notice the newcomer. She was only snapped back to reality as an unfamiliar name came to her ear. Pushing more hair out of her face – she really had to get it cut – Keilana clenched her teeth against the cold and shifted her eyes to the doors, her father, and the alien.  
  
The alien asked in a smooth tone. Tipping her chin to look at the alien, Keilana found herself captivated by the creatures eyes and nearly forgot about the cold and the wet clothing hanging from her body. It was her father's voice that broke her out of her lingering gaze and brought back the reality of the storm.  
  
Guess again, Taun We, Boba said, his voice still with that soft edge that upset Keilana so.  
  
The female, Taun We, inclined her head in thought for a moment before looking into Fett's armoured face once again.  
  
I cannot think of anyone else who would wear the armour of the Mandalore... she broke off and paused for a moment before giving it a little more thought. Boba? Little Boba Fett?  
  
Keilana could almost sense her father's smile, as she often could, and pursed her lips in annoyance. Her father was never in a good mood and since they had been in hyperspace for the past few days it had not been a whore who had changed his mood... Keilana pondered over the matter for a moment longer before realizing the eyes of both adults were set on her.  
  
And who is this, Boba? Taun We asked in her slow, steady tone. Keilana turned several shades of red as she began to shift uncomfortably on her feet. She never did like being noticed.  
  
This is my daughter, Taun We, Boba said awkwardly, but with enough edge to stop her fidgeting. Her name is Keilana.  
  
Welcome, Keilana, Taun We tipped her head slightly. My, you do look like your father when he lived here.  
  
Keilana smiled shyly, much to the dislike of her father, and moved to hide behind him. She stopped, however, and shied the other way as her father placed his hand on her shoulder to stop her.  
  
Taun We, she said as if tasting the name. That's pretty. Biting her lip, Keilana forced herself to look Taun We in the eye. Umm... can I go inside. It's kinda wet out here.  
  
Why, of course you may. Taun We stepped back from the doorway and Keilana shuffled inside, leaving puddles on the once very dry floor. The other two followed close behind and started down the opposite way from Keilana's line of sight. Turning quickly and nearly slipping in the puddles she had created, Keilana started after them. She had to work her short legs quicker than she would have liked to to keep the two in her line of sight.  
  
As Keilana followed Taun We and her father – who had removed his helmet – she looked this way and that. This place was so white and, though she had never been inside a hospital, she imagined them to be much like this place. Clean and smooth. Focusing back on her parent and the alien, Keilana grimaced noticeably – though no one was around too notice – each time her father's voice slipped into that soft tone she hated so. He rarely used it, even when saying gentle things to his daughter. His endearment came in rough tones and when his voice slipped, it frankly creeped Keilana out.  
  
Turning a corner, Keilana nearly walked into her father. Jumping back and then peering around Fett, Keilana just missed getting hit with his helmet as it slipped from under his arm. Looking first at her father and then forward, Keilana furrowed her brow in confusion. Standing on the opposite end of the hallway was a tall woman with an expression of confusion and surprise that mirrored Fett's exactly. The woman had wheat blonde hair, green eyes that looked almost unnatural, and sickly pale skin. She was very thin, almost too thin, and was missing most of her left arm – from mid-upper arm down.  
  
she growled almost too low to hear. Those eyes lingered on Fett's scarred face as if searching for something. They then shifted to Keilana, who had just pushed more hair out of her face, and widened as far as they could_  
  
  
  
  
Keilana woke suddenly to an insistent banging at her door. Opening her eyes, but not groggy in the least bit, Keilana's hand instantly moved for the blaster under her pillow. It took until her fingers curled around the blaster for Keilana to realize that this was not the reaction a normal person would have to being woken up at an odd hour of the morning. Grumbling over losing the dream she so often sought for, Keilana rolled onto her stomach, dropped her hand over the side of her bed and grabbed a boot. When the knocking resumed, the bounty hunter threw the boot as hard as she could and was satisfied with the level of sound it made when it came in contact with the door.  
  
There was no more noise for a moment and Keilana settled back against her pillow to seek out the dream once more.   
  
And then the knocking resumed, harder and more insistent than before.   
  
Snarling, Keilana sat up and pulled a sheet with her. Her bare feet made no noise against the carpet as she crossed the tiny room to the door. Pulling the blanket tighter around her, Keilana pushed the door release.  
  
The first thing Keilana noticed was a pair of booted feet. She slowly shifted her eyes to look into the face of their owner and was very surprised to find a half dressed and beaming Ganner.  
  
What the hell are you doing here and where are the rest of your clothes? Keilana grumbled as she pulled the sheet even tighter around her body. Ganner's eyes wandered for a moment and Keilana glared at him. Find something amusing, posterboy?  
  
Ganner trailed off as Keilana dropped the sheet revealing a white shirt and crimson shorts.  
  
Amused now? Keilana snarled lightly in disgust as a very unwanted, though still alluring, reaction rolled off of Ganner. Keilana's right brow quickly cocked as she realized she could possibly play Ganner for all he was worth. Straightening up and relaxing her shoulders, Keilana forced her face to display a slightly softer façade. She sighed and leaned up against the doorjamb before continuing. What are you doing here, Ganner?  
  
We're going for a run.  
  
Check the pronoun, buddy, and come back later. Keilana reached for the door release and was surprised when Ganner beat her, grabbing hold of her wrist.  
  
No, the pronoun was quite accurate. Ganner's face darkened, which only added to his appeal, and Keilana pressed her lips together. Perhaps it is your attitude that needs to be checked.  
  
I'm not a child.  
  
But you sure are acting like one.  
  
Pouting out her lower lip, Keilana decided to play along for her own amusement.   
  
But you're so much bigger and stronger than me. She batted her eyes and rose her brow. And you're being so mean, Ganner. I mean, who in their right mind wakes up at she glanced at the chrono, oh-four-hundred. The sun isn't up and I'm not even sure if it has set on the other side of the planet.  
  
It has and it will be showing up here right soon, Ganner snorted slightly. His grip, Keilana noticed, did not loosen one bit and it was not until she pulled her hand back that he released her.  
  
Keilana dropped the pitiful look and straightened up once more. Fine, just let me change Keilana turned away, but not before muttering,   
  
Ganner just grinned and pushed the door release himself.  
  
As soon as the door closed, Keilana slumped her shoulders and sank onto the bed. She had been having that same dream for three nights now. Each time it had advanced further into the memory, for she had lived that exact moment many years ago.  
  
Crossing her legs on the bed, Keilana leaned on her hands.  
  
What does it mean? She said out loud to no one. Why does she keep appearing in my dreams? Better yet: who is she? Keilana pinched the bridge of her nose lightly with her thumb and forefinger and sighed. For years that blonde haired woman had been appearing in her dreams and she still had no answer as to who she was. Someone her father knew, but that was about all she had figured out even after thirteen years._  
  
_Keilana sighed softly as she pushed herself of the bed and to the small wardrobe that was now full of clothes. She opened the doors and peered at the clothes hanging inside. Without much inspection, Keilana pulled forth a pair of loose black pants, a tan tank top, and a pair of shin high boots.  
  
Stripping out of the clothes she had slept in, Keilana pulled on the tight shirt first and then the pants. Sitting on the bed, Keilana bent to put the boots on and tucked her pants into them before lacing them up. After changing, Keilana walked briskly to the refresher to brush her hair and put it up and out of her face.  
  
The whole process had taken no more than ten minutes and Keilana was not at all surprised to find Ganner waiting for her outside her door. This time, however, he was holding up a ration bar.  
  
  
  
Yeah, thanks, Keilana snatched the ration bar out of his hand, ripped open the packaging, and started to chew on it. She did not seem to notice Ganner's stare as she started down the hall, happily chewing away. Ganner started to sigh in relief, but it caught in his throat as Keilana turned to him.  
  
I can tell you find me very attractive, Ganner, Keilana said after swallowing. There's no use trying to hide it.  
  
Excuse me?  
  
You heard what I said. And, please, stop staring, I get enough of that out in public, Keilana grinned as she started to swing her hips slightly, teasing Ganner on purpose. The thing was, she actually found herself enjoying this rather than the disgust that usually enshrouded her while playing this sort of game. She figured that it was because this time she was not luring pray and was genuinely having fun with a man. A man who just happened to be head-over-heals attractive.  
  
You're playing with me now, aren't you? Ganner quickly caught up to her and Keilana stopped. Turning to look at him, she widened her eyes slightly and fluttered her long lashes.  
  
Whatever do you mean, Ganner?  
  
You know exactly what I mean. Every fatally attractive woman would know what I mean, Ganner said without knowing the double meaning behind his words. You all play this game of innocence when anything but is in your intentions.  
  
I still don't understand. She blinked. I'm not playing any games. Keilana started to chew on her left forefinger as she tipped her chin to look directly into Ganner's face.   
  
Keilana did not truly notice Ganner's slow advance toward her until her back touched the cool wall of the hallway. She bit the inside of her lip and glanced away for a moment before placing a teasing grin on her face. Running the finger she had previously been chewing on down Ganner's bare chest, Keilana received exactly the reaction she had been hoping for. Another wave of desire and a shudder from Ganner. His eyes half closed as he attempted to control his emotions and, much to Keilana's delight, it took much longer than it should have.   
  
As soon as he had his emotions under control, Keilana stood on her tip toes to whisper into Ganner's ear, her breasts brushing slightly against his chest and provoking another shiver. With a little edge to her voice to make it rasp, Keilana spoke again. However, if this is a game, I know exactly who is winning.   
  
Do you? Ganner smiled as Keilana moved her head back a little.  
  
Yeah, I do, Keilana whispered as she considered leaning closer into his face. It had been a long time since she had teased an attractive man just for fun.  
  
And who would that be? Ganner said. Keilana could tell that he was trying to stall, so she played along a bit longer.  
  
she said simply against his lips. It's always me.  
  
Maybe we will just have to change that. Ganner did not give Keilana a chance to respond for he caught her lips with his. Keilana stiffened for a moment. Pulling back, Keilana smiled at Ganner before trying to squirm away, but his eyes did not meet hers. He had moved from her lips and was planting kisses across her jaw line and down her neck. As soon as Ganner started tracing over Keilana's collar bone, pulling down the fabric to get to skin and nipping this time, the bounty hunter started to pull back and away. Being the stronger of the two, and definitely not wanting the moment to end, Ganner wrapped an arm around Keilana's waist and pulled her closer._  
  
_ Keilana stopped as she heard her voice. It had come out as nothing more than a whisper. This only enticed the Jedi further and Keilana rose her arms and pushed. Hard. Ganner, stop it.  
  
Catching his balance, Ganner looked at Keilana from across the hall. The bounty hunter did not return his gaze, however, and started off down the hall. She walked almost until the bend in the passage and once she reached it, she slowed and turned to look at Ganner. Acting as if nothing at all had happened between them, Keilana placed her fists on her hips and lifted her chin slightly.  
  
Well, are we going on a run or not?  
  
Running a hand over his pants, Ganner nodded while swallowing. Y–yes of course we are. I thinkI think we've stalled quite long enough.  
  
You stalled, she said, giving him a hard smile. You got distracted.  
  
Ganner opened his mouth to respond but Keilana had already walked around the corner and out of sight. Pursing his lips and starting after her, Ganner seemed to almost walk into a wall of emotion that had obviously rolled off of Keilana. He stopped for a moment, surprised, before continuing on. The most prominent emotion of all was irritation, followed closely by slight disgust. However, sorting quickly through the different emotions, Ganner found one emotion, and then another, that hit him. There was a slight underlying tone of desire there, but more prominent was the feeling of fear.   
  
_But, fear of what?_  
  
  
  
  
Five kilometers into their run, and without a word spoken between them since the hallway, it was obvious Keilana was just starting to tire. Ganner glanced at her and slowed the pace to allow her a little more air.  
  
I have a question, Key, he started.  
  
And I have an answer. Let's see if they match, Keilana snorted, not quite out of breath. She continued at speed and Ganner had to correct his pace to catch up.  
  
What was that, back in the hallway?  
  
Keilana regarded the Jedi for a moment. His skin shined with a layer of sweat and his hair was plastered to his cheek. Drops of perspiration were hanging onto the short hairs of his new goatee and navigating their way over his stubbled cheeks. That, my dear Jedi friend, was lust. Pure lust. Your lust  
  
Nothing more? Ganner asked. Keilana was surprised. Was there a hint of desperation in his voice?  
  
Nothing more than I can think of, Keilana shrugged.  
  
And I have another question.  
  
And I a bag load of answers.  
  
What did you do before you came to the Temple?  
  
You mean before you brought me here? Keilana slowed to see if Ganner was paying attention. He seemed to anticipate her actions and slowed at the same pace she did. I did a lot of things.  
  
Because there are some new rumors among the older students. For one, they are saying that you are a  
  
Keilana finished. She looked at her sweat soaked shirt and then back up at Ganner. I can see why.  
  
Well, I was going to say mercenary or smuggler, but you don't mind the other rumor? Ganner said.   
  
As soon as he had said it, Keilana stopped. Not anticipating this move, he ran on several more steps before turning back and jogging to her side. Keilana had sat down in the middle of the track by the time he returned to her side and had her head in her hands.  
  
I didn't offend you, did I? He asked as he settled across from her. Keilana merely shook her head without looking up at Ganner. Than what's wrong?  
  
Keilana looked up and her face was completely dry, except for the sweat that covered it. Absolutely nothing. I just had to think, and something seemed to touch my mind, but I cannot figure out where it came from. There is nobody around but the two of us.  
  
Something touched your mind? Ganner reached over to push a stray lock of hair out of Keilana's face, but she shied away from his touch. Pushing the rogue strand out of her face by herself, Keilana looked to the left.  
  
I don't know. Maybe? Keilana sighed. It was justweird and it made me think.  
  
Think about what?  
  
  
  
Ganner reached out to put a hand on Keilana's shoulder in friendship, but again she shied away from him.  
  
Keilana, why are you so afraid of being touched? Ganner asked softly. Keilana turned her head – for she had turned completely to her left – to look at the Jedi. Did someone hurt you? Take advantage of you?  
  
It is not so much the fear of being touched, Ganner, but I cannot explain it at the same time for I do not know truly what it is. Keilana sighed and pulled her knees up to her chest. Despite wanting to cut the facts about her life to a minimum, Keilana found herself continuing. When I was growing up, my father shied away from touch just as I do now. To tap him on the shoulder was to gain a threat of being backhanded, and I learned that the hard way. Eventually, when he wanted to hug me in an unusually friendly gesture, I would tense up and shy away from him. It was sad growing up with a father who did not like being touched. Well, touched in the normal way. He would bring plenty of whores back to our home she trailed off and shook her head. A friendly tap or the ability to grab his hand when I was frightened became forbidden and alien to me.  
  
Key, I'm sorry.  
  
No, you don't know what it was like. I never had a chance to be a kid, Ganner.  
  
Ganner stayed silent for he did not know what to say and was afraid he might scare the suddenly delicate looking woman in front of him. It was true what Jaina had told him, he did not know this woman. She could be anything imaginable in the galaxy, but in the few moments that she had allowed herself to open up to him, he felt like he understood. He did not know what he understood, but he felt as if there was something new there.  
  
Opening his mouth to say something, Keilana suddenly decided to continue.  
  
Maybe it's because you saved my life.  
  
What do you mean?  
  
I–I never let people know what I'm thinking and here I am spilling my guts to you. I don't know you. I don't know your weird little quirks or habits. All I know about you is that you are Jedi and possibly just one more handsome face in a crowd that has far too many.  
  
Maybe, in time, you will learn more about me, and I you, Ganner said softly. Keilana cringed at the tone of his voice and stood up quickly.  
  
Perhaps we should go get something proper to eat for breakfast, she suggested. And please, keep your desire to yourself. I'm dirty enough as it is.  
  
Laughing roughly, Ganner followed the bounty hunter out of the track and down a hall to the lifts.  
  
Maybe we should shower first, Key, he said, his voice now light with laughter. 'Cause I can smell you from here.  
  
Turning around, Keilana put her fists on her hips and smirked. 'We'? Just what are you implying, Ganner? I thought Jedi were virtuous and above all other men.  
  
I can be above you if that's what you want, Ganner replied without skipping a beat. Keilana smiled and shook her head.  
  
You really are a work of art, Ganner. I don't know if I'd stop to admire you, but you certainty are something special.  
  
Ohh, you're so harsh but yet with a face like yours, it's hard to believe such a pretty creature can be mean, Ganner teased. Keilana's eyes opened up wide in challenge.  
  
Are you suggesting something else, posterboy?  
  
Of course not.  
  
Because I can be tough, Keilana stepped forward a couple of paces with still enough room between them for two speeders to pass through.  
  
I'm sure you can be.  
  
I've already beat up one Jedi. Keilana moved forward a little further and crossed her arms.  
  
So I've heard, Ganner raised his brow and grinned widely, slightly anticipating what was coming.  
  
And maybe I should add to the count, Keilana threatened before jumping forward into a sprint. Ganner was caught off guard by both the speed and sudden energy Keilana seemed to put forth. She jumped when a couple paces away from him with a kick aimed to knock him over. However, being quick and very well trained, Ganner ducked first and then brought up his shoulder, dumping Keilana with a hard _thud_ to the floor. Rolling up off the floor, Keilana aimed several punches and uppercuts at Ganner and he found he actually had to work from not getting seriously injured.  
  
Ducking under a punch that would have knocked her out if this were a real fight, Keilana brought her leg around and dumped Ganner on the ground with a sweeping kick behind the knees. Before he could move, Keilana leaped forward, straddled his chest, and sat there looking quite pleased with herself.  
  
Ahh, that's another little stick figure I can add to my wall, Keilana laughed as Ganner placed his hands behind his head to look up at her.  
  
So you have a count going?  
  
Well, after beating up Jacen Solo with one kick, I figured you Jedi weren't so tough and Keilana yelped as Ganner suddenly flipped over. Before she knew exactly what had happened, Keilana found herself looking up into Ganner's smug and grinning face. He was supporting his weight on his arms, one next to each of her shoulders, and though neither of them realized it at first, he was still straddled right between her legs, his hips pressed against hers.  
  
Looks like I have the upper hand now.  
  
Well, I don't know about the upper hand, but you certainly are on top, Keilana smirked as she retorted.  
  
Still going to add to that Jedi count, Key?  
  
I may have to start another count if you don't move soon, Keilana furrowed her brow as she placed her hands on Ganner's chest to push him off. Ganner chuckled at the half-hearted attempt to move him and grinned widely.  
  
Oh, and what count would that be? Ganner was obviously quite comfortable with the position he found himself in, just as he was quite aware of how close they were.  
  
That would be the Jedi that ended up getting themselves killed' count. Keilana tried again to push Ganner off of her, but he was not budging. Ganner, I mean it. I'm not in the mood for this kind of game.  
  
Well you were before. Ganner dipped his head and started planting kisses along Keilana's neck. Pulling her head to one side, Keilana pushed up with her hands and forced Ganner to look at her. His eyes had darkened, which worried Keilana a little more than slightly. As strong as she was, Ganner was significantly stronger and far bigger than her.  
  
Slightly. Besides, our bodies were not quite so well aquatinted before. The tone of her voice worried her for she did not want to sound frightened, but that unfamiliar sensation was starting to creep through her body.  
  
I would beg to differ.  
  
Beg all you want, buddy. Keilana squirmed under him, which she quickly realized was the _wrong_ thing to do. _Where has your sense gone, girl? _  
  
Ganner furrowed his brow, trying to gain control over his body, but found that it was quite impossible under the circumstances. Pursing her lips in disgust, while trying to control her own body at the same time, Keilana pushed again, this time experimenting with the Force. Much to her delight, it was enough to not only push Ganner off of her, but to push him a couple of meters down the hall. Ganner looked at her, obviously very surprised, and stood up, holding his left shoulder.   
  
Hey, I do what I must, she shrugged after sitting up.  
  
You used the Force?  
  
Yeah, so? I pick things up fast. Keilana stood up quickly and started to brush herself off while walking over to Ganner. It's all mind over matter. Anyway, that was fun.  
  
  
  
Keilana smirked but chose not to respond. We should probably be getting to breakfast. Gross or not, I still need food. Patting her stomach for emphasis, Keilana swept past Ganner to the lifts and called for one. Turning around, she gestured with her head.   
  
Yeah, yeah I'll be there in a moment, Ganner nodded, looking over his shoulder.  
  
Better not take too long, Keilana said as she glanced up and into the lift tube, 'cause it's on it's way.  
  
Yeah, right. Ganner turned his head back and looked straight ahead. Closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath, Ganner managed to calm both his body and his mind. Satisfied, Ganner nodded once and turned toward Keilana in time to see the lift doors open.  
  
Jogging the rest of the way down the hall, Ganner managed to slip into the lift just as the doors were closing. Keilana looked him up and down and had to suppress her feeling of slight annoyance. She was personally hoping that he would miss the lift for she had things to think about. Specifically, she had the bounty to think about. She was down a week and time was flying by quicker than wanted.  
  
Feeling her eyes on him, Ganner turned toward Keilana and offered her a lopsided grin.  
  
Can't get enough of me, can you?  
  
Dream on, Ganner. Keilana put one hand on her hip as a hint of a frown crossed her forehead. Besides, you are too absurdly handsome for me to deal with longer than necessary.  
  
Ganner's jaw dropped slightly, not expecting that comment in the least bit.  
  
That's right, Ganner, you look like you belong in holovids or on billboard ads more than you look like a Jedi. Keilana's expression turned into a teasing smile as Ganner blinked in disbelief.  
  
she continued, if we went out on the town together – a guy with your looks and girl with my body – there would be nothing but gaping mouths and wide-eyed stares.  
  
Now that is a little too much, I think, Ganner said, leaning his shoulder against the wall. Crossing his arms he shrugged.  
  
Shrugging back, Keilana turned to look out over the city without giving anymore of a response. A small smile spread across her face, which the window caught in it's faint reflection of her, and Keilana's eyes flickered to the reflection of Ganner. His eyes were closed and locks of black hair were falling over the scar on his forehead. He appeared oddly serene and Keilana wondered if that meant he knew something about her. Had he been able to sense that fear that had rolled off of her earlier? Did he know that she feared discovery above all other things?  
  
Brown eyes flickering back to the city, Keilana's lips formed a line. Sighing, she leaned forward on the railing and closed her eyes.  
  
_What players we must be to play in a production of this calibre._ Brows knitting, Keilana frowned slightly and closed her mind as tight as she could.  
  
_What have I gotten myself into?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_


	16. Tides of the Game

A/N: Umm, there might be some discrepancy about Luke's height as compared to Keilana's, I now realize, but I cannot find it. Partially because I am too lazy and partially because I can't remember if I defined if Lukie-boy is taller than Keilana or not. Well, despite what I might have said earlier, I'm changing it in this chapter.  
--------  
  
  


Tides of the Game  


  
  
  
Hand-to-hand combat. If there was one thing she had picked up from her father, this was it. Her lithe form allowed her a great deal of flexibility and she was far quicker than she looked, being tall as she was.  
  
When the words first slipped out of Luke Skywalker's mouth, Keilana's heart skipped a beat. She had been relatively quick at picking up the other things he taught, but there was nothing that she was familiar with. Not until now, that is. It was meant to test her skills and manoeuvrability and to see how well she could defend herself.   
  
At first Keilana had been a little reluctant to show what she could do, but there was no harm in it, right? She was a mystery and certain things would have to slip, and she knew it would all come crashing down eventually. However, this was only a friendly spar and anyone could be talented in hand-to-hand combat, could they not?  
  
Despite her slight hesitations, Keilana changed into a pair of fitted pants and a fitted tank top, both black. She also put on a pair of small gloves with thick padding over her knuckles, and a piece of head gear to protect her ears and head. Glancing at her boots, she shook her head and walked out of the locker room barefoot and into the training arena. There were several groups of Jedi around, many already sparring, with Luke Skywalker in the middle like a sort of sun, the sparring Jedi arranged around him like planets.  
  
Making her way across the floor, Keilana smiled at Luke as she approached. Even without her boots on, she was about his height, if not a little taller. She had always imagined the great Jedi master as a tall man, but he really was not.  
  
Are you ready, Key? Luke asked in greeting.  
  
What would make you think otherwise? She asked, a large smile spreading across her face. I just need a partner and a signal to go.  
  
Well, I have a partner for you, Luke said looking over Keilana's shoulder. Turning to look in the same direction, Keilana's jaw almost dropped. Approaching them was Jaina Solo. She was wearing a pair of loose pants and a tight shirt with gloves and head gear like Keilana's.  
  
  
  
None other, Luke said. Turning back to the Jedi master, Keilana noticed the wide smile on his face. Biting her tongue, Keilana kept her comment to herself.  
  
_Of all the people_ She rolled her eyes slightly and turned back to Jaina.  
  
Looks like we'll be playing together for a little while, Solo, Keilana sneered. Jaina gave her an equally disgusted look before turning to her uncle.  
  
I'm ready, Uncle Luke, she said, smiling. The disgusted look had only been seen by Keilana.  
  
Luke nodded for the two of them to move to a circle painted on the mat. The two women stepped into it and faced each other. Remember, this is a friendly fight and is purely to test physical strength. No use of the Force is allowed.  
  
Jaina's face seemed to fall, but she regained her expression quickly enough for Keilana to doubt her sight. Blinking once, she nodded her acknowledgement.  
  
Very good then. You may begin when ready.  
  
Of course, Master, Keilana and Jaina said in unison. They both slipped mouth guards over their upper teeth and ducked down into a ready position.  
  
Keilana started to size up the shorter woman and, frankly, she was not too impressed. Jaina was fit, of course, and in very good shape, but she did not seem to be very flexible. Keilana could tell Jaina was doing the same thing, sizing her up that is, as they started to slowly circle each other. There was nothing in the Jedi's eyes that gave away what she was thinking and Keilana began to wonder what Jaina thought of her tall and seemingly too-thin build.  
  
It was a few more moments before either one of them made a move. Jaina was the first to attack and her opponent easily dodged the first straight left. Jaina seemed surprised and even more so when Keilana ducked under the right hook that quickly followed to place a quick one-two combination under her opponents ribs. Taking in a sharp breath, Jaina stepped back and started looking at Keilana again.  
  
Jaina's left leg shot through the air a moment later, which Keilana parried without so much as a bruise and countered with a quick roundhouse kick. Jaina ducked and moved to knock Keilana's legs from under her. Sensing this, Keilana jumped and spun around to land a kick against Jaina's shoulder. It worked. Jaina quickly got her feet under her and glared and Keilana.  
  
The rest of the room had grown silent and the other training fights had stopped. They formed a sort of ring around Jaina and Keilana and several groaned as Keilana's kick made contact.  
  
As soon as she had regained her balance, Jaina moved to attack again and this time Keilana was not quite quick enough. One punch landed against her ribs and the other on her shoulder. Grimacing against the pain, Keilana brought her hand up in a quick left hook and caught the Jedi in the chin before delivering another blow to Jaina's solar plexus. Jaina grunted before swinging around in a high roundhouse kick. Her foot brushed the top of Keilana's hair as she ducked and jumped back at the same time. Pushing forward and changing the direction of her momentum, Keilana launched toward Jaina in a flying side kick. Jaina fainted to the left and Keilana flew past. So as not to fall in an embarrassing way, Keilana rolled to the floor in a somersault and came up on her feet, facing Jaina. Unsure of what to do next, the two women slowly started to circle each other, both catching their breaths.  
  
In the blink of an eye, Jaina started forward once again. It was her turn to come at Keilana with a flying sidekick, but, much to the amazement of the spectators and Jaina, Keilana did a back-handspring under the kick and caught Jaina in the back with her feet as she came around. Jaina went flying to the floor and rolled for a couple of seconds before standing up. The fall had shaken her and most of the audience could see it.  
  
Keilana looked at Jaina, asking her with her eyes if she wanted to stop and the Jedi merely shook her head. She had too much pride to allow some woman off the streets to beat her up. So, in preparation, Keilana brought her hands up in fists and stood with her side to Jaina. She darted forward and Jaina blocked her punches, allowing only two to break through. Similarly, Jaina punched and kicked, landing a few here and there, while Keilana blocked and counterattacked.  
  
They danced like this for a little while longer until Jaina stepped back once again to catch her breath. Keilana allowed her a moment or two before coming forward again. Though she was not surprised, the Jedi had an amazing amount of stamina.  
  
Kick, block, attack, counterattack, duck, spin To the spectators, it was all quite a dizzying dance to watch as neither of the women seemed to slow with each new punch or kick.   
  
Finally, spinning around in a kick that looked as if it would miss, Keilana caught Jaina solidly in the side of the face, sending her flying back to land with a _thud_ on the mat. A gasp rose from the crowd and whispers started when Jaina did not move. However, it only took one whiff of smelly salts to rouse the female Jedi. Blinking and holding her head, Jaina sat up, glowering at Keilana. Shrugging, Keilana smiled softly and started to remove her helmet and gloves. Scowling even harder, Jaina attempted to stand up, but was quickly settled back down with her uncle's strong hand.  
  
Settle down, Jaina, he said, kneeling next to his niece. She won fair and square and I'm going to stop the fight right now before either one of you end up dead.  
  
Of course, Uncle, Jaina said after spitting out her mouth guard. It was painful to talk for her lower lip had swelled twice as large as it should have been. Looking up at Keilana, she watched her spit the mouth guard out into her hand and scowl at the blood that followed. The older woman's left eye was swelled shut and her split lower lip was dripping blood.  
  
Good girl, Luke smiled, patting Jaina on the shoulder. She winced and could feel the bruise already forming.  
  
The next stop for Luke was Keilana. He smiled at the woman before speaking.  
  
That the fight was rather impressive, Key. If you don't mind me saying so, I certainly did not think you would win. That's one reason I put you up against Jaina. Frankly, I didn't want you dead. Luke paused for a moment and, over his left shoulder, Keilana could see Jaina's deepened scowl at her uncle's comment.  
  
Well I thank you, Master, Keilana started before Luke could continue. I'm sure if I had fought Ganner, I would have been pulp now or worse.   
  
Picking Ganner out in the crowd, she smirked. The large Jedi blushed slightly and turned away to talk to a man Keilana did not recognize. Or Jacen even. I appreciate you looking out for me.  
  
Well, it certainly looks as if I won't have to look out for you any longer. At least when it comes to hand-to-hand combat, that is. A frown crossed Luke's forehead and Keilana just picked up on it. Something was not right. Had she gone too far?  
  
  
  
  
Much later that night, long after the evening meal, Keilana was laying on her back in the middle of the floor. She was in her room with all of the lights dimmed with a rather large bag of ice over her left eye in hopes to make the swelling go down. Other bruises, ones she did not even know she had, were causing slight spasms of pain every time she moved to a new position and the larger ones just ached no matter how she lay. Sore muscles protested even the slightest movement as well.  
  
Despite the pain she was in, Keilana was happy. She had beat up Jaina Solo. There was nothing that could dampen her mood for she had put that little brat into her place. Nodding slightly, a sharp twang of pain shot down her spine and Keilana stopped moving. After a few more minutes of not moving, Keilana tried to sit up. It seemed rather impossible, but she had to get up. She felt too gross to just lie there all night and, at the very least, she had to wash her hair.  
  
Trying again, Keilana flipped herself onto her hands and knees and groaned at the pain. However, she did not stop. Getting her feet under her and straightening up, it was almost a relief to be standing. Her muscles did not ache quite so much, even after she started moving.  
  
Slowly making her way across the room, Keilana turned the refresher's lights on low. Her one good eye was sensitive to the light and her bad eye was even worse, even though she could not see through it. Looking into the mirror, Keilana scowled at her face. Besides the swelled up eye, her other eye was black-and-blue. A large bruise graced her cheek and forehead while another one turned her chin red and black. The split in her lip had scabbed over, leaving her lip bruised as well.  
  
Well, so much for a friendly fight, Keilana laughed roughly. Poking at her swelled up eye and wincing, Keilana sighed and started the run the water in the sink. Though she was not sure she would be able to bend over enough to get her head under the faucet, and deciding a bath would be much more pleasant, Keilana was determined to wash her hair.  
  
After trying––and failing––to bend over, Keilana kneeled down and gingerly put her weight on her knees. They were not bruised, much to Keilana's relief, but they were sore. Managing to stick her head under the water, finally, Keilana just kneeled there and allowed the cool water to run through her hair and over her face. It cooled the burning of her bruises and wounds and she did not want to move. Despite that, Keilana reached for the nearby shampoo and pulled her head out from under the water.  
  
Sore muscles protested to move in the way she wished to stretch them so Keilana had to settle for slowly working the shampoo through her hair. Once she finished, she stuck her head back under the water.  
  
Just as she was finishing up, her comlink beeped. Scowling and grabbing a towel to wrap around her head, Keilana looked around for it. She quickly realized that it was not in the refresher. It took her an agonising few seconds to stand up and jog across the room to where she had discarded her belt. Opening one of the pouches, Keilana picked up the small black object before it beeped again.  
  
She took the risk of using her full name––or as much of her name the public knew––for she was sure none of the Jedi knew her number or frequency.  
  
We need to talk, a voice growled back.  
  
Furrowing her brow, Keilana looked at the comlink before replying. Who is this?  
  
You know who this is.  
  
Her eye opened up as wide as a small moon. How did you get this number.  
  
I have my ways. Twenty-three-hundred. Eclipse of Lower Coruscant. Don't be late. Don't be early. The comlink then clicked off as the other being shut down the connection.  
  
she muttered as she put the comlink back in the pouch. This cannot be good.  
  
Pulling the towel off of her head, she dumped it in a corner next to the bed. Keilana fastened her belt around her hips and checked her blaster's charge before pulling a short jacket over her arms and shoulders. Before leaving, Keilana stepped back in the refresher and picked up a bacta patch to place over her left eye once again in hopes of making the swelling go down. Placing a piece of synthflesh over that, Keilana picked up a container of flesh coloured make-up and applied it until all of her bruises were covered and the only obvious wounds left were her eye and lip. Keilana nodded once and went back into the dark room. Stepping outside and looking up and down the hall, Keilana started toward the docking bay.  
  
At the hour it was, there was not a soul in sight for quite awhile. Eventually, Keilana passed another human male and a Twi'lek female talking in hushed tones, but neither of them noticed her. A little further down the hall, Keilana bumped into Mara Jade and, after exchanging several tense words with the other woman, they parted ways. An ill feeling bubbled to life in the pit of Keilana's stomach as soon Mara was out of sight, but she quickly suppressed it.  
  
Passing a classroom, Keilana was surprised to see Ganner surrounded by young Jedi students. He appeared to be telling a story and his young audience was captivated. A dozen pair of eyes, at least, took in his every movement and, as Keilana stopped to look through the window in the door, she was equally mesmerised. It was an action story and Ganner was acting out each movement.  
  
As he paused, to add emphasise Keilana assumed, the male Jedi spotted her and waved for her to join. Several of the young students looked up as Keilana entered and smiled even though many of them did not recognize her. Smiling back, Keilana stood by the door and leaned against the wall to watch and listen to Ganner. She glanced at a wall chrono and nodded. It was only twenty-hundred. She had plenty of time before meeting her contact.  
  
After cutting through the thorn bushes none other before him could, do you know what the prince did, Qwe'la? Ganner turned to look at one of the students. The young Twi'lek shook her head as she looked up into Ganner's eyes. The prince ran to the highest tower of the castle and opened the long sealed door.  
  
Acting this out, Ganner nearly leapt over the heads of the children to stand in front of Keilana. She smiled and looked at Ganner while not quite making eye contact.  
  
Behind the door was the princess he seeked and the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. Creeping silently across the floor, he found the legends to be true and that the woman, though long asleep, had been preserved in perfect condition. Not a hair on her head was out of place and there was not a wrinkle in her long gown. Ganner moved a little closer to Keilana as he continued to speak before stopping inches in front of her face. Several of the female students began to giggle and the boys started to whisper to each other. When he continued, Ganner's voice was a whisper, but through the Force, it projected so that the children could hear him.  
  
And so, in order to gain the prize he had rightfully won, the prince planted a single soft kiss on the maiden's pink lips. The princess had waited these long years for true loves first kiss to awaken her. Ganner stopped speaking long enough to kiss Keilana gently. The children's racket grew louder and Keilana's right eye lid closed for a moment. As Ganner pulled back, her eyes flutter once again to see exactly what Ganner might attempt next. He had turned to the children and, kneeling at their eye level, he continued.  
  
It worked and the princess awoke. The spell had been broken and the entire castle began to wake. Sitting up, the princess looked at the prince and smiled before he swept her out of her bed in his arms to his valiant white steed. Keilana was not at all surprised when Ganner stood to pick her up in his arms and she winced as he seemed to find most of her bruises. And they lived happily ever after.  
  
The children all clapped politely and had large smiles on their faces. Keilana slipped out of Ganner's arms but did not step away. Ganner exaggerated his bow and the children laughed. When he straightened, the clapping had died away. One of the Bothan children stood up and, clasping her hands behind her back, she opened her mouth to speak.  
  
Is she your princess, Ganner? The girl asked, her snow white fur fluttering shyly.   
  
Ganner laughed in surprise and shook his head. Princess, Durala? I would actually call her my vice.  
  
  
  
Kind of like a bad habit.  
  
But, how can a person be a bad habit?  
  
I'm not sure, young Jedi, but this one has become one, Ganner said, indicating Keilana with his thumb. Setting her lips, Keilana tried to look annoyed.  
  
The young Bothan turned to look at Keilana and cocked her head. Who are you?  
  
My name is Key, Keilana smiled softly. The Bothan's eyes widened and she looked from Keilana to Ganner and back again.  
  
You're the woman Ganner saved, she said. Keilana just nodded and the children started whispering among themselves. You must be his princess then, Key. Why else would Ganner have saved you?  
  
The thought struck Keilana like a laser bolt and her one eye widened slightly as she looked at Ganner. Turning back to Durala, she smiled again. I'm not sure, young one.  
  
Well, that's enough of that, Ganner said. The children looked at him as if sensing his next words and their frowns could have broken a weak heart. It's well past all of your bedtimes, children.  
  
they said together.  
  
No, no, I don't want to hear your protests. Besides, if Master Luke found out I have let you stay up so late there won't be anymore late night stories. Or a person to tell them for that matter. Ganner shrugged as the children started to stand up. He did not follow them out as they left and actually caught Keilana by the elbow as she turned to go as well.   
  
The fight this afternoon was impressive, Key.  
  
Thank you, Keilana said bitterly, pulling her elbow from Ganner's grip. Just be glad they didn't put you in their instead of the Solo girl.  
  
I could have taken you. Ganner gave her a crooked grin as he turned to face Keilana. She attempted to cock her left brow, forgetting about the synthflesh holding her skin taut.  
  
I don't know if I would be quite as bruised if I fought you, posterboy.  
  
What are you saying?  
  
Just that I think you would be too afraid of hurting me because you are much bigger and stronger than me, she shrugged and turned away. This time Ganner let her go and just watched her as she disappeared down the hall.  
  
After the distraction of Ganner, Keilana hurried to the docking bay. She had about two and a half standard hours to make it to the club and she had absolutely no idea where it was.  
  
At first glance, the bay seemed to be deserted. However, after walking a bit further in, it became obvious it was not. In fact, the only other occupant was the one person she really did not want to see at the moment.  
  
Jaina Solo, who had been working on her X-wing, straightened up over the engine compartment and wiped her hands on her already greasy flightsuit.  
  
Where are _you _going? She sneered, her swollen lip forming a snarl.  
  
What makes you think I'm going anywhere, Solo? Keilana retorted. She stood in the middle of the docking bay with her arms crossed over her breasts staring at Jaina.  
  
Why else would you be here.  
  
Keilana answered the girl's first question. Jaina rose one bruised eyebrow and climbed down from the engine. By the way she walked toward Keilana, the latter could tell that she was just as sore as––if not more than––herself.  
  
  
  
I don't have to report to you, girl. Turning to look at Jaina's grease smeared face, Keilana frowned. If I want to go out than I am allowed to go out.  
  
Did you ask my uncle? Jaina asked. She stopped about two meters in front of Keilana and stood with her fists on her hips.  
  
  
  
You really should, Jaina said, her voice becoming sickly sweet. I'm sure you wouldn't want to lose the trust he has in you.  
  
Are you going to tell on me? Keilana glared out of her right eye. When Jaina did not answer, Keilana nodded once. Good. Now, I suggest you move out of the way before something unfortunate happens.  
  
Are you threatening me? Jaina asked as she laughed in disbelief.  
  
Of course not. I wouldn't _dare_ threaten a Jedi. Keilana growled as she stepped around Jaina and to the docked speeders.  
  
Those aren't yours to use, Jaina called after Keilana as the bounty hunter climbed into one. Ignoring her, Keilana backed out of the spot and exited the docking bay to find the Eclipse.  
  
  
  
  
With directions from the speeder's nav computer, it did not take Keilana quite as long as she assumed it would to find the club. She parked in a back lot and, pulling on her helmet, she fastened the cloth mask across her nose and mouth. She debated whether or not to pull off the synthflesh and bacta patch and decided to leave them on. It was better having a patch and forcing the customer guess at the wound rather than actually showing it off.  
  
She had twenty minutes until the meet time, so she decided to stick with the speeder for a bit longer. Pulling her blaster forth, Keilana checked it's energy levels once again. Then, setting the blaster to kill and making sure the safety was on, Keilana returned the blaster to it's holster. A quick check with only her hands told her that her vibroblade was in place as were her spare energy packs and weapons. It was never a bad thing to be prepared.  
  
Finally, with a couple of minutes to spare, Keilana slipped out of the speeder and into the shadows. There were only a few other people around and all of them were too involved in their personal dealings to notice her. Slipping around the corner, Keilana was bathed in the dim light flowing from inside the open doors of the club.  
  
Walking into the rather nice looking gambling club for being in Coruscant's lower side, Keilana looked around and then at the chrono above the bar. Exactly twenty-three-hundred. Not a second earlier nor later. Glancing around again, Keilana recognized a man sitting in the very back corner. He waved her over, discreetly, and Keilana moved across the floor, adjusting her face cloth and helmet on the way over. Sliding into the booth, Keilana gave the man a brown-eyed glance. This was the same man who had talked to her the last time. This was the man who wanted Luke Skywalker alive and was willing to pay a large amount of money to get him.  
  
Looking over at Keilana for a split second, he reached into his jacket. The bounty hunter across from him put her hand on the blaster holstered against her thigh and waited. When the man pulled his hand forth, he was holding a box of cigarettes and a lighter. Sighing slightly, Keilana was able to catch a glance at a patch sewn on the inside of his dark jacket. It was of two clasped hands, one obviously human and the other covered in tattoos. Yuuzhan Vong.  
  
Peace Brigade, she muttered. The man looked up at her, a cigarette hanging from his lips. He blew a puff of smoke out of his nose and offered Keilana one as he kept his eyes trained on her.  
  
Did you say something, Hunter? He snarled.  
  
she retorted a little too fast. The man raised his brow and put the cigarettes back in his jacket. And no, you must have heard something from somewhere else.  
  
Okay, whatever. The man leaned back and put his feet on the table, his legs crossed at the ankles. He drew a couple more times on his cigarettes before turning his attention once again on the bounty hunter.   
  
Why did you want me here?  
  
We need to talk.  
  
I gathered as much. Keilana was working hard to not let her frustration show through. The man did not seem to pick up on her irritation and stayed silent for a few more minutes.  
  
It's been a week, do you have him yet?  
  
No. It's proving a bit more difficult than I originally thought.  
  
The man nodded and leaned forward. Jedi are like that.  
  
You don't need to tell me that.  
  
However, that is not why I need to talk to you. The Peace Brigader took the cigarette from his lips and smothered it against the table. I'm here to give you an extension. Something suddenly came up and the delivery date must be pushed back a week. However, this will cost you some of your reward.  
  
How much.  
  
Three million.  
  
That's a little high, buddy. Even with the extra week, I need the motivation of _keeping_ at least three million. I do have to maintain my ship and keep myself alive, after all. Keilana leaned forward. Besides, it would be unfortunate for your little secret to slip, especially in the middle of a crowded bar. Even though I don't care, they, she indicated the others in the club,   
  
My secret? The Peace Brigader was only confused for a moment before he realized Keilana knew who he was working for.  
  
I should just turn you in now, but you are my source of income for the moment. The Peace Brigader snarled lightly and glared at Keilana as she continued to speak. So, in that case, I will just forget who––or what––you are since it is none of my business. I will bring you the Jedi and you will give me my money. All three million of it.  
  
Of course.  
  
  
  
This meeting is over. Leave. Now.  
  
Nodding, Keilana stood up and casually strolled away. Her mind lingered on her employer's occupation for a moment longer before she shook the thought free. She was a bounty hunter. It did not matter who her employer was. All she had to worry about was whether or not she would be alive for another job. The fact that her employer was part of the Peace Brigade did bother her a little and that sour feeling bubbled back into the pit of her stomach.  
  
_Great time to grow a conscience, girl, _she chided herself.  
  
Keilana left the gambling club with a scowl on her face and was not prepared to find the three men waiting for her return. Sliding into the shadows before any of them noticed her, she crept forward and squinted her good eye to get a better look at them. When she was unable to get a better view, she dropped her hand to her utility belt and pulled forth a pair of night goggles. Fastening them over her eyes and helmet, Keilana flipped the switch on the side and the view was suddenly as clear as it would be during the day––on the upper levels, that is. Looking at the men again, she recognized two of them as small time bounty hunters.  
  
Well, shit, she muttered, removing the goggles. The first thing her mind told her to do was to run in with guns blazing to kill them where they stood. However, she quickly banished that thought, cursing her conscience for flaring up. Next, she thought about using her body and feminine wiles to distract them. It was a dangerous––not to mention stupid––thing to do and would most likely get her killed or worse. However, after a quick discussion with her conscience, Keilana chose to do so. Wishing herself a happy death, Keilana stepped out of the shadows after thumbing the safety on her blaster off.  
  
Well what do we have here, one of the men drawled with a thick accent as soon as he noticed Keilana. The other two turned and whistled as Keilana approached.   
  
Hello, boys, she smiled behind the face mask. Swinging her hips as she approached, she stopped in front of them and crossed her gloved arms over her breasts. You wouldn't be looking for me, now would you?  
  
Depends on whether or not you are the woman we're looking for, the first man said. He pulled forth a holoprojector and a little picture of Keilana appeared as soon as he turned it on.  
  
She looks like Keilana, Flint, one of the other men said.  
  
Yeah, Tibol, she does. Though, this holo doesn't show her having only one eye, the third man said, talking to the second man––Tibol.  
  
Keilana rolled her eye at their stupidity and stepped forward. Flint held up his blaster and pointed it at her chest. Keilana paused and decided that he had some brains about him. She could have killed all three of them by now and, with the disappearance of her conscience, she was really beginning to wish she had.  
  
Oh, you don't really want to shoot me, do you? Keilana asked, reaching up and pushing the blaster away. The man let the blaster drop and Keilana smiled. See, that's better now, isn't it?  
  
She wants you alive, Flint said as he holstered his blaster and turned the holoprojector off, and relatively unharmed.  
  
Well then, I guess I will be expected to put up a fight.  
  
I wouldn't expect any less out of a Fett, Flint shrugged, looking back and forth between his lackeys.  
  
Excuse me?  
  
Well, that's what Añaa said. She did some digging around. To me, it sounds like a load of bullshit she made up to make people mad. Flint's voice had taken on a bored tone as he put the holoprojector back in his pouch.  
  
Añaa? I figured she would come after me someday. Spreading her arms out wide, Keilana fingered the vibroblade hidden within the wraps of her glove.  
  
You don't seem the kind to just give yourself up, Flint said, eyeing Keilana.  
  
Yeah, I guess your right, Keilana nodded as she dropped her hands. She immediately grabbed her blaster in her left hand and the larger vibroblade in her right. Drawing her blaster, she shot Tibol in the middle of the chest and he crumpled to the ground, dead by the time he hit. Flint and the other man––whose name Keilana did not know––looked at their dead friend in shook before turning on Keilana.  
  
Your gonna pay for that, girl, the man growled. Flint put his hand on the man's shoulder.  
  
Slow down, Junio, he growled. Añaa wants her alive.  
  
But she killed Tibol.  
  
Don't kill her. Flint squeezed Junio's shoulder until the smaller man backed down. Keilana could tell Flint was become very irritated with this other man.  
  
Junio nodded and set his blaster from kill to stun. Aiming at Keilana, he pulled the trigger and she ducked just in time. Lashing out, she knocked Junio's legs out from under him and he toppled to the ground, nearly bringing Flint with him. Keilana took this opportunity to completely take Junio out of the action and burned a hole through his chest.  
  
Flint looked at her, his eyes widened. Keilana gave him a smug grin and shrugged.  
  
Certainly didn't think an injured little girl could bring down two thugs, now did you?  
  
Flint only growled in response. Knowing she could not pull off another shot, Keilana holstered her blaster and shifted the vibroblade to her left hand. Stepping back a bit further, Keilana started to look Flint up and down. He was a big man, in height and in width. Despite that, Keilana knew he had muscles hidden somewhere under all of that bulk.  
  
The man lashed out first with a right hook and missed Keilana by centimeters. Ducking under the left hook that quickly followed, Keilana came up and landed a sound side kick against Flint's chest. He did not even stumble. Pressing her lips together and ducking under yet another wide punch, Keilana hooked her leg behind Flint's left knee and pulled. She managed to get him on the ground, but he got back up before she could pull out her blaster.  
  
Next, he tried running at her, but Keilana feinted to the right and, bringing up her knife as she spun away, she caught Flint's shoulder. Grabbing his injured shoulder in one hand, he grabbed Keilana with the other and pulled her closer, intent on closing her windpipe just enough to knock her out. However, Keilana had other plans. She brought her knee up as hard as she could and caught Flint in the groin. As he bent over her in agony, Keilana brought her knife up and slashed him across the throat. Sticky red blood spilled over Keilana's clothing before she could push the dead man off of her.   
  
Wiping blood away from her good eye, Keilana climbed into the speeder and, starting it, she soared into the air and sped back to the Temple.   
  
As she flew, thoughts sped through her mind quicker than the speeder was moving. Somehow Añaa had figured out her and Boba Fett's relationship. There were not many people who knew, none after Alt Gurqui was killed––or so she thought. Now Añaa knew and, even if people did not believe her, it was getting around.  
  
God fucking damn, Keilana muttered as she parked the speeder. Añaa is too smart for her own good and her people are just too dumb.  
  
Jumping out of the speeder, Keilana was relieved that there was nobody else in the docking bay. Glancing at a chrono, Keilana could see why. It was oh-one-hundred.  
  
Suddenly realizing just how tired she was, Keilana found her way back to her room, took a quick shower to wash Flint's blood off of her, and walked back into her dark room. Being the hour that it was, Keilana was surprised to hear a knock at her door. She walked over to it, disregarding the fact that she was only wearing a towel, and opened the door.  
  
Why am I not surprised. Ganner, what are you doing here. We're not going on another run, are we?  
  
No we're not, Ganner said. He merely glanced at Keilana's towel and sighed. No, I just noticed you coming into the Temple covered in blood. Are you okay?  
  
What were you doing up?  
  
I would ask you the same question, but I'm sure you would answer it just as willingly as I would answer it. Ganner replied. Keilana could tell he was tired and she sighed.  
  
Just go to bed, Ganner. I'm fine, no more cuts or bruises than I received from Jaina earlier today. You don't have to keep checking up on me, you know. Though, I guess being your vice it's a hard habit to break, Keilana cocked her brow. She had removed her patch and, though her eye was still swollen, it was no longer completely shut.  
  
You look horrible, Ganner commented after a moment.  
  
Thank you. You know, I thought I looked rather lovely until you came around. Keilana snapped her fingers and bit her lower lip in exaggeration. Well, if you're not going away, then at least come in. The hallway is rather chilly.  
  
No, no that's okay. I'd better get going.  
  
Do I repulse you that much? Keilana put a hurt look on her face even though she felt anything but.  
  
No, I just don't trust myself, being around you that is. Especially when you have only a towel on. Ganner ran a hand over his black hair and sighed.  
  
Oh. Okay then, Keilana nodded as she glanced away from Ganner's handsome face to study the floor.   
  
The Jedi stood there there for a moment longer. He wanted to touch Keilana, even if it only was just the slightest brush of fingers. When Keilana retreated slightly into her room, Ganner knew his thought had been broadcasted for at least her to hear. He cursed himself inwardly and turned to leave. However, before he could get any further than a single step, Keilana grabbed his arm, spun him around, and pressed her lips against his, standing on her tiptoes to do so. She had the front of his tunic gripped in her right hand, her left one holding up the towel. Ganner moved to deepen the kiss, but Keilana tore away and, backing into her room, she shut the door.  
  
From inside the dark room, Keilana could hear Ganner's footsteps as he walked slowly started down the hall and away from her room. Sliding down the wall and pulling her knees up to her chest, Keilana bowed her head and rested it in her hands.  
  
she muttered softly into her hands. First I grow a conscience and now Keilana sighed and brought her head up to rest it against the wall. Squeezing her eyes shut and furrowing her brow, Keilana gripped the towel in her hands. now I'm a fucking garden of new emotions.


	17. Golden

A/N - Meh, I don't know what to say. Here is another chapter. I might take it away if I don't like how it sounds in a few days, but here it is for now. Enjoy.  


--------  


  


  
Golden  
  
  


  
  
She _WHAT_?! Añaa screeched. The two large guards standing below her throne flinched and a heavily built informant cowered away from the tiny woman. She cannot be alive, do you hear me? She cannot still be alive!  
  
Of course, ma'am, the cowering informant squeaked, his voice hitting a falsetto. But she is.  
  
Who do I have to send after this woman? Throwing herself into her chair, Añaa leaned into her hands.  
  
I would suggest Boba Fett, my lady. The man stepped forward and looked at the little woman.  
  
Añaa laughed as she looked at the man. He stepped back slightly and bowed his head. You think we should send tough, old, grisly Boba Fett.  
  
Yes, ma'am.  
  
Añaa grabbed her wine glass and threw it at the man. It flew wildly to the side and missed the man by a meter at least to shatter against the floor. He won't hunt his own daughter! I've already tried!  
  
There is always the Guild, Lady. The informant dared to approach the throne once again and was greatly relieved when no flying wine glasses came his way.  
  
The Guild? She mocked. You think I should try the Guild? I am beginning to doubt your intelligence, man. The only two good bounty hunters who are still alive aren't part of that organization. Añaa bared her teeth and began to growl through them. One I'm hunting and the other won't work for me.   
  
Añaa scowled and set her jaw in frustration. This informant was far dumber than he first appeared and she was becoming highly irritated by the lack of intelligence in those she surrounded herself with. The guards were strong and dumb, the servants gullible and easily manipulated, and this informant. This informant was the least perceptive person she had ever dealt with.  
  
Surely there are not only two reliable bounty hunters left in the galaxy.  
  
I never said they were reliable. Fett is good about delivering his bounty, true, but Keilana has a problem with loyalty, Añaa stood up and started pacing back and forth. She brought this upon herself.  
  
If I recall correctly, Lady, it was you who offered her only two-thirds of what the Hutts were offering for that smuggler. In the view of bounty hunters, she made the right decision.  
  
No one asked you, the tiny woman growled. I placed the bounty on Haun's head far before the Hutts did. He was rightfully mine.  
  
Be it so  
  
Who's side are you on, Qern? Añaa sighed in frustration as she lowered herself into her throne. The dress she was wearing fell dangerously low over her breasts but she either did not care or did not notice. Qern averted his gaze slightly to look at the floor.  
  
I am working for you, Lady.  
  
That you are. Now stop talking, your voice is giving me a headache.  
  
Of course, Lady.  
  
Añaa gave him a look that made Qern, despite his large size, slink away from her throne and out the nearest door.   
  
The air outside was still warm from the day, but Qern knew better than to trust that the warmth would last. Soon, just as the sun had done, the heat of the day would fade away into the night and a chill would set over the dark side of Tatooine. It was the same, day in and day out. The twin suns would only provide the planet with it's legendary heat when they rested high in the heavens, but as soon as they disappeared it was sometimes common to have a night as cold as a Hothen summer. Perhaps that is a bit of an exaggeration, but at times it seemed that cold. It was winter, so the nights were expected to be cool, but not that cold.  
  
The large man walked along the balcony for a couple of minutes, his jacket zipped up and his arms at his sides. He had grown up on Corellia and, while he was used to cold winter nights, this chill was odd. Normally, even in this time of the year, Tatooine was not so cold. Especially right after sunset. Qern simply shrugged it off as an unexpectedly cold night and the thought was out of his mind quicker than a pod race. Then his comlink beeped. Reaching into his jacket, he flipped it on and brought it to his mouth.  
  
Yes, my lady?  
  
I didn't know you cared, a distinctly male voice answered.  
  
Qern scowled. What do you want.  
  
How is the Lady Añaa Ulkin?  
  
Frustrated with, and caught up in her own concerns. Apparently the bounty hunter has caught on to the fact that she is being hunted herself.  
  
As long as you keep the lady focused on the hunter and ignorant about the fact that you are hiring the lowest of the low and those who work for us, we should be able to proceed as planned. The disembodied voice paused for a moment. The contact just returned. She hasn't caught him yet. Just make sure you keep hiring men who can't shoot straight.  
  
Of course, sir.  
  
Too bad about the loss of Junio and Flint, they were good enough to pull off other tasks. Use your brain this time, Qern. Home out. The comlink clicked off and a newly scowling Qern returned it to his pocket.   
  
Several imaginative curses ran through Qern's head as he turned to look out over the sea of sand. A brisk wind had picked up and far out in the distance, just within eyesight, and the sand started to pile up against itself. Qern thought he could see several campfires in the distance and wondered if they were Sand People.  
  
_Of course they're Sand People, Qern, what else would they be,_ he chided himself. However, something deep within him did not believe it.  
  
Leaning against the handrail, the big man looked out at the Tatooine evening and away from the campfires. The sky had turned a musty orange colour and the high reaches of the atmosphere were just turning a deep indigo blue. A smile appeared on Qern's face as he placed his chin on his arms. As soon as Skywalker was captured and his captor dead, he would be able to escape this miserable planet.  
  
  
  
  
Early the next morning, Jaina crept through the silent halls of the Jedi Temple to her brother's room. Hot-wiring the door in the blink of an eye, the Jedi slipped inside. Across from her, fast asleep, was her twin's still form. Sighing with relief that her entering had not awakened him, she started to move across the floor to gently shake him from his sleep.   
  
The Jedi only made it a few steps. The thhurr mouse, who did not know of her gentle intentions, started to shriek. Jaina covered her ears and doubled over. Jacen had a similar response, only he sat bolt upright in his bed and was about to dart across the room to silence the frightened animal. Then he caught sight of his sister and decided to calm the animal from his bed. Sending it calming vibes and thoughts through the Force, Jacen quickly quieted the mouse.  
  
Jaina straightened to ask her twin why he had not left bed when her eyes fell on the way his sheets fell across his lap. Turning around and staring at the wall, colour flamed in Jaina's cheeks. She opened her mouth to apoligize, but Jacen started first.  
  
What are you doing in my room, Jaina?  
  
I need to talk to you. Jaina crossed her arms and shifted her weight to her left foot. But if you wouldn't mind putting some pants on, I would much rather speak to your face than to the wall.  
  
A short burst of embarrassment exploded off Jacen, which he quickly suppressed. A moment later Jacen touched Jaina's shoulder and she turned around.  
  
And that's why you barged into my room? Jacen stepped back and rubbed a hand over his unshaved chin.  
  
I didn't barge, I hot-wired. Jaina shrugged as if it were perfectly natural and very obvious. I was going to gently shake you awake but that thing  
  
The thhurr mouse?  
  
  
  
She has a name, you know.  
  
Really? Fascinating. Jaina set her lips before continuing. However, I think I'm glad I didn't touch you.  
  
Colour rose to Jacen's ears and he glanced away. So, why do you need to talk to me?  
  
It's about Key.  
  
Are you going to complain about the fight yesterday? Personally, I am quite sick of hearing your side of it and how she unfairly beat you up.  
  
Hey, I should be the one you're defending, not that little Jaina trailed off as she racked her brain for the correct insult.  
  
That little what? As I recall, she is taller than you. Quicker too. Jacen grinned in a way that made him look very much like his father, the same teasing twinkle settling into his eyes.  
  
Throwing her arms up in the air, Jaina vented some of her frustration. I don't have a name for her, yet. And no, this is not about the fight.  
  
Well, that certainly is a relief.  
  
Jaina gave Jacen a glare that could burn a hole through a wall before she continued. She went out last night.  
  
So, a lot of people do.  
  
Yeah, but she came back covered in blood. That's not something a lot of people do. Seems as if she got into another fight.  
  
That's apparent enough. Is she okay?  
  
I don't know, she said, making frustrated gestures. Giving Jacen an incredulous look, Jaina continued. I was going to follow her, but Ganner beat me to her door.  
  
  
  
Yeah, the poster boy himself. Apparently he noticed the same thing I did.  
  
I hope she's okay, Jacen said, sitting down on the edge of his bed. Jaina's eyes widened on their own accord and she had to suppress the incredible urge to smack her brother across the head.  
  
Are you and every other male being in this place too dense to add these things together? Key is up to something, Jacen. She is here with a purpose and there is method in her every word and action. Jaina's lip lifted in a snarl as she stepped closer to her brother. I take back my original accusation. She is not here to sell herself, she's after something else. Something from the material world, not that of fame and glory. She's a hunter, Jacen, I'm just not sure what kind.  
  
Not yet, right? Jacen cocked a brow, but he was not teasing. I know you too well, sister.  
  
You think I'm going to put on a relentless search until I figure out who she is? Sitting down next to her brother, Jaina sighed and leaned back.  
  
Jacen simply nodded.  
  
Than you don't know me at all, Jaina laughed lightly. I will try to figure her out, but it won't be relentless.  
  
But bordering on obsessive?  
  
Jaina shrugged. I just don't want her to hurt anyone.  
  
And who would anyone be? Me? You? This family? She's bound to hurt someone sometime, Jaina. Just don't let this distract you. Jacen patted his sister on the knee and stood up. Walking over to the thhurr mouse, he opened the cage and coaxed her onto his outstretched palm. The tiny brown animal crawled cautiously forward and gripped his fingers with her tiny claws and tail as he lifted her up and out of the cage.  
  
Stop treating me like that, Jaina snorted.  
  
Treating you like what? Jacen allowed the tiny creature to crawl from hand to hand while he turned his attention back to his sister.  
  
Like a child, a little girl. I'm older than you, for heaven's sake. And what exactly do you mean by don't let this distract you'? Don't get all philosophical with me, I'm not in the mood.  
  
Obviously not, he muttered. Jacen set his lips in a line and glanced out his window at the golden morning. You know, the thhurr mouse  
  
You're not going to tell me about that amazing' animal again, are you? Jaina's brandy-brown eyes shifted to the shivering creature in Jacen's hand.  
  
Not that', Jaina, Jacen said softly as he attempted to calm the tiny animal further. This is a female thhurr mouse and her name is Speeka.  
  
Speeka? Well the speak' part of that name is fitting. She has the shrillest voice I have ever heard.  
  
Actually, compared to some animals  
  
Jaina held up her hand and Jacen fell silent. I don't need a lecture about what animal has a shriller cry or other sithspit of the sort.  
  
But I  
  
Nope, save it for someone who really cares. Lowering her arm, Jaina did not catch the hurt expression that crossed her twins face. The man turned from his sister and, returning the mouse back to her cage, he glanced at Jaina for a moment before crossing his arms and walking along the wall.  
  
What's the matter with you, Jaina?  
  
What do you mean?  
  
You've been horribly bitter lately. I don't know if it's something in your personal life that I shouldn't ask about that is getting you down or this new thing with Key. Jacen sighed and leaned his shoulder against the wall, his gaze fixed on the golden morning. I don't like this new you.  
  
  
  
You used to be fun. Jacen turned to look at his sister when a wall of confusion hit him. Is this getting through to you?  
  
Yes, but, I don't understand where this came from. Jaina started poking at the sheets on Jacen's bed.  
  
You provoked it, Jaina. You used to let me talk all day about the animals, but now you hardly give me the time of day anymore.  
  
Jaina stayed silent for a moment longer. In this time, her gaze shifted to the floor and then the wall. I guess I grew up, Jacen.  
  
And out of me, he muttered, barely audible. Jaina looked at him, this time the hurt expression crossing her face, lingering in her eyes. She opened her mouth to apoligize, though she knew it would not do much good, when the door opened for the second time that morning. A younger version of Han Solo stood up and shut the control panel.  
  
Is this not a good time? Anakin Solo asked, furrowing his brow.  
  
Perfect time, actually, Jacen said, turning away from their sister. What's up? and why is everyone suddenly hot-wiring their way into my room?  
  
I just got back, with Dad, to answer your first question. For the second one, Anakin shrugged. It's easy and convenient.  
  
Someday you'll regret sneaking into other people's rooms at odd times of the day, Jacen snorted. Jaina smirked and hid her giggles behind her hand as Anakin gave his brother a wide-eyed, shocked look.  
  
Excuse me?  
  
Just saying, that's all. Jacen held up his hands in defence as he rose his brow.  
  
Things still rough with Dad? Jaina turned to look at her little brother, changing the subject.  
  
Anakin's gaze shifted to his other sibling as he nodded slowly. He's still pining after Chewie. It was a long nine days.  
  
Where is he? This was Jacen.  
  
Anakin shrugged. Mom's not there. I think he was hoping to avoid her. After a quick fuel-up he's gonna be leaving again.  
  
To where? Jaina pulled her legs up on to the bed and crossed them, wincing slightly as her sore muscles stretched.  
  
You know Dad. He'll be going where the cosmic winds call him; most likely into some sort of trouble. Anakin shifted his weight from one foot to the other.  
  
That's our father, Jacen said, rolling his eyes to look back out the window. So, why didn't you go home?  
  
And spend more time with a grieving Han Solo? I would rather wrestle a rancor. I was afraid for my life, being around Dad, Anakin laughed in his discomfort before biting his lower lip. Wait, let me rephrase that. I am afraid for my life. Sometimes I think that man is willing to give me up to have that damned walking carpet back again.  
  
Jaina exclaimed, surprised by both his words and his language. Dad doesn't feel that way about you.  
  
You obviously haven't been around him for awhile. Anakin set his lips and gave his sister a hard stare. Besides, you aren't the one who killed Chewbacca.  
  
Don't get back into that, Anakin. You did not kill him. Jacen turned away from the window to place a hand on Anakin's shoulder. The younger man shrugged it off and turned away.  
  
You don't know that. You weren't there.  
  
But think about all the lives you did save, Anakin, Jaina put it. If you had turned back than you, Dad, Chewie, and however many refugees there were on the _Falcon_ would have been dead.  
  
At least Dad wouldn't be grieving, the youngest snorted.  
  
Jacen forced his brother to look at him, but Anakin's icy-blue eyes kept darting away. Anakin, do I have to beat sense into you.  
  
You could try, but it wouldn't help. Besides, I don't think you would succeed. Anakin had his mouth opened to say more but, for the third time that day, the door slid open on it's own accord. Or seemingly so. Outside was a crouching Keilana, her eyes darting from Solo to Solo.  
  
her lips formed the word as she stood. I didn't know you had company, Jacen.  
  
Well I certainly didn't except a family reunion this morning, Jacen said, letting go of his brother.  
  
So this is the other Solo, she said, placing her hands on her hips. You're cute.  
  
Anakin blinked several times, his mouth ajar. He could not believe the woman standing in his brother's door. She was gorgeous. He set his mouth to ask how Jacen knew her, but the words did not come out. Nor did he turn his gaze away from the woman. Rather, his eyes took in her every detail. She was dressed in a fitted skirt that cut high in the front, the back falling just above her knees. A thick leather jerkin covered the top half of her body, cutting low between her breasts. Short ankle boots covered her feet and gloves that appeared to be made of wrapped cloth covered her arms up to the elbow.   
  
Laughing, Keilana stepped just inside the door.  
  
Must run in the family. Keilana's eyes shifted to Jacen as a teasing grin sprang to her lips. He did not look happy, but did not get a chance to speak his mind.  
  
And you are? Anakin said when he was finally able to speak.  
  
she smiled, crossing her arms over her breasts. Her dark eyes grazed over Anakin's body and her slight smile widened. I'm a relatively new student.  
  
She's been here a week, Jaina said bluntly.  
  
Her eyes shifting between Jacen and Jaina, Keilana sighed and dropped her arms.   
  
I can tell that I'm not wanted., she said, backing slightly toward the door. A dark eyed gaze fell on Jacen.   
  
Wait, why are you here? Jacen put up a hand to stop the retreating woman.  
  
Your uncle mentioned something about you being incredibly philosophical and I had a few questions, but they can wait.  
  
Why didn't you just knock?  
  
I'm not a conventional girl, Jacen, you should know that by now. I don't like to knock. Keilana paused for a moment, her lips remaining parted. Anyway, sorry about intruding, I really should learn some restraint.  
  
And with that, Keilana turned and briskly walked out the door.  
  
Well, that was odd, Anakin said after a moment.  
  
That was Key, Jacen seemed to answer. You grow used to it after awhile.  
  
No, Jacen, you grow used to it. Jaina crossed her arms and scowled.  
  
Anakin looked at his older brother and furrowed his brow. What's up with her?  
  
  
  
Why not just ask me to my face, Ani? Jaina growled deep in her throat and lowered her chin to glare at her younger brother.  
  
You know I hate that name, Anakin growled back as he turned to his sister.  
  
And you know I hate it when people don't direct questions about me to me when I am standing right there. Jaina's hands formed tight fists as she stood up. Good day, she snared before leaving.  
  
Anakin breathed, his eyes on the now closed door.  
  
Yeah. That's what happens to our sister when Key is near.  
  
  
  
I can't figure her out, Jacen nodded toward the door. I figured it was because Key beat her soundly during some training during which Uncle Luke unwittingly insulted her.  
  
That could make sense.  
  
However, her reason is that Key is up to something.  
  
I could see that too, Anakin nodded slowly.  
  
  
  
She obviously had a life before hand seeing as she's Anakin trailed off for he did not know how old she was.  
  
  
  
Okay. Seeing as she is twenty-one she obviously did something before coming here. You say sees been here for a week. Tell me, what has she done that could point to another life?  
  
Now that you mention it, Jacen said, turning away from his brother.  
  
  
  
She has actually done several things that I haven't really thought about.  
  
And those are?  
  
One, she left to check on her ship  
  
Her ship?  
  
Yeah. It's like Dad's, old and falling apart. Same model too.  
  
You saw it?  
  
No, she made me wait with the speeder when I went with her. Jacen pursed his lips slightly before continuing. Anyway, she went to check on that. She was nearly killed later that night, I think it was, when at least one man attacked her. That was after she shot and nearly killed him. I didn't witness this, but Ganner did, and he said she was surprised with her level of ability. She lied about telling our uncle about taking me along while she went to her ship once more and she did not at all seem phased when I mentioned seeing Boba Fett.  
  
Boba Fett? The old bastard is still alive?  
  
Apparently so, Jacen said, nodding slowly. Key also beat up Jaina in an impressive hand-to-hand battle training match. And then, most recently, she left once again and returned covered in someone else's blood.   
  
Anakin sat down in one of Jacen's chairs after dropping the clothes that rested on it on the floor. I would have to agree with Jaina on this one, Jacen. This Key is up to something.  
  
Yes, I would have to agree as well.  
  
  
  
  
A seedy bar on some random rock was not a new thing to Boba Fett. He had spent his life jumping from moon to moon, planet to planet and had seen just about everything there was to see in the galaxy. So, on that note, the Sand Dragon Lounge and Bar was not anything new. It had the same sorts of spacers and scum that graced just about everything on Nar Shadda—the Smuggler's Moon. The dancing girls were something slightly new, but Fett was not there for the view. He was there for the promise of money, not that that was new either.  
  
Despite that, Fett absolutely hated meeting in these sorts of places. He knew most bounty hunters did not care, even his own flesh and blood met people in bars and the like, but Boba Fett did not. He had too much dignity, not to mention experience, to do such a thing. But there he was, in a bar, waiting for a new customer.  
  
Standing in the deep shadows of a corner, Fett felt that he was concealed, enough. He even started watching the girls on the stage. Eventually, he lost track of time. It was not until the bartender called out to him that he snapped his head away from the dancing.  
  
Are ya gonna to order something to drink or are ya gonna to stand in that corner all night watching the girls, ya horny old bastard, the bartender called roughly. The only acknowledgement Fett gave him was turning his head in the man's direction.  
  
Well, are ya gonna answer or do I have to send someone over there to persuade ya to do so?  
  
Still, Fett did not answer.  
  
The bartender turned away from the bar and disappeared into a back room. Fett watched him go and his danger sense started to tingle. It was not through the Force that he could sense this. No, Boba Fett was as ignorant to the Force as Han Solo was. Rather, this sense of danger had been developed over the years and was usually quite accurate. It was accurate during those few times he ever actually needed it, that is. However, Fett was not one to run.  
  
As if right on cue, three large men came out of the back door, followed closely by the bartender. They climbed over the bar itself and advanced slowly toward the bounty hunter. And Fett let them come. He knew he could kill them all before they reached him, but he decided not too. He did not want to create a scene.  
  
Why don't you answer, buddy? The largest of the three humans asked. Do you understand Basic or do we have to beat the understanding into you?  
  
Again, the bounty hunter remained silent.  
  
  
  
  
  
Keilana was in the middle of her now daily run with Ganner when it hit her. A quick burst of incredible pain that died away into nothing. Another one followed, but this time the pain lingered, numbing her from head to toe. The first burst had forced her to stop and the second round sent her to her hands and knees, gasping for air.  
  
Ganner walked to her side to kneel next to her. Key, what's wrong?  
  
She could not answer. The pain had numbed her brain and, even if she wanted to answer, there was no way she could. Her mouth had dried up and her tongue felt thick in her mouth. Strong arms became weak and Keilana's legs felt as if they were going to give way beneath her.  
  
Eventually, hot tears welled up in her eyes and dripped down her face as the pain resided. But it was not the only thing to go.  
  
There was now a hole. Deep within her being there was a hole, a place where someone had always been. Had always been until now, that is.  
  
she stuttered. Oh gods, no.  



	18. Never Again

A/N - *smiles* I was afraid that last chapter wouldn't get a good response. I thank all of you who are reading this story and for all of the lovely reviews you are giving me, even the ones that are not so lovely. So, in that case, I take back the thing about taking it away. It gets to stay. On that note, here is the next chapter. And, just what happened to the man no one could take down? The man whose armour is famous the galaxy over? Well, you will just have to read on to find out. Heh heh heh  
  
Oh, and if I haven't already mentioned it, I changed the name of Keilana's ship from _Oracle_ to _Scrimshaw. _ I don't think it affects this chapter, but it's just a heads-up.  


--------  


  


  
Never Again  
  


  
  
Key? Key, what happened? Ganner placed a hand on Keilana's back. She glanced up at him before scuttling away to curl up in a ball next to the track. With legs hugged against her chest, Keilana's cheeks were already moist from the fall of silent tears.  
  
He's gone, she muttered, over and over. He's gone.  
  
Who's gone, Key?  
  
He is, she whispered, barely audible. He's gone. He's always been there, even if he didn't care about me. He was always there, but now he's not. He's gone.  
  
The bounty hunter was rocking back and forth muttering to herself. Her dark eyes unfocused and leaking tears as she stared at nothing.  
  
You felt him die, didn't you? Ganner asked quietly, moving slowly toward Keilana. You felt your father die.  
  
Keilana looked up at the Jedi, surprise in her eyes. She could not figure out how Ganner knew it was her father, but she did not try to hide it. Nodding slowly, Keilana put her forehead on her knees and continued to rock.  
  
It's always hard the first time, Ganner said softly. It's hard anytime. He put a hand on Keilana's hair, expecting her to flinch away. She did not. As if it were the natural thing to do, Ganner started to stroke the back of her head, taking her dark hair in his fingers. It was soft to the touch, softer than any woman's hair he had felt to date. As the light caught it, it almost turned a deep red colour, at the same time turning black. Slowly moving his hand to her back, Ganner tried to no avail to calm the woman.  
  
Eventually Keilana's rocking stopped. She moved her head and Ganner stopped his gestures of comfort. This made Keilana look up at him and what he saw surprised him. This once strong woman looked pitiful. Mascara was streaked down her face and her bright eyes were dull and puffed red. There was a deep sadness lingering there. Other emotions floated by as well, but Keilana had shut herself off from the world and almost completely out of the Force itself. Ganner could not sense a thing coming off the woman and barely the woman herself.  
  
Don't stop, she said under her breath. Ganner did a double take before he understood her words. You heard me, poster boy, don't stop. It's been so long since I've felt cared for.  
  
What do you mean?  
  
I think you understand, Ganner. Dad never let me touch him, not even when I was a young child. As soon as I could walk, most physical contact stopped between us. He didn't even show me that he loved me, at least not often. I don't even know if he knew how to truly love someone. Keilana shook her head. But I loved him, she added at a whisper.  
  
Keilana pulled herself across the floor to sit next to Ganner. Pushing her way beneath his arm and placing her forehead on his chest, she closed her eyes tightly and leaned into him. Ganner rose his brow, unsure of what to do.   
  
You have been so kind to me, Ganner. You've looked past all of my faults and got to know me as a person and not as the ki Keilana's eyes flew open as the word _killer_ nearly slipped out. Sighing softly and leaning closer to Ganner, Keilana wrapped her arms around his stomach. She then continued as if she had merely stumbled over her words in her anguish.   
  
You're not a kiss-ass, Key, Ganner said, slowly putting one arm around her back.  
  
Yes I am. I am the biggest brownnoser this side of the galaxy.   
  
Nah, I've seen worse.  
  
So you're saying I do suck up? Keilana laughed lightly.  
  
  
  
You don't have to rub it in.  
  
But I Ganner pointed with the fingers on his other hand and Keilana laughed a bit harder. There was no humor lingering in the soft sound.  
  
Don't worry about it. Keilana moved her head to rest her cheek on Ganner's chest. Unconsciously pulling his hand out of the air to play with his fingers, a sudden wash of emotions flowed over her. There were some that belonged to Ganner but most of them belonged to her. Over the great undertone of pain and despair, there was confusion, attraction, lust, need. Each one confused her more than the last. Then she noticed Ganner's hand in her own two.   
  
Ganner noticed the same thing. Gently curling his fingers around hers so as not the scare the woman off, Ganner pulled on the hand slightly. When he was met with no resistance, Ganner lifted Keilana's hand to his mouth and kissed her knuckles lightly. Her response was possibly the last thing the Jedi expected. Throwing her arms around Ganner's neck, Keilana slammed her face painfully against his, kissing him with a desperate need even alien to her. This sudden movement nearly knocked the two of them over onto the track. Within moments, Ganner was not surprised when she forced her tongue into his mouth. He responded in kind, running his fingers through her soft hair.  
  
Their tongues danced, caressed, explored Keilana had never felt anything like it. This was not like the other times, the other men. They had been anything but gentle, as Ganner was being, or at least trying to be. They had wanted her then just as much as she needed Ganner now. Gripping the Jedi's shoulders, she pressed her breasts against his chest, moaning into his mouth.  
  
Tearing his mouth away from hers, Ganner set his lips on Keilana's neck, kissing and nipping. He felt Keilana's hands on the back of his head, nimble fingers playing with his overly long hair, her breath rasping against his ear. Running a hand up her back to clutch the base of her neck, Ganner growled deeply in the back of his throat. In turn, Keilana moaned his name softly in his ear, her hands clutching his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin even through the tunic.  
  
she moaned again.   
  
Straddling his hips, and catching his mouth once again with hers, Keilana ran her hands down Ganner's chest to grip the leather of his belt in her long fingers. Pulling on it, Keilana made little sounds of frustration when it did not give way immediately. Trying harder, Keilana was not surprised when Ganner's hands joined her own. His response to her actions, however, surprised himself probably even more than it did Keilana. The large Jedi gripped Keilana's wrists and pushed her back and away from his body.  
  
he said, putting his face next to hers. Keilana's ragged breath fell across his skin, her eyes half closed and dark with desire. She tried to catch his mouth once again, but Ganner pulled back further. Key, not now, not while you are in the state you're in.  
  
Ganner, I know what I'm doing, she rasped, trying to force herself back against him, her hands trying to wriggle themselves free. Ganner was stronger.  
  
No, listen to me. You're confused. You need to go work things out, by yourself and alone.  
  
I wouldn't mind your help, Ganner, Keilana said, her voice low as she tried once again to get her hands free.  
  
Much to his dismay, Ganner's body screamed to help her. Fighting down his own lust, Ganner nearly choked out,   
  
Keilana tried once again and Ganner could feel his body giving way despite what his mind was telling it.  
  
Go back to your room, Key.  
  
You shouldn't play games, Ganner, she growled suddenly as she pushed Ganner away from her. Gathering her legs beneath her, Keilana stood up and glared down at the Jedi, adjusting her tunic. You shouldn't break promises or toy with a broken heart.  
  
I didn't  
  
Don't give me some half-ass excuse, Ganner. I'm not just some dumb girl off the streets who doesn't know any better. Once again, tears welled up in Keilana's eyes. She wiped at them angrily and paced away from Ganner.  
  
Than what are you?  
  
Keilana whirled back to look at Ganner, her hair flying around her head to whip her in the face. The look she gave him made the big man flinch, anger flashing in her eyes like a flame. It was quickly replaced, however, by utmost despair as the woman crumpled to the ground, tears flowing down her cheeks.  
  
I'm nothing, she muttered into her hands.   
  
Standing up, Ganner walked to her side. He placed a hand on her shoulder only to have it batted away as Keilana suddenly stood back up.  
  
Don't touch me! She screeched before flying out the nearest door.  
  
Ganner's blue eyes followed her out and lingered on the door as it shut behind her. He did not know where to go or what to do. His body told him to follow Keilana out of this room and into another to comfort her in whatever way possible. He wanted to apologize. He wanted to comfort her, touch her, please her Ganner shook his head and kicked at the floor with his boot. He had to listen to his mind, his common sense. They were telling him to leave her alone. _She is too fragile,_ they told him, _too fragile._  
  
Nodding with his decision to stay here, no matter what, Ganner wandered off to find something to occupy his time and to distract his body.  
  
  
  
  
Once outside, Keilana leaned against the wall and slid to the floor. Holding her head in her hands, she started to cry again, her shoulders shaking with each sob. Not only was she in mind-numbing pain over the death of her father, she was confused by both herself and Ganner. Had she actually thrown herself at him? Had she actually tried to? On the track? Keilana could not believe that she had done so. But, at the same time, something deep inside of her did not care. Something there wanted him. Something wanted him more than any other man she had ever known. But Ganner was right, she decided reluctantly. She was in no state to make any decisions, no matter how big or small. No matter what her mind was telling her or what her body yearned for.  
  
When Keilana finally looked up, it was not the dark hall of the Jedi Temple she was looking at, but a hall on Kamino. She was looking through the eyes of a frightened, confused little child into the unnaturally green eyes of a woman.   
  
Keilana had blacked out.  
  
She did not know it, however, for the enticing green eyes of that woman beckoned her attention. There was something familiar about those eyes, something so utterly familiar. But at the same time, they were more alien to her than anything else she had ever known.  
  
And then she remembered  
  
  
  
  
_The woman held Keilana's gaze for several moments before she shifted her eyes to look at Boba Fett once more. Striding forward with a sort of superior air around her, she smiled a soft, cruel smile. Flecks of gold in her eyes caught the light and to Keilana she looked almost feral; so near a hunting feline, Keilana was unsure if the woman was actually human.  
  
So you didn't get rid of her, Fett, she said in that voice that made Keilana cringe inside. Deeper down, the child knew this was a voice she had heard before. She recognized it, but not the face that it belonged too. I'm surprised.  
  
What the fuck are you doing here, Fett growled. Before the woman could answer, Fett turned to Taun We, asking her to take Keilana away. Keilana started to protest, but when her father turned his gaze on her, she closed her mouth and reluctantly followed the Kaminoan away.  
  
As she rounded the corner, Keilana strained her ears to hear her father's voice. It was soft, but still there.  
  
How can you still be alive?  
  
I have my ways, Fett. You of all people should know that. I lost my arm doing staying alive, but at least I have my life. The woman's voice was almost painful to listen to with all of the anger and hate in every word.  
  
I suppose you want her back, Fett said, an odd sadness in his voice. This only confused the child further. The only emotion her father ever showed was a lack there of. Chasing the thought away, Keilana was able to catch the woman's next words, though she was nearly out of earshot.  
  
Not even if my life depended on it.  
  
The young girl assumed then and there that the adults were talking about Fett's ship. Keilana did not know where it came from and it could have come from this woman, possibly. There was no other possibility of what they could be talking about. At least none that Keilana wanted to face. Not even in the worst of nightmares. Shaking her head, she slowed down a little more to see if she could catch anymore of the conversation.  
  
Why do you say that?  
  
She ruined my life, remember Fett? A sharp click of heels hit the ground as the woman started to move around the hallway.  
  
  
  
Don't do that, Fett. She's your daughter now, not mine. Maybe eight years ago she was, but not now. Never again.  
  
_She was, but not now_ The words resounded through Keilana's head as she followed Taun We the rest of the way to a large waiting room. _Never again.   
  
_The child was not even aware that she was sitting on a large white couch or that her father had shown up until he placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
You told me she was dead, Dad, was all she could say. She did not even look at her father. Her dark eyes stared straight into the storm outside as it battered against the windows, begging to get inside. She could feel her father's gaze upon her, but she did not turn, she did not want to face the reality and the truth of what she had just overheard.  
  
As far as you and I are concerned, your mother is, came her father's response. The words barely registered.  
  
You told me she was dead, Keilana whispered again. You told me she was dead.  
  
  
  
_When Keilana came to, she was still in the hallway and very alone. In fact, she felt even more alone now than she had only moments earlier. It was then that she figured she had not been out for more than a few minutes, but it had felt like hours. The memories, the painful memories, seemed to fill her mind still, swirling around into a dark, terrible mess. That horrid realization that her mother was still alive washed over Keilana again, just as it had thirteen years ago. The hate that had been in her mother's eyes and the loathing in her voice hurt Keilana to no end, even now that she was grown.   
  
Now that she remembered, it was hard to believe that she had ever forgotten. But, at the same time, it was quite easy to figure out why. Why would anyone want to remember a night such as that? A night when the biggest lie of her life had been revealed. Trying desperately to push the thoughts away once again, Keilana failed.  
  
But, oh, how she wished she could.   
  
Unable to bare both the thought of her once dead mother and her now dead father, Keilana stood up and started to sprint down the hall. She did not know to where she sprinted, just as long as she kept moving. Maybe that way she could force the pain out of her body and become a numb, uncaring shell. A shell she had been once before as an eight-year-old child. Back when she had found out her mother was still alive.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sifting through a pile of trash, a human body is the last thing one would expect to find. Any body, for that matter. However, that is exactly what a young child found while looking through a heap of garbage in the lower levels of Nar Shadda.  
  
Mommy! Mommy! Look, it's a man, the small boy yelled. A man here in the trash! His mother, an older human woman with thinning brown hair, sprinted to her son's side and stared down at the body her child had discovered.  
  
Come away from that, Yoron, she said, holding out her hand. The boy backed toward his mother's side and did not mind being pushed behind her as she slowly walked forward.  
  
The man was laying face down, stark naked, and covered in deep purple and black bruises. His black hair had been unevenly shaved off and in places it looked as if it had actually been torn from his scalp. Deep cuts and gashes made parts of his body look like ground nerf meat.  
  
The woman, Caitern Jiuol, reached down to touch the body, though she was unsure what possessed her to do so. It was still warm. Recoiling back and looking at her son, she told him to run to find the repulser sled. she hissed.  
  
As soon as the boy was out of sight, Caitern approached the body once more. Placing her fingers against his neck, she found a pulse. It was very faint and erratic, but there. A small surge of joy flowed through her veins. Perhaps her skills as a nurse could save this man. Rolling him on to his back and wrapping her shawl around his lower body, Caitern looked over the injuries on his chest, face, and arms. A nasty cut tore the man's face from his forehead, over the bridge of his nose, and across his cheek to his left ear. It was not a deforming injury, but it would mend into a scar, which, by looking at his skin, was nothing new or unwanted.   
  
Gazing quickly over the rest of his body, she took in his other injuries. His chest was badly cut and another nasty cut had been dealt to his abdomen. Caitern figured he had been left for dead, and she could see why.  
  
Yoron returned within a few minutes, the repulser sled close behind. It was piled high with treasures they had found that day, but Caitern quickly pushed most of these off. The boy started to scramble around to pick up much of the things and replace them when he picked up the look his mother was giving him. Reluctantly dropping the items, Yoron walked to her side and looked at the man.  
  
What are we going to do, Mom?  
  
We're going to take him back with us. Perhaps if we heal him, he will do some favors for us because kindness is often repaid in kind. Caitern nodded and moved forward to pull the man onto the repulser sled. Ordering her son to lower it, the woman pulled the body forth and quickly had it settled in place.  
  
Now, Yoron, it is time to go home.  
  
But there are still many hours of daylight in the sky.  
  
We can scrounge around longer tomorrow or the next day. For now, we need to get this man home. There I can heal him with what precious herbs we have left. Caitern sighed as she started walking slowly behind the sled.  
  
  
  
To feel useful once again, she said sadly. Besides, it is not right to just leave a body torn up as this one is out for the rats to eat, especially when the man is still alive.  
  
the boy responded, still confused. He knew his mother had once been a healer for the Rebellion, and that she had once been highly sought after, but no more than that.  
  
The two of them walked through the back alleys of Nar Shadda, only passing by a few people on the way—two drunks and an aging prostitute. They were quickly back at their small shack which was hidden away and in one of the many poor districts of the Smuggler's Moon. The neighbours were kind enough, many with children and in the same state as Caitern—despondent, lonely, and dirt poor.  
  
The warmth of their tiny house was a small comfort for Caitern as she returned, as was the smile from her eldest child. Her twenty-four-year-old daughter, Jikala, was bent over the small hearth tending the fire they never let go out. The woman looked up at her mother as she walked in and hurried to her side.  
  
You looked saddened, Mother, and more so than usual. What's wrong? Jikala asked, wiping her ash covered hands on the front of her already filthy garment. Caitern pointed out the door to where Yoron was waiting by the sled.  
  
I found someone who needs our help.  
  
Not again, Mother, Jikala sighed. She placed her hands on thin, boney hips and shook her head.  
  
What do you mean, not again'?  
  
Last time you brought someone who needed our help he was half mutilated and dead before you got him back. The younger woman regarded her mother when she did not respond and sighed again. Fine, okay, have it your way.  
  
Yes, that's right, my way, Caitern nodded. Now go fetch him and lay him in my room.  
  
Of course, Mother, Jikala said, leaving the shack at a brisk walk.  
  
It took about an hour to get the man settled in Caitern's room. He was heavier than he looked and the former healer decided that it was his muscle mass that made it so. He was lean, fit, and had muscles that could make any man jealous and woman swoon. And Caitern could see that in her own daughter. As soon as Jikala had laid eyes on the man, she seemed a bit more willing to help.  
  
The first thing Caitern did was clean every wound on the man's body. While she was doing this, she had instructed Jikala to start mixing pastes and medicines from their short supply of herbs. Once the first paste was finished, she spread it over the man's broken arm and quickly set it. She then began to spread the same paste over the deep gashes in his face, abdomen, and back.  
  
It took another two hours to tend to this man. He had many new cuts and scratches that appeared as Caitern and her daughter had closed and cleaned his wounds. They had wrapped up his face and head in a long bandage, leaving only his nose, mouth, chin and jaw free. As well, they had shaved the rest of his hair from his head for better access to the wounds there.  
  
Once finished, they had dressed the man in loose pants that had belonged to Caitern's former husband and brought the sheets up over the man's body. Jikala was slowly shaking her head at the state of the man,doubts crossing her mind of his survival. She did not say these out loud, however, because of the look on her mother's face. It had been such a long time since her mother had been able to heal someone as she once had. Jikala even feared that her mother was starting to lose her mind over the matter, but that, once again, was something she kept to herself.   
  
Giving the man once last look, Jikala turned off the lights and followed her mother out the door.  
  
Now, all we can do is wait, Caitern muttered to her daughter as they closed the door behind them. This left the man in the pitch darkness of the room, for no fire blazed and no window had been left opened and uncurtained.  
  
  
  
  



	19. Alone in the Dark

A/N - Now, did you honestly think that I could kill Boba Fett?  
--------  
  
  


Alone in the Dark  
  


  
  
It was a splitting headache that finally brought Boba Fett to. Once he was awake, however, he was not so sure that it was such a good thing. His entire body ached and he could barely move without more pain shooting through his muscles. The worst thing was that he could not see. He could not even open his eyes. They were bandaged shut, or as far as he could tell they were. Moving his arm to check was too painful and the other one was set and bandaged to his chest.  
  
Sighing, Fett laid where he was for awhile doing nothing but breathing and staying alive. He was just thankful to the gods that he was in fact alive. After blacking out, his subconscious was not so sure he would stay in that state. Quickly, however, his thoughts moved on. This time to his surroundings. What he was laying on—a bed, he assumed—was lumpy, the pillow flat. The air smelled of overcooked meat, burning wood, and stale cologne. There were faint sounds coming from his left and wind whistling somewhere in the room.  
  
Taking back that the worst thing was the inability to see, Fett was suddenly worried. He had not felt that emotion in years, many more than he could remember, but there it was springing up. He had no idea where he was. That was worse than no sight. He could be anywhere. Absolutely anywhere. The sounds could be coming from people plotting his death and the overcooked meat the body of their last victim. Panic flashed through his mind before he was able to shut it down.   
  
He could not allow himself to panic. Besides, he was Boba Fett. He had cheated death before; overcame the odds to survive through the impossible. Perhaps he had a rather large ego—an ego that more often than not had gotten in the way— but, by the gods, he had bragging rights.  
  
It took only a moment for Fett to calm long suppressed emotions and get his mind back under control. Despite the incredible pain in his abdomen—and everywhere else for that matter—Fett forced himself to sit up. Wincing, he decided that it was not a very good idea after all. He could already hear several stitches breaking and feel the strain where others were about to. Gritting his teeth together, he moved his unbroken arm and touched his face. The results of this were both good and bad. He was now sure that his face was bandaged over, and that he was greatly in need of a shave, but at the same time several more stitches had snapped with his movements.  
  
Groaning out loud, Fett eased back down, incredible pain shooting through his abdomen. Moving his unbroken arm, he searched blindly for the injury, hoping that it was merely strained muscles. However, as soon as his fingers touched the first stitch, all those hopes fled out the window. Slowly, he started to trace the length of the wound, horrified by the time he had reached fifty stitches. The wound had been cut across the length of his stomach from his right hip the just below the left side of his rib cage.  
  
The words _like daughter like father _flashed through his mind and a sardonic smile spread across his lips. If Keilana could survive a deep stomach wound, Boba Fett could survive a long one, or so he decided.  
  
  
  
  
  
Fett must have blacked out again, because the next thing he remembered was waking up to a lit room and the sound of voices. Women's voices.  
  
Oh dear, one of them said. It looks as if he must have woken up last night. Look here, these stitches are all torn and stretched.  
  
Rather than letting them know that he had woken up, Fett remained very still and kept his breathing slow. He then continued listening. Perhaps an accent or something would tell him where he was or who these two women were.  
  
We will have to redo them, won't we? The second voice came, wavering slightly.  
  
Of course we will have too, girl! I wouldn't just leave him with torn stitches. If I have to, I can take the thread from some clothing if I can't find anymore of my old surgical thread. The older woman sighed. Fett picked up the sound of soft footfall that announced the arrival of a third being.  
  
a small boy said. Mommy, the water is ready.  
  
Good boy, Yoron, good boy. Put the meat in and just let it continue to boil. The first woman replied to the boy. On the other side of the bed, where the two women were standing, faint shuffling sounds grew slightly louder. A soft hand reached down to trace an opened wound on his good shoulder. The instinct to flinch away from physical contact was too great for Fett to ignore. Besides, it came automatically.  
  
I think he's awake, Mother, the younger woman said. She was the one who was hovering over him, Fett concluded.  
  
And what would make you say that?  
  
If I recall correctly, people do not generally flinch away from very light contact in their sleep.  
  
More scuffling of boots on wood sounded and a firmer touch landed on Fett's shoulder. Again, he flinched away, his reaction stronger this time.  
  
You are correct, Jikala. This man is very awake. The woman paused, but only for the briefest of moments. Sir, can you hear me?  
  
Fett growled. His voice came out as a surprise, even to himself, for he did not recognize it as his own. It seemed huskier. Older.  
  
Very good, the mother said. Do you know who you are?  
  
he growled again. Do you?  
  
came the simple answer. No, I am afraid we have absolutely no idea who you are. My son found you in a garbage heap.  
  
_Right,_ Fett thought.  
  
Do you want to know? Fett asked, turning control of the conversation over to himself.  
  
It would be nice  
  
Too bad, Fett cut in to the younger woman's words.  
  
A name, perhaps? She tried again.  
  
  
  
Obviously not getting the hint to let the conversation die, she prodded once more. Nothing at all?  
  
  
  
But why? The younger woman kicked once again. Fett could feel the irritation rising within him, which he attempted to control, but not necessarily keep out of his voice.  
  
Who are you?  
  
That's not an answer The younger woman was cut off, though Fett could not see by whom. The room was silent for several moment's before the woman's mother spoke up.  
  
You must excuse my daughter, sir. She is not very used to offworlders.  
  
What would make you think I'm an offworlder? Fett asked, turning his head slightly in the direction of the women he could not see. Pain licked down his spine, but the bounty hunter ignored it, if grimacing only slightly.  
  
Because a man who lives on Nar Shadda would not get himself beaten up, thrown in the trash, and then left for dead, the woman said. At this, Fett nodded, but very slightly. It made perfect sense, though, those who normally visited this planet would not be caught dead in the situation Fett had found himself in either. And, if they did, they would be dead.  
  
Makes sense, Fett agreed, moving his head once again so that he was facing up.  
  
There was silence for several moments before the older woman spoke up again. Is there anything I can do for you?  
  
Give me something to kill the pain and then get out of here, Fett answered without skipping a beat. The woman mumbled her answer and shuffled off. Pleased, Fett allowed a tiny smile cross his lips, forgetting that the other woman was still standing over him, taking in his every detail. However, he eventually felt her eyes on him and annoyance bubbled through his body.  
  
What are you looking at, girl? He growled.  
  
She squeaked, not expecting him to say anything. At this, Fett pursed his lips. His patience was running very low at the moment and any tolerance for a woman around his daughter's age—or so he assumed she was—was even lower.  
  
As if sensing Fett's growing irritation, the woman stammered out her response. J-just looking at the torn stitches, sir. You've made a terrible mess of them.  
  
Fett had the mind to tell the woman off but, rather, he bit his tongue. The woman had done nothing wrong. He did not trust her—or anything else that he could not see—but she had done nothing wrong in this instance. He would not tell her so, of course, but he bit his tongue all the same. So, stewing in his pain and irritation, Fett laid in the bed, unmoving, until the older woman came back.  
  
Here you go, sir, she said, lowering a mug to Fett's lips. A nice liquid pain killer that will go down easily.  
  
When the warm liquid touched his scabbed lips, Fett was not sure whether or not he should actually drink it. It's aroma was pleasant enough and it felt good against his bruised skin, but he did not trust anyone here.   
  
It won't hurt you, the older woman said gently. Something in her voice told the bounty hunter to trust her, but still, he did not drink. You asked for a pain killer and I'm giving you one, sir. But, if you won't take it willingly, I will have to force it on you. I do have to repair the stitches you tore and reclose the wounds after all. I would rather have you knocked out than have you flailing around in pain.  
  
Fett was almost relieved when the mug was pulled away from his lips. He did not care if he was acting like a stubborn baby, he did not trust these women and he was not just going to drink some unknown substance, whether he asked for it or not.  
  
"Well, it's your choice, the older woman said. She placed the mug on a table with a _thud_.  
  
Choice about what? Fett asked.  
  
To be stitched up with out the pain killer. The woman started feeling around one of the wounds and Fett clamped his jaw against the scream of agony threatening to escape.   
  
he gasped out after a moment. I'll take the fucking pain killer.  
  
I don't appreciate that language, the older woman clicked her tongue.  
  
Just give it to me, woman. As soon as the mug touched his lips, he drank the cooling liquid inside. He was uneasy with his decision, but if they really wanted to kill him, why make it easy?  
  
A moment later, all of the pain was gone. Fett would have smiled, had there been no one around. Soon enough, he felt as if he were sinking down into his bed. And then he was out cold.  
  
  
  
  
  
The running had taken a lot out of Keilana, but it had helped her get over her grief. Now, she was back in her room, sitting cross-legged on her bed. Three different blasters—a blaster rifle, a holdout, and a long-range—were sitting in her lap and her favorite was in her hands as she stared straight ahead. It was pitch black; no light was to be seen anywhere in the room and that's just how Keilana liked it. It helped with her training, she had decided a long time ago. Cleaning four blasters in the dark was not an easy task to pull off, but Keilana had done it for enough years that it was now second nature.  
  
No more fooling around, girlie, Keilana muttered to herself as she cleaned. Only more pain will come out of staying here any longer.  
  
Suppressing the tears that threatened to poor over, Keilana swallowed and picked up the long-range blaster to clean. She had to get away from the Temple, as she had decided during her run. Her heart and mind were being pulled in too many directions by staying around the Jedi and she no longer trusted herself around a certain one. Being with him would only ruin her chances for this bounty, for success.  
  
Now all she had to do was put her plan into action. All she had to do was  
  
A knocking sound nearly made Keilana drop the blaster she held. Growling and hiding the blasters under a sheet, Keilana stood and answered the door. Before it had slid very far, Keilana was already growling out her greeting.  
  
What the fuck do you want, Ganner? With eyes narrowed into dark slits and brows furrowed, the bounty hunter resembled a feral beast ready to kill. In fact, she was nearly at that point.  
  
Whoa, you don't have to Ganner trailed off and looked at Keilana in amazement. He did not realize that his mouth was hanging agape, nor did he exactly register that he was staring.  
  
Don't fuck with me, Ganner, I'm not in the mood. Keilana crossed her arms over her breasts and stepped out into the hallway. Have you suddenly gone deaf and mute, Rhysode?  
  
Blinking and closing his mouth, Ganner looked down at the woman with his blue gaze. She was standing very close to him, he realized.  
  
  
  
What did you do, Key? How can you  
  
It came out less as a question than a demand. Her brow slowly rose in question, but her gaze remained fierce.  
  
You've shut yourself completely out of the Force, Ganner said barely above a whisper. The idea fascinated and horrified him at the same time. What someone could do with the ability to shut themselves completely out of the Force. Ganner shook the thought from his head.  
  
Keilana arched one brow and seemed even more irritated. What did I tell you about  
  
I'm not kidding with you, Ganner said, his voice dead serious. He placed his hands on Keilana's shoulders, expecting them to be bitten off. However, when she did not even bare her teeth, he continued. You have shut yourself out of the Force, Key. I can see you, but cannot sense you.  
  
Keilana's lips curled into a smile as she glanced down the hall. And you aren't playing any games with me, right? Because if you are  
  
Keilana simply trailed off as she shook a fist at Ganner. The look on his face and the way he shook his head told her that he was telling the genuine truth. Storing the fact away in her mind, Keilana stepped back and regarded the Jedi in front of her.  
  
Honestly, what can you do to me? Ganner grinned.  
  
Are you seriously asking me that question? Keilana's mood changed from irritated into something much lighter. I'm tough, Ganner. Tougher than you might think.  
  
Ganner's grin widened and Keilana simply nodded.  
  
I'd say you would be mighty surprised.  
  
This has to do with your former life, doesn't it?  
  
A single girl has to be tough to survive in this galaxy, Ganner. I had to learn how to defend myself. Keilana shrugged, figuring this was something Ganner had already figured out on his own.  
  
As I could have guessed from that battle with Jaina, Ganner nodded slowly. You are able to do more things—and take more things—than I would have guessed that first night in the club.  
  
Keilana found it interesting how the conversation had turned, so she decided to prod a bit into the Jedi's mind. What were your first impressions of me, Ganner?  
  
Do you really want to know?  
  
Believe me, I've heard a lot worse than what you could possibly say, in several different languages, Keilana added in without really realizing it. However, once she did, she grimaced slightly.  
  
Well, at first you looked like a swoop pilot. With the helmet and all, it seemed as if you were a hotshot racer who was stopping in for some fun before the next race, Ganner shrugged.  
  
  
  
Ganner nodded. But then you started getting a little friendly, and my mind changed.  
  
To me trying to sell myself?  
  
Ganner nodded slowly.  
  
Don't worry about it, Ganner. Keilana shook her hand and looked directly into the Jedi's eyes. I really don't mind. Like I said, I've been called worse.  
  
You must have known some really bad people, Ganner said, taking a step forward.  
  
The worst kind of scum in the galaxy.  
  
What, bounty hunters?  
  
Keilana flinched internally. That had actually hurt, but she could not show that to Ganner.  
  
she shook her head.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yes, definitely worse. Ganner had moved slightly closer. Oddly enough, Keilana did not mind. In fact, she welcomed the advance of the handsome Jedi.  
  
You still going to keep your past a mystery, Key? Ganner put his arms on either side of Keilana's shoulders and leaned forward against the wall.  
  
I think I just might, Keilana smiled. Taking a piece of her dark hair, she started twirling it around with her fingers while biting her lower lip.  
  
But why?  
  
Just to be a tease.  
  
You're enough of one without keeping certain things secret, Ganner said softly. He had leaned very close to Keilana, but she did not try to slink away. She quite enjoyed being that close to him.  
  
But why not tease even more, she breathed. The results are better.  
  
  
  
Keilana chose not to answer. Rather, she leaned into Ganner's lips. Reaching up, she wrapped her arms around his neck, her finger's trailing through his black hair. Ganner had just put his hands on her waist to pull her closer when a new presence barged in. It was Luke Skywalker.  
  
Jumping back from each other, Keilana let down most of her walls and Ganner ran a hand through his hair just as Luke rounded the corner. He looked confused.  
  
Key, I I didn't expect to see you here, he stammered slightly.  
  
Oh, you know me, Master, always popping up without notice.  
  
Perhaps, but this time it was literally. The Jedi Master walked closer, stopping a few feet away from the student and Jedi. Did you actually shut yourself out of the Force?  
  
Keilana played dumb. She ignored the look Ganner gave her when Luke was not looking at him. Oh yes, Ganner mentioned something about that. I don't know how it happens.  
  
I would guess very powerful and thick walls, Luke said. He put his hands in the sleeves of his robe and looked at the woman. But why would you want those?  
  
My father died earlier today, Keilana said somewhat reluctantly.  
  
How do you  
  
I felt it. A horrible pain tore through my body and now there is a hole where he used to be. I can't feel him, Keilana shifted her gaze to the floor and sighed. I guess I was in too much pain and didn't want anyone feeling my grief. I didn't try to put them up, honestly I didn't.  
  
I'm not scolding you about the shields, Key, Luke said. He took Keilana's chin in his cybernetic hand and made her look into his eyes. I am very sorry about your loss.  
  
Keilana smiled gently and looked away. So, were you looking for me?  
  
Actually, I was. Luke stepped back and smiled. You have been making excellent progress in your training and there have been some people asking after you.  
  
Keilana furrowed her brow, utterly confused. Why would anybody be asking after me?  
  
She said she was an old friend of your father. I met her a couple days ago during my recent visit to Tatooine, Luke nodded.  
  
Tatooine, really, Keilana rose her brow. She sensed what was coming, but was willing it not too. And did you happen to catch her name?  
  
Lady Añaa Ulkin. She's a diplomat for the New Republic.  
  
Is she really?  
  
Yes. Anyway, she was talking about going to school with your father and that she was very happy indeed to hear about your recent acceptance into this Academy.  
  
Yes, Añaa has always been interested in my comings and goings around the galaxy, Keilana said, smiling.   
  
So you do know her! Luke sounded relieved. I was afraid she was mistaking you for someone else.  
  
Were you? Why?  
  
Well, at first she mentioned a Keilana' and I was confused because I had never heard that name before. But then she said that when you were young most people called you Key. I knew right away that she was talking about you, or so I assumed. The smile on Luke's face did not dim one bit. Keilana, on the other hand, had a look on her face that was a mixture of disgust and confusion.  
  
Yes, most people do call me Key. I haven't been called Keilana since I was a child barely taller than my father's knee. Keilana tried to force a smile, but it was not working very well. So why do you mention Añaa?  
  
There is actually an important party coming up for those who are important to the New Republic—politicians mostly—the night after tomorrow. Lady Añaa actually requested your appearance at the party to catch up with you.  
  
Yes, that sounds very much like something she would do.  
  
You don't like her very much do you? Luke furrowed his brow slightly.  
  
Oh no, it's not that. I just haven't seen Añaa in a good long while and am just incredibly confused about certain things, Keilana nodded. This coming party would be a fun time indeed. For one, how she found out I was here.  
  
News travels quickly among politicians.  
  
Apparently so, Keilana smiled a very fake smile.  
  
So what about the invitation? It's not everyday that a new student gets invited to a diplomat's party.  
  
I would be very honored to attend, Master. I just don't have anything to wear, Keilana shrugged slightly and let out a nervous laugh.  
  
Oh, we can fix that. Luke was absolutely beaming. Keilana tried to return the expression, but it was not happening. Well, I actually have some other business to attend too. Just wanted to stop by and tell you the good news! I'll see you two later. Luke nodded to both Ganner and Keilana, eyeing the two of them slightly before he walked back down the hall.  
  
As soon as he had disappeared, Ganner turned to Keilana, his eyes wide.  
  
So your name is Keilana? He asked. Why does that name sound so familiar?  
  
Some actress from a holodrama? Keilana suggested. Swallowing hard and smiling, she continued. I think it is actually a quite common name.  
  
Yes, that might have been it, Ganner nodded slowly. So why didn't you tell me that name earlier?  
  
Never really occurred to me, I guess. I haven't been called Keilana' in such a long time I don't really think about it that often.  
  
Ganner gave Keilana a sceptic look. I don't like the feeling I'm getting about you, Key. You're hiding something.  
  
Keilana bit her lower lip and squirmed slightly. Of course it was an act, but with the walls Keilana had put back up, Ganner could not tell so.   
  
All right, she finally gasped out. All right, I'll tell you.  
  
Ganner's brow rose. He certainly did not expect to hear about Keilana's life so soon.  
  
I am a pilot, a racer actually. I've been racing swoops underground for years and have been part of that world for almost as long as I can remember. I got into a lot of trouble a couple of months back and have had to hide out in different parts of the galaxy since. Please don't tell anyone about me. I don't feel like dying quite yet. Throughout the elaborate lie, Keilana's eyes darted here and there as if she were nervous. Every once and awhile she did hold Ganner's gaze, but not for very long. You may have heard my name mentioned here and there, but it wasn't worthy enough to make it on the news.  
  
You raced? Underground? Ganner looked at Keilana, but he seemed satisfied enough. There was not much trust in his eyes, but there was satisfaction and that was all Keilana cared about.  
  
Nodding, Keilana opened her mouth to continue, but Ganner held up a hand. Approaching her, he put the hand on her shoulder and shook his head. You needn't go on, Key.  
  
Okay, thanks, Keilana's gaze shifted to the floor and she sighed. After a moment, the bounty hunter took Ganner's free hand in hers and punched the release to her door. Come in for a little while.  
  
I actually have to get going.  
  
Keilana looked up at Ganner, her eyes starting to water. I don't want to be left alone, not anymore.  
  
Ganner glanced down either side of the hall before nodding and following Keilana inside. He was actually surprised to see it so dark. Before the Jedi's eyes could adjust, Keilana had moved away from him. He could hear her soft steps moving across the room and started to move in that direction as well. Then came scuffling and the sound of something being shoved under her bed.  
  
Key? Do you need help? Ganner reached out in front of him and was met by a warm hand.   
  
No, but thank you, came her response.  
  
How can you see in here? Ganner asked after his eyes still had not adjusted.  
  
I grew up in dark places, she said, pulling the big man closer. I've gotten use to the dark.  
  
I guess underground can get pretty dark.  
  
Keilana laughed, politely, and rested her cheek against Ganner's shoulder. You try too hard, Ganner.  
  
At what?  
  
Keilana wrapped her arms around the Jedi's waist and closed her eyes. At humor, at running, training, and trying to impress me.  
  
Ganner, surprised by the sudden mood swing, hesitated before putting his arms around Keilana. He kissed her hair softly with the side of his mouth and rested his chin on the top of her head. I'm not trying to impress you.  
  
Of course not.  
  
  
  
she hushed him, pulling closer. Just, shhh.  
  
Ganner said softly, tipping his chin to speak in her ear. Keilana shuddered, not used to hearing Ganner use her full name. Sensing this, Ganner started again. Key, did you love your father?  
  
Keilana sighed and opened her eyes. Moving her head to look into Ganner's eyes, though she was not sure if he could see hers, Keilana took a moment longer before answering.   
  
she finally said.   
  
  
  
  
  
Later that night, Keilana lay on her back looking out her window. The light of two moons played through the now open window to turn everything in the room blue; the furniture, the walls, and the bodies.  
  
Ganner lay spooned at Keilana's side—both still fully clothed minus boots and one Jedi robe—with one arm over her ribcage. The Jedi was fast asleep, his breath falling gently against Keilana's neck. Keilana, on the other hand, was very awake. She lay with one arm laying on her pillow above her head, the other hand absently stroking the Jedi's arm while just staring up at the night sky.  
  
Sighing deeply, Keilana twisted in Ganner's arms and turned toward him. Putting her arm around his waist, she just looked into his sleeping face. Rogue strands of black hair were falling into his eyes as he slept, moving with his soft breathing. Keilana could not help but smile. He looked so peaceful, so at ease. Looking at him closer, Keilana noticed crow's feet forming at his eyes, wrinkles already on his forehead. So young yet carrying so many burdens and worries. So many planets depended on this man, so many lives hanging on his every action. Closing her eyes for a moment, Keilana looked back at the handsome man and kissed his scarred cheek gently. Ganner's blue eyes opened slowly, smiling already.  
  
Hello there, he whispered, butting his nose against hers. Keilana smiled and pulled herself closer.  
  
You act as if we've done something, Ganner, she chided softly.  
  
Just waking up to your eyes is enough to put me in a good mood, Key.  
  
At that comment, Keilana could feel her heart wrench. Not in pain, but in some different way. She could not put words on it, but somehow, it felt right, just as this felt right.  
  
As if sensing Keilana's thoughts, Ganner kissed her forehead and settled her against his chest. Putting a hand on the back of her head, he closed his eyes and softly whispered, I think I'm losing myself to you, Key.  
  
  
  
I've never felt like this before, but I think I'm falling in love.  
  
Keilana could not think of anything to do nor did she have the normal urge to chide him. Sighing softly, she pulled herself closer to the big man and, in a voice that was barely audible, Keilana answered.  
  
Yeah, me too.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
--------  
A/N - Okay, so the ending is a little cheesy, but what can I do? I can't keep this thing away from dairy products forever and at every bend. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this.   
  
Hopefully the pace will pick up soon. I've got it all mapped out, in my mind, so hopefully the chapters and words will flow as well. Until next time,  
  
-Gwen-  



	20. The Coming Dawn

A/N - Well, I've had this chapter ready for while now, but thanks to the site, I have been unable to upload it until now. Thank you FanFiction.  
--------  
  
  
  
  
The Coming Dawn  
  
  
  
  
Ganner looked down at a sleeping Keilana. She was curled up, laying on her side, with her arm resting over her stomach as if he had never left. Wisps of dark hair had fallen into her face over the night while the rest was spread out over her pillow like a dark halo. How peaceful she looked. How unlike the tough woman she had grown to be, the woman the Jedi now knew. Flexing his hands, Ganner simply looked, but did not touch.  
  
He was standing over her, the pale light before dawn washing over the room, highlighting Keilana's soft features. Sighing, Ganner finished buttoning up his tunic and turned away from the bed to retrieve his robe from the single chair in the room. This was the time of day the Jedi hated the most. The time between night and dawn when women still slept as their lover's left. Before, he had never felt guilt or any emotion of the like when he left a woman's bed, but this time was different. This time he longed to climb back in bed and fall asleep once again. He wanted to feel her body in his arms and her breath as it escaped her coral lips. But most of all, Ganner just wanted to watch Keilana as she slept curled up next to him.  
  
Reluctantly pulling on his robe, Ganner turned to look at Keilana once more. He even bent to touch her cheek and run a hand over her hair. Keilana stirred slightly and a smile spread across her lips, but she did not wake. Straightening and turning away, Ganner hit the door release and exited into the quiet hall. Even the lights here were dimmed for the night. Looking both ways down the hall, Ganner moved toward the nearest lift to return to his own room.  
  
  
  
  
Rolling over, Keilana expected to bump into Ganner. She found a warm spot, but not the man. Reaching out with her hand, she expected to find him sitting at the edge of the bed, but when she could not find him, her eyes fluttered open. He was gone. Sitting up and pushing the blankets off her body, Keilana stood up and looked around the room.  
  
That ass, she muttered under her breath as she flopped back down onto the bed. Pouting and pushing a strand of hair out of her face, Keilana curled back up and pulled the blankets up to her chin. It was still that time before dawn and the last thing she wanted to be was awake. Well, that was the second to last thing she wanted. Least of all, Keilana wanted to be left alone; to feel abandoned once again. But that was what had happened. All her life it had happened. First it was her mother, than her father, and now the man with whom she had fallen in love.  
  
Wiping away a stray tear, Keilana curled up tighter and closed her eyes in hopes to lose her pain in the labyrinth of her dreams. Perhaps seeing her mother again would kill the pain raging through her body, or perhaps she could once again become that shell she now longed to be.  
  
_Never get involved, Keilana,_ she heard her father say. _Never get involved, you will only get killed or worse. My father did that and he lost his head no more than a week later. Remain a shell, remain unattached from the universe and they will never get you. Nothing will ever be able to catch up with you._  
  
There was suddenly logic in all of the teachings and lectures her father had given her throughout the years. Had she only watched Skywalker from the outside then she never would have grown attached, she never would have felt the pain of rejection.  
  
God dammit, she muttered into the pillow. She said no more. Instead, she just laid how she was, her knees pulled up to her chest and the side of her head buried in the pillow.   
  
After at least an hour, sleep still had not claimed Keilana. Not only was she alone, now she was irritated. It seemed as if nothing was going her way. She only hoped that did not carry over to her job.  
  
Suddenly turning over, Keilana bent over the side of her bed and looked underneath. Blowing a sigh of relief, the bounty hunter pulled forth her blasters wrapped in the sheet. Ganner had not found them. Once she had pulled them out from under the bed, Keilana sat up, crossed her legs and placed the blasters lovingly in her lap. She then carefully unwrapped them, silently apologising for shoving them so harshly under the bed. To her relief once again, not one of the blasters looked harmed. Nothing was out of place and there was not a single broken piece.  
  
Thank the gods, she breathed as she placed the blasters next to her, throwing the sheet once again over them. Standing up, Keilana started to take off her clothing as she made her way to the refresher. After spending a day and a night in the same clothing, Keilana felt that it was due time for a shower. So, as soon as she made it to the refresher door, she turned on the shower and stepped inside.  
  
The water was steaming hot, but Keilana did not notice for as soon as she had entered the shower, she had curled into a ball at the bottom. Tears were flowing down her cheeks, tears that she could not stop. Her entire world had crumpled around her. She lived hating to love her father, but now he was not there. There was nothing to hate, nothing to love. There was only a memory of Boba Fett, the man no one could take down. He had always found a way to bounce back, but not this time. This time there would be no bouncing, there would be no coming back.  
  
Then something touched her mind. Looking up, Keilana wiped water and tears from her eyes. The presence lingered there for a moment before disappearing and then reappearing once again.  
  
She muttered. There was something familiar about the presence, but, much to her dismay, that was not the familiarity. Slumping her shoulders, Keilana pushed whatever it was out of her mind and found the strength to stand up. She then washed herself and exited the shower, turning it off behind her.   
  
Wrapping a towel around herself, Keilana walked back into her room, only to have that presence touch her mind again. Frowning and trying to push it away, she had to fight it. It wanted to linger longer, to stay attached to her mind, but that was not what Keilana wanted, not at the moment at least. All she wanted was to be unattached from anyone, especially through the mind. So, after a short battle, the presence retreated, but not completely. It was still there, Keilana knew, but it was no longer annoyingly there.  
  
After getting dressed, Keilana walked out of her room, her hair still dripping, and found her way to the dining room and kitchen. When she walked in, there were only a few other occupants. They were all Jedi and there was not a single one she recognized. They all looked up at her and followed her with their eyes until she looked up, her brow furrowed. Scowling and shoving her hands into the pockets of her leather duster, Keilana walked into the kitchen to find something to eat. There, she happened to find Ganner.  
  
she said. His back was turned to her and he actually looked surprised to hear her voice.  
  
Oh, Key, I I didn't notice you come in, he said, running a hand through his overly long black hair. Keilana just scowled at him.  
  
So when did you leave? She asked, getting right to the point.  
  
Right before dawn. I had things to get to and—  
  
Keilana did not let him finish. What things?  
  
Look, it's not like we're married or anything, Keilana, Ganner said only slightly lighter than a growl. I don't have to stick around and wait for you to wake up. At that, Keilana's eyes widened and shoved her hand toward the door. It shut with a loud _crack_ that forced Ganner's eyes to look in that direction. A large crack had appeared in the old-fashioned wooden door.  
  
I don't think they needed to hear that, Keilana gave as an explanation._   
  
_You don't have to be so sensitive.  
  
You're telling me not to be sensitive? I just lost my father, Ganner. What do you expect me to be? Overjoyed about losing the only member of my family who actually gave a shit about me being alive? My mother didn't care. According to her, I ruined her life. She gave me up and actually expected my father to get rid of me first chance he got.  
  
And than you told me you loved me. Right now I'm doubting your sincerity. Keilana's upper lip was raised in a snarl so feral Ganner was actually afraid she was ready to kill something. In fact, she was and her eyes were set on her target of choice.  
  
I didn't mean to toy with your emotions, Key, Ganner said, stepping forward with his hand outstretched.  
  
Well you did, Rhysode, you did.  
  
And I do love you.  
  
Don't say that.  
  
I do.  
  
If you expect me to forgive you like that, Keilana paused to snap her fingers, than you have some major rethinking to do, Jedi.  
  
  
  
Don't call me that.  
  
  
  
Don't call me that either.  
  
Ganner sighed and shook his head. Than what do you want me to call you?  
  
Nothing. Don't even talk to me. Keilana turned around to head out the door. Before exiting, the bounty hunter turned to look at Ganner. She knew her argument was petty, she even admitted it to herself, but she did not care, not at the moment at least. She was simply to disgusted by both herself and by Ganner to care about anything except her job. Opening her mouth to say something more, she apparently changed her mind because she turned in a whirl of her duster and left Ganner's sight.  
  
Ganner did not turn away from the door for a long while. He was not quite sure what had just happened. He knew he had done something wrong, but was it really as big of a deal as Keilana was making it? Ganner sure did not think so.  
  
So, turning back to the food he was preparing—to bring to Keilana, in fact—Ganner flexed his hands and slowly started to put food back. Perhaps it was wrong to be a hopeless romantic, Ganner mused. Perhaps trying to keep a new relationship a secret—one he was sure Keilana wanted to keep quiet—was wrong. Shaking his head, Ganner decided that, ultimately, he would never understand women. Nice gestures were wrong and so were compliments. Nothing he had ever done seemed to mentally please a single woman, thus resulting in break up.  
  
Maybe someday I'll understand, he said out loud to no one. However, that little voice of reason said _no_.  
  
  
  
  
Qern scowled as he worked. Being the informant for a spoiled diplomat was not easy work, especially since he was no longer in her favor. Añaa kept putting him on futile, menial tasks that required the intelligence of a mynock to do. First it was cleaning out her room, making sure not to touch a single one of her gowns—not that there was much to the gowns to touch—then it was checking up on the pilot and other officers, making sure they were doing their jobs at the best of their skill, and now, now it was helping the cook with dinner's preparation. Pulling the shells off of tiny sea crustaceans was not what an informant was supposed to do. He was supposed to be gathering information, not preparing food.  
  
Enough was enough.  
  
Standing up, Qern dumped the shells on his lap on the ground, tore off his apron, and ignored the chef's protests.  
  
But the Lady told you to help me, the little man said, chasing after Qern, his legs moving twice as fast as the larger man's. You won't make her very happy by ignoring her orders and then ignoring mine!  
  
Having enough of the little man, Qern spun around, his blaster pistol in hand. He shoved it in the cook's face and stopped the man's protest immediately.  
  
I'm done here, you got that?  
  
yes, sir, he muttered.  
  
Qern said, replacing his blaster. Turning around, he disappeared from the little man's view within three strides.  
  
It did not take the informant long to find Añaa. She was in her sitting room watching a holodrama. The woman looked up, surprise and anger flashing across her face.  
  
What are you doing here, Qern? I thought I sent you to help the cook.  
  
Yeah, you did. He doesn't need me anymore.  
  
Añaa said, her gaze shifting to the ground. Well then, in that case—  
  
I want to do my job, Lady.  
  
I was getting to that, Qern, Añaa said, her eyes narrowing. I want you to gather some more information about Keilana. I am going to be meeting with her tomorrow, or so the Jedi Master told me.  
  
Don't you have enough information about her? Qern spoke up. This only made Añaa angrier.  
  
Do you want to do your job or do you want to do some other task I can think up for you to do?  
  
No, I'm good, Lady. Thank you, Lady, Qern said, his mood sour. He turned and left the room to head to his own cramped quarters. Once there, he set up in front of his computer and brought up his extensive file on the bounty hunter Keilana. He had much more on her than the Lady Añaa knew and he now just had to pick and choose what information he was willing to give up this time. There was already the thing about being Boba Fett's daughter, thanks to Alt Gurqi, and the fact that she was now training at the Jedi Academy.  
  
What else, he muttered to himself, what else. There is so much here that I can give her.  
  
After a moment, Qern found himself looking at the file titled _Aena Lytio._ He had never ventured so far as to open that file for it was highly classified. He did not know the password nor did he know who that woman was. But she had to have something to do with Keilana. Hovering the curser over the file, he clicked on it and was surprised when it did not ask for a password, as it had every other time he had tried to open it. Rather, the file opened up and smaller documents became available for him to read.  
  
Clicking on the first one, a page full of text popped up on to the screen and he started reading, his mouth hanging slightly ajar.  
  
  
  
  
It was late at night on the Smuggler's Moon when Jikala went in to check on the man. He was sound asleep on his back, having not woken up from the sleeping serum her mother had given him that morning. The breath that escaped his lips was soft, if not slightly ragged, and his chest moved at an even pace.  
  
Sliding into the room, Jikala silently closed the door behind her and crept across the floor. She tried to avoid the squeaky floor boards, but missed one. The man jolted in his bed and moved his head to look in Jikala's direction. She was impressed.  
  
Who's there? He growled, his voice rough.  
  
Jikala, sir, she stuttered.  
  
Speak up, girl, I can't hear you.  
  
she said with more confidence this time.  
  
he repeated. The man did not speak for a moment longer. Eventually, he sat up, with a grimace, and placed his hands on either side of his hips. You are the older woman's daughter.  
  
Yes, yes I am.  
  
Tell me, Jikala, how old are you?  
  
Twenty-four, sir, she answered, moving closer.  
  
Don't move, Fett snapped.  
  
Of course, sir.  
  
No, rather, sit, there, he pointed. To Jikala's dismay, he did not point at the single chair in the room.   
  
Wouldn't you rather have me sit in a chair, sir?  
  
Fett growled. I want you there because I will know where you are. And once you are there, don't move.  
  
Jikala nodded, even though Fett's bandaged eyes could not see it, and moved to sit against the wall as he had instructed.  
  
Fett muttered to himself, dropping his hand. Why are you still living with your mother?  
  
Because there are no decent men who come to this planet, Jikala squirmed slightly, but stopped when the momentarily blinded eyes moved to stare sightlessly at her.  
  
Why not just leave to a distant part of the galaxy?  
  
Because my mother needs my help, she answered, shivering.  
  
Stop shivering, girl, I'm not going to hurt you, not in this condition.  
  
Jikala swallowed and bit her lip. She did not speak for awhile out of pure fear of the injured man. She was not sure why she was afraid, for she had never been afraid of men on this planet before, but this one was different. There was something simply in his presence that made her fear him. Perhaps it was his confidence, perhaps it was the amount of scars that decorated his body.  
  
Or perhaps it was because he could sense what she was doing without being able to see her.  
  
A question suddenly popped into Jikala's mind and, before she could stop herself, she muttered it: Are you a Jedi?  
  
Jikala did not know what to expect, but Fett's reaction certainly was not on the top of her list. He was sitting on his bed, roaring with laughter, holding his injured stomach. Eventually the sound stopped with a grimace and Jikala was worried he had broken several stitches.  
  
Me, a Jedi? Fett asked. He started to laugh again, this time slightly more subdued.   
  
Well, you don't have to be so rude about it, Jikala snorted. The man stopped laughing to look sightlessly at her again. He did not say a word and the only sound in the room being the crackling of the fire.  
  
What makes you think I am a Jedi, girl?  
  
You seem to know what I am doing without being able to see me. You know where I am in the room and how I feel. You must admit they are all traits of a Jedi, Jikala explained.  
  
They are also traits of a trained killer, girl, Fett said. Jikala shivered more severely this time and a wide, cruel smile spread across Fett's face.   
  
Is that what you are?  
  
Would a trained killer allow himself to get beat up as bad as I did?  
  
  
  
Then there's your answer, Fett nodded. He did not care about lying outright to this girl. If she believed every word he said, than she was worthless, at least in his eyes. Those were the traits of a woman who sold herself, one who had little self-confidence, one who needed men to lust after her to know she was beautiful, even if she was not.  
  
  
  
At that moment, Jikala's mother walked into the room. She looked concerned, at first, but then surprised to see her daughter sitting against the wall, her knees held against her chest. Fett moved his head to look in the direction of the door, but Caitern did not even flinch.  
  
Jikala, is everything all right?  
  
Yes, Mother, Jikala squeaked. Shaking her head, Caitern walked the rest of the way into the room and approached the bed. Fett let her do so without protest.  
  
Are you sure? I heard this awful sound and was afraid something had happened.  
  
He laughed, Jikala said, pointing at Fett, but that's about it.  
  
That was laughter? Caitern looked at the man and he shrugged, his mood suddenly lighter. This woman was strong, as was obvious by raising two children in such a harsh environment, and he had to respect her for that, even if it was only slightly. And why did you make him laugh? Doing that can only split his wounds further open and break his stitches.  
  
I didn't mean too, Mother, Jikala said, finding the strength to stand up. With her mother in the room, she knew Fett would not order her around like he had a moment ago. I asked if he was a Jedi.  
  
A Jedi? Now it was Caitern's turn to laugh, but it was not as loud as Fett's laughter had been. Jikala set her lips, irritation pulsing through her veins. Now what would make you ask that?  
  
I don't know, some childhood wish that should be long dead, perhaps, Jikala said with a wave of her hand. She suddenly felt her age again. Being alone with the man had made her feel perhaps eight or ten years old, but with her mother around, she was stronger.  
  
And that is exactly what annoyed Fett about Jikala. She was like one of those cronies who was tough around their bosses but lily-livered the moment they are cornered by themselves. In Fett's opinion, they were the people who deserved little respect, if any at all.  
  
Caitern's voice interrupted his thoughts, go get a bowl of the stew and a spoon. I'm sure our patient is famished.  
  
Yes, Mother, Jikala said as she shuffled away.  
  
As Jikala left, a thought suddenly surfaced in Fett's mind. Perhaps having such a weak person around could work to his advantage. It was already obvious that Jikala was afraid of him and that she did what he wanted. If he could get her to run errands for him and do other little odd things, she could become quite useful indeed. Satisfied with his new plan, Fett settled against the pillows and waited to be feed. What a good life this was indeed.  
  
  
  
  
It is done, sir.  
  
What is done? A dark haired man looked back at the small woman who had addressed him. He pulled a worn toothpick from between his teeth and passed it from one finger to another as one might do with a coin.  
  
Qern, he has opened the file.  
  
the man nodded while turning back to the viewport. Outside the stars moved slowly as his ship moved through real space. Yes, very good.  
  
He will know soon enough and our work will be nearly complete.  
  
he agreed. If you don't take in account the work we have beyond this.  
  
The woman nodded and looked back to the screen in front of her. Do you think he will tell the Lady Añaa?  
  
Possibly, but that is not important. He knows. That is what needed to happen. He knows about her. Inform our Mistress of this and do not speak to me again until it is done.  
  
Yes sir.  
  
Good, now go. The man turned to watch the woman leave his dark quarters out of the corner of his eye. Sighing, a smile spread across his face as he went back to chewing on his toothpick and staring out at the stars around him.


	21. The Music of the Night

A/N - The song below—The Music of the Night—does not belong to me. The music was written by Andrew Lloyd Webber and the lyrics by Charles Hart and Richard Stillgoe. I am simply borrowing it.  
--------  
  
  
The Music of the Night  
  
  
_Night time sharpens  
Heightens each sensation  
Darkness wakes  
And stirs imagination  
Silently the senses  
Abandon their defences  
Helpless to resist the notes I write  
For I compose the music of the night  
  
Softly, deftly  
Music shall caress you  
Hear it, feel it  
Secretly possess you  
Open up your mind  
Let your fantasies unwind  
In this darkness which you know you cannot fight  
The darkness of the music of the night_  
_  
Floating, falling  
Sweet intoxication  
Touch me, trust me  
Savor each sensation  
Let the dream begin  
Let your darker side give in  
To the power of the music that I write  
The power of the music of the night_  
  
  
  
Keilana was back in her room cleaning out the blasters. This time the large blaster rifle was in her hands. She had already trained it out the window to check it's viewfinder and checked over it to make sure no more than normal wear had been dealt to the blaster. There was nothing obviously wrong. The only thing she could not check at the moment was the exact alignment of the viewfinder to the actual shot, but that could wait. Besides, she would not be needing this particular blaster, not for her plan, at least. No, she would be using her hold-out or her normal pistol, for they were for short range.  
  
Smiling to herself and happy that a plan had actually formed in her mind, Keilana set the rifle down next to her and stood up. The cleaning was all done, though it had taken two days to do it. Now all she had to do was get ready for the party later that night and figure out a way she could smuggle a weapon in. At that thought, her eyes shifted to the gown hanging from the armoire. It was deep burgundy in colour with a corset top and a flowing, silk skirt. The skirt stopped at her knees, the hem jagged and uneven, at times cutting high enough up her thigh to leave little to the imagination. There were also many layers to the skirt for the fabric was thin and very light. Keilana knew she would have to find help to tie up the back and what a pain that would be. It would also be a pain trying to bring a blaster into the party for the dress clung, despite the flowing skirt, it clung to her shape. Eventually, however, she decided against bringing a weapon in. She really would not have any need for it.  
  
Keilana sighed and sat down on her bed. She would also have to put on a magnificent show tonight, one in which she, Luke, and Añaa would be the players. She was not sure if Luke would believe the act, especially since Añaa had no talent in the Force what-so-ever. Keilana knew this for a fact because the woman was not a very convincing person, at least not to other women. Or, at least not to Keilana.  
  
Ah, damn, she muttered, wiping a hand over her brow. You need to get on with it, Keilana. You can't wait any longer. Next chance you get, you are to track him down. Just like a game of tag. You're it, girlie, and the only other player has not yet been so. Her smile turned cruel as the scenario ran through her mind. Of course, the entire plan depended on whether or not she could keep herself out of the Force for a long enough amount of time, but Keilana had faith in herself. And then she would be three million credits richer.   
  
Then Ganner's face surfaced to the front of her mind. She had no idea what she would do with him. It would not be too hard to leave him, seeing as she was very angry with him at the moment, but what about later? What would happen when her anger subsided? Would she find herself missing the Jedi? No, she decided. He was only a fascination, something she could—and would—get over quickly.  
  
Nodding, Keilana stood up to get ready for her performance.  
  
  
  
  
  
When Keilana walked into the party, she was pleasantly surprised. The room was amazing. Flowers were everywhere and the only light came from the thousands of candles that dotted the room. Long pieces of silk hung from the ceiling and were draped over the windows, reflecting the soft light. The sound of many different dialects and accents came to Keilana's ear, creating a soft roar. Luke turned to look at her, a smile spreading across his face.  
  
What do you think, Key? He asked. Mara Jade, Luke's wife, turned to regard the girl behind them.  
  
I have never seen anything so grand and elegant, she commented just as she lost her balance. Catching herself on the doorjamb, Keilana laughed at herself and looked down at the strappy heels she had reluctantly agreed to wear.  
  
Are you okay, Key? Mara asked, her brow furrowing slightly.  
  
Yes, I'll be fine, just learning how to walk in them. I practised back at the Academy, but carpet is slightly different from hardwood and marble, Keilana said, standing straight once again. Besides, I've worn boots with a short heel my entire life, nothing taller than an inch or two. These, well, I didn't bother to measure them, but they certainly look to be three, if not four, inches. Not my kind of shoe.  
  
Don't worry. I'm sure the diplomats wouldn't mind terribly if you took them off.  
  
a voice piped up. All three turned to look at the newcomer and it took Keilana a moment to recognize the woman. When she did, she could barely suppress her surprise. It was Leia Organa Solo. And standing next to her was none other than her famous husband, Han Solo. Keilana gave a tight smile to the two of them. These diplomats are uptight and that is something they would not tolerate. If I were you, dear, I would learn how to walk in those quickly or find some other shoes.  
  
Luke said, giving his sister a look of pure surprise. That was a little harsh, don't you think?  
  
But the blunt truth, Luke, Leia responded. The woman looked tired. She then turned back to Keilana and extended her hand. Sorry to sound rude. I don't think I have had the pleasure of meeting you.  
  
My name is Key, Keilana said. I'm one of Master Skywalker's newer students.  
  
Han said, as he took Keilana's hand. Name sounds familiar.  
  
Perhaps your children have talked about me, Keilana suggested, her smile becoming friendlier as she dropped her hand to her side. I'm the one who beat up the twins.  
  
Oh yes, that's where, Han said, giving Keilana a lopsided grin. Jacen is quite taken with you while his sister has something new to complain about.  
  
Leia exclaimed, looking at her husband.  
  
Well it's true. You've heard them talk about her.  
  
Yes, I guess that's true, Leia said, her smile toward Keilana far kinder then it had been earlier. Keilana simply smiled back. Key, that certainly is an interesting name.  
  
It's short for Keilana, Luke said, butting in. Keilana tried to hide her wince. The last thing she needed was an ex-smuggler learning her name. He could still have some connections to the underworld and have heard about her, somehow.  
  
Han said. The tone in his voice was exactly the one Keilana did not want to hear. That name sound's familiar as well.  
  
I race swoops, Keilana said quickly. Perhaps that is where you heard it.  
  
You race— Leia never got to finish her question for someone had called her name from across the room. She looked in that direction and excused herself, Han, and Mara on her tail. That left just Luke and Keilana standing in the doorway.  
  
Luke said, offering his arm to Keilana. Let's find this old friend of yours.  
  
Yes, Master, that would be quite nice, Keilana said, tentatively taking Luke's arm.  
  
It did not take long for the two of them to find Añaa. She stood out in her very low cut dress of a very bright colour. She was surrounded by many diplomats of every shape and size, but of only one gender. They were all male. However, as soon as Añaa spotted Keilana, her smile seemed to widen, if possible, and she excused herself from her current group. Waving excitedly, she made her way over to the Jedi Master and student, her dress flowing around her with each step.  
  
Keilana, oh Keilana dear, you look so beautiful in that dress.  
  
Keilana smiled. She held out her hand to the older woman and was surprised when Añaa enveloped her in a hug.  
  
Oh Keilana, it's been such a long time, Añaa said as she pulled away. Tugging softly at one of the strands of hair around Keilana's face, she smiled kindly. You are so beautiful, Key! Why, the last time I saw you you were barely my height and now look at you! You are all grown up, successful, and gorgeous!  
  
Yes, it has been a long time, Keilana said through her smile.  
  
Aren't you glad to see me? I was Auntie Añaa' when you were young, what happened? Añaa's expression faltered as she put her hands on Keilana's shoulders.  
  
I grew up and met the harsh reality that is life, Keilana answered simply.  
  
Oh, you are such a cold thing, Añaa said in a not-quite-baby voice. She cupped Keilana's face in one hand and smiled softly. Come on, give me that beautiful smile I know you have hidden somewhere.  
  
Just to play along, Keilana did so. The smile started out shy but quickly grew into a wide grin.  
  
It is such a pleasure seeing two people meet again after such a long time, Luke said. The two women, who had forgotten he was there, looked at the Jedi Master. Keilana blushed softly and tugged at the front of her dress to pull it higher. However, it would not budge and she was stuck with the embarrassing amount of cleavage.  
  
Yes it certainly is, Master Skywalker, but it is much better being part of the reunion. Añaa's smile was fake, Keilana knew, but it looked genuine or at least was close enough to fool the apparently naive Jedi.  
  
Yes it certainly is. Luke agreed. He smiled at the two. You two must have a lot of catching up to do, so I will leave you too it.  
  
Oh, please don't go, Master Skywalker, Añaa said, putting a hand on his forearm. I would very much like to know what you have been up to lately and I'm certain you can help fill me in on some of the happenings around the Academy of late.  
  
Well, if you want me too, Luke shrugged. Yes, I guess I don't have anything pressing to see too.  
  
Keilana simply smiled and tried again to pull up the front of her dress.  
  
So, Keilana, Añaa said, turning back to the younger woman, what have you been up to lately?  
  
Studying at Master Skywalker's Academy mostly. He tells me I am making good progress, but I really can't tell.  
  
What are you talking about, Key? You are making excellent progress, Luke said, looking at his student. Believe me, it takes some students weeks or months before they can lift anything, but you, you picked it up right away, no pun intended.  
  
Keilana blushed for real this time.  
  
And what about your father, Keilana? Añaa asked, drawing Keilana's attentions back to her. How is he responding to his only child going off to be a Jedi?  
  
Keilana said, shifting her gaze to the floor. He died a couple of days ago.  
  
Oh! How horrible! Añaa gasped. And she truly was surprised. She certainly did not expect that news. Boba Fett dead? Impossible. Oh, you poor dear, you must be in horrible pain.  
  
It's not that bad, Keilana lied.  
  
Are you sure you're okay, Key? Luke asked, surprised by her response. Because I heard about your—  
  
Yes, I am just fine. Me and my father never really got along very well, but I still loved him, she sighed.  
  
Turning to Añaa, Luke furrowed his brow. And how exactly do you know Key's father?  
  
We went to school together, she answered simply. Keilana thought that that was quite enough, but Añaa obviously did not. Yes, he was a very good friend of mine who married his sweetheart right after graduation.  
  
Yeah, but I never knew my mother, Keilana said, wiping a tear from her eye. She died not long after my birth. It kind of threw my father out of whack and he had a downfall.  
  
A major downfall, Añaa said, stepping in. Joined up with some of the worst people in the galaxy.  
  
Oh, they aren't that bad, Añaa, Keilana said before the older woman could continue. Turning to Luke, she started to explain. My father, who was a brilliant mechanic back in school, fell in with the mechanics of the racing world. I grew up around swoop racers and eventually joined with them as a racer myself.  
  
And you should see her go, Master Skywalker. By the age of twelve she was racing and winning in some of the big time races.  
  
They weren't that big.  
  
Oh, you silly girl, you don't give yourself enough credit, Añaa said, pushing Keilana slightly. Keilana stumbled on her heels and Luke put out a hand to steady her. Smiling her thanks, Keilana turned back to look at Añaa. She really is an amazing pilot, Master Skywalker. Flew swoops for a long time.  
  
In fact, the night I met Ganner in that bar was the night after my last race. I decided to get a drink with my winnings before blasting off this planet to the next world and the next race, but I guess I got a little side-tracked.  
  
A little!' Añaa cut in. You're on your way to becoming a Jedi, love! That's a bit more that a little.'   
  
Yeah, I guess, Keilana blushed again. She was putting everything she could into this performance and, with the walls she had put up, Keilana did not think her master and prey could see past her defences and into the lie. However, Añaa seemed to be trying a bit too hard. She could see it on Luke's face and through her own feelings. All Keilana could hope for was that he would believe the tales in the end.  
  
You race? Luke asked, apparently believing the tall tale. I used to fly back in my day.  
  
With Rogue Squadron? Keilana asked, genuine interest tugging at her.  
  
Yes, that too, but I also flew a T-16 when I still lived on Tatooine.  
  
A T-16? Keilana asked, shifting her weight to her left foot and placing her hand on her right hip. I've never actually flown one, but from what people tell me they were pretty sweet vehicles. Just at that moment, Keilana caught sight of one of the Jedi who were brought to the party for protection. He caught her gaze at well, but it did not stay there for long. No, Ganner decided that he was much more interested in Keilana's body than her eyes. Pursing her lips in annoyance, Keilana took a step to the side to put Luke in between her and the big Jedi. In response, Ganner stepped forward and continued looking. Keilana turned back to Luke and Añaa who had gone off on some different subject.  
  
so then one of my secretaries had the nerve to embezzle nearly fifty thousand credits through illegal business and—  
  
If you would excuse me, Keilana said, cutting in. I'm getting rather thirsty and the punch is calling my name. I will be back momentarily.  
  
Oh, take as long as you need, dearest, Añaa responded, turning a smile on Keilana. Nodding in return and then nodding to her master, Keilana moved through the crowd. However, as soon as she was out of sight of Añaa and Luke, she veered to the left and toward Ganner.  
  
Well hello there, ma'am, Ganner said, bowing his head, but not only for the gesture. Is there something I can do for you? Someone giving you trouble?  
  
Can it, Ganner, she growled low enough for only him to hear. I saw the way you were looking at me from across the room, the hunger in your eyes.  
  
Well if you'd only let me feast—  
  
Dump the wise ass remarks, poster boy. Sensing eyes on the back of her head, Keilana turned to catch Añaa's gaze. Putting her arm through Ganner's, she waggled her fingers and smiled. Añaa simply smiled back . There was something deadly behind the woman's smile and Keilana had to shake her head to rid the image from it. Pulling Ganner out of the main room and into a quiet, empty hallway, Keilana dropped her arm and leaned against the wall.  
  
I see you can't wait to get me alone again.   
  
What did I tell you? Keilana asked, reaching down to first remove one heeled shoe and then the other. Holding them up, she gave them a look of disgust. I honestly don't see how people can wear these things.  
  
You did.  
  
Let me tell you, poster boy, it took a great amount of balance and praying to walk in them. Dropping the shoes to her side, she slowly shook her head.  
  
Something I certainly never would expect a hardened swoop racer like yourself to be wearing.  
  
Well, sometimes you have to do things you don't like.  
  
Like leaving the bed of the woman you love in the middle of the night? Ganner said, instantly changing the subject.  
  
Keilana's gaze quickly picked up his. She tugged at the front of her dress and rose one brow.  
  
You heard me, Ganner said, taking a step forward. It's not like I wanted to leave you alone yesterday, I simply had too.  
  
Keilana's voice picked up a venomous tone, but it was not as potent as she would have liked. Ganner could sense as much.  
  
My heart and brain were tearing me in two, Key, Ganner said, lowering his voice and stepping forward once again.  
  
That still doesn't answer why. Keilana's brow furrowed. However, despite her growing anger, she found herself reaching out and grabbing Ganner's forearm.  
  
I'm going to be leaving soon, Key. Master Skywalker has given me a mission.  
  
Will you be back? The words slipped out of Keilana's mouth before she could help herself. Ganner simply chuckled and shook his head.  
  
I thought you hated me.  
  
I can still be concerned about you, you big lug, she laughed softly, taking a swing at his shoulder. However, her hand never made it. Ganner caught the hand in his own, pulled the fingers open, and kissed her palm. Keilana tried to hide the smile that suddenly sprung to her face. How is it that it is so hard to stay mad at you?  
  
That's what we in the normal galaxy call love, Key, Ganner said softly as he pulled her against him. Keilana did not object. She dropped the hateful shoes at her side and put one arm around Ganner's neck, the other hand on his shoulder to pull him lower.  
  
Love? I don't know if I have ever heard of such a thing. Keilana smiled softly as she rested her chin against Ganner's shoulder.  
  
Ganner said as he slipped his arms around her thin frame. You certainly knew what it meant when you told me you loved me.  
  
I never said that.  
  
Not directly.  
  
I don't know what you're talking about, she said against his neck.  
  
But you said it.  
  
Shut up. Keilana pressed herself against Ganner in attempt to gain a bit more height and pressed her lips against his. Ganner did not seem all too surprised. Instead, he answered in kind, opening his lips to her begging tongue and pulling her even closer.  
  
Perhaps we should move, he suggested after a moment against her lips.  
  
Why, no one's around—  
  
Yes there is.  
  
Keilana pulled back and looked down the hall just in time to see an elderly couple walk around the corner. Blushing and pulling Ganner into the nearest door, Keilana was relieved to find them in a darkened, empty conference room. Private enough for you in here? She asked, pressing herself back against him.  
  
We should wait a moment longer, Ganner said, snaking an arm around her waist to hold her still. After a moment, the distinct sound of two sets of feet approached the door and then faded away. Keilana blew out a breath she did not know she had been holding and smiled against Ganner's chest.  
  
Well then, there's nothing like two people old enough to be our grandparents almost catching us in an embarrassing position.  
  
Yeah, no kidding, Ganner laughed softly as he looked back at Keilana. So, where'd you get that gown from?  
  
Master Skywalker of all people gave it to me.  
  
Looks like it's something his wife should have kept in the back of her closet and never admit to owning.  
  
How horrible! It's not that bad.  
  
When you are embarrassed about showing that much skin, than it is bad, Ganner said, putting his other arm casually around Keilana's waist. She leaned back to study his face, a fake expression of insult on her face.  
  
Excuse me? Since when do you have the right to go teasing me about what I wear?  
  
Since you are embarrassed to wear something like this, he answered, smiling wickedly. And why is that? I don't think I've ever seen you blush so much. Keilana did not have the chance to respond—not that she was going to anyway—before Ganner lowered his lips to the top of her dress. He planted soft kisses across the tops of her breasts before making his way up to her collarbone and then her neck. Pulling her chin up and back, Keilana offered what she could to him, giving into his soft touch. The fingers of one of Ganner's hands trailed across her back to cradle one breast.  
  
Since I get this kind of attention, she breathed in response. I've lived in the shadows my entire life, Ganner. I've never liked being noticed when I didn't want to be seen.  
  
Well, now you've got a pair of eyes that won't look away, Ganner said against her shoulder. Keilana shuttered and even she did not know if it was from Ganner's touch or from his words. She suspected the latter. Odd turn-on.  
  
Just shut up, she said, forcing him to pay attention to her lips. Keilana kissed Ganner with a sort of desperation she had never known before. She moved her arms from his waist to wrap around his neck, pulling herself closer to his body, further into his kiss. He in turn took her head between his hands, running his fingers through her hair, and then down her back to grip her waist. Something lurched in the pit of Keilana's stomach, but she ignored it. That presence touched her mind again, but she pushed it away. She didn't want anything distracting her from this moment or from this man.  
  
Ganner seemed to sense that.  
  
He pulled away from the kiss and, ignoring Keilana's soft whimpers, he brushed kisses across Keilana's throat before seemingly devouring it. Something in the back of his mind told him to push the lock button on the door panel, but he paid it no mind. He was too concentrated on his current task of trying to undo the knots on the back of Keilana's dress. Soft laughter bubbled from deep inside Keilana's chest as her hands joined his along her back.  
  
I had those tied real tight so that they wouldn't come loose during the party, she said softly. Ganner growled, partially out of frustration and partially out of his need for her. Keilana clicked her tongue softly as she started to back up. Ganner followed, pulling his mouth away from her skin to look into her eyes. He did not even have to ask his question for Keilana's eyes were as dark and glassy with desire as he knew his own were. Smiling, Keilana kissed him quickly as if giving an answer to his question. Ganner smiled back and ran his hands up her thighs to put his hands on her hips, lifting her enough to sit on the conference table they had backed into. Then he went back to trying to undo the knots in her dress.  
  
You know, Ganner, she said after a moment, draping her arms lazily over his broad shoulders. I never knew you to be this insistent about something.  
  
he hushed her. Keilana smiled and started undoing the buttons on his tunic after casting off his Jedi robe. Spreading her legs and pulling him closer by the fabric of his tunic, she concentrated on the tiny buttons. Ganner took this moment to look down at her face and was fascinated by the expression he found there. Her forehead was scrunched up and her pink tongue was stuck slightly out and curled over her top lip as she concentrated on getting his shirt undone. He even took a break from his own task to help her out.  
  
As soon as the tunic was unbuttoned, she put her hands inside and wrapped her hands around his waist. Ganner took in a sharp intake of breath as her cool hands touched his skin. Keilana just smiled a little cruel smile and wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling him closer and then ran her hands up his toned chest to pull the shirt off and grip his shoulders. The next thing he knew, Keilana had leaned forward to kiss his chest and run her tongue teasingly across it, her hands moving back to his sides. Then, as she caught his nipple between her teeth, Ganner knew he could no longer hold back his need or the swell of desire that was growing within him. But he could not let it go. There were too many Jedi around.  
  
Who needs the stupid dress off, Keilana said, catching on to his pent up emotions. She had moved to speak in his ear, nipping at it teasingly. she growled, there's always later tonight when I will actually need help taking it off.  
  
Ganner smiled in spite of himself and felt Keilana shift against him. Removing the lightsaber attached to his belt, Ganner set it on the table next to Keilana. He then took her head in his hands once again and pulled her forward into a long, passionate kiss. While their tongues danced, Keilana's hands travelled slowly down Ganner's back to grip his belt between her nimble fingers. Tracing the leather around to the front, she quickly got it undone and pulled it free and out of the way. Next, tugging at his waistband, she started to navigate it down over his hips when something hit her through the Force. Ganner apparently felt it too, but neither had enough time to react. Before Keilana could jump down off the table, or even pull her legs from around Ganner, the door behind them opened up. Staring in at them as if they were two exotic goldfish were at least a dozen different diplomats and senators.  
  
By the gods, one breathed. Other's started talking amongst themselves while other's still were too shocked to do or say anything. Then, as if that were not enough, pushing to the front of the crowd to see what the problem was, was Luke Skywalker. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the scene in front of him, his mouth opening and closing like a guppy's. Anger rolled off of him through the Force and Keilana had just enough wit about her to untangle herself from her lover, stand up, and straighten out her dress.  
  
Master, I can explain— she started, but Luke cut her off.  
  
Ganner, pick up your clothes. Keilana, fix your hair. Both of you, follow me. He growled, not even trying to douse his anger. Keilana flinched as she smoothed a hand over her locks and Ganner had his brow deeply furrowed as he clumsily gathered his clothing. Neither of them knew what their consequences would be, but each feared the worst. Keilana feared getting kicked out and having to finish her job on the outside and Ganner—well, Ganner had no idea what his master would think up for his punishment.  
  
After being led through the crowd of diplomats, her cheeks burning, Keilana stepped into another conference room. Luke turned the lights on all the way and stood with his arms crossed over his chest, his legs spread shoulder width apart. Keilana and Ganner were standing in front of him, not meeting his gaze. The bounty hunter was not sure she had ever been so afraid of a man shorter than her before this moment.  
  
What, may I ask, was that? He said, his voice full of very controlled anger. His intense blue eyes appeared to be aflame.  
  
That was intense passion taking over any sensibility in the minds of two young lovers, Master, sir Master, Keilana used as an explanation.  
  
Luke shifted his gaze from Keilana to Ganner and rose one brow.   
  
Yeah, w-what she said, he said, picking up Luke's gaze and then flinching away.  
  
Well, I certainly expected better out of you, Ganner, Luke said, shaking his head. Keilana had a sudden surge of courage and looked up at her master, picking up his gaze.  
  
It wasn't only Ganner's fault, Master, she said, swallowing the lump in her throat. It was a mutual thing.  
  
Fine, I expected better out of the both of you. You are both adults and should know better than to run away into some conference room to indulge in yourselves in the middle of a party. You, Keilana, you're what, twenty-one? Keilana nodded and looked at the floor again. And Ganner, how old are you?  
  
Not quite thirty, he answered, his gaze to the floor as well.  
  
Not quite thirty _and_ a Jedi Knight. Luke stopped and shook his head. His pose changed into something not quite as intense and he sighed. I'm disappointed beyond words. Not only with you, Ganner, but with Keilana as well. This is a different world than that of swoop racing, he said, turning to address Keilana, one in which it is looked down upon to run off in the middle of a party and and  
  
be caught in such an awkward position? I know what you mean, Master. It is a different world and I guess I'm not completely adjusted to it yet. Keilana was tired of hanging her head, but she had to continue to play along. If she had ever been caught doing something wrong by her father, her scolding would be over within five minutes. I came from a place were following your instincts and doing what you want was okay. That's how I've survived for such a long time on my own.  
  
The Jedi are more disciplined. This is something I had hoped you'd learned by now and you, Ganner, I know you know that, Luke said, his voice becoming stern once again, as he turned a finger on Ganner.  
  
I'm trying, Master—  
  
No, Keilana, there is no try. Do or do not. Luke said, spinning to look at his student. But that is quite enough with this scolding, You two are adults. Ganner, I'm going to keep my eye on you, but you can still go on your mission. However, I'm sending Corran Horn with you to make sure you do what is needed without getting distracted. Ganner grumbled something under his breath but stopped when he caught the look in Luke's eye. And you, Keilana, you are going to be put into more intense training so that I know you are learning what needs to be learned. Report to the training arena tomorrow at oh-eight-hundred. You will be allowed a half-hour lunch break at twelve-hundred and then you will train again until the evening meal. After having an hour long break, during which you will be eating, you will meditate in a meditation chamber of my choosing until twenty-three-hundred. Only then will you be allowed to go back to your chambers—to sleep—and your schedule will remain the same, day in and day out, until I determine you have learned the discipline it takes to become a Jedi.  
  
Yes, Master. Keilana said, silently cursing to herself.  
  
You two are dismissed to go back to the Temple and to your respective rooms. Not to the other's. As if sensing the protest rising in Ganner, Luke put up a hand to stop it before it began. I need my student to sleep, Ganner. I can't have her fatigued tomorrow.  
  
Of course, Master, he said, bowing his head.  
  
You may go. Luke waved his hand and watched as the two left the room. He then sighed and left the room himself, heading for the conference room to extend his greatest apologies for the behavior of his student and Knight.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
--------  
A/N - Am I cruel? I don't know, but I will tell you this: There is a reason I keep interrupting these two and a very good reason at that. Let's see who can figure it out first. First one who can read the author's mind gets a cookie!  
  
  
  
  
  



	22. And So The Game Begins

A/N - Sorry this has taken awhile. Harry Potter, work, and friends have been a constant distraction, not to mention severe writer's block. I've also been doing some reviving of the earlier chapters because, when I now look back at them, I find that I'm not happy with how they turned out. Hmm, that's about it.  
  
Oh yes, feel free to e-mail me with your ideas on why they keep getting interrupted. My e-mail is now available in my profile.  
--------  
  
  
  
And So The Game Begins  
  
  
  
As the days wore on, Keilana found less and less time to concentrate on her hunt. Thoughts such as _he knows_ crossed her mind more than often and the fear of discovery often distracted her from tasks. Even now, as she was doing a simple lifting exercise, her concentration was slipping, as was the rock she was trying to hold steady in the air.  
  
You must concentrate! Mara Jade Skywalker said through clenched teeth, her gaze locked on Keilana. Furrowing her brow, the red-haired woman paced back and forth in front of the crossed-legged bounty hunter, her hands clasped at the small of her back. To Keilana, she looked slightly like an Imperial commander ready to demote an entire bridge's worth of officers.  
  
Keilana tried, but the older woman shook her head sharply.  
  
There is no try, she said, her voice suddenly quiet. It was quite eery.  
  
That is not what I was going to say, Keilana growled, squeezing her eyes together. She had to do it tonight or else she would never get the chance. Tonight was the night and then she could stop the agony and return to a life in which she was allowed to be her own—and only—boss. _Ganner  
  
_As the thought crossed her mind, the large rock toppled to the mats with an audible _thud_. Mara spun on her heel and stared at Keilana, her eyes wide.  
  
What do you think you are doing! She articulated each word clearly, trying to pound them into Keilana's skull. Keilana merely brushed them off, though the anger she had pooled in her stomach grew, and stared right back at the red-haired woman.  
  
I couldn't hold it up any longer, _Master_. She said the word with great distaste, for she did not consider this woman her master in the least bit. I've been holding it up for the past two hours, or at least I have been attempting too and my mind cannot handle it anymore.  
  
You need to learn discipline.  
  
I'll show you discipline, Keilana growled under her breath, not moving one bit from where she sat.  
  
What did you say? Mara's brow lowered even further.  
  
Nothing, _Master_, Keilana raised her voice slightly. Looking at the chrono on the wall behind Mara, she started to stand up.  
  
Where do you think you are going?  
  
To the evening meal, or is that some new rule Master Skywalker has put up? A student cannot eat the evening meal until he or she has endured a minimum of three hours of holding a rock in one place.' Keilana deepened her voice in a purposely bad imitation of Luke's voice and continued standing. I'm sorry I've only done two hours but, well, I'm not putting up with more of your shit.  
  
Discipline, Key, discipline, Mara said, her voice very controlled. Keilana expected a vein to pop out of the other woman's forehead any minute and start pulsing madly.  
  
Tsk, tsk, Master, I think you must learn some too. Part of discipline is adhering to a schedule and, tapping at a non-existent watch, Keilana cocked her head, it is time for me to eat.  
  
You can't just walk out of here! Mara roared as Keilana turned to leave.  
  
Turning around, but continuing on her way, Keilana punched the door release and stepped through. Just watch me, she said as the door closed between them.  
  
Keilana could imagine Mara simply staring at the door for several moments before moving, so she decided to book it out of there before the Jedi could come after her. Practically sprinting around one corner, Keilana ran smack into a hard object and fell back several steps. A hand flew out to steady her and Keilana was surprised to be looking into the brandy-brown eyes of Jacen Solo. Half-smiling and starting to wipe herself off, Keilana glanced behind her and then back at Jacen.  
  
Well, it has been a right old time since I've seen you, Jacen.  
  
Yes it has been, Jacen said, looking her over. Where were you headed in such a hurry? There's nobody chasing you, is there?  
  
Not that I know of, Keilana said, glancing back around the corner. Though, if you run into a raging, Jedi bitch with jade eyes, don't tell her which way I went.  
  
Aunt Mara?  
  
The one and only.  
  
What did you do.  
  
I walked out of her lesson, Keilana shrugged, looking back at Jacen. His brow rose almost high enough to disappear into his overly long hair before he blinked several times as if to clear his mind.  
  
Excuse me? You just walked out?  
  
Keilana nodded, looking around the corner once more.  
  
But, why?  
  
Because it had ended and it was time for food.  
  
But you can't just leave before a Master tells you to go. Jacen still looked utterly confused.  
  
Well this little girl obviously doesn't go by that rule. Keilana gestured at herself with her thumb. Remember, I'm still learning the discipline I need and I might as well go down fighting cus once I'm there I won't be able to drain my emotions. I'll be some emotionless automaton to do Master Skywalker's bidding.  
  
We are not emotionless—  
  
You have always been on the inside, Jacen, buddy. You haven't seen the outside perspective as I have. And, after living out there and then coming in here, there isn't much emotion stirring, unless you count desire and lust, but we won't go into that. Keilana waved a hand in front of her face as if to clear away even the mention of her words and looked back around the corner. Well, this is where I will be leaving you, Jacen. Take care.  
  
Smiling quickly, Keilana stepped around Jacen in the narrow passage and started jogging off, taking a left at the next corner to head to her room rather than a right which would have brought her to the mess hall. She had enough food back in her room, for she had been doing some stocking up, and she needed this time to make the final plans and figure out exactly where Luke was. She would not start her hunt until the halls were empty, but she would start—and finish—tonight if it was the last thing she ever did.  
  
Taking another corner at a high speed, Keilana found herself recoiling backwards once more. Rubbing her nose and looking up, Keilana was pleasantly surprised to see the dark hair and blue eyes of Ganner Rhysode.  
  
Well I seem to be running into a number of automatons today, Keilana laughed softly, looking Ganner in the eye.  
  
  
  
Keilana shook her head and placed her hands on her thin hips. So, what are you doing here?  
  
I live here, remember?  
  
Yeah, but I thought that you were off on some mission to, where is it?  
  
I can't actually tell you. But, I was just about to head down to the docking bay to catch my ship to Yavin Four. I'm meeting up with Corren Horn there. Ganner pointed down the hall that led to the lifts. Heading that way?  
  
Yes I was, actually, Keilana smiled, looking at the ground, slightly disappointed.   
  
The two walked for several moments in silence before Ganner stopped once more and turned to look at Keilana.  
  
Look, I'm sorry about what happened at the party, Key, he said quickly.  
  
Keilana furrowed her brow and put a hand on Ganner's forearm. What? It's not your fault.  
  
Ganner did not say anything immediately. Instead, he just stood there, looking at Keilana, trying to figure out whether she was being truthful or not. Is that how you really feel?  
  
Yes, it is. Keilana stepped closer and put her hands around Ganner's waist, pulling him close. It's neither of our faults. Like I told Master Skywalker, we are young and our lust got the better of us.  
  
Yeah. But, how embarrassing! Almost the whole party walking in on us? Ganner laughed heartily as he draped his arms around Keilana. I don't think I've blushed like that since I was a boy.  
  
I wonder what he gave them as an apology? Gee, I'm sorry about my Jedi and student acting like that. Like you've been saying all along, I just have no control over those young rascals.' Keilana snorted with her own laughter, unable to go on. Ganner laughed as well.  
  
We can only imagine, though I'm sure he was quite embarrassed about it. He never has been the most eloquent of speakers when it comes to explaining something rather embarrassing.  
  
You know, Ganner, I think we embarrassed him more than we embarrassed ourselves, Keilana smiled against his tunic, taking in a deep breath. I'm going to miss you so much, Ganner.  
  
What? I won't be gone long, he said, stroking her dark hair and kissing it. Keilana did not answer that she would be long gone before he returned. Instead, she tried to play along, as she had been doing for the last two weeks, but the tears falling from her eyes made it much more difficult.  
  
I know, she sobbed into his chest. I know, but it will be hard knowing that you are gone with a possibility of never coming back.  
  
No, Key, don't say that, he said, using his thumb and forefinger to tilt her chin up. Her brown eyes were puffed red from the tears, her lower lip quivering. He kissed her softly and tried to smile. I'll be back before you know it and everything will be just as it has always been.  
  
That's what he always used to say, Keilana muttered to herself, leaning back into Ganner's chest.  
  
  
  
My dad.  
  
  
  
Keilana sniffed and flattened her cheek against Ganner. Dad was gone a lot. Even being a mechanic, he did an awful lot of running around, and he always promised me that he would be back soon.  
  
Did he ever break his promise?  
  
No, but that was different. He wasn't going off to fight an enemy that wanted him dead. An enemy that wants us all dead.  
  
Shhh, shhh, he tried to comfort her. Much to his amazement, it seemed to be working. Shhh, don't cry, Key, don't cry.  
  
Keilana simply nodded and, stepping back, she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, breaking out into quiet laughter. Look at me. All grown up and blubbering like a baby. She looked down at the mascara on her fingers and hand and cursed silently, wiping them on her pants. We—ah—we should probably get going. Wouldn't want you to miss your shuttle and I don't think I should be standing in one place for too long.  
  
  
  
A raging, red-haired Jedi is after me.  
  
Ah, I see you've pissed off Mara. Doing that will make her go after you. Used to be an assassin, you know.  
  
Keilana said as she grabbed hold of Ganner's hand, entwining her fingers in his. So I've noticed. I don't even think I'll be going to dinner with her after me. She'd probably leap across several tables to strangle me with her spoon.  
  
Her spoon? Now that's a bit of an exaggeration, don't you think?  
  
Not at all, Ganner, not at all.  
  
  
  
  
  
Have you sent out more bounty hunters, Qern? Añaa asked in a lazy tone, her eyes fixed on the midnight storm out her window. The woman was lounging on her great bed of pillows in a thin dressing gown, her back to her informant.   
  
With his eyes respectively to the ground, Qern answered   
  
Well then, perhaps this time they will bring her in, don't you think? I mean after her display at the party with that man, I'm surprised she still hasn't slipped up with her secret. Añaa laughed lightly and turned to look at Qern's bowed head. What do you think?  
  
She's a crafty one, ma'am. Qern said, carefully picking his words. He did not want to give away the fact that the bounty hunters were working for his superiors rather than Añaa and that the were gathering information about Keilana, not hunting her. She knows that you're after her and, though she may have a surface appearance of being a carefree young woman, deep inside she is still on the hunt and still very much on top of her game.  
  
Frowning, Añaa reached for a glass of wine and sipped it slowly, taking in the man in front of her. Sitting up and crossing her legs over the side of the bed, she smiled. How do you know that, if I may ask?  
  
I have been watching her, Lady. I know that she is still hunting Skywalker and that each move is carefully planned out.  
  
But how do you know? Certainly you cannot read her mind?  
  
Qern grimaced, but not noticeably. This was were he would have to start lying. He could not tell the Lady that he too had an informant, this one in the Jedi Temple, who knew about Keilana's bounty, someone who was watching her very closely indeed.  
  
I cannot divulge all of my secrets unto you, my Lady, for then what good would I be? I must keep certain ways of tracking and certain ways of gathering information to myself if I want to secure your absolute success in this bounty. I know how much you want to hurt this woman, and I know how much you want to see her writhe in pain, and I am working on it. I just cannot tell you how in fear of her somehow finding out. Again, he chose his words carefully. If she began to suspect him of being up to no good than it would be his life. Qern found himself treading on very thin ice holding more secrets and weight on his shoulders than any man should ever have to carry.  
  
Añaa looked rather sceptical for several moments, but eventually she nodded. Yes, yes, your words make sense, Qern. Now, leave me, I wish to sleep.  
  
Of course, my Lady. Qern bowed his head even lower and backed out of the room, the door closing dangerously close to his hair.  
  
As soon as he was out of sight, Qern straightened and walked down the hall, his long legs carrying him quickly. It did not take the big man long to get to his room, which he promptly locked down after entering. Turning the lights low and walking to the closed window, Qern pulled out a rather large comlink and began his attempts to hail his contact on Coruscant. After a few moments, a rasping, gravely female voice answered.  
  
What do you want?  
  
You shouldn't have to ask that question, my dear. Qern shook his head and had to stop himself from clicking his tongue. I believe you have information that would interest me greatly.  
  
Yes, yes, I do— The voice stopped and, before Qern could ask why, he heard sounds of crumbling fabric. When talking started up once more, it was muffled for the contact's comlink had been shoved into her pocket. Oh, good evening, Master Skywalker.  
  
Good evening, the Jedi responded. The other man sounded calm, at peace. Obviously Keilana had not yet started her hunt, or at least not that Luke could see. And what are you doing here? The evening meal is being served.  
  
Oh, I—I'm not all that hungry, Master. Thank you for telling me though.  
  
Yes. Well, I'll see you around the Academy then, Luke said.  
  
Yes, around the Academy. Qern's contact sounded nervous.  
  
Several minutes after Luke's footsteps had died away, the gravely voice growled into her comlink, her voice no longer muffled. I told you not to contact me during the day.  
  
Well it is quite impossible for me to tell when day and night are on Coruscant when I am halfway across the galaxy, my dear.  
  
And I told you not to call me that!  
  
Tsk, tsk, doll, no need to become irrational and angry over a little name. Now, tell me what you know.  
  
After a rasped sigh, the woman started giving her report, stopping frequently as other's passed her.  
  
And then tonight, tonight she seemed bothered. She was anxious to do something. I caught sight of her just as she stormed out of Jade's classroom and followed her until she ran into Jacen Solo. After that, I'm not exactly sure what she did, but I think she ran into Ganner Rhysode, another of Skywalker's Jedi and her apparent lover, but as I said, I am not sure. As I watched, I could almost see the gears turning in her head. Her plan's are in the making, if not already done, and she's going to strike real soon, Qern. Skywalker is in immediate danger and he seems none-the-wiser.  
  
What are you going to do about it?  
  
I am going to try and foil her plans.  
  
No, you are going to succeed in foiling her plans, Qern corrected. A sigh resonated through the comlink and Qern shook his head.  
  
Of course, because there is no try. There was a long pause. There is a large group coming this way. I must leave you now for I have stood here long enough and people are starting to give me odd looks.  
  
Then let them give you odd looks, dammit! You have not finished withyour report. The last couple of words were spoken to thin air for the female contact had shut down their connection. Pursing his lips and letting his hand drop to his side, Qern turned to look out into the storm and the midnight sky of Tatooine.  
  
  
  
  
  
Fett did not think he had ever fidgeted as much in his entire life. Not even when he was young and his father had brought home some foreign present that he had been forced to wait to open. But this time the fidgeting was for something different. The woman had promised him his sight.  
  
To be quite honest, Fett felt rather silly being as fidgety as he was, but that was his one weakness in the control he had already established. Since he did not have his sight, he did not know who he was intimidating or how much they actually feared him. Once he had his sight back, and once the bandages were off, he could glare with his cold, dark eyes and know that those of this family truly feared him.  
  
Fett was brought out of his reverie when the door to his left clicked open. The soft footsteps could only belong to one person. Jikala. Trying to hold back the smile that threatened his lips, Fett cleared his throat. The young woman jumped at the sound and then continued her hurried process to the other side of the room. Next, Caitern, Jikala's mother, entered to room carrying something that sounded full of water. When the door finally swung shut, Fett nodded. At least that annoying little boy would not be around.  
  
Well then, sir, the time has come for you to regain your eyesight. Seeing as your other wounds have healed quickly, I hope the cuts on your face and the rather nasty one across your eye are healed as well.  
  
Across my eye? Fett asked, shaken slightly. If he were blinded in one eye, what use would he be? It would force him into an early retirement he had never wanted or make him spend a vast amount of his savings to buy a cybernetic replacement that looked real.  
  
Yes, across your eye, sir, but do not worry, for I can see that in your face. It has not blinded you, or at least not as far as I could tell. Your eye was completely untouched and, unless some of the poison crept into your eye with out my noticing, I am quite sure you will have your full sight back.  
  
Fett simply nodded and did not allow for the great amount of relief that washed through his body to show. He barely heard Caitern's command to dim the lights for her cool hands were already working to release the bandage. With a _snip_ the threads that had held his bandage closed were cut and the old Healer began to unwrap the bandages. With each pass, a tiny bit more light reached the man's eyes, though his eyes had been bandaged shut, he could still catch it. Soon enough, however, there was too much light, but he did not let his discomfort show.  
  
_Show no weakness_, his father's words resounded through his head, words that he eventually heard in his own voice. Then he could see the nine-year-old Keilana against his eyelids, his voice becoming hers as she repeated his words back to him.  
  
Before he really knew what was happening, a damp cloth touched his skin and he attempted to open his eyes. They did not open at first and he suddenly realized why Caitern had brought the water. His eyes were practically cemented together by sleep gunk caught in his eyelashes. After several minutes, Fett growled for them to turn the lights down lower as he pushed the cloth away.  
  
And then he opened his eyes.  
  
The room before him was small, the unlit fireplace only feet from the end of his bed. Blinking several times, he looked to his right and set eyes on Jikala for the first time. She was better looking than the images that had formed in his mind. Though she was malnutritioned, he could tell that she was a woman under the baggy clothing she wore. Her long rusty locks hung limply around a thin face, ending with a slight curl over the swell of her breasts. Fett smiled in spite of himself. His game with her would suddenly become far more interesting.  
  
When his gaze shifted to Caitern, he realized that she was trying to talk to him. Shaking his head, he looked back at her, asking her to repeat what she had said.  
  
Well, sir, I was wondering if Well, you see, you know our names and now you know what we look like and I was just wondering if you could tell us _your_ name. It has been eating away at me for quite sometime and, well, I—I just thought that you could give us that common courtesy and—  
  
he said, cutting the woman off. It took her a moment to comprehend what he had said and, when she did, she looked at him again, wringing one hand in the other.  
  
Excuse me, but I don't think I heard you right. I could have sworn you said Fett and—  
  
That's right, he said, cutting her off again. Perhaps it was a dangerous move to tell them who he was, to show that there was a human being behind the feared mask, but that was the path Fett had chosen for himself. And if I catch you telling your little friends, his gaze shifted to Jikala, who was shivering violently, before looking back at her mother, than you will be sorry indeed. I have done things unimaginable to get one person out of a village. I have killed mother's holding young children to get to men and have shot down yachts holding hundreds of people because I was paid to do so. I do not care about a single life—be it human or not—if I am paid. True, your deaths would be inconvenient and I wouldn't gain any profit from them, but if it stops you from starting little rumors, than so be it. He turned to look at Jikala again, his eyes narrowing. I can also think of things a lot worse than death.  
  
Now, M—Master Fett, you don't have to right to go threatening my family, Caitern said, her voice shaky.  
  
Fett altered his cold gaze to fall upon Caitern and she backed away in fright. Don't I? If it is what I have to do to stop your gabbing with your other washed up friends, than that is what I must do.  
  
_Washed up!_ Caitern shrieked. Her hands balled into fists at her side as her face turned a dark shade of red. I am not washed up! Threats were barely tolerable, Master Fett, but the insults are a step too far. Jikala! Go stir the stew. And you, she said, stepping toward Fett, you better learn when you have gone too far.  
  
The older woman turned to leave and practically stomped out of the room, allowing the door to swing sharply behind her. Fett did not argue back, allowing the woman to feel as if she had gained a small victory. Laying back on the pillow, Fett placed his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling. Sighing audibly, he allowed for a plan to start forming in his mind. Now that he had his sight, he could get out of there quickly. And maybe, just maybe, Jikala could play a significant role in that plan. She did, after all, fear him more than she feared most other things, especially now that she knew who he was.  
  
Smiling to himself, Fett settled a bit further into the bed and closed his eyes, sleep eventually taking him away.  
  
  
  
  
  
Much later that night, Keilana was sitting in her room, chewing on a ration bar and checking over her hand blaster and pistol one final time. She had even dared to fire several times at a piece of scrap wood she had managed to scavenge from somewhere. At that very moment, Keilana was holding up the pistol, one eye squeezed shut, while absently chewing on a ration bar. She had just lined up the barrel with a hand-drawn , her finger pressing slowly down on the trigger, when her door swished open. Startled, Keilana's finger pulled the trigger and the blaster bolt burned part way through the tile wall in the refresher. Looking up, Keilana was surprised to see Jacen Solo reclining against the doorjamb, the door hopelessly trying to close.  
  
I think you might need to improve on your aim a little, Key, he said, humor in his voice.  
  
God dammit, Jacen! Didn't your parents ever teach you to knock?  
  
Yeah, they did, Jacen said as he walked into the room, the door closing behind him. But I guess I'm not really a conventional kind of guy.  
  
  
  
Didn't you use that line once, back when you barged into my room? Jacen crossed his arms and shifted his weight to his right foot as he looked down at the still sitting Keilana.  
  
Yeah, well, other people were barging into your room as well, she tried, knowing her attempt would fail before she had even said it.  
  
You shouldn't give into peer pressure, Key. Besides they weren't just other people,' they were my siblings.  
  
Standing up and stalking over to Jacen, she stood in front of him, frowning so that her forehead was slightly creased, the pistol still clutched in her hand. Keilana was very close to wiping the grin off Jacen's face with the butt of her blaster, but common sense overruled, though only barely.   
  
What are you doing here, Jacen?  
  
I think the real question is: Why have you set up a firing range in your bedroom? Jacen put his hands on his hips, his expression suddenly serious. Don't think it hasn't gone unnoticed. In fact, my uncle sent me down here to ask you about it.  
  
And why didn't the great Master Skywalker come down here himself? Is he afraid of a little swoop racer with a pistol and a temper? Keilana's frown turned into a snarl as she turned away from Jacen. This was no good. If Luke had sent someone else to ask Keilana a question for him, did that mean he suspected her? _Oh shit._  
  
No, he's busy.  
  
But obviously not too busy to ask you to run a little errand for him, Keilana said to the window, willing the sheets on her bed to cover the other weapons, but it was no use. She could fell Jacen's gaze shift from her to the other three blasters.  
  
Why do you need four blasters, Key? I thought you were just a swoop racer. Jacen caught Keilana's gaze as she turned back to him, but not the hand that switched her blaster's setting.  
  
Yeah, a lot of people think that, Solo. Besides, sometimes even a Jedi needs a less elegant weapon, Keilana said, a grin spreading across her face. Jacen's eyes widened and he started to take a step toward the door. He was stopped, however, when Keilana brought her blaster up level with his chest. I wouldn't move any further if I were you.  
  
But, why? Jacen said, looking from Keilana to her bed and back again. He started to gesture with his hand, but with a wave of the blaster, he stopped. His other hand had started to creep toward his lightsaber, but Keilana was quicker. Holding up her right hand, she called the weapon toward her, clasping it tightly in her leather gloved hand.  
  
Because we scum need to live too, Keilana answered, her grip tightening.  
  
Scum? But you're not—are you?  
  
Nighty-night, Solo, Keilana said as she pulled the trigger. An arch of blue light momentarily lit the darkened room and Jacen Solo's body crumpled to the ground. Clipping his lightsaber to her belt, Keilana put the pistol in a holster on her right shoulder before putting her hand blaster in it's thigh holster. Crossing the floor to her bed, she removed the shoulder holster and blaster to put on a leather duster. Then, replacing the shoulder holster, she also strapped the two remaining blasters across her back and stuffed a couple of ration bars into her utility belt. Stepping over Jacen's unconscious body, Keilana walked to the door, pausing to straighten her tight leather pants and look back at Jacen. Thank you for telling me where he is, Jacen.  
  
With a quick laugh, Keilana stepped from her room and into the dimmed light of the hallway.  
  
_And so it begins._   
  
_A game of cat and mouse.   
  
A hunter chasing the hunted.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_


	23. Cat and Mouse

A/N - Well, Ivy, you might not be too far off with those nasty little thoughts running through your mind. Anyway, here's the chapter we've all been waiting for. The hunt is on.  
--------  
  
  
Cat and Mouse  
_  
  
  
_With a smirk briefly crossing her face, Keilana walked silently away from her room, carefully shutting herself out of the Force as she went. Since she had discovered she could do so, the bounty hunter had been practising on dampening her appearance in the Force to the point were she could become invisible to those who wielded it. She had even tested it around Mara Jade and, much to her delight, the woman had given her a look of confusion and the question was on her lips when Keilana allowed her Force presence to come back. It felt good being able to do something that confused the Masters so, though, it was going to feel much better with those three million credits nestled safely against her breast.  
  
Before rounding the first corner, Keilana pressed her back against the wall, which was a little difficult with the two blasters crossed there, and peered around it. There was someone in the hall. With another quick glance, she could see that whoever it was was not moving and, in fact, had already disappeared inside a room. Thinking about what she had said to Jacen earlier that day, Keilana checked once more and continued on her way, her boots making no noise against the carpeted floor.  
  
The rest of the way to the lifts Keilana was met with no resistance and indeed by no other person. She lurked around the edge of the wide, circular room, making sure to stay within the shadows as she moved toward the other side of the room. Once there, she looked both up and down the transparent lifts and quickly decided against that mean of transportation. Anybody could see her and the alarm would quickly be raised. Pressing against the wall once again, Keilana glanced around the room before her eyes feel upon something on the other side. It looked like the outline of a door, but with the coats of paint covering it, it was hard to be sure. With another glance around the room to make sure she was alone, Keilana sprinted silently to the other wall. Once sure she had not been seen or heard, she started to examine the wall. Running her gloved fingers over the indent, she nodded and pulled a tool from her belt which she attempted inserting between the wall and the indent. It didn't work. Pursing her lips and trying a bit higher, she was met with success.  
  
The thin tool slid smoothly between the wall and the door.  
  
A smile blossomed on her lips and Keilana made short work of opening the ancient door. Its hinges were rusted shut and made a horrible sound as she opening it. Slipping in and hoping no one had heard the result of her carelessness, Keilana pushed the door shut without another sound.  
  
Just inside the door there were a set of stairs, some going up and another set going down. Walking to the railing, Keilana looked both ways, becoming slightly dizzy from the sheer height. After a shake of her head, she headed toward the stairs going up and started taking them two at a time.   
  
She had moved two stories before the sound of another being reached her ears. Sprinting around the corner and pulling her pistol from it's holster, she flattened herself against the steps, peering down to the landing just below her. However, when the lift speed past the wall, she was able to relax slightly and continue on her way. Replacing the pistol, she jumped up and moved up until there were no more stairs. Luckily enough, she was only one floor down from the one the Skywalker apartment was on. Pausing just inside the door, Keilana closed her eyes and used her primitive Force skills to reach out to the room beyond. It was empty—except for  
  
she muttered. That Solo girl seems to turn up in all the wrong places.  
  
It was true. Jaina Solo had just walked through the room and was waiting patiently for a lift. She could not sense Keilana and did not know of the danger that lay just to her left. Despite that, Keilana chose not to strike. Knocking out too many Solo's would not be a good thing and possibly end up giving her away.  
  
So, she waited in the dim stairwell for Jaina to move on to her next destination and then waited several minutes after she was gone. Reaching out further and into the surrounding hallways, Keilana determined that no one else was around and slipped out of the hidden door, paint chips falling into her hair as she went.  
  
The next few minutes went by without incident. There was no one around, for it was rather late at night, and the hall lights had been dimmed. However, just to be on the safe side, Keilana drew her blaster from it's thigh holster and peered around the next corner, her blaster resting on her shoulder. Walking toward her, unsuspecting and alone, was a single female alien. Her face was wrapped and her hands gloved, making it impossible for Keilana to tell her species. The only indication of gender was the slim frame and the soft swell of breasts; the furred tail was all that gave away that she was of another species. Snarling and hiding behind the corner, Keilana caught a snippet of the woman's hushed conversation into a comlink held up to her hidden lips.   
  
There is something I think she's No, I don't knowseen her Came the woman's rough voice. Unable to determine what this woman was talking about, Keilana turned her thoughts away from it. She had a decision to make and quick. The options ran through Keilana's mind quicker than an antiqued podrace and she picked one even quicker. Stepping full around the corner, Keilana lashed out with a powerful upper cut with her right hand, coming in contact with the woman's jaw. Her head snapped back before she brought it to glare at Keilana, her mouth ajar and spouting foul comments. The curses stopped, however, the moment she laid eyes on the woman in front of her. The alien's eyes widened just before they rolled back into her head, her body crumpling to the ground. Her comlink rolled across the floor and a faintly familiar voice echoed through it uttering words of surprise. Not wanting the idiot on the other end to draw attention to her work, Keilana smashed the rather large model beneath the heel of her boot before dragging the unconscious alien across the floor and stuffing her in a conveniently placed laundry cart. Before continuing on her way, Keilana threw one last sheet over the lump of the female's body.  
  
It was not long until Keilana found the flight of stairs that led to the Skywalker's floor. Glancing around, she took them two by two and then flattened herself against the floor. After placing her ear to the carpet and using a primitive way of checking for others, Keilana rose to her feet and crept down the hall, one gloved hand trailing on the wall, the other held over her blaster. Now was the time that she had to be extra careful. One wrong move and she could kiss the three million good-bye. Pursing her lips at the very thought, Keilana cleared her mind and began focusing on the immense task at hand. She rounded corner after corner, her pace slow and steady, until she was in sight of the Skywalker's door. A smile curved her lips.  
  
Putting one hand into one of her pouches, Keilana withdrew at least a dozen flat objects which she placed in equally distanced spots around the hall. If simply glanced at, they would be invisible. Only Keilana would really know that something was there.  
  
Retracing her steps back around one corner, Keilana stood on her toes and pushed at a ceiling grate that was just within reach. It took several minutes but she eventually worked it open enough for her to lift herself through. The grate was then replaced and Keilana moved back down Luke's hall, pausing at another grate. Lowering herself to her stomach, Keilana managed to find a position from which she could watch the door, though no one in the hall could see her.  
  
It took another ten minutes before Keilana was sure no one was going in or out of the Skywalker's apartment. In fact, she could feel them in their apartment. They were still and therefore asleep, as far as Keilana could determine. She dared not reach out too far with the Force lest one or both of them realizing that she was near. However, after a moment's thought, Keilana reached out and mentally pushed Luke, hoping to wake him. She knew it would not wake him completely, but at least now he had been disturbed from his once peaceful dreams.  
  
With another Force prod, Keilana activated one of the devices she had placed around the hall. A faint crashing sound echoed through the hall followed by muttered curses and angry shouts. Keilana could not help but smile. These were left over from another of her bounties, though, with a few modifications, she could use the Force rather than a hand held remote to activate them. Pushing at another, the sound of slightly louder cursing came to her ears as well as the sound of heavy footsteps. She only hoped it would be enough to wake Luke and lure him out into the hall. And surely enough, after a few more pokes and prods of the Force and the same amount of noise coming from the hall, a dishevelled, half-clothed Jedi Master stepped through the door of his apartment.   
  
Scratching at his pillow-worn, blonde hair, Luke looked from side to side down the hall, a yawn interrupting the baffled look on his face. He could have sworn, moments ago, that a herd of bantha driven by an angry swoop pilot had been tramping through his hall. The curses and footsteps outside his door certainly had been loud enough to be so. However, much to his surprise, there was no one there.  
  
And Keilana watched on from her balcony seat. There was a smile playing on her lips and a grin in her eyes as she prodded one more time, the faint sound of running echoing toward Luke. This caused the Jedi to turn sharply to the left before retreating inside his apartment. Keilana was not happy. What was he doing? Was he just going to leave it be?  
  
Just about ready to knock on Luke's door with a blaster rifle, Keilana had to suppress her sigh as the man came back out, a loose tunic covering his chest and his lightsaber hanging from the belt he now wore. Nodding and rising silently to her feet, her posture stooped in the cramped ventilation shaft, Keilana set off the last sound chip and began to follow behind the Jedi as he made his way down the hallway, following the men that did not actually exist.  
  
After a few corners and nearly losing sight of him through the randomly placed grates, Keilana decided she needed a better way of forcing him where she wanted him to go. She already had him heading toward the mess hall, a difficult task in itself. It was several floors up from her goal room, but that would have to do for now. Besides, once he was in the mess hall, she could make her appearance. Then the fun would really begin.  
  
  
  
  
To put it bluntly, Luke was confused. Something loud and obvious had woken both he and his wife up, but now there was no one in sight. There were no longer the sounds of running or even walking anymore. All there was was this incredible urge to get to the mess hall. He was not hungry nor was he thirsty for something other than water. He felt that if he made it to the mess hall he would find exactly what he was searching for. Shaking his head, Luke decided he must have really missed it this time and missed it by a long shot. Mara told him that this paranoia of his was getting out of hand but tonight he just could not control it. Perhaps if he went to the mess hall this odd feeling of being watched would disappear. He knew it sounded crazy but he just could not shake it.  
  
Pausing for a moment, Luke touched the wall and looked up at the ceiling. Was that the sound of footsteps? Taking a few steps forward he thought he heard it again. Now he really was going crazy. Sighing and taking another step forward, he could have sworn he had heard scrambling. Looking once more to the ceiling, Luke's eyes landed on a grate in the ceiling and beyond that There was something looking back at him. Blinking and looking closer this time, Luke realized that the pair of black eyes that had been watching him were gone. There was no more sound coming from the vents in the ceiling nor was there the feeling of being watched. It felt as if a great load had been taken off his back. He slowed to a halt and was about ready to turn back to his room when suddenly a great _crash_ resounded through the halls. Something was in the mess hall.  
  
Turning that way and sprinting down the passage, Luke skidded to a halt so as not to run into the slowly opening doors. Once there was a gap wide enough for him to fit through Luke stepped into the dark room, his eyes momentarily blinded. After a few seconds, however, Luke thought he saw the eyes once again, this time coming from a shadowed and hooded face, a face that was peering at him from the other side of the hall. Reaching out with the Force, Luke recoiled one step and stared forward. The figure simply stared back.  
  
_Yuuzhan Vong? Here in the Academy?_ Luke felt his jaw drop, but for a split second, he could not do a thing about it. It was not until the hooded figure turned and fled from the room that he came back to his senses. He had to go after it. No Yuuzhan Vong dare threaten his students!  
  
Not even bothering to pull his lightsaber from his belt, Luke took off at top speed after the shadow, leaping over tables as if they were hurdles. He had to catch it. There was no telling where it was heading and no knowing what it planned to do once reaching its destination. Skidding around a corner, Luke just caught a glimpse of the figure before it disappeared around another corner. Whoever this creature was, it sure knew the Temple. So far it had managed to avoid every dead-end while working it's way steadily toward a flight of stairs. This did not sit well in the pit of Luke's stomach.  
  
Once reaching the steps, Luke's lungs were screaming for a rest, they needed air. It was then he realized, again, that he was not as young as he once had been. This shadow he chased, however, was in very good condition indeed. It had not slowed it's pace through the halls and now was flying down the steps three at a time. There seemed to be no stopping it, and at that no catching it either. Conserving his energy, Luke took the stairs at a slightly slower, less insane pace. The figure seemed to sense this. Pausing at the bottom of the grand staircase, it looked back up at Luke, it's black eyes catching what light there was. However, it was not enough light to make out any details. Luke could not tell how tall it was or whether it was male or female. There was nothing but those two cold, black eyes; eyes that seemed to dance with delight and shine in a light deadlier than Luke had ever known.  
  
And then it was gone once again. It flit out of view, only to become visible once more while passing a window. All Luke could make out was a great sweeping jacket and a large hood that covered its hair and face. Two objects crossed the shadow's back but from this distance Luke could not make out what they were. Weapons, he was sure of that much, but what kinds of weapons, Luke hadn't a clue.  
  
Upon reaching the floor, Luke took off once again. He willed his legs to go faster and drew in energy from the Force, but he still could not catch up. Whatever pace he was setting, the figure in front of him matched, even without glancing back. It knew when he slowed and again when he sped up. This caused a new thought to form itself in Luke's mind, but it horrified him so that he quickly shook it free. Clearing his mind and pumping his legs as fast as they would go, Luke stopped paying attention to where he was running. All he knew was that he had to stop this creature.  
  
Windows became lightened blurs and disappointments as he passed them. Even in a hall brightly lit by two of Coruscant's four moons, Luke could not see who it was he chased. All he could tell was that it was good at whatever it was trying to pull off. It knew the Temple like the back of its hand—better even—for there was no slack in pace when it came to corners or bends. It seemed to be leading him somewhere, rather than him chasing it, but he buried that thought right away. Like Mara said, he needed to control this paranoia that had grown in the past few weeks.  
  
After an interminable amount of time, Luke skid to a halt. He was in front of the medical ward. He was not exactly sure of how he had gotten there, for it would not have taken very much time to get here from the mess hall. He must have been led in a great spiral he was not aware of. To his right were the tall windows looking out over the city and to his left the doors and windows of the medcenter. In the light of the two moons, Luke could just make out the figure further down the hall. It had stopped to turn and look at him, its head cocked and its clothing moving slightly. Its face was still shadowed by the hood and its eyes still looked upon him in that light that frightened him so. This thing was feral; a beast ready to kill; a hunter leading its prey to certain doom; a flower so sweet that Luke could not ignore its perfume.  
  
Reaching out once again, Luke still could not feel it in the Force. He thought of the Yuuzhan Vong, but it did not fit as it had before. No, whoever this was was of a different species, but even that felt wrong. Indeed nothing about this felt right at all. This shadow felt too close to be anything but human, too close to be anything but Jedi, but the thought frightened him so much he did not want think on it any longer. Why would one of his own hunt him? What had he done? What force would tempt them to do this? He was not even sure any longer whether he was the one chasing or if he was the one being followed. The shadow that he chased seemed too patient to be running from him, stopping when he stopped, slowing when he slowed and et cetera. What game was this—thing playing?  
  
It was then the horrible thought surfaced again. Was he the one who was really being chased? Was this all some perverted, twisted game of tag? It had been said that the best trackers were able to follow from the lead.  
  
As soon as the thought came it was chased away again for he had no more time to think. The figure before him had turned once more and had started its sprint back down a hall that began to narrow, the windows to the outside world disappearing to cast the hall in complete and utter darkness. All that kept Luke oriented were the patter of running feet and his own, ragged breath. Soon enough, Luke heard the sound of a set of doors hissing close that warned him a wall was coming up. Slowing, Luke put one hand out and was quickly met by a cool wall. When he found the doors, he realized they led to a lift that was currently in use. Cursing and looking at the passages that split to either side of him, Luke cursed louder and waited for the doors to open to allow him access.   
  
There was a blinding light an eon later when the doors finally parted to allow Luke to step through. The car was empty with only two buttons; one to go up and one to go down. Luke stepped in and looked at the buttons. How was he supposed to know which way the figure had gone? Looking closer, Luke noticed that the up arrow was ruined. Was this a purposeful act of sabotage? A clue so that he knew where to go? Unsettled, Luke hit the button and car lurched down. Luke's stomach leapt into his throat, nearly causing him to wretch. The feeling quickly settled, though he still felt sick. Again he had the feeling that none of this was right, that he knew who he was following—or, indeed, the person who was following him. Through all these thoughts, the car quickly descended to another hallway, this one lit. Stepping out, Luke caught the sound of running and squeaking floorboards to his right and glanced in that direction, but the lights had flickered off.   
  
Taking off down the hallway at top speed, Luke was momentarily blinded as the lights flickered on to maximum power but that did not stop his pursuit. Whoever it was had just turned down the far left passage where this one split. Whoever it was had short brown hair, a lean frame, and two blasters strapped across her back. Human. It was human.  
  
_She_ was human.  
  
And she had waited for him again.  
  
Luke felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach and attempted to quicken his pace, but the new hallway was pitch black. Once again he could not see a thing, but he kept running. There was a faint light coming from somewhere down the passage, another room, another chance to get a glance at this figure. This woman.  
  
Then he was hit by a wall of dust that was impossible to see through. It had come a lot sooner than Luke had anticipated and he was not prepared. Attempting to wipe the dust from his eyes, which were watering horribly, Luke stopped to listen for the fall of feet against the marble beneath his, but it was not there. All he could see was dust and a faint moonbeam every once in awhile.  
  
It took several minutes of lung clearing and standing still for the dust to settle so that it was no longer blinding. Straightening, Luke thought he caught the glimpse of someone through the thinning dust but he was not sure. Footsteps sounded behind him and Luke twirled that way, only to stir up more of the dust, making it hard for him to see once again. Then the thought of wielding his weapon crossed his mind. Cursing himself for not thinking of it earlier, Luke moved to grab his lightsaber from his belt. As he did so, the hilt of his weapon brushed past his fingers and disappeared into the dust. He simply stared at that spot for a moment, his jaw ajar, his eyes wide. It was not possible. Putting out a hand, the Jedi Master tried to call it back, but it would not come. No matter how little or how much force he put into it, the saber would not come back. Whoever this was had been trained.  
  
trained by him.  
  
Luke's breath caught in his throat as he tried once again to recall his lightsaber, but all he got was laughter. That laughter seemed to echo through the room and into his mind, but not only there. There was a flicker in the Force as well, a flicker that seemed to laugh—to laugh only at him. Spinning on his heel, feeling her at last, Luke reached for another weapon he carried, but she had been quicker.   
  
With a blaster levelled at his chest stood Keilana, her hair grey with dust, her smile wide. It was then he saw those two shining black eyes full of cruelty and malice once again. Luke was too stunned to move, he hardly dared to breath. How could he not have sensed this? She had been sitting under his nose this whole time waiting to strike, waiting for that one, perfect opportunity and he had played along. He had taught her all she now knew and had not even been concerned that she could shut herself out of the Force. Why didn't he see? Was he so blind to the fact that not all people were good, to fall into this trap?   
  
Again?  
  
It was the movement of Keilana's lips that brought him out of his questioning and self-hate. They formed to say something that Luke only just caught as a beam of blue light arched toward him.  
  
Tag, you're it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	24. Where the Light Ends

A/N - These seem to be coming out at a fairly even rate. Despite that, you cannot believe how _hard_ it was to right this chapter! I'm not exactly sure why it was hard but it was. Perhaps the distraction of rewriting other chapters was one factor but—gahh Here's the chapter.  
--------  
  
  
  
  
Where the Light Ends  
  
  
  
  
Keilana could not help but smile widely. She had done it. She had actually captured Luke Skywalker! She considered crowing her success, letting her triumph ring from wall to wall but figured it would be a bad idea in the end. The alert had probably been sounded by Luke's overly snoopy wife already. That meant she had little time to spare. So, in that case, Keilana looked at the Jedi Master and then out one of the windows. Right outside on the balcony was a speeder she had placed there earlier in the evening. She would have the drag the man across the floor to the door but it was a small price to pay in the grand scheme of things. Pursing her lips, Keilana grabbed Luke by the ankles and started dragging him across the floor. She left a trail in the dust as she went, but it did not bother her. She knew what to do.  
  
After dragging Luke from the center of the room, pushing him into the back seat of the speeder, and binding his ankles and wrists together, Keilana walked back to the doors of the grand room and looked in. Drawing the Force to her and pushing out with her hand, Keilana filled the room with a Force wind. When the dust settled a few moments later, the trail had disappeared. Keilana nodded smugly to herself.   
  
She was just about to turn around to return to the speeder when she caught sight of someone out of the corner of her eye. Turning her head that way, Keilana smiled. It was Mara.   
  
The woman had simply stopped in her tracks, not quite sure of what to make of the situation. Cocking her head to one side and staring at Keilana, Mara's mouth hung ajar, her jade eyes wide. Keilana smiled wider, waggled her fingers at the Jedi and spun on her heel. Taking a running leap into the speeder, Keilana hit the accelerator and rocketed off the high balcony, dropping into the line of traffic below, and was instantly lost from sight. Risking a quick glance backward, she could just make out Mara skidding to a halt on the balcony and looking after her, but Keilana was lost around a corner a moment later.  
  
Pulling the Force into herself once more, Keilana dropped to a level of traffic that was heading in the opposite direction, passed below the Temple once more and banked around another corner. She spared a glance up as she passed by and could see Mara still standing there. The woman's eyes were tracking her progress before she disappeared from the edge.  
  
Cursing, Keilana hit the accelerator and sped around the speeders in front of her. Dropping below another speeder, Keilana glanced back, dismayed by the sight of a speeder matching her exact moves. How had that woman gotten a speeder so quickly? Shaking the thought from her head, Keilana had just enough time to rise above another speeder in front of her to avoid a collision. Sharp swearing in Trandoshan was lost in the wind as Keilana banked around a building. Because of this quick manoeuvre Keilana was no longer in a lane of traffic and had to fly at an angle to avoid scratching against the buildings to either side of her. Banking another corner, Keilana sped over an open pedestrian bridge at such a height that those on it had to jump out of her way. Again, sharp swearing was lost in the wind that whipped about her.  
  
Dropping below another pedestrian bridge and flying around another corner, Keilana slowed and reached out through the Force behind her. The other speeder was still there. Swearing, Keilana did not notice that the presence in the speeder was not that of Mara. She simply hit the accelerator hard enough to push her back into the acceleration couch and flew through a space between two buildings so narrow that sparks flew from either side of the speeder. Pulling up and out of the gap, Keilana skimmed over the rooftops before diving through several lanes of traffic.  
  
By now, the other speeder was quite far behind her. She had half a mind to park in some craig or another and shoot the pilot out of the sky with her long-range sniper rifle. She reached out once again through the Force to touch the pilot, this time realizing that it was not Mara. _She must have commed down to the hanger for their top pilot. Bitch._  
  
Sighing, she slowed her decent and joined a line of traffic. She travelled in this lane for a while longer, waiting for the opportune moment. It did not take long, for with a quick glance to the sky, Keilana could see the other speeder diving toward her. A smile curving her lips, Keilana pulled up hard and looped around behind whoever it was that was chasing her. She did not care that her speeder had an open cockpit nor did she care that her bounty could have fallen out had she not looped around quick enough. All she knew was that this could give her the opportunity she needed. Steadying the speeder with her knees, Keilana drew the sniper rifle from her back and steadied it against her shoulder. Placing her eye to the viewfinder, Keilana hit the button to zoom in on the other driver and let out a little gasp of surprise. It was the female alien she had knocked out in the hall. However, she could not let her mind wander to reasons or explanations of how she could have woken up and gotten a speeder. She had to concentrate on shooting her out of the sky and out of her life.   
  
She had almost steadied the speeder enough to pull off a clean shot when someone shrieked, She's got a blaster!  
  
The moment those words were said, the area around Keilana broke out into mayhem. Speeders were diving in and out of her viewfinder and there was no way she could possibly pull of a clean shot. Swearing and putting the rifle back into its sheath, Keilana grabbed the controls and accelerated, jinking and juking to avoid getting hit. Apparently the female alien who had been chasing her was having difficulty with the traffic as well. At least she did not have an exit vector either.   
  
Smiling grimly to herself, Keilana drew her pistol and aimed at the back of the alien's speeder. She managed to hit it a few times as well as causing those around her to panic even more.  
  
Fuck it! Keilana growled as she put the pistol back in it's shoulder holster. Growling in Mandalorian under her breath and pressing down on the throttle, Keilana sped around several speeders and managed to pull up next to the alien. Drawing her blaster once again, Keilana aimed across her body and fired once. A woman screamed, a man swore and the speeder next to her dropped suddenly out of the air. Keilana smiled and dropped as well. She followed the speeder's downward progress with a critical eye before she decided that she had indeed hit the alien.   
  
Turning and accelerating back toward the political sector from whence she had come, Keilana dropped to the lowest level of traffic she could find. It would take more time way down here to reach her ship, she decided, but at least it would be harder to detect her. Looking back to make sure her precious cargo was still in the back seat and sleeping as peacefully as a stun bolt could render a man, Keilana turned back to watch where she was going, thrill pounding through her veins.  
  
  
  
  
Jaina was jolted from her sleep as she fell from her bed to the floor. Swearing and rubbing her sore elbow, she looked around the small room, trying to figure out what had woken her so suddenly. It was then that she actually realized that she was on the floor and in a mess of sheets. Jaina's thoughts quickly shifted to what had caused her to fall from her bed as she stood. Untangling the sheets from around her legs and waist, Jaina suddenly became aware of a dull aching in her ribs and in the back of her head. Touching both areas, Jaina quickly discovered that neither were tender nor bruised. This raised still more questions.  
  
Scowling and straightening out her bed by throwing the sheets haphazardly across it, Jaina rubbed at her knee, which was indeed bruised. Then, pulling a brown flightsuit on over her sleeping things, Jaina walked to her door and opened it, wondering if she had been startled out of her sleep by some noise in the hall. Though she certainly did expect at least one or two people to be up and about, she did not expect to see nearly the entire Academy awake. From each door in her hall there were sleep-ridden heads protruding forth. Each door except for one. The door to her right that should have held the frame of Jacen was empty. Hating him for being such a deep sleeper, Jaina stepped out into the hall and walked to his door. When he did not answer her pounding and knocking, Jaina crouched to break her way in.  
  
She halted for only a moment, remembering how she had caught her brother the last time she had done this, but common sense quickly overruled. If he did not answer to all of her noise, something must be wrong. And indeed she was right. Jaina knew the moment her brother's door slid open. He was nowhere to be seen. His bed was empty, the refresher lights were off, and the only sound came from the cheeping and purring animals of his collection.   
  
Spinning on her heel, Jaina ran smack into her brother. Not Jacen, but her younger brother, Anakin.  
  
She asked, stepping back and rubbing her nose. _Odd_, she thought, _he didn't used to be that tall._ What are you doing here?  
  
Probably the same reason you are, he answered, leaning against the door frame. Where's Jace?  
  
Your guess is as good as mine, little brother. Jaina sighed and looked back into the room. The aching of her head and ribs pounded back and Jaina winced. But I think he's in some sort of trouble.  
  
He's not the only one, Anakin said almost casually. There are rumors going around that a Yuuzhan Vong is loose in the Academy.  
  
Jaina hissed. And you're not going after it?  
  
Uncle Luke went, though, he hasn't come back and no one seems to be able to find him.  
  
Like I said before, you're not going after it?  
  
I figure he has everything under control. Besides, we should probably concentrate on looking for our brother rather than going after a capable Jedi Master. Especially since his equally capable wife went looking for him. If anyone can find Uncle Luke and get him out of trouble, it's Aunt Mara.  
  
You have a point there, Jaina said, stepping around her brother.  
  
Anakin straightened and started after his sister down the hall. Do you know where he is?  
  
No, but I have an idea. Jaina nodded, her gaze locked forward.  
  
  
  
Think of one thing Jacen has not been able to stop talking about.  
  
His collection?  
  
More recently.  
  
That new student—what's her face?—you know the one I'm talking about, right?  
  
Jaina smirked. Ding ding ding, you've won the lovely new speeder.  
  
Anakin started to nod as if he understood, but the gesture quickly turned into a shake of his head. What does she have to do with this?  
  
Rolling her eyes, Jaina turned to her brother while continuing her way down the hall. The whole time she's been here I've had this feeling that she's been up to something. First she gets stabbed, then she disappears, she comes back covered in blood, she has diplomats interested in her and, to top it all off, she appears out of nowhere. That's not to mention the fact that she has a shady background and her story has changed from being a merchant to being a swoop racer. She can pull the Force in on herself while still being able to use it so that no one can sense her but she can sense others. Do you follow where I'm going?  
  
So you think this Yuuzhan Vong' is actually her in some ruse to lure Uncle Luke somewhere?  
  
This time you get a cookie, Jaina said, turning her back once again to the younger Jedi.  
  
But why would she do such a thing?  
  
Think, little brother. She could be any number of things: a Dark Jedi from some other academy; a member of the Peace Brigade looking for a treat to feed their masters; an assassin; or even a bounty hunter looking for a sweet payoff. Jaina ticked off each of these on her fingers as she said them. Whatever she is, we can't trust her.  
  
And you think she used Jacen to get closer to Uncle Luke?  
  
Something like that.  
  
By the time Anakin and Jaina made their way to the other side of the Academy where Keilana's room was, Jaina had explained to Anakin everything in detail that she had noticed about Keilana. She had talked about every little thing the older woman had done that seemed suspicious from changing her story to getting a Jedi to fall in love with her to her outstanding skills in combat. When they had reached the door, Anakin's head was swimming with the details and he was not sure he remembered half of what his sister had told him.  
  
So what are we doing here?  
  
Snooping, you know, seeing if there is anything that might help us find out where she went or where Jacen is, Jaina answered with a shrug of her shoulders. She hit the button to open the door, fully expecting it to be locked. However, the door slid open in front of her without so much as a whine. Jaina furrowed her brow and stepped inside. She could not see anything for a moment, but once her eyes had adjusted to the dark they widened in fright as she stared down at her twin's body.  
  
She cried as she rushed to his side. Kneeling and pulling his head into her lap, Jaina looked over him. He was breathing and therefore alive but there was a browned patch on his tunic over his heart.  
  
Looks like she got him with a stun beam, Anakin said almost disinterested. Jaina looked up at him, shocked, before catching real concern rolling off of him in waves. He must have that odd male fear of showing emotions, she decided. Pretty clean job of it, too, if you ask me. And you were right, she was only using him. Rendered him unconscious and left him there to sleep. Too many women are doing that these days, you know?  
  
No, I wouldn't know, Jaina said, turning a look on her brother again. He put his hands up in defence and shrugged.  
  
Hey, I didn't mean anything by it. Just making an observation, ya know? All I'm ever good for anyway being the youngest.  
  
Jaina snorted her response and turned back to Jacen as he started to stir.  
  
Must not have been too powerful, either, Anakin shrugged, stepping to his brother's side. He only got in her way, I'd say. At least there's a little honor in her. As an after thought, Anakin added in, She's not that different from the Jedi if you think about it.  
  
Jaina hissed, careful not to raise her voice. She's a monster, Anakin! How could you say she has honor? H—How could you say she's like a Jedi? Like us?  
  
Jaina was shaking with rage, both of her fists clenched and her teeth bared. For a split second, Anakin had second thoughts about continuing. But, as far as he figured, he had already condemned himself so he might as well walk the rest of the way to the hangman on his own free will.  
  
he almost laughed, as if the answer were obvious, she didn't kill him.  
  
I can see that. Do you have a point?  
  
Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. But isn't the answer obvious to you? Since she didn't kill him it means that she does not believe in simply wasting a life when the opportunity presents itself. He got in the way, so she hit him with a stun beam rather than a blaster bolt. Once he's out of her way the problem is solved but at the same time he's not dead so senseless murder is not on her soul. Therefore, she has an honor for life. You see, she is very much like us Jedi who base our lives on honoring the lives of others.  
  
That's a point?  
  
The point is, Jaina, that she is not so different from you and me. Granted how she lives and how she sustains her own life are on the opposite end of the scale as us, but deep down we are all very similar.  
  
Jaina growled and stroked Jacen's hair, partially for comfort and partially to see if he had fractured his skull. Though she did not like to admit it, and she would never do so out loud, her younger brother was right. There was not much more than a thin line separating the Jedi and Keilana. Separating herself and Keilana.  
  
However, the thoughts were wiped from Jaina's mind as her brother stirred and opened his eyes. He blinked several times, obviously orienting himself, before locking his gaze on Jaina.  
  
He said, trying to sit up. The movement made him grunt and he fell back, sighing. Well, maybe I can lay here for a little while longer. Where's Keilana?  
  
After Uncle Luke, Anakin said. Jacen glanced that way, a smile flickering across his lips before he actually realized what his brother had said.   
  
Sitting up quickly, Jacen put out a hand and swayed back and forth. The room was spinning around him and his dinner was not sitting pretty in his stomach. Putting his other hand over his mouth and closing his eyes, he simply nodded when Jaina asked him if he was all right.  
  
So that's why she's here? Jacen asked after a moment longer.  
  
Apparently so. Anakin nodded, his voice returning to that almost disinterested drone it had taken on earlier. Jacen arched one brow at his brother. A question was on the tip of his tongue when Jaina's comlink beeped.   
  
Jaina Solo here.  
  
Jaina, it's Mara. How close are you to the hanger?  
  
Several floors up. Why?  
  
Mara sighed. Keilana's just taken off with your uncle.  
  
When these words echoed through the comlink, all three stopped anything they were doing or thinking to look at it in horror. The only thing that knocked them out of their shock was when Jacen lost control and retched all over the carpet next to him. Jaina jumped back up disgust as her brother heaved again and Anakin's face distorted. Mara asked if everything was okay and Jaina's answer came back in a shaky voice.  
  
Jacen just puked all over the carpet in Keilana's room, but that's about it.  
  
What are you doing in Keilana's room? Mara scolded, her voice hushed.  
  
Looking for Jacen. I don't know what he was doing in here, you'll have to ask him about that when he's done getting sick. Jaina stepped back once more and almost lost her own dinner when Jacen heaved one last time. Turning around, Jaina spotted Anakin looking out the window, one hand over his mouth. Apparently he was having trouble keeping his food down as well.  
  
Well, I'll send a droid up to clean that up. Meet me in the hanger as soon as you can. Jaina's comlink clicked as Mara shut hers off. Replacing the comlink on her belt, Jaina risked a glance back at her twin.  
  
All right there, Jace?  
  
Better. At least I don't feel like I'm going to be sick anymore.  
  
I wonder why, came Anakin's half-choked response.  
  
Just let me get some water to rinse out my mouth then I think I'll be ready to go.  
  
Are you sure Jacen? Jaina asked, crossing her arms over her stomach. 'Cause me and Anakin can go and you can stick around here if you want.  
  
And stay with my half-digested dinner while our Uncle gets further away by the minute? No, I'm not going to leave you two with all the fun. I'll be only a moment, I promise.  
  
And Jacen did not lie. He only take a few minutes in the refresher. When he emerged he looked far better—besides the stubble covering his cheeks and chin, the stained tunic, and the pale skin.  
  
Maybe we can find you a new tunic on the way, Anakin said, looking at Jacen's.  
  
We don't have time, little brother. Jacen's face was set so that neither his twin nor his brother could see any emotion. He had trusted Keilana and now all that trust had been shattered and strewn across the floor. In other words, he had been hurt.  
  
_But not as bad as Ganner, I would imagine,_ Jaina thought as she watched her twin closely. _Good thing that big lug lifted off hours ago. Doesn't have a clue._  
  
  
  
  
Blaska! Get your fat ass out here or I'm gonna blow this door down! Keilana shouted. She was back at the docking bay in which her ship was docked, banging at the door for the Bothan owner. There was no one around except for an unconscious Luke Skywalker and Keilana.  
  
After several more minutes of banging and threats, the Bothan owner came to the door, his cream fur in disarray from sleep. As he gazed upon Keilana with sleepy violet eyes, the fur on the back of his neck stood on end in irritation.  
  
What are _you_ doing here? He sneered, smoothing out the front of his tunic.  
  
I have my ship docked here, remember?  
  
Well, attracting Boba Fett here wasn't part of our deal. It's bad for business, ya know? People are afraid to dock their ships here now cause they're afraid he might be after them. Nobody knows anymore whether or not there is a bounty on their head with the invasion and all.  
  
I didn't ask you to talk, Blaska, Keilana growled. She flexed the hand over her blaster, tempted to use it. But I did pay you to _keep people out_ and _away_ from my ship. Now letting Boba Fett in doesn't sound like it goes along with that, now does it?  
  
  
  
No excuses, Blaska. Keilana's eyes narrowed and she took a step back. I need you to open up the docking bay my ship's in. I'm leaving.  
  
Why don't you just walk through the halls to get there?  
  
Cause I need to land a speeder in there.  
  
  
  
No questions, Keilana drew her blaster and levelled it at Blaska's chest, and you won't get any unpleasant answers. Now will you open up the bay or will I have to do it myself?  
  
No, no, I'll open it up right away, Miss. Just, please, put the blaster away. There's no need for violence or blood shed. The Bothan's mouth flickered back and forth in and out of a smile as he slowly backed away. Just bring the speeder around and you'll find it open for you.  
  
And no tricks?  
  
Of course not, Miss, no tricks from poor old Blaska.  
  
Keilana holstered the blaster again and walked back to the speeder. Pulling it up and around, she flew it to the opening docking bay and set it down softly. Blaska was nowhere to be seen. Just to be on the safe side, Keilana shoved Luke down between the seats and jumped out of the speeder. She had just walked around the back of her ship when scuffling and a muffled gasp came from near the speeder. Drawing her blaster, Keilana crept back around and peeked out. There was the snoopy Bothan staring down at Luke's unconscious body, one hand over his mouth. His back was to Keilana, which suited her just fine. Levelling out the blaster once again, Keilana pulled off a single shot and Blaska spun toward her before falling to the duracrete floor, a hole blasted clear through his chest. Straightening and holstering the blaster once more, Keilana walked to the dead Bothan's side and smiled grimly down at him.  
  
Wrong move, Blaska, wrong move. Stepping around the alien, Keilana advanced on the speeder and turned on the repulserlifts so that she could push it to the hatch.  
  
It took longer than Keilana had hoped it would, but Luke was finally set up in the single cage she had for the Force-sensitive. Looking up at the ysalamiri sitting in a cage a good distance above Luke, she grimaced and advanced on the poor creature, shivering as she once again entered it's bubble. She finally understood why she had always felt so naked around the thin little creature.  
  
Replacing the animal's water and giving it what nutrients it needed, Keilana stepped back and smiled at Luke.  
  
If you can get through durasteel, transparisteel, _and _defeat an ysalamiri without any weapons, Skywalker, than maybe I just don't deserve to have you. Throwing her head back, Keilana laughed cruelly as she walked from the room, the lights flickering out behind her.  
  
Walking to the cockpit and running through the start-up procedure as quick as possible, Keilana lifted off the ground and soared through the air to space. After a quick jog to the other side of the planet, Keilana dropped back into the atmosphere and toward the sector in which her employer was located.   
  
It took some fancy flying, but Keilana was eventually able to land on a low enough level to make the trip to her employer's place quick and painless. She had to leave the speeder back in the docking bay but she hoped she could find something around here. Shutting down her ship, Keilana grabbed a long piece of fabric and wrapped it around her head so that only her eyes could be seen. Her helmet had been left at the Academy, along with much of her clothing, but they were easily replaceable. Checking her blasters, Keilana opened the hatch and started down it before it had completely lowered. As if luck were shining down upon her, Keilana spotted a swoopbike with a passenger compartment to the side. A smile crossed her hidden face and she jogged to it, looking around for the owner. The bike had been parked right outside a seedy dump of a bar and Keilana almost pitied the fool who had left his bike sitting idly—almost. She straddled the bike, started it up and rode it the ten meters or so back to her ship. Loading the still unconscious—though freshly blasted—Luke Skywalker into the passenger compartment, Keilana locked up her ship and set the automatic weapons just as a staggering figure exited the bar.  
  
Where the fuck is my bike? The man said, looking around. He quickly spotted Keilana and started running after her just as she pressed down on the throttle and sped away. She took my bike! The man yelled, pointing after Keilana, just before a turbocannon screeched. The man did not say another word.  
  
Keilana smiled and glanced down at Luke. Almost there, Master. No worries.  
  
Just as Keilana banked a curve in the road, her comlink beeped at her. Slowing to a stop and pulling it from her belt, she set it to her lips.   
  
We heard you got him.  
  
  
  
No time for questions. Where are you?  
  
Well, I'm somewhere in Lower Coruscant. I left the Nexu's Den about a quarter of an hour ago heading east. Don't know the street and I—  
  
You're close, the man said, cutting Keilana off. Someone will be standing right outside waiting for you. Look for the flickering street lamp and a sign for a strip club by the name of Theraesa's. You can't miss it.  
  
How do you know I haven't passed it?  
  
I know the area quite well, bounty hunter. If you left the Nexu's Den fifteen minutes ago than you haven't passed it.  
  
  
  
Someone will be waiting, bounty hunter. The comm clicked off and Keilana snarled at it. Acting far younger than her age, Keilana started to mimic the man as she put the comlink away. Scowling and pressing the throttle, Keilana sped off in search for the strip club and flickering light.  
  
By the time she found Theraesa's, Keilana was sure she had passed a dozen strip clubs and hundreds of flickering lights and they had all looked the same to her. However, the man had been right and this one stood out from the rest with its blinding neon lights. And there was the street lamp. Slowing the swoop to a reasonable speed, Keilana spotted someone waiting for her, just as the man had promised. At that same moment, Luke started to stir. His eyes flickered open a moment later and he started to struggle against his bonds, the gag muffling any words he was trying to say. Parking the swoop and pulling out her blaster, she levelled it at Luke's head. His struggling stopped instantly and Keilana was actually surprised. Walking around to his side, however, she instantly knew why. Ysalamiri. Looking up at the man she was supposed to meet, he smiled and turned slightly so that she could see the creature on his back.  
  
My, my, my, the man drawled, his smile widening. You surely didn't think that we'd let the both of you near us without a little precaution, now did you? The man laughed and grabbed at Keilana, his hand sliding over her buttocks. Keilana stiffened and glared at him.  
  
I may not have the Force, but I can still shoot you where it really hurts, Keilana growled as she shoved the blaster toward his groin area. He stepped back but the smirk had not been wiped off his face.  
  
Feisty little she-devil aren't you. No matter, the feistier the better I always say. However, there is no more time for fun and games. The boss's second wants to see you.  
  
His second?  
  
Let's just say the Crimelord is a little shy around bounty hunters, shall we? Doesn't like to be dirtied by the galaxies scum, you following me?  
  
Keilana snarled. Keeping an eye on the man, she grabbed Luke's arm and pulled him out of the passenger compartment. He stumbled slightly as the shackles caught at his ankles, but quickly regained his balance.  
  
Right this way, the man bowed slightly. The door opened to admit the three waiting outside, slamming shut behind them. The room into which they had entered was pitch black and silent except for the wind whistling up near the ceiling. And then a snickering started off to Keilana's left and rippled around the room like a wild fire. The lights flickered on a moment later to show an entire room filled with humans and non-humans alike, all glaring at her and snickering slightly. Ignoring them and turning her attention to the front of the room, Keilana's eyes fell upon two thrones, one occupied and one not. The unoccupied throne was as glorious as any ruler's should be with precious metals and prized woods twisting in an intricately beautiful design. Directly below it, one large step down, was another, plainer throne. In it sat the man Keilana had spoken to weeks ago, his greasy brown hair falling in his eyes and his fingers steepled in front of his mouth.  
  
And so we meet again. He said, a smile crossing his face behind his fingers. Pulling his hands apart and lounging back in his chair, he crossed his legs and smiled wider. The men around her started snickering louder and a shiver ran down Keilana's spine. What had she gotten herself into?  
  
The man picked up a piece of exotic fruit and tossed it into the air once before looking back at Keilana. Welcome to our humble little abode, Keilana Fett.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	25. The Darkness Begins

A long time in waiting and, really it didn't take me too long to write this chapter, just a real long time to think of what to say. Or rather, it took me a real long time to think of how to put ideas into words (thank you, Dad).  
--------  
  
  
  
The Darkness Begins  
  
  
  
  
Keilana was surprised but she did not let on. She could not show these men that she had been phased by their knowledge of her lineage. Instead, she smiled softly and, grabbing Luke by the hair, she wrenched his head back and dug the barrel of her blaster into his neck. She only let up when his breaths started coming in wheezes.  
  
Thank you, she said softly, the smile turning into a smirk. I see that there is never a lack of company around here.  
  
the man said as he put down the piece of fruit, there is usually no one around. It's quite odd, actually. No, they all wanted to be here for this historical day, the day Luke Skywalker is brought in by the daughter of his greatest enemy and pest, Boba Fett.  
  
Keilana felt the muscles in Luke's body tense up as these words reached his ears. She grimaced and tightened her grip on him.  
  
Oh, no need to waste your strength on him, Keilana, dearest, the man said. He held up one hand to motion two guards to Keilana's side. They took Luke from her and walked him several paces away. There, they bound his wrists in a pair of stuncuffs in front of his body. Luke's head rolled to one side to glance at Keilana, but she did not meet his eyes. She did not even turn to look at him. Her gaze, instead, was locked on the man in front of her.  
  
So you are acting the messenger boy for your boss?  
  
How'd you ever guess? Pushing greasy locks out of his face, the man sat back. Keilana could not decide if he was being sarcastic or sincere.  
  
Besides the fact that a snivelling, spineless creature like yourself could never lord over a bunch of misfits like this? Keilana gestured at the men on the floor with her chin. _Your_ messenger told me.  
  
He turned slightly in his chair to glare at the man he had sent out.  
  
I also remember from our little meeting. Shouldn't let things like that slip.  
  
Close your trap, Fett, he growled; his knuckles started to turn white as he clenched the arms of his chair. Keilana shook her head but obliged. It is not a very good idea getting your employer upset, either.  
  
You're not my employer, this crimelord' is. The smirk returned to Keilana's lips and the man sitting upon the throne growled audibly. Gesturing sharply, he called the man who brought Keilana and Luke into the room to his side. Leaning over, his eyes still locked on the bounty hunter, he whispered something to the other man. They both smiled after a moment and laughed softly. Keilana frowned and furrowed her brow. She did not like the feeling she was getting.  
  
But the crimelord is not here. I am the acting second and am currently in charge of the operation concerning you.  
  
  
  
That is none of your concern.  
  
Look, I would just like my money. If we can complete the transaction—Skywalker for the three million—than I can get on my way and be out of your hair.  
  
I'd love to, really I would, the man said, placing one hand over his heart. However, I need the official word from the crimelord and that is something I just don't have.  
  
  
  
Like I said, I just don't have the official word. However, as soon as I have it, I'll let you know. Then I can give you your money and you can leave and be on your way.   
  
I thought you said that _you_ were in charge of this little operation?  
  
I did, but it is still the crimelord's money.  
  
Who the hell is this crimelord? Keilana snarled, painfully clutching her fists together.  
  
That does not concern you.  
  
To hell with you and all that other shit! I want to know who I'm getting my money from and how dirty it is!  
  
Temper, temper, the man said clicking his tongue.  
  
And who are you?  
  
That is none of your concern, either. The calm tone of the man's voice was starting to bug Keilana and all she wanted to do was draw her blaster and shoot the man dead. However, she had to control her anger, she could not let them win. Besides, there were too many of them for her to fight off without the Force.  
  
Look, will you just get hold of this crimelord so that he can give you approval?  
  
The man seemed to think about it for a moment before shaking his head. No, no I just can't do that.  
  
Sighing in frustration, Keilana bowed her head to look at the floor. Glancing quickly at Luke, she was not at all surprised that he was still woozy. His head was still lolling slightly from side to side, his half-closed eyes seemingly unable to focus on anything.  
  
How long will it take for you to get the official word? Keilana asked eventually. She once again fixed her gaze on the man on the throne. Putting her gloved hand on her forehead, she rubbed it in a frustrated manner before letting her arm drop back to her side.  
  
Not sure.  
  
Look, this isn't just some game we are playing for the amusement of these thugs, Keilana said, gesturing at the men on either side of her.  
  
On the contrary— This got Keilana's attention. Her eyes snapped suddenly to lock with the man's gaze. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see a similar reaction in Luke, only with him it was simply his head that stopped lolling and his eyes that cleared up. —it is, only not for the amusement of these good men. The crimelord has some fascination in you, Keilana Fett, and I cannot figure out quite what it is. Guards?  
  
Keilana looked around and, before she knew it, the hands of two rather large Gamorrean guards were holding her still. She did not bother to struggle. Instead, she looked back at the man on the throne and gave him a hard stare.  
  
What are you playing at? I brought him in. What did I do?  
  
The crimelord wants to speak to you.  
  
Then bring him out here! Keilana tried to step forward but the two Gamorreans held her hard.  
  
Not in front of the thugs, my dear bounty hunter. There's a special room in the back for you and the crimelord. The man waved his hand. Take her away.   
  
The two Gamorreans started to pull her away but Keilana did not budge. No! I want answers right now!  
  
In a moment, my dear bounty hunter, in a moment. The two Gamorreans started to move again, pulling harder this time. Once again, Keilana bulked. However, after noticing the path they were going to take, Keilana moved along with them. The man on the throne looked surprised but quickly drowned the emotion.  
  
As the two aliens moved past the dais, Keilana between them, she pulled back hard, slipping slightly from her captor's grasp. While the two Gamorreans were trying to figure out exactly what was happening, Keilana kicked out and knocked the cage holding the ysalamiri over. The delicate creature's neck snapped as soon as it hit the floor and the anti-Force field collapsed. Smiling to herself and drawing the Force in, Keilana pushed the two guards mentally, sending them flying across the room. When the two large aliens hit the far wall, they slid unconscious to the floor. The smile on Keilana's face broadened as she spun around to face the rest of the thugs, her blaster already in her hand.  
  
Get her! The man on the throne yelled before disappearing into a door in the floor. Keilana snarled and started after him but the first of the man had already reached her. Before they could run her down, Keilana put her hand out in front of her and pushed hard with the Force. The first ranks of men went tumbling to the floor while the others paused in stunned silence. Then they were back in action, climbing over their fallen, though not dead, comrades.  
  
The thugs were moving slower this time, far more cautious, in hopes of bracing against another blast of the Force. However, rather than using the Force, Keilana let her blaster loose, bolts of deadly light volleying into the crowd. Men went down hard, either dead or wounded, while others continued to plow forward.   
  
To avoid them, and give herself a better view, Keilana jumped backwards onto the dais and looked around. The two guards holding Luke looked around as well, obviously confused. Luke, on the other hand, looked strong, his lolling head erect and his hazy eyes clear and alert. After a moment, their gazes locked and Keilana felt a smile tug at the sides of her lips. While still shooting into the crowd, Keilana unclipped Luke's lightsaber from her belt and tossed it to him. After only a moment, Luke caught it with the Force and activated it. The emerald blade arched through the air to lop off the head of first one guard and then the other. With one final, precise movement, Luke cut the stuncuffs off his wrists and gripped the hilt of his saber, lowering into a defensive stance. This pulled the attention of the guards off Keilana, but only for a moment. While the indecision lasted, Keilana dropped a few more men and jumped to the highest level of the dais. Several men started to scramble after her. They were quickly followed by many more but not all. Someone had come up with the brilliant plan of going after the Jedi Master with his light sword. After Luke dropped the first few who were rushing up to him, others stood back to shoot at him. These men quickly fell dead to the floor as their blaster bolts were ricocheted back at them. Keilana smiled. At least he was good for one thing.  
  
The smile did not last very long, though. When another alien ran into the room holding up a wooden box, Keilana felt the Force being ripped from her. Another ysalamiri. Glancing over at Luke, she noticed his movements had slowed slightly, had become a bit sloppy, but he was still fighting strong. Keeping her eyes on the ysalamiri, Keilana switched her blaster to her other hand and continued to shoot at the men coming after her. Grabbing her pistol, she aimed carefully and shot right through the box, killing the second ysalamiri. The same blaster bolt that tore through the small alien tore through the handler's shoulder. He dropped to the floor gripping his wound and Keilana paid him no more attention.  
  
After Keilana killed the ysalamiri, the thugs decided to shoot back. Keilana rose her brow, figuring that these men were indeed slightly intelligent, and rolled behind a large amplifying box. She did not have very good visibility but there were so many men out there she figured if she simply shot blindly into the crowd she would hit at least one of them. So, that became her new tactic: duck and cover while shooting blindly.  
  
This tactic only lasted for a few moments. It was effective, or at least as effective as Keilana could hope for, so she decided it was time for a scene change. Glancing up, while still shooting blindly into the crowd, Keilana looked for anything that might be promising. There were beams far above her head that were wide enough to walk on. However, it would take a good deal of power to vault herself up that high. Closing her eyes and letting out a deep breath, Keilana stood and sprinted toward the high throne. As she ran, she pulled the Force into herself once more, readying herself for a series of jumps. The first one brought her to the arm of the throne. From there she took one leap to the opposite end of the chair's back and, from there with a great push with the Force, she vaulted herself toward the ceiling. Reaching up, both blasters still in hand, Keilana managed to grip one of the beams before swinging herself up and onto her feet. She looked down at the men and they stared back, their blasters quiet for a moment before they all started shooting at her at once. Before they had started, however, Keilana was already sprinting down the narrow beam, balance not an issue. Ahead of her there was a large window and if she could only get out to the street, she would be home free.  
  
  
  
  
Luke watched Keilana as she sprinted down the beam to an open window on the other end. It did not take a genius to figure out what she was doing but the men shooting her sure did not think very long. They stood in a tight group on the very top of the dais hoping that at least one of their misaimed shots would bring down the female bounty hunter. Luke pursed his lips, not quite sure who he was rooting for. On one hand, Keilana had thrown him his lightsaber and on the other she had brought him here to collect her reward. Shaking his head, Luke pushed the man running at him away with the Force and started running for the door. With a quick slash of his lightsaber, the doors opened to admit him into the dark night. However, the neon lights of the strip club across the way made the alley anything but dark.   
  
Luke ducked around a corner in time to see Keilana jump out of the window. Though Luke knew Keilana had a trick for just about everything he had seen her come across, he was not sure how she was going to escape this situation. However, as these thoughts were running through his mind, Keilana pressed at something on her wrist and, a moment later, she was gripping an invisible cable. Luke watched in amazement as she swung between the buildings. Grimacing as the bounty hunter slammed into the opposite building, Luke rubbed his own shoulder in sympathy. However, that impact did not seem to bother Keilana. She quickly scrambled up the building and disappeared from view. But that was certainly not what Luke wanted. Noticing the parked swoop bike, Luke stepped forward quickly to take it. Starting it up and pulling the throttle hard, he raced up the side of the building and spotted Keilana at a dead run, heading in the direction from whence they had come.  
  
Keilana glanced back at the roar of the swoop's engine and sped up. She took a flying leap between her building and the next, landing in a role. Upon coming up on her feet, she spun around and, drawing both blasters, she started to shoot at Luke. Or at least Luke thought she was. Just as he drew his lightsaber, one of Keilana's shots hit home and the swoop nose-dived toward the building, its engine dead. Luke leapt off, kicked it toward Keilana and rolled to his feet upon landing on the rooftop, coming up in time to see Keilana dive behind a stairwell housing. The bike crashed one story below where they were standing, the roof collapsing where Keilana had previously been located.   
  
Luke stood still for a moment, the only sound being the humming of his lightsaber. He quickly deactivated it and reached out with the Force but not too far.   
  
There.  
  
Keilana was sitting behind the stairwell, her emotions scattered and strong. She was angry with herself, angry for being fooled and pulled into a trap, angry that a whole crime organization knew who she was, who she truly was. However, as soon as she sensed Luke's presence, Keilana drew in on herself, disappearing from the Force completely. But she did not move. There was no telltale scramble of boots on duracrete or the sound of things scattering across the rooftop from a careless bump. No, she had stayed right where she was.  
  
However, she did not stay inactive for long. The distinctive roar of several swoops grew louder as the dumbed down presence of thugs neared. Before Luke could properly react, Keilana was on her feet, though she had not started to sprint away.   
  
Look, there she is! Someone yelled in rough basic. The voice was female, gravelly, slightly familiar. Luke did not have time to think through where he had heard that voice before for a fresh volley of blaster fire soared through the air ahead of the swoops. Someone up there had a laser cannon.   
  
Luke dove for cover, wishing momentarily he had a distance weapon on him. That thought was quickly pushed out of his mind as something brushed up against him. Before he could do a thing, a strong hand slid over his mouth, a voice hushing him from behind.   
  
Don't worry, Master Skywalker, I have a plan. Keilana slid away and back into the night, though not very far. Luke glanced to his right and could see her taking aim with a rather large blaster—a sniper rifle. Holding it steady and peering through the viewfinder, Keilana was apparently able to see through the dark for, with one well-aimed shot, the laser cannon was silenced and a scream filled the air. A moment later the building shook as another swoop bike hit it. Then the rest came into view. They had landed on the building across the way and were running over a thin plank to the building Luke and Keilana were on. The last man to come across tripped on the plank and went plummeting through the air between the buildings, his scream cut short after only a moment.  
  
Keilana put the sniper rifle against her back, an automatic sheath snapping across the blaster and holding it steady. Drawing her other two blasters—the pistol having been stored beneath her belt—Keilana peeked back over the top and furrowed her brow.  
  
I thought killing her once was enough, she muttered. Luke barely heard the words and, glancing over the barrier they were behind, he quickly figured out who she was talking about. Leading the group of thugs was a female alien whose head was wrapped. Her tail was swishing angrily behind her, a long cylinder in her hand. Luke suddenly realized who it was.  
  
This woman was one of his students and had been for a long time. Her name was Llywen du Kiins, a Fin Ghula from Ghulan IV. Her species was a dying one, nearly wiped out by the Empire. She had been a good student, a good Jedi.  
  
No, it wouldn't be, Luke said. He glanced over at Keilana, who was surprised. Her species has an incredible way of bouncing back, nearly impossible to kill.  
  
Keilana sighed, rolling her eyes. An invincible Jedi turned bad. You sure have a way of picking us out, Skywalker.  
  
he followed Keilana's pointed finger. Llywen had activated her lightsaber. She knew Luke was near.  
  
So, you deal with her and I've got the others, okay?  
  
Yeah, sure, Luke muttered. He did not even bother to ask what would happen once Keilana was done and he was still fighting. Sighing, Luke stood up. Perhaps there was still some way he could stop this before it got messy.  
  
C'mere, Skywalker, Llywen rasped. She put up one gloved hand and beckoned Luke forward. I know you're back there, I can feel you. If you come quickly and silently than we won't have to commence with the unpleasantries.  
  
There's some reason they wanted you, too, Skywalker, Keilana said. She was still crouched behind the barrier. You weren't just brought along for the hell of it.  
  
Luke nodded but was not sure whether or not he agreed. All of these could be mental games. Keilana was a bounty hunter after all and she had managed to bring him down. Sighing again, Luke stepped around the barrier and activated his own lightsaber.  
  
I won't give you the pleasure of bringing me to your boss, Llywen. It happened once and perhaps she even deserved to bring me down but that was because she out tricked me. Youyou simply followed. If you want me, than I'll make you work for it, if I am what you really want. He paused several meters away from the Fin Ghula, his lightsaber clutched in his right hand. Llywen seemed to smile, or at least the cloth wrapped over her face moved as if she had done so. Her tail swished through the air behind her in eager anticipation. She had been waiting for this for a long time.  
  
Bringing her lightsaber up into high guard, she beckoned Luke forward with a light of challenge flashing through her yellow eyes. You have taught me well, Master, now it is your turn to learn a lesson.  
  
As soon as the words died in the air, Llywen stepped forward and jabbed her lightsaber toward Luke's stomach. He batted the midnight saber away with ease and came around into middle guard. Growling low, Llywen spun into a fencers stance and lashed out again. Rather than ducking under the blade and coming up with a killing blow, Luke batted the saber to his left and, once again, moved into a guard position. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the battle that should have been going on around them had slowed to a stop, all eyes on the battling Jedi. Llywen seemed to have noticed this too, for she put out her hand and gestured for the others to circle around, Luke did not like this idea and glanced quickly at Keilana. She was standing on top of the barrier, surveying the crowd before her. There was a smirk set on her lips, a plan obviously coming together in her mind.  
  
Turning back to his most immediate threat, Luke brought his lightsaber out in a tighter guard and held Llywen's gaze. Her eyes flashed with rage at his patience and she came forward again, lashing this way and that, Luke easily blocking each blow. This only frustrated the alien Jedi further, the forked tip of her tail slashing from side to side above her head. She did not want to fight an old man who was simply batting away her every attack! She wanted a real fight! And she knew just the way to turn this one into that. Sliding her hand down the cylinder of her hilt and bringing the blade out in front of her, she hit a secondary button. Another blade sprouted from the bottom of her long hilt. A long smile curved her hidden lips as she spun the double blades toward her Master, forcing him to work extra hard.  
  
The two danced within the confines of their audience for awhile, each sharing in attacks and parries. Llywen spun her blade in a silent precision that could only have come from hours of practice, practice Luke did not see for he did not recognize this double-bladed lightsaber. The alien's long tail swished from side to side, artfully dodging the double midnight blades and the blade of Luke's lightsaber in ways that would distract a normal, less skilled opponent. However, Luke was not that opponent.  
  
The double blades became a whirl of midnight blue nearly impossible to see in the pitch black. Luke had to rely on his Force senses far more than his visual senses to stay alive. And, adding light to this battle was the brilliant glow of Luke's emerald blade. It cast eerie shadows around the rooftop and on the occupants themselves.  
  
Llywen suddenly kicked out at Luke's chin, bringing her double blades up and around her shoulder, following through. Luke anticipated this move and back-flipped safely away. In his landing, he came down in a crouch and swung his lightsaber in a low arch at Llywen's knees. She jumped safely out of the way, swinging her saber around in the opposite direction, catching Luke's blade on her own. He stood and, in doing so, he dragged his blade up Llywen's, sending sparks flying in all directions. The glow he found in Llywen's yellow eyes was frightening. They had darkened to a near orange colour that sent the purple flecks within her iris's aflame. He had never seen eyes full of such intensity before.  
  
Llywen twirled her saber between their faces, the blades coming painfully close to their noses. As her blade came in contact with Luke's, the crackle was intensified by the double shot of Keilana's blasters. Two of the men surrounding them fell without a sound to the duracrete rooftop and the two Jedi jumped back, both unwilling to admit they had been surprised by Keilana's sudden attack. The air was soon full of blaster fire and Keilana rolled out of the way, but not before dropping another of the thugs. And then the lightsaber battle resumed.  
  
The air was full of blaster shots, the scream of dying men, and the crackling of blade against blade. The midnight sky was lit by the light from blaster bolts and a green lightsaber, the midnight blade still hidden among all the light. The blaster fight once again filled the sky above the two Jedi, casting fleeting light down upon the fighters. And Llywen pushed on. She kicked, attacked, slashed, and thrashed at Luke, but she could not break through his defences. And it was the same with Luke. He'd thrust forward, and the midnight blade would be there to block his, he'd arch toward her legs, and there would be that invisible wall of her blade to halt his movement. Pulling the Force in on himself, Luke allowed his eyes to slide half-closed as well as letting himself be pushed backward. His blade swung, thrusted, and blocked in flashes of green that did not break. Even as he jumped backward onto the stairwell casing, his blade moved in an impeccably smooth motion, blocking and attacking.  
  
Llywen followed her Master to the top of the casing. They stood there for a moment, each eyeing the other, their blades still. They had to stand side to side, as if they were to fence, for the stairwell house was thin. Llywen moved first and Luke was there to block her, just as he had been the entire duel. Pushing out with the Force, she knocked Luke backward—or at least she thought she had . True, he had disappeared over the side of the stairwell house but it seemed too smooth.  
  
Neither of the Jedi noticed that the blasters had silenced.  
  
Llywen jumped blindly after her Master, for the light of his saber had died. She realized, however, as soon as she landed that she had made a fatal error. The infamous _snap-hiss_ of an activating lightsaber sounded behind her and, as she spun to block Luke's coming attack, she felt the first sting of a blaster bolt in the middle of her back. However, she was not concerned with the blaster, but with the more deadly weapon before her. All she could see before her was Luke's face and the front of his body lit by his emerald blade. The shadows cast by his saber were dramatic and highlighted every peak and valley on his face, showed every wrinkle in his clothes. Another blaster bolt hit her, higher this time, between her shoulders. Her thick skin absorbed the bolt, leaving only burned fabric and a circle of burned flesh. Clenching her teeth in pain, Llywen battled on.  
  
From above her, on the housing, there came the banging of foot steps and then a call to Luke. She knew Keilana would be the one to win. Luke did not look up, nor did he acknowledge Keilana. Llywen, on the other hand, did. She leapt after Keilana, landing softly on the roof of the stairwell casing. Keilana looked at her, hardly phased, and started a fresh volley of fire at the female alien. Llywen easily batted the bolts away. As she did this, she slowly advanced toward the woman, pushing her further along the casing until Keilana had run out of space. Figuring she had won, Llywen slashed out, a cut that was meant to split Keilana in two. However, Keilana had one more trick up her sleeve, just as she always did. Jumping backward in a perfect back flip, Keilana came out of it and started launching more blaster bolts at her. Llywen, suddenly realizing that she could not feel Keilana, had not anticipated the sudden move and was caught several times in the chest, but still she did not go down. Instead, she leapt after Keilana, her sloppy landing evidence that she was indeed in pain.  
  
Keilana smiled and aimed her blasters at the hilt of Llywen's lightsaber. Within an instant, the hilt exploded into a shower of sparks and the blades died. Growling and throwing the saber to her side, she crouched, her fists out in front of her, ready to fight. Keilana considered shooting her but, noticing the charge on her blasters, she tucked them away, ready to fight hand-to-hand.  
  
It was Llywen who lashed out first, swinging around in a high kick, her long, prehensile tail following closely behind. Keilana ducked under the alien's foot and grabbed her tail in both hands, pulling hard. Llywen lost her balance but not before grabbing hold of Keilana's wrist with the thin, forked tip. She wrenched Keilana around, slapping her onto her back and untangled her tail from Keilana. The air was forced out of Keilana's lungs and she coughed for a moment before jumping up on to her feet, quickly coming around in a low kick. Llywen jumped and lashed out once again with her tail. This time, however, Keilana was ready. She ducked and kicked Llywen's feet out from under her. The female alien was ready as well and caught herself with her tail and, landing on her feet once again, vaulted out of a one-handed backspring.  
  
Just as Llywen and Luke had done, the two women danced, though to a very different tune. This time, rather than the crackling of sabers, there was no sound except for leather against clothing or skin. There was no _swish_ and no light. The two fought on in the dark, relying completely on their abilities in the Force, Llywen having the more difficult time as she adjusted to Keilana simply not being there.  
  
After a moment, all sound ceased to be. There was no sound of boots scuffling against duracrete or the creak of leather. No one seemed to be moving. Llywen spun around, not sure of where her opponent had run off to and was suddenly blasted with a presence in the Force. Keilana was directly in front of her.   
  
Taken by surprise, once again, Llywen was not ready for the intensity of the attacks Keilana pushed upon her. She was able to block most of the blows, but the ferocity was something new to her. Even though the alien could now sense Keilana in the Force, she could not move quick enough to beat her. Llywen sensed her impending death in the air, through the Force.  
  
  
  
  
Keilana smiled, sensing that she had won. Slashing Llywen's legs out from under her, Keilana was ready when the alien caught herself with her tail. Slamming Llywen hard across the back with her shin, Keilana drew her vibroblade and grabbed Llywen's forehead, pulling it back against her shoulder. With one quick slash, Keilana drew the blade across the wrapped neck. Llywen fell limp in her arms and Keilana let go to allow her defeated enemy to crumble into a heap on the ground.  
  
Not even bothering to wipe her blade off, Keilana put it back in it's place and started a dead sprint toward the bike. However, she did not see or sense Luke there. The only reason she knew he was around was when she was suddenly grabbed around the upper arm by a strong hand and pulled to the side, her face brought directly into Luke's.  
  
You're not the only one who can disappear into the night, Keilana, he said softly.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	26. Of Hunters and Jedi

Of Hunters and Jedi  
  
  
_O what a tangled web we weave,  
When first we practice to deceive!_  
-Unknown-  
  
  
  
her comm clicked. I think you better get down to the hanger.  
  
  
  
Just get down here.  
  
Okay, Aunt Mara, whatever you say. Jaina attached the comm to her belt and started to jog through the halls. She was not very far away and arrived in the hanger within moments. Once she entered through the doors, however, she skidded to a halt. Hovering just above the durasteel plating was a jet black YT-1300 Corellian Cruiser. Its cooling systems were already venting steam as it hovered, its cockpit viewports tinted.  
  
That's not Dad, Jaina said as she walked up to her brothers. Not unless he did some major alterations.  
  
Nah, it's not the _Falcon_, Jacen said, turning back to look at his sister. Does the name _Scrimshaw_ ring a bell? Jaina shook her head and Jacen continued. Scrimshaw is the art of carving intricate designs into bone or ivory.  
  
I know _that_. Jaina crossed her arms and looked up at the ship just as it set down, its hatchway already lowering. But what does that have to do with the ship?  
  
Who started the art of scrimshaw? I'm not asking a certain person but the _type_ of person.  
  
I don't know. Hunters, poachers, pirates Jaina looked at her brother and then back at the ship. Bounty hunters—Keilana.  
  
That's my guess.  
  
She must have some nerve to return to the Temple after what she did.  
  
Well, there has to be some reason— Jacen was cut off when their aunt screeched at the top of her lungs. The twins and their younger brother turned to look at the hatchway. There, standing at the top, was a battered Luke Skywalker. And behind him stood Keilana. Mara, however did not seem to notice the bounty hunter. She was too busy with Luke to notice the woman who had taken her husband from the Temple. The children, on the other hand, did and they could not think of a single thing to say or do. They all stood at the bottom of the hatch, their mouths agape, staring at the female bounty hunter. Keilana looked down at them, her expression turning from utmost exhaustion to a weak, mocking smile. She was covered in blood—both her own and another, darker shade—bruises, cuts, and patches where blaster bolts had torn through her sleeves and clothing, the skin beneath barely touched. Her dark hair was stringy with sweat as it hung limply about her filthy face.  
  
You were right, Jaina, Keilana said after a moment. She stepped around Luke and Mara and advanced on the three young Jedi. It wasn't a very good idea to trust me.  
  
Jaina's mouth moved as if she were going to speak before she collected herself. But, why?  
  
Keilana laughed lightly and placed her hands on her hips. Your uncle had quite a nice price on his head.   
  
Jaina's eyes widened and her fists clenched. Then why did you come back?  
  
Because sometimes there are things worth a little more than money, the older woman said, leaning into Jaina's face, like my hide.  
  
What do you mean? She growled back.  
  
This whole bounty was some twisted scheme to get me to a crimelord. They didn't want Skywalker, they wanted me. However, I wouldn't let them take me and your uncle is quite good at killing people when he's trying to protect himself. So, I figured: Why not give the Jedi his little light sword to distract the thugs and pull their attention away from me?' So I did. Long story short, I tried to get away but your uncle is just that much better than me. Keilana arched one brow and took a step back. She locked gazes with both Jacen and Anakin for a moment before looking back at Jaina.   
  
No. I want the whole story. Not just tonight, but the story from the time you got this bounty until the moment you stepped back into this Temple. And don't you skimp out on the details. I want to know about every little outing and every little disappearance. Jaina's upper lip steadily rose into a snarl as she continued to speak. Keilana laughed.  
  
Yes, marm, she smiled. The smile was cut short, however, when a strong hand came down on her shoulder. She did not have to look back to know that it belonged to Luke.  
  
Yes, Keilana, I want to know about everything you did as well, but not here. I'm sure there is an empty conference room around here somewhere. Nobody ever uses them anyway. Luke allowed a weak smile to cross his lips, fire blossoming in Keilana's cheeks. The others, though Keilana was sure they knew, did not outwardly react as they started to move out of the hanger.  
  
Though Keilana half expected to see Ganner step out from around one of the many corners the little group passed, she was surprised to see both him and several male Jedi she did not recognize standing around the conference table. When he looked up, the disappointment and pain in his blue eyes were enough to tear her heart in two. Keilana was the one to break the eye contact as she was escorted around the table and ordered to remove all and any weapons she might be carrying. To say the least, the Jedi were surprised at the amount of weapons Keilana removed from her person. There were at least four blasters, three vibroblades, four knives, and various other small weapons not easily recognisable. These she dumped into a box that was put behind a secure door and Jacen's lightsaber was promptly returned to him.  
  
she muttered as she was told to sit in a chair between two of the male Jedi, I feel like a dangerous criminal.  
  
News flash, Jaina growled loud enough for Keilana to catch. Luke gave his niece a stern glare but did not say a word. Moving to the opposite side of the table, he sat directly across from Keilana, Mara on one side and Ganner on the other.  
  
Before we begin, I think we should make some introductions. Luke gestured to the two men on either side of Keilana. One was not much taller than Luke, his eyes a brilliant emerald green, while the other had a build much like Ganner's, though far more slender and obviously older. Corran Horn and Kyp Durron, Keilana heard Luke say, though she was not actually listening to him. There was also mention of her name, though Luke seemed to conveniently forget Keilana's last name. She thanked him silently for that.  
  
Now, Keilana, Luke said, leaning forward. His hands were clasped in front of him and his blue eyes fixed intently on the woman in front of him. In fact, all eyes were directed at her. Keilana simply stared at the white surface of the table in front of her. Tell us exactly what happened, as Jaina said, from beginning to end.  
  
Keilana started after a long hesitation. It all started several weeks ago when I walked into a bar to talk to a man about a job As soon as Keilana started her story, she found it hard to stop. Every little detail that could have gone unmentioned spilled forth from her lips and the reason behind everything was revealed. She even happened upon conclusions that she had not made previously. When she finished the room was silent. All Keilana could hear was the blood roaring in her ears. Finally after a very long, silent moment, Ganner leaned forward slightly. Keilana did not match his gaze.  
  
But why?  
  
Keilana almost laughed, a small smile spreading across her lips. Leaning forward herself and catching the gaze of every person in that room for a split second, she spoke again. Because he's _Luke Skywalker._ He's the man who has slipped through every bounty hunters' fingers. He's the only person who ever escaped from Boba Fett and that is something you just don't do. He's a Jedi, he's known the galaxy over. Had I brought him down, there would be no way to fathom the amount of respect I would have, the amount of private jobs brought to _me._ Why did I do it, you ask? Because that is the job bounty hunters dream about, the one they fear receiving and the one that would bring in so much money they would be set for life. Granted I was gipped out of most of my pay, all of it by the end, but it was the opportunity of a lifetime and one most bounty hunters will never see.  
  
I thought you said it was a trap, Mara said. Keilana turned to look at the woman.  
  
It was, but there was some reason they wanted your husband as well. Perhaps it was all a test, a way to see if I really was as good as people make me out to be. Or maybe it was a way to compare me to other hunters out there. We can speculate as much as we want but I don't think it will help.  
  
And Llywen betrayed us as well. This came from Kyp Durron who, up until that point, had been silent.  
  
Luke said, lowering his head. She was one of the last people I would have expected to sell out so easily.  
  
But if the price is right, Kyp said, shrugging. The Fin Ghula are known to be quite the mercenaries, Master, you should know that. They are master spies, almost rivalling the abilities of the Bothans. But their weakness, as a species, is the lack of the ability to pass up a better offer. Sure, becoming a Jedi is great and all, but if they are offered a great sum of money on top of saving the galaxy from all known evil, sure as hell they're going to take it. Besides, isn't watching an infiltrator a noble thing? Isn't making sure she doesn't cause any trouble or harm something heroic? In the eyes of a Fin Ghula, she was doing the right thing.  
  
But attacking me? That goes against Jedi ideals, as does doing what she was while here.  
  
Now, I can't say why she attacked you, perhaps she did go bad, or perhaps she was paid an amount impossible to turn down. I'm not defending her, Master, but I'm not damning her yet.  
  
Nor should any of us, Luke said calmly. But that is not the current issue. What are we going to do with you, Keilana?  
  
I have an idea, Jaina muttered under her breath. Everyone ignored her.  
  
You could let me go and get on with my life, Keilana suggested. Luke sharply shook his head.  
  
No, I can't do that. It's far too dangerous to let you out of my sight.  
  
Keilana squeaked. Everyone else in the room looked at Luke, their eyes wide with surprise. However, the surprise did not last very long. They knew why he had said that, what decision he was going to make. Keilana shook her head and glanced down at her hands.   
  
I can't just let you leave, Keilana. Not now that you are partially trained. There are far too many temptations out there in the galaxy, too many ways your partially trained mind could be pulled into the dark side of the Force. I will think on this longer, but my gut instinct is telling me to keep you here, under my watchful eye, and to continue to train you. A partially trained Jedi-bounty hunter is far more dangerous than a fully trained Jedi-bounty hunter. The words hung in the air and no one dared speak. They all understood the grim meaning behind Luke's words. He was about to train a killer to be far more deadly, a huntress to be far more accurate. It was Keilana who spoke up first.  
  
You're sure?  
  
It's either that or you be sent to a prison. But even there you can be tempted by the dark side, its temptations slowly driving you mad if you were to be kept in solitary confinement. No, he shook his head. When I decided to train you, I took on this unknown responsibility. I didn't know your hidden intentions, nor did I search for any. I was too blind that night Ganner introduced us to even think about any ill intentions you might have had. But I see good in you, Keilana, and I know we can find it.  
  
Keilana laughed and held her arms out to either side of her body. I'm an assassin for hire, Skywalker. I don't ask why, only how and how much. If I'm told to burn an entire village to smoke out one man, then bring on the torches. If I'm hired to kill an entire family and bring their bodies back in a matchbox, then I find the nicest damn matchbox out there to please my employer. Any good that was ever in me was lost with my childhood and, let me tell you, that was far sooner than most children. Your sister's children are virtual saints compared to me when I was their age. They have killed a fraction of what I have. Skywalker, I am a hunter.  
  
Everyone has a little good left in them even if all hope seems lost.  
  
The day you can prove that to me I'll bite my tongue and give up my precious ship, but not a day sooner. I used to know one of the most ruthless bounty hunters in the galaxy, Skywalker. He'd do things comparable to Vader and his Empire, sometimes even surpassing the horrors of the Emperor himself. And it was all for money. I'm just as cold, just as wretched. You can train me all you want, you can make me one of your little Jedi, but I will never truly be like you. Keilana sighed and fought the welling tears. It still burned to speak of her father. Looking back up at Luke, Keilana furrowed her brow and narrowed her eyes. I have seen too much agony and I've inflicted far too much pain to ever be completely whole, not that I ever really was. I'll train to become part of your little brainwashed cult just so that I don't inflict the kind of horror you imply I might, but I guarantee you, there is no good left in me.  
  
Luke wanted to say something, he wanted to beg to differ, for he had in fact seen the flickers of righteousness in Keilana's cold eyes, but now was not the right moment. He would wait for a later time, a later date when Keilana was well rested and cured from this night to push his argument again. He could see in her eyes that all she needed was rest and an escape from the night. Standing, Luke turned to Ganner and then to Corran.  
  
I am sorry about interrupting your mission, Ganner, Corran. First thing in the morning, however, it is vital that you leave. And this time do not turn around because of me.  
  
Yes, Master, they said, nodding.   
  
Luke nodded back. You two may leave, for you will have an early morning. Kyp, Luke turned to the dark haired Jedi next to Keilana. I want you to stand guard outside Keilana's door for the rest of tonight. I don't expect you to have any trouble. Luke turned to look at Keilana. She weakly nodded. And you won't get any of your weapons back, Keilana. Don't fight and don't beg for them. I will let you have them again, eventually.  
  
Thank you, Master, Keilana said, her eyes once again on the table.  
  
Luke nodded. I'd say it's about time to get you back to your room. You look terrible.  
  
No more than you do, Skywalker, she said softly as she stood. Luke chuckled softly.  
  
And we will have to break this habit of Skywalker.'   
  
Yes, Master, Keilana said, exaggerating a bow. Whatever you say, Master.  
  
Keilana heard Kyp say behind her, his voice low, she certainly does have a wit about her.  
  
Keilana simply smiled to herself and allowed herself to be led back to her room. Once inside, Keilana barely had the energy to strip off her clothing before collapsing into bed. Pulling the covers up around her body, she did not realize until that moment how extremely tired she actually was. And so, as the bounty hunter fell into the darkness of sleep, her mind wandered not to the stench or the grime that covered her body, for that could be removed in the morning, but to the fact that her mind was completely clear for the first time in weeks. Months. Years. A tiny smile spread across her lips; perhaps now she could truly relax.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Epilogue  
  
  
  
Her room was still under tight guard, just as it had been since she had returned to the Temple with Luke Skywalker. She was always under surveillance, someone's eyes always on her, watching, waiting. And, to say the least, Keilana was getting sick of it. She had no privacy left. Everywhere she went a rather large, male Jedi was on her heel to make sure she was not getting into any trouble. Keilana could not blame them, of course, but it did grow annoying from time to time.  
  
Tonight, she was sitting in the middle of her floor, meditating. It was one of the only ways she could be alone, for the Jedi who followed her around did not try to dig into her mind. In fact, they had been instructed not to. She was to be left alone with her thoughts, for Luke did not want all of her privacy invaded. Keilana had made several mental notes to thank him later about the whole privacy thing.  
  
Deep into her meditations, and very aware of all those around her, Keilana was startled when something touched her mind. She was so startled, in fact, her concentration slipped. When she reached out for that presence, it had disappeared. Frustrated, Keilana cleared her mind once again and went back to her meditations. However, as soon as she fell deep enough into her thinking, the presence reappeared, jarring her meditative state.   
  
After the third or fourth time this happened, Keilana decided to seriously look for the intruder. Reaching out into the surrounding area, Keilana accounted for the man at her door and the Jedi in surrounding rooms. No one new had appeared and none of those Jedi were trying to force themselves into her mind. Further frustrated by this, Keilana lightened her meditation and breathed deeply. As she exhaled, a thought suddenly surfaced in her mind. Acting on the thought, Keilana turned her search inward and instantly found what she had been searching for.  
  
Nestled deep within her body, deeper than she ever thought possible, was the presence.   
  
A child.  
  
she muttered. Her eyes fluttered open, her concentration slipping. Tears welled up in her eyes as she pulled her knees against her chest. She knew exactly how this had happened, whose child this was.   
  
Simply thinking about it made the tears roll down her cheeks. Burying her face into her knees, Keilana wept for a long time. She had been too careful, she had taken every precaution and yet Keilana raised her head to gaze at the lights outside her window. She knew her face was as white as a sheet just as she knew there was nothing she could do about what had happened. She suddenly knew so much and so little at the same time.  
  
I should have shot you when I had the chance, Haun. I should have shot you dead.  
  
  
  
  
END OF PART I  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
